In Lost Time (discontinued)
by siredto.kol
Summary: One day, on a hunting trip, Niklaus Mikaelson stumbles upon an injured girl and he takes her to his village to get help. With nowhere else to go, Esther and Mikael take her in. But when a tragedy hits 12 years later, it leaves the siblings crushed and heartbroken. Do we really know what happened over 1000 years ago? Can a few memory spells change everything we thought we knew?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first fanfic that I've ever written so forgive me if it's terrible. I just had this idea in my head and I could not get it out. So I decided to write it down. Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **Note: This story begins when the Mikaelsons are still children. Possible spoilers in later chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or their characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The 11th Century

 _Everything hurt. She was trying so hard not to cry, but she was almost positive a bone had broken in her leg and her body was scattered with several other severe injuries_ _. Pain was shooting through her. Crying was inevitable. She hoped she'd black out from the pain soon. She didn't._

 _Even though she was quite young, only being three, she was incredibly smart and an exquisite beauty. But now? Now her luscious, blonde locks were painted red with her blood. The new, vibrant dress her mother had carefully sewn in her favorite hue of blue was stained and torn to shreds. The forest that had been filled with her laughter just that morning was now scarred with her screams and cries of pain. Her pleads for help falling silent upon the_ _empty grounds. The beating she was receiving was futile and he was reluctant. They were much too far from the nearest village to be heard. Perhaps that's why she was brought out here. She could vaguely hear the screaming of the man in front of her, probably calling her 'an abomination' again, but he seemed so far away. It was like she was under water. Everything was a blur._

 _She frantically tried to crawl away from him, but sadly her injuries wouldn't allow her to make it far fast enough. Another kick was sent to her ribs sending her fragile body flying back a couple feet. She unleashed a piercing screech as her back hit a large oak tree. She looked down to see a small branched now lodged in her side. Her breaths were starting to come out raggedly and burn her throat._

 _Her attacker rushed towards her grabbing her by her bruised neck, squeezing harshly. Her hands_ _i_ _mmediately went to his, helplessly clawing at them, attempting to hold him back, but failing miserably against his strength. And as she thrashed about under his hold and her lungs burned for air, the last coherent thought coursing through her mind was, 'my father is actually going to kill me...'_

 _Then everything went black_

* * *

Today was a good day for Niklaus. Father was away for a few days trading with other villages and wouldn't be back until tomorrow. Which means he won't be able to object to him going along with his older brothers, Finn and Elijah, on their small hunting trip and he couldn't be more thrilled about it. Elijah has been teaching him how to improve his aim with a bow so he'd also get to prove to Father that he is not weak like he always says he is.

Mother was rather busy at home with Rebekah and Kol, but sternly told them to be back for supper so she could discuss witch business with Ayana. Which meant they would be stuck babysitting their younger siblings. It wouldn't be a bad job if Rebekah didn't have such a mouth on her. The girl could talk anyone to death in minutes. When Niklaus had left she started to beg and whine to come along too, claiming a woman could wield a blade as easily as a man, but she's too young and Father wouldn't be pleased if he found out. Only three years ago was it that she was born and a few years before that was Kol. He loved Kol and Rebekah, but they are too young and could easily get hurt.

Kol, on the other hand, had recently learned he might someday gain magic, like Mother, which keeps him too occupied helping with spells and herbal mixtures to want to hunt. Elijah had tried to teach Kol how to shoot an arrow and hold a blade properly, but he always just says, 'Lijah, when I am a witch, I will not need weapons to find my food.' Fortunately, Kol didn't know how the witches were once feared and sentenced to death in our village. Hunted and burned alive. He only knows when the village-men learned that Mother and Ayana, Esther's best friend, were healers, they warmly welcomed them, allowing their practice of arts so long as they promise to help the ill and injured. He didn't need to know of the past ways. It'd only fuel his growing ego.

Lost in thought, Niklaus hadn't even noticed he'd fallen so far behind his brothers until Finn had shouted, "Niklaus, we must hurry if we are to return in time for supper!" He quickly ran to catch up with the two. They walked for some time more before crouching down behind a fallen tree. He hid along side Elijah and Finn, who quickly shushed him and pointed to a deer drinking from the river ahead. Elijah, having the best aim and experience with a bow, quietly set up the weapon and pulled back the arrow to shoot. Just as he was about to release the arrow, a muffled groan was heard. The animal shot his head towards the boys then rushed away before Elijah could shoot. Finn sighed in annoyance at the loss and both brothers sent glares towards Niklaus.

Offended, he exclaimed, "It was not me!"

Standing up, Finn pat his brother on the back and mockingly said, "Of course not, brother. Perhaps it came from a nearby rabbit," Niklaus scoffed and rolled his eyes at his remark. "Well come along then. We must bring home something."

* * *

It has been nearly an hour already. Or so he thought? His brothers were late, that much Kol knew. It was beginning to grow dark and while his brothers were idiots, they would never hunt after dark. Rebekah had began to grow worried for them so Mother sent her to get berries from behind the house to distract her while she went to talk to Ayana. Kol was only sitting on a nearby rock to keep an eye on her. Although, he was quickly growing bored.

"Bekah, lets play a game!" Kol announced.

Knowing her troublesome brother, she grew suspicious. "What kind of game, Kol?"

Rebekah had a lisp when she spoke so she'd always mispronounce her R's or slur other words. Kol enjoyed teasing her about it every chance he got.

He pretended to think about it. "Hmm? Let's see who can eat the most berries the fastest!" Kol exclaimed cheerfully, jumping to his feet and reaching for her basket. He really wanted some. Just a taste. Mother never let him eat any because she used them for dye, but he couldn't help to sneak some. They were so good! "Kol, Mother does not like you eating them." Rebekah protested, quickly dodging her brothers greedy hands. "I want some red berries!" She told her brother and skipped off towards another bush before Kol could attempt to savage the fresh fruit again.

He sighed, moving to sit back down. He wanted to play. Not sit here on a rock. Elijah and Finn should've been back ages ago with Niklaus to eat. Him and Rebekah had already finished their supper and were impatiently awaiting for their brothers' return. They better have a good excuse for the tardiness.

Deciding he didn't want to sit here and wait anymore, Kol turned to the spot where Rebekah was just standing by the bushes to get her and go inside, only to find she wasn't there anymore. Confused to where she could've gone in such a short time, he half shouted, "Bekah! Come on, Mother will get worried about us if we do not return soon." No response. Not a sound. He started to worry. "Bekah?" Nothing. He panicked. Kol jumped from his seat on the uncomfortable rock to search behind the bushes and anywhere she could've run off to. How did she disappear? "Rebekah!" Mother was going to kill him.

* * *

About an hour later of an excruciating failure of a hunt, the brothers started back towards the village.

Niklaus, upset over this complete waste of time, dragged his feet trailing his brothers at a distance when something from the corner of his eye caught his attention. He stopped walking and turned to examine whatever the distracting item was. It resembled a dress, like the colorful ones Rebekah enjoyed wearing. It was a beautiful blue dress. Or so it appeared. He slowly reached for the vibrant cloth when he froze. His blood ran cold. His heart began to pound in his chest as he saw what laid before him. In the middle of the forest rest a girl. He couldn't make out much of her features, but she seemed to be unconscious and her small form was covered in bruises and blood.

He couldn't recognize her face behind her injuries, but what baffled him was her hair. It was blonde. It looked a lot like Rebekah's. ' _It couldn't be? Could it? No, Rebekah is at the village with Mother, there is no possible way she could have made it this far so quickly_ ,' he thought. He shakily crouched down and rolled the bloody figure towards him. Relief flooded him when he confirmed it wasn't his dear baby sister, but whoever it was had been severely beaten. Worry immediately consumed him once more for the poor girl who coincidentally looked a lot like Rebekah. 'Is she dead? Oh no no no. She can't be.' Niklaus began to panic. She was was too young to die. He quickly stammered to his feet with the girl in his arms, careful to not harm her anymore than she already was.

"Elijah! Finn! Come quick! Hurry!"

First Elijah, then Finn ran to find out why their younger brother had been anxiously yelling. They hadn't even noticed he'd fallen so far behind them. Perhaps he saw another animal and they wouldn't come home empty handed. But even if he did, he would have scared it off with his shouting. Upon seeing Niklaus, Elijah hurriedly questioned, "What is it...Niklaus-" he trailed off seeing what Niklaus had been so worrisome about. His face instantly paled. "Oh." Shortly after, Finn came into view. He too was horrified at the young girls' state. She couldn't have been much older than Rebekah by the looks of it.

Niklaus hastily but gently handed her off to Elijah, who willing took her into his arms knowing his brother wouldn't be able to carry her weight much longer. Finn remained frozen in place, shocked. He examined her. She looked so familiar, except it was hard to tell because she was covered in her own blood. Coming to his senses he searched for a pulse like Father had taught him. She was alive, but barely. Knowing they must hurry he shouted, "Come! Mother can help her!"

The three boys then ran back towards the direction of their village hoping the nameless girl would make it in time.

* * *

 **Should I continue this story? Please review and let me know what you think and if I should keep writing.**

 **I didn't want to make the first chapter too long, but if I write more then those chapters will be longer. Also I continue with this story all the way through, then this will most likely be a sequel. I don't know yet. I'm still toying with the idea of it all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers!**

 **I decide to upload chapter 2 because I know chapter 1 was a little slow. And just so everyone knows, I will not abandon this story for those who think I might. If I do decide not to continue it, then I will say so, but until then I'm not giving up.**

 **Also for those who want to know Finn is about 17 Elijah is about 15, Klaus is 10, Kol is 6, and Rebekah and the mystery girl are 3. Just to clear that up if I haven't.** **Until then, please review and let me know what you think! All thoughts on this story are welcomed, good or bad!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or their characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

He dropped to his knees in exhaustion.

Kol had checked behind every tree, bush, and rock in sight. It was official. Rebekah was gone. Even if he'd only been searching for a few minutes, it still felt like an eternity to him. He was supposed to watch her and what does he do? She's only three! Anything could happen to her out there.

But he refused to give up. Getting back to his feet, he ran home to see if she had possibly gone there. Nik has always taught him to protect her, to protect the people he loves. He loves Rebekah. He had to find her!

When he finally reached the house, he couldn't run anymore. They hadn't gone that far but he was six. He got tired easily. He stood there, panting, with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath for a moment. Then he heard it. Screaming. It sounded like Nik. He turned around to see him running, shouting for Mother like a madman. He then noticed his eldest brother Finn behind him, seeming to also be in search.

"Mother!" Niklaus shouted. Why was he so frantic? Nik is never this worried. Kol started towards the two hoping to find out whatever had his brothers so worked up, when Elijah came into view...holding a girl. He froze dead in his tracks. His heart stopped and his mouth went dry. _Oh no. Rebekah?_

The girl was covered in wounds. She was almost soaked in blood. What has he done! This was his fault! If he had just kept a closer eye on her he would've seen her escape. She wouldn't have escaped at all! _No!_ This wasn't happening. too

He hadn't even seen Nik walking towards him. He stopped right in front of him still looking around for Mother. "Kol! Where's Mother? Have you seen her?!" He half practically shouted, lightly shaking his shoulders.

Kol was still frozen in place unable to move. All he could do was openly stare at the girl in Elijah's arms. _Was Rebekah wearing blue? Is that even blue? There's too much blood_. Coming to his rescue, Mother came over. "Niklaus, what has happened?!"

 _"Nik!"_ A small voice came from behind her running straight into his brothers arms where he held her tightly. _She must have gone to Mother or perhaps she just heard the screaming._ Kol let out a sigh of relief. Thank god she was alright.

"Oh Rebekah!" Niklaus feared he'd lost her when he first caught sight of the other blonde still unconscious in Elijah's approaching arms. Letting go, he faced Esther once more.

"Mother, she is hurt," he shakily pointed behind her to the girl. "You must help her." She finally turned around, her face going pale at them sight before her. She was thinking exactly what everyone else had.

Although Esther got an unusual feeling about this girl. Familiar to the one she got from Niklaus but different. She couldn't explain but knowing she didn't have time to think this over she gave the girl a good once over, examining her very fatal injuries.

Motioning toward Elijah she said, "Quickly, get her inside!" Then looking to Finn and Niklaus, "Finn, go get Ayana! And Niklaus, we need plenty of water for her wounds. Take Kol with you!" She instructed then rushed inside, Rebekah following shortly after her.

* * *

Once Niklaus had returned with the water, Mother had ushered everyone to wait outside, exception of Kol who practically begged on his knees to stay and watch while her and Ayana do spells to heal the small blonde.

Elijah, who had carried her the whole time, had gone down to the river to clean himself of her blood. It was a horrid sight. Who would hurt a child that much? Who would hurt her at all? Her broken body was still painted in his mind. Niklaus still remembered thinking she was Rebekah from a distance. His heart aches at the memory. Maybe that's why he's so worried- "Rebekah, stop doing that before my trousers come down."

Rebekah kept repeatedly tugging on his trousers, trying to get his attention. He ignored it at first because he was too concerned for the dying girl inside, but she kept doing it. "Bekah stop it." She was looking up at him with her big blue eyes, her bottom lip quivering a bit.

"Nik, what happened to that girl?" He winced.

"I don't know." He lied. He hated lying to Rebekah, but he couldn't tell her she was most likely beaten to possible death. Her eyes started to fill with tears. He hated when she cried. He couldn't refuse her when she looked like she was going to cry. Sighing he kneeled down to be at eye level with her.

"Rebekah..." he hesitated. How was he supposed to tell her? "The girl we saved, she got hurt." It wasn't a lie, but still she looked like she was about to cry.

She glanced down, clearly in thought. "How?"

"I don't exactly know Rebekah." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "I think that someone might have hurt her. But do not fret about it, Mother will help her now." He tried to assure her and maybe himself too.

She looked back up at him with wide eyes. "Nik, will they hurt me too?"

He flinched, taken back by her question, grimacing at the thought of Rebekah injured. "No one will hurt you, Bekah. I will protect you. And so will Elijah and Finn and even Kol. I promise. No one will ever lay a hand on you."

That seemed to satisfy her because she started to smile again. "Ok!" She went off and started picking flowers and he went back to waiting.

Why would Rebekah ask such a question? How could she possibly think someone would want to hurt her? Maybe she noticed the similarities between her and the girl. Maybe she thought if someone would beat a girl that looks like her, they'd do it to her too. Niklaus wouldn't let that happen though. He would always protect Rebekah.

If only someone would have protected the beaten blonde inside.

* * *

Esther let out another frustrated sigh and groaned in failure. "Nothing is working! The spells should have healed her already!" Why wasn't anything working? Her healing spells always worked. They were so simple, it didn't take much power to do them. But with two witches it should have easily worked by now.

Walking over and putting a comforting hand on Esther's shoulder Ayana said, "Calm down, Esther. We have tried everything. If she cannot heal then there is nothing we can do."

"No. There must be something else we can try." Esther did not like when she could not help people, but this one girl reminded her of someone she had lost. Her blonde hair and delicate features reminded her of the child she lost. The one she could not save. How could she let this child in front of her down too.

"I am sorry, Esther."

She looked back at the girl, then dropped her head in defeat. Ayana was right. She wouldn't make it through the night.

Kol had stayed back, watching the scene unfold in front of him. Mother never failed and now she was just going to let this girl die? That was too sad for Kol to accept. Not wanting to sit in silence anymore he stood up and walked towards them.

He was standing right in front of the bloody child now. Kol almost wanted to cry at how broken she looked. There were bruises all over her and a deep cut was across her forehead with other minor ones scattered around her body. Also her leg was twisted all funny. But the worst wound was the spot were a branch had stabbed her in the stomach. It wasn't deep, but Mother said she couldn't remove it because she would bleed to death. She didn't deserve to die so young. Nobody did.

Wanting to offer a little bit of comfort to the unconscious girl, he crouched down to hold her hand. He didn't care about the blood now coating his skin. Kol just closed his eyes and sat there with her. Tears reluctantly falling down his cheeks.

Suddenly a pain shot from his hand and through his whole body causing him to jump back, landing on his bottom. "Ow!" Once he let go it went away.

Esther looked up, hearing the pain in her son's voice. "Kol, are you alright? What happened?"

What did happen? He was only holding her hand for a few seconds and then it started to hurt. Maybe he was just sore from running so much when he was looking for Rebekah. But he didn't want Mother to worry anymore right now. "Sorry, Mother. I must have sat on a rock." It was a white lie. Kol was clumsy enough for her to believe that. She nodded then got up to walk outside with Ayana.

Once they were gone, Kol went back towards the girl, still lying there. He looked down at his hand wondering what happened. Boldly, he reached down and grasped her hand in his, holding it firmly. He watched their hands carefully. At first nothing happened, but then he felt it again. The consuming pain. He tried to hold on to her hand, but it hurt too much. He screamed out, letting go, he rushed towards the door to get away from her.

As he reached the door, ready to run fast and far, he heard a groan coming from her. He turned around to look at her. She was slightly moving and her face was scrunched up in pain. Slowly, she opened her eyes, tears immediately filling them and falling down her bloodied cheeks. Her hand shakily went to her head touching the gash on her forehead- wait. Where was the wound? It was gone. And her bruises? Her cuts? All healed, she was healed completely. Had Mother spells worked? How had he not noticed? Again?!

She finally met Kol's gaze, who was still frozen in place. "Pl-please don't h-hurt me." She stuttered attempting to back away from him, but unable to because of the branch still lodged in her stomach. She started to pull at it until it came out and threw it aside.

Seeing what she was doing he quickly ran over to her, careful not to touch her again. "Wait! I wont hurt you, I promise just calm down please." He tried to calm her. She was still crying and trying to sit up. She looked genuinely scared and he didn't know why, but he hated that look on her.

"No! G-get away from me!" She kept backing up until she fell off the table she was laying on. "Ow!" The girl had fallen on her leg, which was the only thing that hadn't healed. Since she couldn't move and had nowhere to go, she just sat there, looking down at the floor crying.

Kol stood there, sympathetically watching her cry. She was supposed to die. It's only been an hour since his brothers carried her here and just minutes ago was she laying on what was meant to be her death bed. Now the blonde was mostly healed, crying in pain and fear, on the floor in front of him. He felt bad for her.

He put his hands out in front of him and slowly made his way towards her. "I promise...I won't hurt you. You can trust me." She slowly lifted her head and looked at him. Her eyes were blue. The brightest blue he's ever seen.

"My name is Kol Mikaelson and I am here to help you. You are safe, I promise." He assured her. "What's your name?"

She stared at him for a while, searching his eyes for any sign of a lie, before finally answering. "Ch-Charlotte Bastilone." She seemed to finally calm down enough to speak, but silent tears were still falling. Kol hates seeing people cry. He'd do anything to make her stop.

"That is a pretty name."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't like it. It's the name my F-Father gave me." She trailed off, clearly uncomfortable with the topic.

He noticed the way she cringed when talking about her father. He didn't want to make her more upset than she was so he decided to try and cheer her up. "Well Charlotte, you should be happy about the name you got. My brother's name is Ni-Kla-us. See? I can't even say it! Just horrible!" She let out a small laugh at Kol's teasing. "Maybe since you don't like your name then...perhaps we change it." He smiled to himself, proud of his idea.

Liking the idea, she smiled up at him. "Ok!"

She smiled. He liked that smile. It was as bright as her eyes. It'd be a perfect sight if she wasn't covered in dry blood. "But first I must go get my mother. She will help you get cleaned up and give you herbs for your leg."

Charlotte nodded and attempted to stand only to fall back on her bottom when she put pressure on the injured leg. "Whoa whoa hey I am afraid standing is out of the question, Charlotte. Here let me help you." He carefully helped her up and onto the small table she was laying on earlier.

"Stay here. I will be right back." He assured her, then quickly went to go find Esther.

He was happy that she alright, but he couldn't help but wonder how. How did she heal so quickly? Was it because of Mother's spells? Who hurt her? Did he eat a poisonous berry and this was all just a hallucination?

But most importantly he wanted to know what he felt when he held her hand earlier. The pain that felt like a part of him was being swallowed whole and drained from him. This girl was not what she seemed. She was interesting and Kol liked that, but she had a secret. He just knew it! And he swore he would get to the bottom of that for sure. What was she hiding?

* * *

 **So what do you think?**

 **Do you think Kol will find out what she's hiding? Or will it forever remain a secret?**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter and if I should write chapter 3. I promise it won't be boring forever. I have some good ideas for this story in the future and I think it'll be quite interesting.**


	3. Chapter 3

**+Hello, Darlings!**

 **I have a lot of spare time to write, so hopefully I can update more often then I originally planned. I know the story is taking a while to get started, but that's only because of what I have planned. With that being said...**

 **Please Review and let me know what you think. It's more welcoming than you know!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Charlotte sat at the table with Kol, occasionally drinking from the cup of herbal tea Esther had made her. The herbs served to help heal and subdue the pain in her broken leg, but were mostly just making her sleepy.

Esther had washed the dry blood from her pale skin then gave her a nightgown of Rebekah's to wear, who was more than willing to share. Although, since it was pretty late, Rebekah had already fallen asleep, and Elijah and Finn were out making sure everything around the house was in sort for Father's return. Esther had given up on trying to ask her questions about what had happened or if she felt alright, because she had no luck. Kol was the only one she had talked to and well, you can imagine how proud of himself he is.

Even though she wasn't talking much anymore, Kol still enjoyed her company. He would talk while she listened. He told her about his favorite colors and his favorite hobbies and his favorite spot in the village; which happened to be The Falls, as he called it. It was a waterfall that he enjoyed visiting. "Mother promised she'd allow us to go there before Father returns." Their father, Mikael, wouldn't be home until tomorrow, because he had 'man things' to do in another village. Kol didn't seem all that ecstatic about that, but he quickly smiled and starting telling her about the rest his family. She already knew about one of his brothers, Niklaus, who was Kol's favorite brother. But apparently he had two more older brothers, Finn and Elijah. Finn was older than Elijah by a few years, but they looked mostly alike. They both had brown hair and eyes, like Kol. He threw his hands around explaining them. "Finn is no fun! He is Mother's favorite and it is probably because of how much of a bore he is! But Elijah is more fun. He teaches us things and actually knows how to laugh! Also his hair is darker, but that is besides the point..." Kol also had a sister named Rebekah, who he loved dearly. She had blonde hair like Esther and Niklaus, although Charlotte's hair was darker than theirs. In addition to that, they all had blue eyes except hers were much brighter.

Now Kol was listing names he thought she might like and ones that were 'off limits' for her new name. It was quite amusing really. "...you do not look like an Adeline and not because it is quite hard to say. Hmm? Perhaps Lillian, like the flower?" He suggested, looking at her for her opinion, but again she didn't say anything. She just looked back at him, blankly. "You're right. I would not want to be named after a plant either." It was harder than he thought to get her to talk again. He thought that since she talked to him earlier, that she would have no problem now. Clearly he was wrong. But he wouldn't let them get him down.

Going for a different approach, he stood up in front of her and said, "Alright. If you do not wish to speak with me anymore, that is fine. I will just have to work my way around that." He let her know. She continued to look up at him with what he dare hoped was a small smile. "How about this? Your new name can start with the same letter as mine, since for obvious reasons I am your favorite. Deal?" She didn't answer, but she did giggle, which was progress. "I am taking that as a yes!"

"Hmm. Karalynn?" Shaking his head he replied, "No. Katerina? No..." It was cute how Kol was deciding for himself which names were alright and which weren't. Out of everyone that has talked to her tonight, she trusted Kol the most. Granted, only Esther and Kol have made an effort to speak with her, but she knew tomorrow was a brand new day, with brand new people. As Kol continued to list on, she continued looking at the cup in her hands, finding it very interesting, until she heard one name. "...Klara? It is not bad. I like it. Hmm? Kim-"

"That one." She interrupted. "I like Klara. I-It's pretty." She mumbled.

"Excellent choice!" He cheered in triumph. "Miss Klara, It is very nice to meet you." He cautiously extended his hand to her which she took. When Kol touched her hand this time, it didn't hurt. It felt normal. There was no pain, just...nothing. Last time it felt as if he was being consumed from the inside. Had he imagined it? Deciding it would be best to forget about the subject, Kol placed a kiss on her knuckles like Elijah had taught him which made her laugh again. "You are funny!" She laughed again. Apparently Klara couldn't pronounce all her words either, but she didn't have a lisp like Rebekah. She just stumbled over some of the larger words. Which he couldn't blame her for. She was only about three or four, but even for that age she had a stronger vocabulary than most normally would.

Realizing he had already forgot her last name, he asked, "So Klara, what is your last name again?" Frowning, she looked up at him, and answered, "Bastilone. It is a...strange...name. I do not like it" She cringed at her own pronunciation, which made Kol smile.

"Well I think it is unique." A voice came from behind them. They both turned their heads to look at the newcomer. He had blonde hair and blue eyes too. This must be Kol's brother.

"Hello Nik." Kol quickly leaned in closer to Klara to whisper in her ear. "This is my brother with the strange name. Ni-kla-us." She tried to stifle her laugh with her hand at Kol's remark. "Nik this is Klara, my new best friend." He introduced, smiling proudly.

But Niklaus just rolled his eyes and looked back towards the once injured girl. She certainly looked better. "Hello Klara my name is Niklaus," Kol and her giggled when he said his name, like they had some type of inside joke. But in all fairness, they sort of did. "I am the one who found you in the forest. I am happy to see you are alright."

With a newfound confidence, she replied, "Thank you, Ni-Nikolus." She tried to pronounce his name, but it was absolutely impossible as she stumbled over every syllable, which made Kol drop to the floor in laughter. "Umm your name is hard to say." She smiled, mostly because of Kol's reaction.

With Kol's laughter and Klara's amusement he couldn't help but laugh too. "That's alright. If you like, you can call me Nik instead, like Kol does."

She gave a short nod and smiled. "Ok Nik!"

Kol had wanted to have more time alone with Klara to get to know her, but it was hard to complain when she finally seemed to be cheering up. He started hoping she lived nearby so he'd get to see her more often. She seemed fun, and Kol definitely loved to have fun...or just cause trouble. Indulging in his curiosity, Kol bluntly asked, "So Klara, where do you live? Do you live close to here?"

Klara's smile slowly disappeared as her face fell in thought. Could she tell him? She remembered Father had always taught her not to tell anyone where she lived, or the 'mean people' could come for her and her family. He said it was out of safety, but she wasn't so sure anymore. "I-I do not know. I am sorry." She lied. It wasn't that far from the truth because she didn't know exactly where she lived.

"Don't be, Klara," Niklaus replied, sitting in the spot next to her, at the table. "You are still very young. I am sure your parents will find you soon enough." He tried to assure her, but actually that just made her go into panic. She didn't want to go back. She couldn't go back there!

Kol noticed her breathing escalate and her eyes fill with tears as she looked around, seeming to look for something. He took a step closer to her and went to put a comforting hand on her shoulder, and she flinched. "Klara, are you alright? What's wrong?" He asked, confused about her change of mood.

Looking up at Kol then to Nik, who both looked concerned, she nudged the hand off her shoulder then exclaimed, "I will not go back there." Then she ran. Or she tried to. She screamed out as her leg hit the ground, but continued to hop and limp as fast as she could towards the door, trying not to fall.

Kol's eyes widened in terror. "Klara?! Stop!" Just as he was about to run after her, Nik had her in his arms, trying to calm her flailing hands. "Klara! Listen to me-"

"NO! I do not want to go back!" She started to cry again, sobs shaking her body in fear.

"-you are safe here, we won't make you go back. Alright?" She stopped trying to get free, and slowly turned to face Nik, still avoiding her aching leg as much as possible.

"Pr-promise?" She stuttered, wiping at wet face. She studied his eyes just like she had with Kol, to see if he was telling the truth. "I promise you, Klara." He stared her back in the eyes and slowly let go of her, trusting she wouldn't try to run again. After a moment of silence she nodded and allowed Niklaus to pick her and sit her back down on their previous spot on the bench. She immediately laid her head down in Nik's lap while his hand went to brush her hair from her face in a soothing motion. And with Kol at her side, she drifted off into a much needed sleep, finally feeling safe.

Niklaus sighed in relief when her breathing evened out. She scared the hell out of him when she tried to run. The second time she had scared him today. He wondered why Klara was so panicked about going back home. Most children feel safest when they're at their parents' side. But Klara...Klara looked as if that was the worst idea in the world. And he was curious as to why, but he wasn't going to push her on the subject. She was fragile as it was. Its only been a few short hours since he found her, she needed to rest and hopefully when she wakes, she'll feel better.

He hoped so. Father was coming back tomorrow. And Niklaus prayed he'd be in a good mood...for Klara's sake.

* * *

The next morning, when Klara awoke, the sun was already up and shining in her eyes, making them look brighter than they already were. Her blonde hair was a messy rain of curls that she had forgotten to braid yesterday. She could vaguely hear people talking in the background, which immensely confused her. Her house was so isolated that you'd have to walk for a few miles to even hear a whisper. Then everything came back to her. She wasn't at her house anymore. Groaning she rolled over, only to be starring another blonde in the face.

"Ah!" Klara jumped up, trying to catch her breath.

"Oh I am sorry. Did I wake you?" The other blonde questioned. This must be Rebekah, Kol's sister. She was still starring at her with wide eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Umm no. Are you Bekah?" Klara questioned.

A smile quickly spread across Rebekah's face. "Yes! And you're Klara. Come on!" She exclaimed as she began pulling her up to her feet. "Mother said she will braid our hair if we hurry." Rebekah had pulled Klara halfway to the door before she could even get a word out.

* * *

After Esther had both girls dressed and braided small braids into their hair, she ushered them off to play with Kol, who had been impatiently waiting for them. Niklaus, Elijah, and Finn agreed to take the children to The Falls after they finished their chores around the village. Last night, Niklaus had told her about Klara's outburst about not wanting to go back home. Esther started to assume that someone from where she lived could've been the one to hurt her, but the only way for her to know that would be if Klara would actually talk about it or if she searched her mind. Unfortunately, that process can be quite painful, especially for a child, so she decided against it.

She began to clean around the house and prepare soup for lunch. Mikael should arrive home while the children are gone, and she wanted to make sure a meal would be made for him in hopes he would be in a reasonable mood. Esther wanted to talk to him about letting Klara stay with them. For a while at least, until someone comes searching for her. She knew how hot tempered her husband could be, but perhaps if he just saw the girl he'd let her stay. She knew who Klara would remind him of, so how could he refuse?

If everything went south and nobody came for her, then Esther could easily make it seem as if she was one of her own. Worse case scenario, Mikael doesn't allow the sweet girl to stay and she'd be without a home. She prayed that wouldn't happen. Mikael wasn't that cruel though, right?

About an hour later, Mikael returned home just minutes after the children left. He seemed to be in a fair mood. Esther quickly greeted him and gave his meal, which he graciously. While Mikael enjoyed his soup, Esther explained yesterday's events to him, purposely leaving out the part about Niklaus attending the hunting trip. Her goal was to not anger him. Mentioning Niklaus' attendance would only upset him and then his anger would fuel his decision. Hopefully he'd say yes. "Mikael?"

"Yes, my love?" He answered in between bites. She took a seat next to him, fiddling with her hands nervously.

Here goes everything...

* * *

"Ah! 'Lijah don't drop me!" Klara squealed atop Elijah's shoulders. They were walking to The Falls, but because of her leg, she couldn't walk too well yet. It was a lot better then it was yesterday. Esther's herbs were actually working, but unfortunately Elijah wouldn't allow her to walk such a long distance so he carried her on his shoulders. Rebekah got jealous so Finn let her get on his shoulders just to make her stop repeatedly saying _carry me carry me carry me._

"I will not drop you, Klara, you are being ridiculous." Elijah laughed as he purposely jumped over a small rock, causing Klara to squeal and hug him tighter. Niklaus laughed at the her and continued to walk side them. Klara's quiet phase hadn't lasted long. She was talking up a storm with everyone today, including Finn, who oddly wouldn't say more than a few words to her. Although, she seemed much better today. A lot less shaken up. "Here we are." Elijah announced.

He stopped walking to look at the view ahead of them. "Wow..." She gasped out. "It's pretty." Klara had never seen anything like it. The sun shone over the trees, highlighting the river with its' golden rays. The flowers surrounding the water grew tall with every single color she's ever seen. Shortly to her left were rabbits with tan fur, nibbling at some plants. Every single part of it was beautiful. Especially the massive waterfall on the other side. With the sound of the birds chirping and the sound of the water hitting water, it allowed a feeling of relaxation to consume everyone. It was beyond peaceful.

Until Kol shouted, "NIK NO!" and then a loud splash was heard, interrupting the peaceful moment. Elijah turned to find out what happened, only to find a soaked Kol in the river.

Kol ran a hand over his eyes to stop the burning in them and then looked up at a laughing Niklaus. "I am so getting you back for that, Nik!" He started to charge at him. Klara erupted into a fit of giggles as she watched Kol chase Nik around, trying to hug him in order to soak him too.

It seemed so much easier here. Being allowed to go outside and be around different people, and to laugh. It was a life a child should be living. It was a life Klara longed for, as simple as it may be. She wanted this. She didn't want to go home. But she did want to walk or at the least sit at ground level.

She tapped on Elijah's head to get his attention away from his frantic brothers. " 'Lijah I want to walk."

"I am not certain that is a smart idea, Klara. Your leg will heal faster if you are not apart of their ludicrous games." He said skeptically, as Niklaus rushed past them again.

"I am careful, 'Lijah." She claimed, as confidently as she could. "I am a big girl." Giving in, Elijah carefully, set her down on the ground near him. The second her feet touched the ground, Kol came tumbling into her, tackling her to the ground. "Ahh! What the-? Kol!"

"Oh my, Klara I am so sorry I did not see you there! Are you alright? Klara?" He quickly questioned her, hoping he didn't just accidently kill his new best friend!

"Klara?" Kol asked again. Why wouldn't she answered? He was starting to grow worried until he saw her slowly smile.

"Y-You are crushing me." She replied, starting to laugh. He hadn't landed on her leg or hurt her at all, but his face was priceless. Before Kol could even respond, Rebekah came up from behind him and threw a bunch of flower pedals into his 'precious' hair.

"You look so pretty!" Rebekah giggled, then ran off towards Niklaus and Elijah for safety.

"Ugh! Bekah!" He pouted, as he tried to shake his hair free of the flowers. He quickly helped Klara to her feet, careful for her healing leg, then rushed off to chase Rebekah, who screamed when she saw Kol coming towards her.

These were the moments Elijah would truly treasure forever. When his family was happy. When Father wasn't yelling at everyone and it was just them, and Klara seemed to fit right in. She was such a happy person despite what happened to her less than 24 hours ago. She could talk about anything that came across her mind; from the color of the sky to listing reasons why she should be able to walk on her own. She had explained that to him quite thoroughly on the walk over, but he never relented once until now.

Klara just sat by the river, throwing stones at the water, instead of skipping them. She screamed when Kol splashed in the face her with water. "Kol! It's cold!"

Kol dodged her hand when she reached out to smack him, and started to walk backwards with his hands up in mock surrender, taunting her. "Catch me if you can, Klara darling!" Then right when he was about to run again, Rebekah pushed him back into the river. Both girls laughed, deviously.

"Oops." She shrugged then ran again when Kol came back from under the water, trying to catch both girls. Klara, unable to move to a certain extent just yelled, "Ahh! Nik help me!" He quickly rushed over to her, "Hop on! Hurry!" She jumped on his back and he quickly ran away from a completely soaked Kol.

They all chased each other around the river, tackled each other, and laughed, and had fun. Klara even convinced Finn to join them. If only it could be like that all the time.

* * *

After a few hours of playing at The Falls, Elijah and Finn declared it was time to head back home, before the sun would begin to set. With many groans and complaints from everyone, mostly Kol and Rebekah, they began the walk back towards the village. Elijah insisted Klara stay off her leg as much as possible and carried her on his back again. She almost instantly drifted off to sleep for a short nap, probably because she had exhausted herself. Or maybe it was because of the herbs Esther was giving her. Either way, she didn't care.

Niklaus watched as Klara tried to keep her eyes open, but constantly failing. He had so much fun with her today, and he didn't want it to end. And he didn't think Kol wanted it to either. Her and Kol had been practically joined at hip ever since they met. He smiled at the thought. Kol needed a friend like her. They all did. With her around, even though its only been a few hours, everyone seemed to smile more; to be more carefree. But he knew she had to go back to her home soon. He'd miss her when she leaves.

After a few short minutes, she woke up to someone talking to her, but she wasn't on Elijah's back anymore. He was now cradling her in his arms as someone seemed to be trying to wake her, although she could care less. Klara just snuggled closer to Elijah, trying to enjoy her nap. "Klara, we are almost home so you must wake up." Still she ignored him. "If you don't wake up right now, then I will tickle you the second Elijah puts you down." She recognized that voice quite clearly now. Klara brushed her hair from her face, then turned to look down at Kol, who was determined on waking her up.

"Nooo..." She wined. "I'm tired, Kol." She closed her eyes again, struggling to fall back asleep. Kol rolled his eyes at her.

Suddenly Finn spoke up, his tone going sour. "Well Klara, that truly is a shame." Elijah looked at him, confusion written all over his face.

"Why is that, brother?" Finn motioned ahead towards the village and his frame stiffened. Niklaus stopped walking and Rebekah stopped laughing. Kol looked up at Klara, with sorrow eyes. He thought they would have more time.

 _"Father."_

There was no more time.

* * *

 **So? Mikael is back. How do you think he will react to Klara's presence?**

 **Yes I did change her name from Charlotte to Klara if you were confused about that. It is spelt like that because of the era, not because of a typing error.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think! Your reviews is what encourages me to keep writing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Thank you to all the people who reviewed and liked my story! It's huge motivation and I appreciate it!**

 **Anyways...review and let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or its characters**

* * *

 _"Why is that, brother?" Finn motioned ahead towards the village and his frame stiffened. Niklaus stopped walking and Rebekah stopped laughing. Kol looked up at Klara with sorrow eyes. He thought they would have more time._

 _"Father."_

 _There was no more time_

* * *

Kol looked from Klara to Elijah, worriedly. "Elijah, what do we do? What if Father does not let Klara stay?" He whispered the last part so Rebekah wouldn't hear.

Kol was afraid, but not of what Father would do to them for spending the whole day at The Falls or the extra chores he might give to make up for their time spent playing. He could care less about that right now. Kol was scared for Klara's safety.

Elijah stared ahead. He didn't know what to do right now. Finn was already walking towards Mikael and greeting him, playing the part of the good son. Niklaus, on the other hand, still refused to move from his spot. Although, he did tear his eyes away from Mikael to look up at Elijah, hopefully. Hoping he had a plan. But what plan could he make? Father already saw them, and by the lack of confusion or shock on his face, he must already know about Klara. If he didn't, then Finn most likely just told him. _Great._ Everyone stood still in place, watching Finn talk with Father, thinking the exact same thing. _What's going to happen now?_

Before they were even prepared to face Father, he was walking towards them, with Mother waiting anxiously at the door of the house with Finn. There was no turning back now. "Just do not anger him and it will be alright." Elijah whispered, for only his siblings to hear.

Everyone nodded in agreement as Mikael approached them. He stood tall, a few feet in front of Elijah, looking at the girl in his son's arms. _This must be her,_ he thought. Turning to everyone, he greeted, "Children."

Rebekah was the to first to speak, "Hello!" She answered cheerfully, but remained glued to Niklaus' side. Not just because he was holding the back of her dress, preventing her from moving any closer to him.

Mikael gave a short nod to his daughter then looked back to the girl in Elijah's arms, knowing precisely who she was. Niklaus noticed Father's expression softened when he looked at Klara, and he didn't know whether to feel relieved or worried. "Elijah, would you be kind enough to set our guest on her feet. I am sure she can stand fine on her own." Mikael spoke to Elijah with a look, daring him to defy him.

It was something in his voice that made Elijah reluctantly nod and obey. He hesitantly set Klara on the ground but kept her close, just in case. Kol stood next to her anyways, not knowing what Father's intentions were. Elijah could tell that Kol was trying to appear brave by her side, but he knew better than that. He was frightened.

Mikael kneeled down in front of Klara, studying her. Her eyes, her hair, the way she stood without shying away from him. Despite her circumstances, Klara met his gaze head on, looking as confident as ever. Most would have squirmed under such a stare, but she didn't.

Rebekah was hugging Elijah's leg, while Niklaus stood beside her, attempting to look nonchalant. Finn stood by Mother, seeming to be giving her comfort. Kol was the only one standing next to Klara, not moving no matter how many times Niklaus tried to pull him back. But nonetheless everyone was nervous, shaking where they stood. Except Klara.

Kol intently watched the scene unfold in front of him. He saw the emotions flash over his father's face. For a second, Mikael's face contorted in what he could've sworn was pain and misery, but he recovered so quickly Kol was sure the others didn't noticed.

After what felt like an eternity of silence, Mikael smiled and extended his hand to Klara, "It is very nice to meet you, Klara. My name is Mikael." She politely shook his hand. Well, she shook what she could. His hand was huge compared to hers. "Please, come inside. My wife, Esther has made lunch and I am sure you must be hungry after the day you have had." He stood up and led her inside, leaving his children behind, relieved yet utterly speechless.

What just happened?

* * *

Niklaus was confused.

Actually, confused would be an understatement.

Father warmly welcomed Klara? Why? He is a cruel and cold man, even towards his own children. But when he saw Klara, he started acting differently. Slightly, but nevertheless, as everyone sat around the table eating, enjoying their meal, Niklaus couldn't look more uncomfortable. His brows were stitched together and his posture was impossibly stiff. _What was going on?_

Esther and Mikael were talking to each other across the room, seeming to be having a private conversation. It was most likely about Klara, he assumed, because of the way they were both talking in hushed whispers and were giving occasional glances towards the table.

Klara was sitting next to Rebekah, laughing at the faces Kol was making behind Elijah's back. Niklaus couldn't help but smile a little, but it quickly faded when Father walked back over, taking his seat at the head of the table, with Mother to his left. He motioned for Kol to take his previous seat next to Klara, which he quickly obliged to.

The room immediately grew silent, seconds later, when he spoke. "Klara, dear, are you enjoying your meal?" He asked, intending to make conversation.

She looked up from her bowl and happily answered, "Yes sir, it is w-won...wonde..." She attempted to pronounce. Kol snickered beside her and let out a muffled _ouch_ when Elijah kicked him in the shin to shush him. "...good. It is good. Thank you" She smiled, clearly finding it funny too.

"Oh dear lord." Elijah muttered to himself. If Klara and Kol have the same idea of humor, then imagine the trouble the two could cause.

"I am glad you like it." Mikael looked at Esther and she nodded. _What did they talk about before coming to the table?_ Niklaus wondered.

"Klara," Esther began, "Mikael and I were wondering why you do not wish to return home?" She asked, getting straight to her point.

Kol noticed how Klara froze, mid-bite. She looked at Niklaus then to Kol, curious as to who told Esther about the fit she threw yesterday. Although, she didn't seem to dwell on the seriousness of the question as she just shrugged her shoulders and went back to eating. "I do not like it there." She answered in between bites, not looking up.

All eyes were on Klara, yet she didn't seem to notice. Nor did Rebekah, because she was too busy indulging in her own meal to be interested with the scene in front of her.

"Why is that, Klara?" Mikael asked politely, not wanting to lose his temper and alarm the girl.

Klara still didn't look up from her food, but mumbled. "They do not like me."

That had everyone's attention peeked, even Rebekah's. She looked up, with sad eyes, at her new friend. Elijah, Finn, and Esther looked at her with pity, feeling sorry for her, but Mikael remained unfazed. Niklaus and Kol both looked sad and pitied her, however they were the only two to seem a bit enraged.

 _How could anyone not like her?_ Elijah thought. She was such a happy, selfless child. What could she possibly do wrong to cause someone to not like her?

Esther reached across the table to grasp Klara's hand in hers, making her finally look up from her food, "Klara, dear, you are welcomed here...and if nobody finds you, then Mikael and I would be happy to allow you to live here with us." She said hesitantly, trying not to sound rude, or imply nobody would look for her. Esther noticed Klara's eyes light up, and she smiled in relief.

"Really?" She asked, probably too loud, but she didn't care. She couldn't stop smiling in glee.

Esther's response was cut off by Rebekah's screaming. "She can stay?!" When Mikael nodded and was about to tell her more, Rebekah squealed in joy and jumped from her seat, pulling Klara with her. "This is AMAZING-"

"Rebekah be careful." Elijah tried to warn her.

"-we will be sisters! Right, Nik?"

Niklaus started to laugh at his sister's enthusiasm although, Kol answered before he could, "Of course, Bekah. Klara fits in well with all us. Even if I am obviously her favorite." Kol laughed, dodging his sister's hand as she reached out to smack him.

"You are not!"

"Am too!

"Are not!"

"Klara!" They both whined, simultaneously.

Klara just laughed at their antics. Once Elijah was sure Rebekah didn't injure Klara any further, he leaned in to Niklaus and whispered, "She does fit in well, does she not?" He smiled.

Without looking away from his bickering siblings, he answered with a small smile, "Absolutely, brother."

Niklaus watched as Kol and Rebekah took their seats, after Father firmly told them so. Klara went up to Esther and hugged her, shocking his mother. She then walked to stand in front of Mikael and offered her hand to him, like he had done with her earlier. He smiled and shook her hand while she politely, but most excitedly, thanked them.

Niklaus didn't know why, but as he remembered everything that has happnened and changed in the last 24 hours, he couldn't help but feel this protectiveness over Klara.

Her bruised and bloodied body was still painted in his mind, and Niklaus would not let anything like that happen to her again. He silently vowed to protect her, always.

The connection Klara and him had didn't go unnoticed by Niklaus. It felt indescribable. Familiar, almost. Perhaps it was loyalty or a similar understanding, but he had a feeling when it came to her. It was...comforting. Warm, he supposed.

Kol's voice broke him from his thoughts, "Nik!" He abruptly turned his head towards Kol to see him with his bread in the air, ready to throw it at him. "Oh good, I have your attention."

Niklaus rolled his eyes, "Kol what do-"

"-I also have your bread." He interrupted. With a smug grin, he took another bite from the pastry.

Niklaus looked down at his plate to find not one but both slices of his bread gone, in the hands of a running Kol. "Oh no, you come back here. Kol!" Niklaus started as he ran after his devious brother, intending to get his bread back.

Little did he know, Kol wasn't the one who stole it.

Klara laughed as she took another bite from Nik's bread. She broke it in half and offered the other piece to Rebekah. The two girls giggled and shared Nik's bread together.

* * *

 **5 years later**

 _"Klara."_ A voice whispered. _"Psst. Klara? Wake up! You promised to take me to the apple orchard today."_ He gently shook her. Whoever was trying to wake her was clearly insane. The sun wasn't even up yet.

"Mmm no." She groaned, turning over to get more comfortable, in an attempt at falling back to sleep. Unfortunately for her, the person kept talking.

"Klara, wake up! You gave me your word, and you always say-"

"-that we do not break our word, yes ,dear brother, I know." Klara finished, finally opening her eyes, looking at the boy in front of her.

"Then come on!" he said, attempting to pull her up, but she refused to move an inch. "Klara." He pouted, dropping to the floor next to her.

Klara smiled, tiredly back at him. He must have been so enthusiastic that he woke up before the crack of dawn to go down to the apple orchard past the river. Klara wasn't a fool. It was too early to go out just yet.

"Henrik, it is too early, go back to sleep." She said, starting to close her eyes again, pulling the blankets back over her self. Henrik was a delight and she loved him dearly, honestly, but he never let her sleep in. Just five more minutes. Or five hours. Perhaps days.

Henrik cuddled into her side and whispered in his most adorable voice, "I love you, Klara." He looked up at her with his awarding winning puppy eyes. How could she refuse those big brown eyes when they looked at her like that.

She sighed, "Mother will not be pleased if she wakes to our absence, sweetheart." She tried to reason with her pleading brother.

Klara still remembers the day Henrik was born. He was so tiny in her arms. Full of innocence with his whole life ahead for him. When his petite, delicate hands wrapped around her finger, her breath was caught. That was the day she promised to do anything for him, her baby brother. She will always protect him, no matter what.

"Well..." He trailed off, unsure of how he could argue against that.

"Well...nothing. Go back to sleep, Henrik, and I promise," She tapped his nose, "I will take you to our special tree in the orchard once the sun actually comes up. Alright?"

He scrunched up his nose in uncertainty, "Will you carry me on your back?" He asked hopefully.

She laughed, half-awake, "Yes, I will carry you on my back, darling. Now sleep." She urged him. He smiled and got under the blankets with her. She lifted her arm to allow him to lay on her chest, so he'd remain warm. He reached up to kiss her cheek, then laid down to reluctantly drift off to sleep. Before either of them were truly asleep, she mumbled into his hair, "I love you too, Henrik."

Then they both fell into a much needed sleep.

* * *

 _She did it again. Of course she didn't mean to, but her actions were inexcusable. She hurt her mother. Again. And the worst part was the fury in her father's eyes. When she grabbed her mother's hand, she was just trying to receive some comfort for herself, but after a few seconds she winced in pain. She immediately let go, but unfortunately not quick enough._ _Her father jumped up from his seat by the fire, when he heard his wife in pain. He knew exactly what caused it._

 _Her father had piercing blue eyes like Klara, but his hair was a darker brown, unlike her mother's. Her and her mom had the same color hair although, her hair was a brighter shade of blonde._

 _She knew she was in deep trouble by the way her father was glaring daggers at her with those bright blues. He gently grabbed ahold of your mother examining her hand for any sign of harm. "Oh, my love, do you not see what she has done to you? She is making you weak." He tried to make her understand._

 _Klara quietly attempted to make her escape. Stepping off the chair with little to no sound, but her father had impeccable hearing. He abruptly turned to her and yelled, "Do not move from that seat!" She flinched, with tears threatening to fall, she jumped to sit back down, her head hung low in shame and fear._

 _"Zachariah, it is fine. Look I am fine." He dragged her away, out of hearing range._

 _When they were far enough from her, they started to talk again. Little did her parents know, she was hiding right behind them._

 _"Annemarie, please, we must put a stop to this. The pack is becoming suspicious of what I am hiding and if they were to know about her...abilities, they would kill us all."_

 _There was a short pause, then her mother spoke. She sounded close to tears too, "She is our daughter."_

 _"No. She is an abomination of nature. The only thing in the way of your success, Anne, is that excuse of a child. She is sucking your magic dry and with her gone, you will thrive as a queen." She could hear her father grab her mother's hands. "My love, you are the most powerful witch I know. With me as the Alpha of the pack and Alexander as our heir, we will be beyond strong. Imagine the power we will have alone, Anne."_

 _"I-I-"_

 _"Shh do not fret. I will handle everything. Charlotte mustn't live any longer."_

 _She carefully poked her head around the corner to see her mother nod in agreement. That was the last thing she saw._

 _Before she ran like hell._

 _In the distant she could hear her father mumble, "Dammit, Charlotte." Then the chase began._ _She ran for as long as she could, easily running short of breath. She might have been faster than normal children, but she was no match for her father._

 _She started running towards where she remembered the village to be when two hands went around her from behind, picking her up then throwing her to the ground, roughly. "You, little girl, will no longer remain a problem, because you will be dead."_

 _She frantically backed away from the man in front of her, but she knew there was no hope of escape._

 _So she did the only thing she could do. She screamed as loud as she could._

* * *

She shot up, gasping for breath. Her skin was dampened with sweat, yet she was covered in chills. Klara glanced around the room until she remembered where she was. She let out a sigh of relief and brushed the blonde curls, sticking to her face, aside. She was in her house in the village, safe from harm. She felt something light trickling down her face, only to reach up and realize she was crying.

She was struggling to catch her breath.

 _It was just a nightmare,_ she told herself, _it wasn't real. He wasn't real._

Afraid she might had made too much noise, she immediately looked around to make sure she hadn't awoken Henrik. When she looked down to her left, reassuringly, there he was, still sleeping like a baby. She quickly wiped her tears on the sleeve of her nightgown.

So caught up in her own head, she hadn't even noticed Kol watching her ,with concern written all over his face. When she saw him, her breath hitched. She already knew she was having a panic attack, but she had hoped nobody would witness it. Yet, somehow Kol always did. He always knew. He started walking over to her to offer her comfort like he always does. He sat next to her, putting a comforting hand on her arm and looked her in her tear struck eyes, "Are you alright, darling? Was it another nightmare that has you so frightened?" He asked softly, so not to startle her or wake the others.

She considered lying to Kol and telling him she was fine, but her appearance said otherwise. She could never lie to Kol anyways. Over the years, the two have grown inseparable and have a bond like no other. She trusted him the most out of everyone she has ever met. They were best friends; of course she couldn't lie to him. He would easily see right through her.

Instead of an attempt at lying, Klara nodded and threw herself into Kol's arms, hugging him tightly. He rubbed her back in order to calm her. "Shh you are alright, Klara, I am here, you are ok I promise." He whispered to her. He kissed the top of her head and held her tighter, "I got you." She wasn't crying, but she was still quite shaken up and Kol always knew how to calm her down. The thing about Kol was, he always knew when she had a nightmare. She hardly ever got nightmares, but on the rare occasions she had them, Kol was always there to comfort her when she awoke. No matter what.

After a few minutes, Klara lifted her head to glance outside. The sun was just beginning to rise. It wouldn't be too long now until the village was awake and got a start on their daily chores.

Klara abruptly stood with Kol, almost giving him whiplash with her speed, and straightened out her nightgown. She wiped at her face one last time with the back of her sleeve, then looked back up at Kol, "Will you come with me? I wish to watch the sunrise."

Kol would do anything for Klara, especially when she was upset. He hated seeing her upset and he hated anyone who made her feel that way.

Smiling, he grabbed her hand and led her outside, "Come with me, darling. I know just the place to watch the sunrise. You will love it." Hand in hand, Kol walked instinctively towards their tree. It was the second largest tree in the whole village and Kol and Klara declared it their tree for all eternity. To prove it, they carved their names in the wood at the very top of the tree.

Kol helped Klara climb to the spot where they always sat, with the perfect view of everything. Of the sky and all it's glorious colors, the entire village, and even parts of the river.

Once the two reached the top, they sat in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company.

The morning sky was stunning at this time. The colors danced across the sky as if it was its canvas and they were the paint. Klara always enjoyed watching the sunrise with one of her of brothers. It was always so peaceful. She'd invite Rebekah, but the girl was too stubborn to ever wake up before the sun did.

After a few more minutes, the silence started to get to Klara, and she spoke, "Kol?"

"Yes, darling?"

"How do you always know?" She asked, turning to look at Kol for his response.

He looked back down at her, confused, "What do you mean?"

"When I have nightmares. You are always awake when I wake up. How do you always know?" She asked again. Kol was the world's heaviest sleeper, next to Rebekah. Every morning she tries to plead with him to get up, but it takes forever for him to even comprehend her words, yet every time she has a nightmare, he's always right there waiting for her.

She heard Kol sigh next to her. No matter how much he pretends, Kol will always be the biggest softie. She took Kol's hand and pulled it over her shoulders, so she could snuggle closer to him for warmth. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he whispered, "I heard you crying." He stated as if it was as simple as that.

Klara brought her head up and looked Kol in the eyes. _Softie._ She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "You are such a sweetheart, Kol." She teased, because she knew he thought he was so tough and not at all sappy. He groaned in annoyance and before he knew what was happening, Klara was out of his arms and on the branch below him. "Well come on then, I know you are slow, but this is just absurd!" She laughed, then started down the tree, silently challenging him to a race.

"Klara, darling! Wait!" He yelled, hurriedly starting down the tree, "If you fall and hurt yourself, Elijah will have my head!" He heard her giggle.

 _This girl would be the death of him._ Kol thought. He smiled to himself, _what a wonderful way to die._

"What are you waiting for?! Are you carving stairs to walk yourself down?"

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, Klara. Just you wait until I get down there!" He started jumping branches to catch up to her. She squealed when she noticed how close he was getting, making Kol laugh at her.

* * *

 **So? looks like we found out some information on Klara's heritage. And there was also a time jump so we've met Henrik.** **You guys are smart enough to figure out there ages if you haven't. Besides Henrik who is about 3 or 4.**

 **Anyways... _review_ and let me know what you think! Please, don't be shy. All commentary is welcomed. **

**Your reviews are what give me motivation to keep writing and they mean so much to me, no matter what is says.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back!**

 **Author's Note: Here is chapter 5 for all those who have been waiting. Yes, I am going to continue this story hopefully to the end. I have no intention to quit! Like always please review, it means so much to be me, and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or their characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

All day, Klara has had this strange tingling feeling in her bones that she just could not place. It wasn't necessarily a bad feeling per se, it was more like a pull. Like she was being drawn to something she couldn't seem to reach, and it drove her mad. As she got older, the felling grew and it became more noticeable to her. Although, it would only occur every several weeks. It was eerie.

Ignoring it for now, Klara focused on the little boy next to her, eating the apple she gotten for him. Klara and Henrik had spent a majority of her free time at the orchard. It was Henrik's favorite place to go with her. How they managed to spend over three hours there though, is beyond her.

When they first arrived, Klara attempted to teach Henrik how to climb a tree. She figured he might as well learn young, so one day soon he would be able to climb trees with her and Kol. But every time, no matter what he tried, he always ended up falling on his bottom. After about an hour of teaching him specifically what to do and what not to do, and tips on how to improve your speed, Henrik managed to learn not to step or pull on the small and broken branches. Klara was considering that progress.

After that, Henrik wanted an apple. But he thought it would be more fun if she had to guess which apple he wanted. So she spent about 40 minutes in a tree, pointing at different apples only to realize, Henrik didn't pick an apple. He was looking at the wrong tree. She had sighed in exhaustion and put a tiring hand on her forehead, "Henrik, that is a pine cone, not an apple." She ended up getting him both the apple and the pine cone, which he threw into the river.

For the rest of their time, she laid down in the grass and told him stories while he walked around her and occasionally attempted to climb up different trees. She told him stories of Princesses and Queens, and Princes and Kings. It was always a challenge to make it through one story with Henrik because he loved to ask questions. His favorite seemed to be the ones she didn't know the answers to. Although, his personal favorite was "Why?" But then again, he just loved to talk in general. She spent an average of fifteen minutes explaining to him why her favorite color was blue. "But you ALWAYS where blue," he'd say, tugging at her new blue dress. She'd laugh and tell him all the reasons she enjoyed the color. He finally reframed from asking any further questions when he, thankfully, grew bored of the topic.

Eventually, Henrik started getting tired, so they began walking back home. He held her hand while he walked over logs and other large obstacles. "I like rocks." he said after walking over a rather steep one, snapping Klara from her thoughts.

"Yeah? And why is that?" She lifted her hand as he walked over another log.

Henrik shrugged his shoulders, "Because. I don't know. The ones from the river are soft. I like those." He threw his eaten apple behind him when he thought she wasn't looking.

But Klara just smiled at her baby brother's ability to talk about anything that comes to mind. "Well I like the bumpy, prickly ones."

He scrunched his nose in distaste, "Why?"

"Because those are the ones that can make odd shapes. I once found a rock that, I could've sworn, looked exactly like Kol." She said dramatically, which made Henrik laugh. "I would have kept it, but it was too creepy. I am certain it could scare off the birds if you let it."

"I wouldn't tell Kol that." A voice in front of them interrupted. Klara shot her up at the sound. She almost fell when Henrik pulled his hand free and ran to him, yelling, "Nik!" She smiled upon seeing her older brother. He picked Henrik up and tickled him, causing him to squirm out of his arms and run back to Klara, hiding behind her legs.

Niklaus laughed and walked up to Klara, kissing her on her cheek. "Hello Klara, darling," He leaned in, so to whisper in her ear. "Father has been worried. You were meant to return hours ago."

She looked up at him, confused. It was hardly passed noon, so why would Mikael be bothered about when she returns. "What do you mean? It is only a few hours past noon, brother."

He looked at her as if she had lost her mind. "Klara, do not be a fool. It is well passed noon," He started pulling her by her upper arm towards the village, with Henrik struggling to keep up with them. "Tonight is the full moon, Klara. The entire village has been exhausting themselves since dawn, preparing for the hazards of this event, while you are out here, oblivious to the potential danger you could have put yourself in-"

"Nik," She interrupted his obvious rambling, pulling her arm free from his grasp, "It is alright." She looked up at him, feeling a little bit angry. "The men will not turn to wolves until the moon is at its apex." She said, proud of her knowledge about the wolves. Of course she knew a lot about them. Esther was a witch. She taught her a lot about the wolves. "Do not fret, brother. Your concern is flattering, honestly, but I can take care of myself. Stop being so melodramatic." She wordlessly challenged.

Niklaus glared at her, then took a deep breath, seeming to visibly calm down, but she knew better than that. He went over to his brother, picking him back up. Henrik instantly let his head rest on Nik's shoulder. Niklaus almost instantly started walking again, "Come along, Klara. No need to be later than you already are now." He ordered, politely, for Henrik's sake. He wouldn't lose his temper in front of him.

She quickly picked up the pace, walking beside him. Even though her and Henrik hadn't gone far, she knew how Nik got on full moons. He was always incredibly tense and short tempered, therefore, it was best not to argue with him. Even though he made that a difficult task. She couldn't help but get angry with him. Yes, she might have stayed out a bit too long, but there was still plenty of time for her to prepare for the full moon.

What was the big deal anyways? Why was he so worried about getting caught up with the wolves? If anything Klara found them interesting. Men who, specifically, turned into wolves only on the night of the full moon sounded pretty exciting to Klara.

Forgetting her previous anger, Klara focused on her guilt. She had let time get away from her and although they weren't in any real danger, it was still irresponsible of her.

Unable to take the deafening silence any longer, Klara asked with a little bit too much attitude, "Is Mikael upset?" She groaned, calling him by his first name. She only did that when she was trying hard to be bitter.

Without facing her, he grumpily answered, "He is too preoccupied gathering supplies for tonight to dwell on your absence." Henrik had already fallen asleep on his shoulder and Klara hoped that wasn't the reason why he wasn't scolding her right now. She was too worn out to fight with Nik again.

She kicked at the ground and crossed her arms over her chest, mumbling in a softer tone, "Is Elijah angry with me?" She didn't ask about Finn or Esther, because she didn't care as deeply as she would if Elijah was mad at her. The look of disappointed on his face always made her feel worse about the deed she committed.

Niklaus gradually slowed his steps and finally looked at his little sister, but she was looking at the ground. She didn't appear as enraged as he expected. She almost seemed regretful, making Niklaus' heart clench. Over the past five years she had lived with them, Klara had become a part of the family. The brothers all considered her their little sister, blood being the only thing separating them. She even went by Klara Mikaelson now. Guess who started that name, not that anyone disagreed with Kol. Niklaus loved her like he loved Rebekah ,and seeing how disappointed she was in herself, he couldn't help but let his anger melt away.

He sighed, "He is just worried, Klara. You know how he gets."

Of course she knew. Elijah wouldn't let her forget. He was beyond overprotective of her. All her brothers were. It was ridiculous!

"Oh do not pout, sweetheart. Besides," He smirked deviously, speaking in an amused tone, "Rebekah has been looking for you. She wouldn't stop rambling on about this white furry animal that had gotten into Mother's dye, so I simply instructed her to go bathe it-"

Klara's eyes went wide and she gasped, "- my rabbit!" She began running, at an impressive speed, towards the village, leaving a laughing Niklaus behind.

He sighed, still smiling, "Ah, Rebekah will drown that poor thing." He said to himself.

* * *

Elijah was helping gather supplies into the caves with the rest of the village, impatiently waiting for Klara to return. He knew he shouldn't worry so much, but he couldn't help it. She always managed to get herself into some sort of trouble and without anyone supervising her nor Henrik, he got nervous, anticipating the worst. Niklaus, being the first one to finish his part in labor, went to go search for her. Needless to say, Elijah didn't fancy the idea. It's not that he didn't trust Niklaus to bring her back, it's just Klara and Niklaus always seemed to go at one another's throats on nights like these. Neither were, for the most part, truly temperamental, but during the hectic atmosphere of the full moon, the two would get into the most heated arguments over insignificant matters. Elijah once had to hold Klara back from pouncing on Niklaus and taking a good swing at him, only because he teased her about the color of her dress. Klara was not fond of pink, nor was she keen on being teased about it.

Now that he thought about it, where was Niklaus anyways? He should've been back by now. The orchard was just outside the village.

He prayed his siblings didn't claw each other's eyes out. It wasn't that far of a stretch tonight.

Elijah constantly wondered why Niklaus and Klara were always abnormally challenging one another, aiming for a fight, on the night of the full moon. Niklaus always had a horrid temper around this time, but ever since Klara has lived with the them, he set about taking his anger out on her and she took hers out on him. However, Klara was worse about it. On a normal day, Klara was the sweet, innocent girl she appears to be, but coincidently around this time, she was a completely different person. She was lucky her attitude didn't get herself in trouble with Mikael. Although, Elijah wouldn't let that happen.

Just as he was finishing stacking wood to be carried down to the caves, he saw a flurry of blonde curls brush by him. He turned to see Klara herself running around the village, seeming to be in search of something. She caught sight of him, and ran at an inhuman speed, to him. She bounced on her toes, impatiently, "Elijah, do you happen to know where Rebekah is, it's an emergency." She vaguely explained.

Klara was trying to avoid a boring lecture from Elijah about responsibility and timing and well, he could go on forever. Which was precisely why she was trying to steer the conversation away from the topic. But when Elijah pulled her into a hug she knew just how worried he was.

He pulled away and looked her in the eyes. He had the same color eyes as Kol and Henrik, "Klara, where have you been?" He questioned, then looked around, scanning the village, "And where are Henrik and Niklaus?"

"Nik has Henrik. They are alright, I just happen to be faster than Nik," She joked. Then, quickly getting impatient, she walked away.

Elijah crossed his arms over his chest and said in a warning tone, "Klara." _Damn._ She hesitantly spun around to face him, but didn't make an attempt to move any closer. Not until Elijah motioned for her to. She groaned and walked back to stand in front of him. "Klara where were you? I was worried."

"I was at the orchard 'Lijah, you know this already."

He sighed, letting his arms drop to his sides, "That is not what I meant, Klara. You were gone for hours, alone. It could be dangerous out there."

"Technically, I wasn't alone..." She trailed off, seeing the scowl on her brother's face. _No jokes. Got it!_

Her hand went up to nervously tug at her necklace, a habit Klara has obtained over the years since she received it. Esther had given one to her and Niklaus a year before Henrik was born. She always reached for it when she got nervous and rarely out of fear. She wasn't supposed to for some reason.

Klara dropped the necklace, letting it rest around her neck, and put her hands at her sides. She tilted her head and peeked behind Elijah to see Niklaus entering the village. She looked up at Elijah and attempted to find an excuse to leave, "I would love to continue this conversation, brother, oh how I would," she said with fake sincerity, "But I must find Bekah, so if you'll excuse me." She went to move around him. He moved one step to the side in order to block her path.

"Rebekah went with Mother to go assist Mrs. Dante with childbirth." Elijah was trying to contain his growing anger at his sister, but she wasn't grasping the danger she could've been in today. The sun would be going down in a few hours and everyone needed to be in the caves before then.

Elijah was glaring at her. His anger was fueling hers. Her eyes narrowed and she took one step forward. "I am clearly alive, Elijah, no need to be overprotective now. Besides, I am not scared of the wolves. Perhaps you can be angry once I sneak out to pet one." She fired at him. She wasn't trying to get herself in trouble with Elijah, but she just couldn't control her mouth. Sometimes she spoke without thinking.

Niklaus interrupted their staring match before Elijah took matters into his own hands, "Brother. Little sister," He greeted. "I hope everything is going alright over here." He said cautiously, sensing the tension between the two.

"Klara-" Elijah started, only to be cut off by the troublemaker herself.

"I'm going to go find Kol. Bye, Nik." She quickly stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek, happy to escape Elijah for the moment.

Klara loved him dearly, but pissing off Elijah was not a smart move. She didn't want to end up on the wrong side of that very thin line.

The brothers watched her practically run away from the conversation. Niklaus chuckled at the look on Elijah's face, making him direct his glare at him.

"What? You are the one who angered her." He said, not even trying to hide his amusement. Elijah opened his mouth to speak, but Niklaus continued, "Don't worry, brother. I will keep an eye on her." He began walking the direction Klara went, but turned back to tease his brother, "Wouldn't want her petting any dogs to spite you." He laughed.

Elijah just rolled his eyes. The things he puts up with.

* * *

Later that night, everyone from the village were beginning to fill the caves. Bringing their children, wild stock, any other belongings they wanted to protect incase the wolves raided their homes. Luckily the caves had multiple parts, or else it would get quite crowded.

Mikael and Esther had already gotten Henrik, Rebekah, Finn, Elijah, and Niklaus settled in the far part of the caves. The only two missing were, not so shockingly, Klara and Kol.

Niklaus had went to follow Klara when she went in search for Kol, but when he turned around from teasing Elijah, she was gone. Nobody has seen either since. Of course, Niklaus hadn't gone through with following her, because he knew she probably just needed to get away for a bit. _Mistakes were made, yes._ Niklaus chose not to dwell on too much. Until minutes became an hour and the sun started to set. Once it was dark, Niklaus started to lose his calm composure.

With each passing minute they didn't show, the more tense everything got in the room. It's been dark for a while now and Mikael was starting to get impatient. He was pacing the caves, waiting for the arrival of the two reckless children.

Niklaus rushed over to Elijah, slightly shoving him in annoyance and anxiously whispers, "Where are they?! Kol may be more foolish than a monkey, but with Klara by his side, he wouldn't dare put her in harms way." He half-shouted. Kol would never put Klara in harms way, so why weren't they here, where it's safe?

Elijah studied his little brother. He might have appeared furious on the outside, but he knew better. Niklaus was worried. He was worried for his brother and he was worried for his sister. But he was more terrified about what would happen when they did return. Mikael was even more angry than Niklaus. He was fuming with anger. "I am sure they will walk in at any given moment, Niklaus. Until then you need to calm down."

Niklaus looked at Elijah, ready to punch him straight threw the stone walls, "Elijah, I will not-"

The rest of his sentence was cut short when Mikael rose from the spot he was sitting and yelled, "I am going to find them myself..." He trailed off, mumbling incoherently. Elijah and Niklaus exchanged nervous looks and before they could protest, he was gone.

* * *

"We are lost." Kol complained for the hundredth time.

"We are not lost Kol."

"How do you know that, Klara? It is already night, therefore you cannot see a thing."

He was right. She could hardly see her own hand in front of her face, "No, you are wrong, I can see just fine." The only thing that kept them going without running face first into a tree was the full moon's light illuminating their path. It wasn't her fault why were in the mess anyways.

Earlier, when Klara went in search for Kol, she found him on the other side of the river. Which was forbidden. The other side of the river was wolf territory and Kol knew this. Klara had to swim through the blistering cold water to finally get Kol to agree to come home. He claimed he was thinking. The whole ordeal was giving her headache.

 _Klara had escaped the conversation with Elijah as soon as she was given the opportunity. She knew she was only serving to anger him further, but she just couldn't help it. Elijah shouldn't be so overprotective, then maybe she'll lose the attitude. Ugh. She could protect herself! What was with her brothers?_

 _And where is Kol?_

 _Klara had checked all around the village, inside the house, their favorite tree, and the caves. Nowhere to be found. So she decided to check one last spot before going to get help. As she walked towards the river, reassuringly, there he was-_

 _What the?_

 _He was on the other...side. The other side of the river. Was he completely and utterly delusional! He was sitting on wolf grounds!_

 _"Kol! What the bloody hell are you doing!" Klara yelled. The river wasn't that wide where she needed to yell to be heard, but she was angry that he'd be so foolish to be where he is. On a full moon!_

 _Kol was hugging his knees to his chest with his head resting on his arms, but when she yelled, she could've sworn she saw him flinch. He lifted his head and casually said, "You shouldn't swear, Klara. Our brothers wouldn't be pleased."_

 _She scowled harder, if that was even possible, "I don't care! What are you doing over there? Do you know how dangerous the grounds you're sitting on are?!" He shrugged his shoulders and put his head back down. "Get back over here Kol. Before the wolves see you." She said a little quieter. Nonetheless, he didn't move. Klara looked up and noticed the sun would be setting soon. "Kol, if you do not come over here, then I will cross the river and come get you myself." She said, determined, with her hands on her hips._

 _That seemed to get his attention. "The water is too cold, Klara. Stay over there." He said making no effort to move._

 _"Then get up." He didn't move. "Kol!" She warned. When he didn't move, Klara took a deep breath and lifted the ends of her dress. Taking one last look at Kol, who had his eyes narrowed, daring her to try, she boldly took the first step into the river. It was beyond cold!_

 _She reluctantly walked across the shallow parts of the river, feeling every bit of the drastic temperature the water possessed. Once Klara reached the middle of the river, she couldn't touch the bottom anymore and was forced to swim. Which, by the way, was a difficult task when the water feels more like ice. But she kept swimming, only going under once when her muscles got too tired to swim. When she got to the edge of the other side, she felt strong arms pull her out of the water. "Klara! Are you insane! You will freeze to death before any wolves have the chance to find us!"_

 _She was soaked top to bottom. Coughing, she stuttered, "You wouldn't cr-cross, so I-I came over my-myself."_

 _"Klara, you're shivering, darling." He said pulling into his chest to keep her warm. He sighed in defeat, "Well come on. Lets find a way across the river without having to swim it." He said pulling her along side him._

 _"B-but Kol that'll ta-take longer. The s-sun is setting." She stuttered._

 _"Scared?" He asked, mockingly. She glared at him. Kol pulled her close to him and put his arm around her shoulders. "Don't fret, darling. I will protect you. No wolf will get passed me!" He yelled, causing Klara to laugh beside him._

But one hour later...

"You cannot see. I can't see, therefore you can't either."

"Well this is your fault!" She accused.

"My fault?!"

"Yes!" She rounded on him, "Your fault! If you had just crossed the river when I told you to, then we wouldn't be in this mess!" She yelled, poking him in the chest ,at her last few words, for emphasis.

Despite their vigorous bickering, Kol gently held Klara's hand away from him, rubbing the spot she poked, "Well I didn't want to listen to you! But you shouldn't have crossed the river! Look, you are going to be sick then Elijah and Nik will kill me!"

"Oh cry me a river. Perhaps the size of the one I just swam across, for you!" She teased, angrily, "What were you doing out there anyways, huh?!"

He let go of her hand and walked passed her, slightly bumping into her shoulder, "Thinking." He stated as if it was that simple.

Klara scoffed, following him, "Thinking?" He nodded, "Why would you need to go to the other side of the river to simply think, Kol?! Do you know how idiotic that sounds?"

He spun around, walking back to her until their faces were mere inches apart, "Oh, do not act as if I am the only one who doesn't always use their head. Look up you for god's sake!" He threw out his hands, motioning towards her wet form, "As it continues to get darker, the temperature drops and the winds pick up! What then, KLARA?!" He screamed, angrily.

"Just stop!" She took a calming breath. "Fighting will solve nothing. Perhaps we should just-" Kol covered Klara's mouth with his hand and pushed her behind a tree, instantly shushing her. He put one finger to his mouth, signaling for her not to talk. When she nodded, he let go and looked around. "What?" Klara said, hardly above a whisper.

Kol looked at her, confused. "Do you hear that?" He whispered. She looked around too. Her back was scratching up against the tree and her breathing was irregular due to her shouting and the mini heart attack Kol just gave her. She couldn't focus on listening. But it was the full moon. Wolves? Have the men turned already? It was too early. "Kol I think we need to get out of here."

"Where?" He yelled. "I don't know just come on!" She yelled back, grabbing his hand and running. Klara was practically dragging Kol behind her. Her speed was imposing. Klara was three years younger than him, yet she was much faster than him.

They ran far and fast until neither could anymore. Klara collapsed to the ground in exhaustion, completely out of breath. "Klara...we have to...we have to keep running." He panted.

Kol looked down at Klara. She looked like she was struggling to breath, more than she should be at least, "I-I can't Kol." He knew Klara would be worn out. She nearly froze to death, swimming across the river, and then she ran like her life depended on it. Kol started pulling her up to her feet when they heard leaves rustling behind them. Both froze, looking around for the animal that may have made the noise.

Silence.

Klara's reached for her necklace in pure fear, not realizing what she was actually doing.

Her heart was hammering in her chest.

"Uhh Kol..."

Kol took a step forward to stand in front of her, protectively.

She looked up at Kol from her position on the ground. Something didn't feel right.

"AH!" Klara screamed when a forceful hand wrapped around her arm, jerking her to her feet. She squirmed around, demanding to be free until the man roared, "Foolish children," He grabbed Kol too, "Out to get yourselves KILLED!"

 _Mikael_

Klara gulped, "Father, I-"

"Do not speak!" She snapped her mouth shut, not daring to say another word.

Mikael was the only Father Klara knew, and during normal circumstances, she wouldn't cower away in fear. But now all she wanted was to get away from his bruising grip. She tried to throw herself backwards away from him, but he wouldn't relent.

"See if you'll think twice before being out alone on the full moon."

That was the last thing he said, before dragging both Kol and Klara back to the caves.

* * *

Father has been searching for Kol and Klara for over an hour now. Mother and Henrik had already fallen asleep, as well as a majority of the people who were in this part of the caves. Finn and Elijah were assisting anyone who needed help while Father was away. Rebekah, on the other hand, sat against the cold stone of the wall, clinging to Niklaus' arm and has been ever since the wolves began howling. Kol and Klara were out there!

Kol was her annoying big brother who she loved, no matter the how many stunts he pulled on her. If he got eaten by a wolf, then she'd be heartbroken. Same with Klara. Rebekah has known her as long as she could remember and although they do not share the same blood, she would always be a Mikaelson. She's family.

She couldn't imagine a life without her wildest brother and her equally as wild sister.

Rebekah flinched and hid her face in her brothers arm when another howl echoed above them. "Oh do not fret, Bekah. The wolves cannot get down here. You have nothing to worry about it." Niklaus assured her.

Rebekah refused to look up at her brother, but mumbled into his shirt, "Nik, Klara and Kol are out there with the wolves."

Niklaus winced at his sister's statement. Of course that thought has crossed his mind. How could it not? His baby sister and brother were out there with wolves and they could be seriously hurt or even worse, they might never come back at all. His fear consumed him, but he couldn't let Rebekah feel that way. He was lucky Henrik was already asleep.

"Yes, but Father will find them and he will not let any harm come to them." He repeated.

She paused before asking, "How can you be so sure?" Niklaus could hear the way her voice cracked when she asked. Truth be told he wasn't sure. But he knew the first time Father ever laid eyes on Klara, a new light was reborn in him. If he could prevent it, he wouldn't let either of them get hurt.

"Rebekah, Father may not show it often, but he does love his children. He will protect them. I promise. Now get some sleep," He said while allowing her to rest her head in his lap, "And I am certain, once you awake, Klara and Kol will be here waiting for you."

Niklaus was pulling the blanket he was using over Rebekah, when she lifted her head slightly to look at him, "Really?" She questioned, hopefully.

 _God I hope so._ "Of course, Bekah. I will wake you the second they walk in, safe and sound." That seemed to finally calm her nerves. He brushed his fingers through her blonde locks in a soothing motion and within minutes, her breathing evened out.

Niklaus sighed in relief. He couldn't handle anymore questions tonight. He didn't know if Klara and Kol were safe. He didn't know what happened to cause there tardiness. He didn't care. Niklaus just wanted his siblings safe with him. He needed to know they were safe. Perhaps then his heart will stop its pounding in his chest. It was an aching feeling that reminded him, his little siblings may never return home.

He still remembers the day Niklaus told Klara she was like a sister to him. Sure, Mother had passed Klara off as her own child, but the bond Niklaus had with her was strong. Kol was in his right mind when he said Klara was a Mikaelson. She fit in perfectly. She had the Mikaelson temper, confidence, beauty, loyalty and most accurately, protectiveness.

Although Kol never wanted to be her brother. His reasoning was, "You're too pretty to be my sister." Which earned him a slap from Rebekah. Of course he loved Klara like family, but not in the brother, sister sense. They were best friends everyone saw an underlining.

Niklaus snapped from his thoughts when Elijah walked over, taking the seat to his left. The brothers just sat there, silently, enjoying the comfort the other gave. Although neither would admit it.

Suddenly, still looking at Rebekah, Niklaus spoke, "Father will find them, I am sure of that. But I am worried," He lifted his gaze to look at his brother, "He was angry, Elijah...w-what if he-"

"-he won't." Elijah interrupted.

"What if he does, Elij-"

"He won't," Elijah repeated. He turned his whole body to face Niklaus. With sorrow eyes, he continued, "Father must get Klara and Kol out of the forest as quickly as possible before the wolves find them. He will come back here immediately." He paused then said quieter, "I won't let him hurt them, Niklaus." With that, Elijah closed his eyes and laid his head back against the wall, attempting to get some rest, but not actually falling asleep.

Niklaus hesitantly nodded and carefully moved Rebekah so she was laying on the thick fur blanket next to him. He covered her with the part of the blanket she wasn't laying on, then took the seat next to her, in between his siblings.

He wouldn't be able to rest until he knew Klara and Kol were safe.

God he needed to know they were safe.

* * *

Klara prayed Mikael would slow down. She had to run to keep up, although she was pretty sure he'd happily drag her if she didn't. His grip was bruising and every time she slowed down, he only held on tighter, causing her to whimper in pain.

In all honestly though, Klara expected this. Mikael's temper was worse than any of the other Mikaelson's. She knew he wouldn't hit her, because he never once, in his rage, has harmed her. The same couldn't be said for Kol. Klara didn't know what he'd do to him.

Klara wouldn't let Mikael hurt Kol though. She'd protect him by any means necessary.

Mikael continued walking for a few minutes until suddenly, he came to an abrupt stop, pulling both children behind them. At first Klara was utterly confused why he stopped, but then she looked up. She gasped as if it was her first breath in forever.

Standing only a few feet in front of her was a giant grey wolf with golden eyes. Klara subconsciously reached for Kol's hand in fear, but froze when she realized what she was doing. _Never touch someone when you are overwhelmed._ She flinched when Kol put a comforting hand on her shoulder and nodded, silently assuring her that she wouldn't hurt him. Kol was the only one who knew of her ability.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, with his back facing the wolf, protecting her. She through herself into his arms, where he held her tightly, shielding her body from the wolf.

In his rush to find Kol and Klara, Mikael had left his sword back in the caves.

 _Fantastic. Wonderful. Marvelous. Great._ Klara's thoughts were racing almost as fast as her heart was.

The wolf growled and bared his teeth in a menacing gesture. He crouched down in a position, ready to pounce. He was looking straight at Kol.

The next events happened in a matter of seconds. The wolf jumped at Mikael and bit into his arm. Once he was on the ground, the wolf turned to Kol and Klara.

Her hand involuntarily reached for her necklace and when the wolf jumped at Kol's back, that was still shielding her from danger, she screamed, "NO!" Klara threw her other hand out, hoping to give the wolf pause before eating her best friend right in front of her. But just as the wolf was about to bite him, it flew to the ground whimpering. It's whimpers wouldn't stop no matter the minutes that passed. It sounded as if it was in pain. It crawled and whined on the ground like it was on fire.

Neither saw Mikael get up until he was before them dragging them away, much softer due to his injury. The second the three walked away from the insane scene, the wolf instantly jumped up and ran the opposite direction, still whimpering slightly.

Kol looked at her with a look she knew all too well. It was the look he gave when he was thinking, _What the hell?_

* * *

 **Soo? What do you think? Klara seems to be really close with the Mikaelson's, as she know goes by. What do you think happened back there with that wolf?**

 **Review and let me know!**

 **Thank you for all the readers who follow and favorite my story. It melts my heart!**

 **Anyway thanks and continue reading. Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hello Darlings! Sorry it took so long for me to upload this chapter. I got writer's block and lost motivation, but nonetheless, here it is. This chapter is very informational, just a heads up. Due to fact that this chapter has a lot of information, it will be longer.**

 **Thanks for reading! Review and let me know what you think! You readers ARE my motivation.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or their characters**

* * *

 **6 years later**

Klara sat upon the river's edge, slowly swinging her petite feet back and forth in the cool waters. The air smelt of the sweet aroma the flowers possessed. All the plants were in full bloom, during this season, allowing them to stand out vibrantly in the sun's morning rays. The starlings sang their song in the tall trees tops above her. A feeling of tranquility and safety washed over her, almost as if the rest of the world disappeared, leaving her here alone to herself.

She took a deep breath and laid her head back onto the grass, throwing her arms out perpendicularly to her body. She wore her violet dress, that would soon have grass stains if she continued laying in the grass. Her hair was done in a braid and had assorted colors of flowers placed into her hair to match her dress.

Sometimes before anyone awoke, she'd sneak out to enjoy moments like these to think. To reflect on how her life has changed since she was rescued from death upon these very grounds. She'd be forever thankful to Nik who saw her and called for help, and in debt to the family who accepted her for who she was. No, she doesn't remember the people she once lived with, and she doesn't care to. She had a new family who accepted her and loved her as their own.

Although Finn was the most hesitant to accept her. It was only a year after Mikael and Esther allowed her into their home. Kol had attempted to teach her how to climb the highest tree in the village. The wood was slippery because of the rain from the day before and she slipped, damaging her leg further, and rendering her unable to do her daily chores. During the day, everyone went their separate ways and she'd be left alone with Esther tending to small, boring village tasks. Needless to say she didn't sit still and do nothing very long. Klara began following Finn around while he did his chores, talking to him the whole time even though he didn't talk back. After a while of their routine and a minor one-sided screaming match from Klara, Finn admitted that Klara reminded him of his older sister who died. She comforted him and after that she seemed to grow on him. They began having little chats everyday until she healed. Their relationship might not be as strong as the others, but that didn't mean she loved him any less.

Elijah and her were closer though. Even if he did worry too much. Luckily he wasn't always so uptight. With Kol's help, they could usually manage to get him to join the fun and once even climbed a tree with them after some slight...convincing? _"Come on Elijah! Please? For me?" She'd beg, only for Kol to yell down next to her, "Do not be such a dullard, brother. Besides, Klara and I caught you devouring the mouth of that one girl." Klara smirked and joined in, "Lauren, was it? Does Nik know about her?" Kol laughed, "We will happily tell him. I am sure he would-" Kol's sentence was interrupted by Elijah dropping his things and climbing the tree. Mostly just to smack Kol and tickle them both when they teased him some more._ Klara smiled at the memory. How she loved when Elijah played games with her. However that's not the only things they did. When Mikael wasn't around, he taught her how to defend herself and sword fight. And despite her young age, Klara could be shockingly mature and a good listener. She'd give him advice whenever he needed to hear it, _"I fear Rebekah will grow up and no longer need me." She'd put a comforting hand on top his and softly reply, "You and I both know that is not true, 'Lijah. No matter how old Bekah gets or where she goes, she is your sister and will always need her older brother."_ Alright, so perhaps she was also referring to herself, but truthfully this was the only family she knows.

Although, Finn and Elijah were the most tentative on getting to know her, Nik didn't even seem to blink before sticking her with the Mikaelson name. Niklaus was easily her favorite brother. The two shared an unexplainable connection like no other did. She couldn't explain it, but it was almost like a feeling inside her that made her feel like she wasn't alone. Not an outsider. It was a bond she knew wouldn't break. But besides that, a majority of their qualities were the same. Their temper, hidden insecurity, stubbornness, need to protect their family. Despite Nik's constant pleas and warnings, Klara was always the first to stand against Mikael for him. Not that nobody else tried, but the second Klara heard him scream in agony, without hesitation, she jumped in front of Nik almost getting herself hurt in the process. Of course her brother wasn't too happy about that, but he could never stay mad at his little sister for very long. No matter the trouble Klara got in, Niklaus would always love her and she knew that. He'd always be her big brother whom she loved very much.

Rebekah and Henrik, on the other hand, were her innocent younger siblings whom she adored. And because Henrik was born after she moved in, he only saw her as his sister and not the 'rescued' little girl. And she didn't mind one bit. Klara enjoyed teaching him things. Nik helped Klara show Henrik how to make paints from flowers and Kol couldn't help but teach Henrik how to tease Rebekah. Klara couldn't help but tease her as well, but her sister was always quick to forgive her. Rebekah loved her to pieces. Granted Klara was only a few months older than Bekah, but neither dwelled on it. If Klara wasn't with Nik or Kol, she was most likely with Rebekah. However Bekah was more of a lady like Esther raised them to be. She enjoyed sewing, cooking, and the whole ordeal of being married and whatever. Not that Klara couldn't do those things, she just preffered to get a little dirt on her dress. In spite of their differences, she was happy to have a sister who she could trust and talk to about anything. Especially her growing feelings for Kol.

Klara blushed when she thought of Kol.

Throughout the years Klara and Kol were practically inseparable. From sunrise to sunset, the two were somewhere together causing mayhem. Klara loved him like family, but at the same time she never saw him as a brother like she did Nik, Elijah, Finn, and Henrik. He was more like her best friend that could never be replaced. However very recently, something's changed. Klara started to notice things she's never noticed before. The way sweat would drip down his devilish features and across his sculpted jawline. How his muscles would flex every time he carried the wood back towards the house. Just thinking about him made her heart race.

But what she really liked about Kol was his enthusiasm in his magic. When he turned 13, Kol started to show signs of being a witch, and the look on his face when he told Klara would be painted in her mind for as long as she lived. Now that Kol was 17, he completely embraced his powers and loved using them to help Mother and Ayana.

Although Kol much preferred to practice his spells and other tricks with Klara. It made him so happy when she'd do spells with him. She could cast spells most couldn't.

Because yes, Klara was part witch. A witch who didn't have her own magic, but could generate it from others.

And because of her Father's werewolf side, Klara could possibly be a werewolf.

A witch/werewolf mix.

A true hybrid.

* * *

Later that morning, Klara, Kol, and Rebekah stood inside the house alone. Father took Finn and Elijah with him to hunt and wouldn't be back until late that night. Mother and Henrik were tending to the men who were injured due to the recent attack on the village. Their wounds weren't anything lethal, but either way nobody would be home for at least a few hours.

Once Klara left the river's side, she left to attend her daily chores, which she was quick to finish, per usual. After, she rushed off to help Kol and Rebekah finish theirs. Since everyone was out of the house, it was the perfect opportunity to search Mother's things.l

While Rebekah kept watch by the door, Kol and Klara went through Esther's spell books, herbs, and anything else they could find. Although while Kol was messing around with anything that managed to grab his attention, Klara was fixated on the books labeled, _Werewolves_ and _Witches._ Her intentions were pure. She wasn't out to cause trouble this time, no matter how tempting it was to join Kol in his raid of spells. All she wanted was to know more about what she was and her heritage.

Esther only told her the bare minimum. "Your father was a powerful, respected alpha of one of the strongest packs of werewolves to live." Klara already knew that of course. "Your mother was a witch too. Although a witch of rich blood, she craves more power still." Her family has made quite the name for themselves, and Klara wouldn't say it was the most positive. Everyone heard rumors of the merciless, feared Bastilone family. She doesn't know what happened to her brother though. Nobody really does. The name Alexander was nothing more than a whisper now. He was destined to be an alpha when Zachariah, her father, stepped down though.

Unlike her brother, when her parents, a witch and a werewolf, gave birth to her, she didn't naturally inherit the wolf gene as expected. The witch gene can not override the werewolf gene which was why Alexander was just a werewolf. However Klara was part witch. How? It's impossible to be both yet she was.

Well she wasn't technically a witch. Klara didn't have her own magic, but could take some from someone or something else. She only learned that after a few times she 'hurt' Kol and Esther.

Lost in her thoughts, Klara didn't even flinch when Rebekah's voice broke the silence in the room, "Klara, this is not a wise idea. We should leave." She spoke nervously, looking away from the door and towards her sister.

"You mustn't worry so much, Bekah. Besides, nobody will be back for a quite a while." She answered without looking away from the book in her hands.

Unfortunately, that did nothing to assure Rebekah, "But you shouldn't go through Mother's things."

"I'm not going through Mother's things. Kol is," She pointed to Kol, who turned to wave at the mention of his name, "I am simply educating myself on the unknown species of our nearby neighbors, sister." Klara answered with subtle sarcasm.

"We could still get caught," Rebekah rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips with a look that clearly meant she wasn't amused, "Nik is in the village somewhere."

Klara sighed and closed her book, setting it on the table in front of her. Finally looking at her sister, "Then Nik can get over it. I am only curious about my heritage, Bekah." Klara walked closer to Rebekah, but not yet reaching her. Her tone changed from matter-fact to solemn in a time frame of 3 seconds, "You and Kol know what you are. You," She pointed to Rebekah, "might grow up to someday tap into your magic. And you," motioning to Kol, "already have. You both know you're witches, because Mother is a witch, but me? I'm a burden to nature. And even then, I do not know what I am." Klara looked down to the floor to hide her shame.

Kol almost instantly dropped whatever herbs he was holding to walk in front of Klara, putting his hands on her shoulders. When she didn't look up, Kol lifted her chin with his index finger, forcing her to meet his eyes, "You are not a burden Klara, darling. You are just different. Extraordinarily different." He whispered softly.

Something in his words made her believe what he was saying. She smiled sadly, nodding her head in agreement, "I know. I just wish I knew more about myself and what I can do." _And I wish I could touch you without fear of hurting you._

Kol's doe brown eyes met her bright blue ones with nothing but honesty and love. Klara put both of her hands on Kol's upper arms to steady herself. A bolt of electricity shot through her when she touched his bare skin. The air in the room seemed to changed and suddenly Klara realized just how close she was to Kol. He was staring straight through her, and Klara held his gaze for what felt like hours instead of seconds. In that moment, everyone else disappeared and it was just Kol and Klara. She noticed his eyes drop to her lips and hers instinctively parted in anticipation. Subconsciously, their bodies inched towards each other and Klara tilted her head up towards Kol and-

"Hello, Nik! How are you?" Rebekah yelled much too loud.

Kol and Klara broke away as if they touched for one more second then they would burn the other. Klara turned towards the door to see Rebekah single handily trying to keep Nik from coming in the house. Mother's things were still out and Nik would know she'd gone through them.

Kol and Klara shared a knowing glance of horror and as if they were thinking the same thing, they both rushed to where they were previously standing by the table, hastily putting everything back in place.

"Exhausted, and I would like to rest before going back out." Niklaus slurred, sounding as exhausted as he said, and still trying to move past Rebekah. Every time he moved to walk past her, she'd jump to block his path, "Bekah, what are you doing?"

"Uhh...dancing!" She thought fast on her feet. _What?_ "The season festival is coming up and I would like to dance to impress certain people." Rebekah lied. Not very well though.

The table was still an absolute mess, but given a few more seconds it would be decent enough so Nik wouldn't notice.

"Bekah, there is no need to impress anyone. Especially that one bloke. What is his name? Henderson? He does not deserve your attention, sister. Now do you mind letting me in?"

Klara's hands rushed to put the books back in their neat pile and pick up the spilt herbs Kol got out. She reached for one container of herbs and Kol slapped her hand away. Klara slapped his hand back and all that led to was a slap fight.

"Alright, if you don't wish to move-"

"-Nik! Wait!"

Klara froze and both turned their heads to see Rebekah over Niklaus shoulder, walking through the door. Kol grabbed the herbs and pulled Klara away from Esther's things and into the kitchen before Nik was fully in sight.

When Niklaus walked in, he scanned the room in suspicion.

Klara had her hands in the bread while Kol watched over her shoulder.

Niklaus cleared his throat causing both Kol and Klara to look at him, "Oh, hello Nik!" Klara greeted, "Would you like some bread? Bekah and I made some earlier. It is still quite fresh."

"Yes, brother, you must hurry before I eat it all." Kol joked beside her. Klara could sense how calm he was. He wasn't nervous at all and neither was she. Klara could fool Nik anyday. As long as she could stay calm too. If she was nervous even the tiniest bit, Nik would know, somehow.

Niklaus looked between Kol and Klara before carefully setting Rebekah back on her feet, "What have you three been doing in here?"

Rebekah being the worst liar in history, stayed silent. Before Kol could respond with a sarcastic comment, Klara stepped forward, "Well, my dear big brother, I came simply inside for some water when I realized we were out of bread. Knowing Father nor Mother would be pleased, I got Rebekah and we made more. Kol being himself, could smell the pastry and came to steal some. This was all after we finished our chores, of course." She was playing the part of the innocent little sister and Kol knew it.

Luckily Nik wasn't a witch, otherwise he would've noticed Mother's books weren't in place and there were still herbs along the floor. As long as there wasn't a big mess, Nik wouldn't suspect a thing. "Mhm. Alright." _That was too easy_ , Klara thought.

Nik turned to Kol, "Kol, the man who owns the wild horses has given Mother one in gratitude for nursing his injuries. Come help me tend to him."

Kol groaned, "He has already given us three horses, Nik! That man needs to learn how to show his gratitude," he said with extra sarcasm, "with perhaps a meal or a simple thank you. It would do wonders for everyone involved." He started walking towards Nik when Klara pulled him back by his arm.

In a hushed tone, she said, "Were you listening? Nik said Mother was given a horse."

Kol clearly didn't understand what she was getting at, "So?"

Klara popped Kol upside the head, "Ouch!"

"That means Mother is back, you twit!" Klara checked to make sure Nik had already left the house so it was safe to stop whispering, "Look at her stuff, Kol. Nik might not have noticed, but Mother surely will..." She trailed off.

The energy in the room shifted. And as if she could sense her, "Mother." Klara slowly turned around to see none other than Esther standing in the door way.

Kol was obviously shocked to see Mother standing at the door. But what really must have confused him was how Klara knew she was standing there without looking or hearing her.

He walked to stand next to her.

Klara held her breath as she waited for Esther to say something. Anything. Unfortunately, she was looking directing at the mess.

Both Kol and Klara watched, anxiously, as Esther walked over and kicked at the herbs on the floor and slowly dragged her finger along the books left out. The titles instantly gave away who committed the deed.

Esther looked up at Klara and instead of holding her gaze, as like she normally would, she looked down at the floor. Not once has Klara cried because she's gotten in trouble. Angry or upset perhaps, but never to the point where's she cried.

Kol stood tall beside her, seeming unbothered by what they've done. However, he nearly jumped when he heard Klara sniffle beside him.

Her chest ached and a lump formed in her throat, making it harder to breathe. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

Klara wouldn't meet anyone's eyes. She felt Kol's hand on her shoulder and she could hear Esther walking towards them, but she couldn't face anyone. Tears were blurring her vision.

"Kol. Leave us, please." Esther instructed.

Klara knew Kol couldn't stand seeing her upset, so she knew how hard it was for him to let his hand fall off her shoulder and walk outside.

She didn't move. She couldn't. Why was she even crying? Klara has done far worse than simply getting into Mother's things. For example, that time she taught Kol how to cloak himself and they stole meat from the butcher.

It wasn't that she was sad or upset. She was more frustrated, if anything. Frustrated that after all these years she didn't know what she was or what she was capable of, and the only person who could tell her wouldn't. That after everything, she felt like a misfit and an abomination. She knew she was, but perhaps if she just...knew then things would be different. That's all she wanted.

"Klara. Look at me." Esther spoke firmly.

Slowly, Klara lifted her head. She didn't bother wiping away the few tears that had fallen.

Esther simply crouched down and wiped them away for her. She brushed the few strands that fell loose from her braid behind her ears and smiled, "I am not upset with you, dear. I know why you went through my things." Esther spoke, lovingly.

Klara looked up, partly shocked. "How?" She felt pathetic for the way her voice cracked.

"Who else would go through those particular books?"

Esther stood back up and led Klara to the table. They both sat down and Esther continued, "Klara, I believe you are old enough to know more about your heritage."

* * *

Klara lied on her back on the table. Her blonde hair was fanned out in waves next to her. Mother had her take out the braid and flowers, which Klara had no objection to.

Candles were lit around her and Esther was gathering more supplies for the spell. It was an identification spell.

Esther didn't know what Klara was, per se, so she had to do a spell that would allow her to speak with 'the spirits.' If they allowed her, she would then do the identification spell.

Esther began chanting to herself, which meant she was contacting the spirits. Klara waited patiently for her to finish.

For as long as she can remember, she's wanted to know what she was. She knew what her father was and she knew what her Mother was. But what was she? What if it was true? What if she was an abomination?

Mother gasped and walked back over to the table. "Alright, Klara. The spirits have given me permission to do the spell. All you must do is lay back and concentrate." Esther assured her.

Klara nodded to gesture that she understood, "Will it hurt?" She wasn't afraid of the pain, but she'd at least like to be prepared for it.

Esther finished putting a few more things in place around her, "It shouldn't. If it did, I wouldn't be doing the spell. Now are you ready, dear?"

Klara took a deep breath and nodded, bracing herself for whatever was to come. Esther began chanting again and the candles' flame rose in response. Klara looked around the room once more and noticed Kol sneak in silently, then she couldn't see anything anymore.

* * *

 _She wasn't in her house anymore. She stood somewhere else, but she couldn't place where. It was similar to where she lived but smaller. The air smelt of vanilla which was normally rare in her village._

 _"Would you think of the risks we'd be taking," a man spoke behind her. Klara gasped and was about to hide so not to be seen, but it didn't seem to matter because the couple walked right past her without so much as a glance. They couldn't see her._

 _The man had dark brown hair and had a strong build. The woman's blonde hair was done gorgeously in an intricate braid. Klara couldn't see either of their faces from where she was standing, but she could tell they were quite young._

 _"My love, there is nothing we can do now. I am with child." The woman said. She sounded nervous._

 _The man rounded on her and lightly grabbed ahold of her upper arms, "I know, but the magic you have harnessed since our first son could affect the child!" Despite his volume, he didn't sound angry. More like he was pleading with her to listen._

 _The woman grazed his cheek and he closed his eyes, leaning into her touch, "Our blood and power might be stronger than when I was pregnant the first time, but it is no matter. Perhaps this child will thrive as a wolf. As her father did." She whispered the last part._

 _When the man opened his eyes again, Klara could see his eyes clearly. They were bright blue, just like hers. Taken back, Klara slowly walked closer to stand in front of him._

 _The couple kissed and embraced each other. When they pulled apart Klara could finally see the woman's face. Her hair was a slightly darker shade of blonde than hers and she had freckles...just like her._

 _"I love you, Zachariah." She let her forehead rest against his._

 _"I love you, Annemarie, my beautiful wife. Despite my reaction, I am happy to be having another child with you."_

 _Her eyes widened in shock and she gasped only to find no air there. It felt as if the air has left her lungs completely._

 _Zachariah. Annemarie._

 _These were her parents. And her mom...was pregnant with her._

* * *

"Mother, what are you doing to Klara? Why will she not wake?" Kol shouted.

Kol was worried about Klara when she started crying earlier. He wanted to check on her, but when he came in he watched as Klara's blue eyes met his. At first he was confused why Mother was chanting around Klara, but it all made sense as her eyes went white and she passed out. Concern immediately consumed him.

Esther was no longer chanting. She sat patiently, at the table, by Klara's side. "It is spell, Kol. An-"

"-identification spell." Kol finished before she could. He recognized the spell by its materials easily.

"Yes. It is a complex spell, but rest assured, she will be alright. Although she will not wake until the spell ends. The only thing you can do is wait."

Kol sighed and took a seat opposite to his mother. He took ahold of Klara's hand and planted a kiss to her knuckles. He would wait for her to wake just like he had done 11 years ago when he first met her.

He knew she would safe, because Mother would never do anything to put any of her children in danger, but that didn't stop him from worrying.

He felt Klara's fingers twitch in his hand and he held her tighter.

Kol could feel his Mother's eyes on him, studying his every movement, but he didn't care.

His feelings for Klara outweighed anything going on around him. Kol brushed his free hand through her beautiful long blond hair. It wasn't in a braid, like it was earlier, and fanned out effortlessly across the wood of the table. Her usual baby blue eyes were hidden behind her closed eyelids and her pink lips remained unmoving. How he wished to hear her speak right now.

Kol then grazed his hand against her cheek, feeling her soft skin. Klara looked stunning in her violet dress with the intricate patterns sewn into the hem.

His feelings for this one girl made him feel stronger, yet vulnerable at the same time. He could picture her smiling, brightly. He could imagine her laugh filling his ears. He could feel her body colliding with his when she hugged him. He could remember it all in his head.

His feelings for this one girl caused his heart to race and his hands sweat whenever he thought of her. She consumed his thoughts and he didn't know exactly why. He loved Rebekah, his sister, and he knew that, but this was different.

Kol looked up and noticed his Mother wasn't there anymore. He stood up, not letting go of Klara's hand, and softly kissed her forehead.

In that moment, as Klara lied unconscious in front of him, looking as beautiful as ever, Kol knew. He was in love with her.

* * *

 _The scene changed again. She was in the same house in the same spot, but her parents were no longer standing in front of her. Now her father was standing at a door seeming to lead to a bedroom. He was speaking in hushed tones to a dark haired woman. She was slim and wore a dark green dress._

 _Her father seemed to be in distress. He looked as if he hadn't slept in a few days. His hair was ruffled and his eyes were bloodshot. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse, "What is wrong with my wife, Adelaide? Will she be alright?"_

 _"Mr. Basilone, your wife seems to be in perfect health. There seems to be nothing wrong with her." The dark haired woman informed. She must have been the village's healer._

 _"Please, Adelaide You are a witch too. Perhaps there is a magical solution to this?" Zachariah sounded so desperate. "She is your sister. My wife! If their is anything we can do, we have to try it."_

 _Her sister? Klara has an aunt? The dark haired woman standing in front of her was family. Wow._

 _Adelaide put her hand on her fathers shoulder and said, "My sister possessed a lot of power before her pregnancy. Much more than she had when she gave birth to Alexander. The power Annemarie had used to radiate_ _off of her. As a witch and her blood, I could sense her strength. However," She paused, with a confused, pained face._

 _Klara inched closed to the shut door and when she got close enough, she walked inside._

 _Her mother was pale and resting on the bed. She didn't look nearly as radiant as she did when Klara first saw her. The baby bump was huge though. It couldn't be long until she gave birth._

 _As Klara walked closer to her mother, she could sense it. She gasped at what she felt. The magic. It was strong. But it wasn't coming from her mother._

 _"What, Adelaide?"_

 _"The child...the child is feeding off of her power."_

 _Klara looked back at her father, knowingly, "What does that mean? The child is meant to be a wolf. It is in my blood."_

 _"I am sorry, Zachariah. If your daughter is part witch, the child will die and chances are she will take Anne with her." Her aunt said, sympathetically. With one more sad look, she walked away, leaving Zachariah staring off in shock and despair._

 _He stayed like that for a few minutes, not moving a muscle. Klara nearly jumped when he mumbled, barely above a whisper, "My daughter?" He smiled, softly then went back into the bedroom when Annemarie started coughing again._

 _He walked right past a shocked Klara. Her father seemed almost happy about finding out she'd be a girl._

 _He smiled? Because of her?_

 _Her mother's coughing faded into children's laughter. Younger voices were heard from outside. Klara turned around and walked outside where the voices were coming from._

 _She saw her mother, looking as healthy as ever, sitting in the grass while two children ran around her. One boy and one girl. The girl couldn't be more than two years old._

 _She ran in circles running from her brother._

 _Her brother. Alexander. Klara's brother. He looked to be around six or seven._

 _The little girl, the younger her, screamed out in joy when her brother caught her and tackled her to the ground, tickling her._

 _"Children, please be careful." Their mother chastised._

 _Klara smiled at the scene in front of her. It was the picture perfect family._

 _She was too young to remember what her family looked like, but now she was getting a first hand view._

 _Her brother had the same hair color as his father and the same green eyes as his mother. This was her brother playing right in front of her._

 _Klara was still trying to wrap her head around everything when her father walked towards everyone. He sat beside her mother and kissed her lovingly on the cheek. His hand dropped to her leg where it stayed. Her mother smiled at him in return._

 _Klara's eyes welled up with tears as she watched how happy her family was. Everything seemed so innocent and pure._

 _"OW!" Klara turned her head over to see the younger girl crying next to her brother, "M-Mama!" She was bailing her eyes out while she ran to her mother. Her mother picked her up and sat her in her lap, wiping her tears away._

 _The little girl scratched her leg up and was bleeding, "Oh my little Charolette, it is nothing more than a_ _small scratch. I promise you will be alright. Girls are a lot tougher than most think." Her mother kissed her leg and then her forehead. She put both hands on each side of her face and wiped away her tears with her thumbs, "There, my sweets. A kiss will make it all better." Annemarie smiled brightly._

 _Klara had her own tears in her eyes as she kneeled down in front of her mother in awe. Her mouth fell slightly open and her hands were trembling._

 _"I am sorry, Mother. I was not careful." Alexander apologized to his mother, but not his sister._

 _"It is alright, Alexander_ _. I am sure it was not intentional."_

 _Charlotte's little hand grazed her mother's cheek as she stuttered behind her tears, "I l-love you, Mama."_

 _The tears Klara had been holding back finally fell, staining her cheeks._

 _Annemarie smiled and laid her hand over her daughters, "I love you too, Charlotte." The little girl had silent tears falling down her face, but for the most part had calmed down._

 _She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Klara was watching her childhood unfold before her. She was looking into her mother's eyes as she said she loved her. Her father wasn't yelling like he did in her nightmares and she could actually see her brother. Perhaps that's all they were, were nightmares. A figment of one's imagination._

 _Klara's hand reached out, despite herself, and shakily lifts her hand towards her mother. To touch her to make sure she's real. To make sure she won't disappear. Just as Klara's hand grazed her cheek, Annemarie's eyes shot open and she yelled in pain, "Ah!"_

 _As it always did in her nightmares, the atmosphere shifted. Zachariah jumped into panic and Alexander quickly grabbed Charlotte, setting her aside, "Mother? Are you alright? Were you bitten by something?"_

 _"Anne, my love, what has happened?"_

 _Her brother and father asked at the same time._

 _Klara stood up and backed away from everyone, shaking her head. 'No.' She whispered, but could not be heard._

 _"I-I do not know. My cheek..." She spoke, confused, "It felt as if Charlotte's hand had slapped me, almost. It was...consuming..."_

 _Now Klara understood why these were the moments she was revisiting. The risk of her mother's pregnancy. The moment her father knew she was part witch. The first time she ever hurt anyone..._

 _"I-I sorry, Mama..." Charlotte mumbled in horror._

 _Klara kneeled down beside her younger self and whispered, "You didn't make yourself this way."_

 _Then the world around her began to shift and spin into another memory. Although this one was unlike any others. Klara's heart broke in two as she watched the scene unfold in front of her._

 _She understood everything now._

* * *

Tears were rolling down her cheeks and her hands were balled into fist. Kol wiped away each tear that fell down her little face.

Mother had left a few minutes ago for some 'emergency,' but Kol was hardly listening. He couldn't focus on anything besides the girl laying in front of him. Not even when his brother barged in.

"Kol? Klara? Come join us. We are..." He trailed off, "What happened?!" Nik ran over, demanding question after question.

"She asked Mother to do a spell. She wanted to know about her real family," Kol finally met Nik's eyes, "She will not wake until it's over." He wiped more tears away. He could tell his brother had more questions, but instead Nik just took Mother's previous seat across from him.

"She is crying?"

Kol laughed sadly, "Yeah, she started crying not too long ago. Mother said she wasn't in any physical pain." _Doesn't mean she isn't hurting._

Both brothers sat in silence. None saying a word to the other.

They stayed like that for about another hour until Henrik came in, calling for Nik. He followed him out leaving Kol to himself again.

Kol never let go of her hand for a second. He never took his eyes of her for a second.

As those seconds quickly turned into minutes, Kol began to grow more and more worried. What if she never woke up? What if she didn't know how and she was stuck, waiting for help?

What if he never got to look into her beautiful eyes again? To hear her laugh and tease him like she always does? What if he never got to tell her the truth?

Every worry Kol had quickly left his mind when Klara's whole body started to lightly shake. He stood from his chair and for the first time since he's got there, let go of her hand. "Klara?" Kol whispered, in hopes she was waking up. Her body began to shake uncontrollably. "Klara!" Kol rushed to her side and held her arm in place to keep her from falling off the table.

The candles, lit in the room, rose and fell rapidly and the air blew powerful, forceful winds.

"Klara, please wake up," he pleaded, "I cannot lose you." Her body stop shaking and everything stopped. Everything was quiet. Even her.

Kol put an arm around her back and lifted her head from the table, "Klara?" She wasn't moving. "Darling, please. Please do not leave me..." He cried. She wasn't breathing. Her body laid limp in his strong arms, "Please, I need you!"

Kol didn't stop the first tear from falling down his face, nor did he stop the rest. He simply held her tightly against his chest and cried into her hair.

All of the sudden she gasped and began coughing.

"K-Klara? Oh thank the lord and heavens you are alright." He pulled her back into him and he felt her arms wrap around.

Once Klara had her breathing under control and Kol calmed down, they pulled apart. Kol still had his arms around her waist and she was holding his face in her hands.

She smiled and Kol couldn't help but smile too. Her smile lit up every dark thought he's ever had.

"Kol." She whispered. That one word meant so much more than a simple name. It meant everything to him because she was awake.

Maybe it was the stir of the moment or because she could've died, but Kol just had to do it.

Kol crashed his lips to hers in one passionate kiss. He felt instant relief the second they touched. He felt the sparks flowing through him almost as if it was magic itself.

After a second he felt Klara's lips move on his and she pulled him closer. His hand tightened on her waist. Her lips tasted salty from her tears, but he didn't mind. The aching in his cheeks, where her hands were, was growing and he knew she was taking magic by accident, but that didn't matter. He'd give up being a witch in a heartbeat for her.

The fire that was previously burnt out from the spell, rose again, flying each and every way. The room was illuminated with its light. The wind picked up slightly and Kol knew it was because of the magic Klara had in her system. However Klara wasn't the only one who was losing control of her powers. Kol could feel his magic coursing through him in a way he's never felt before. It was amazing.

It was a simple, innocent kiss, but neither would forget it for as long as they lived.

Klara, being in a weaker state due to the spell, pulled away first for air.

Kol and Klara sat there staring into each other's eyes, body against body, trying to catch their breath.

Kol brushes a strand of her hair from her face and her hands fell to his chest. He let both of his hands go on each side of her face and his thumbs stroked her cheeks, softly.

"Kol, I...I saw them. I saw my parents." She whispered between breaths.

He was happy for her, of course, but it didn't mean it still didn't hurt when she referred to them as her family. "Yeah. Are you alright?" He asked. It was what he's been wondering since the second he saw her laying on the table.

She nodded and Kol let out a sigh of relief.

She smiled, brightly. Her smile met her eyes and she looked as if she was the sun itself, "And I know what I am."

* * *

 **So? What do you think? Sorry for leaving you guys on a semi-cliffhanger. I will try my hardest to get chapter 7 out faster than I had with this one.**

 **We got plenty of backstory and flashbacks here.** **What do you think Klara saw in her last flashback? She seemed pretty excited about it.**

 **As always, REVIEW and let me know what you thought of this chapter and the story so far. Your opinions really mean so much to me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: sorry for the wait...again. I have another idea for a new story that I am thrilled to write. However I am devoted to this story and won't have time to update both. The summary for this new story will be at the end of this chapter.**

 **As always, review and let me know what you think! I appreciate those who did.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or their characters**

* * *

 _"Yeah. Are you alright?" He asked. It was what he's been wondering since the second he saw her laying on the table._

 _She nodded and Kol let out a sigh of relief._

 _She smiled, brightly. Her smile met her eyes and she looked as if she was the sun itself, "And I know what I am."_

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Klara barely got the chance to finish her sentence before Mother and Nik ran in, efficiently ruining the moment he and Klara had just shared. Kol helped her off the table and reluctantly distanced himself from Klara for the first time in the last couple hours. He didn't need Mother nor Nik suspecting that anything was going on between them due to their close proximity.

He watched as his brother hugged Klara and Mother questioned her. Although he wasn't focused on what they were saying. Their voices faded out as his mind wondered back to their kiss.

He kissed her.

He had actually kissed Klara and she kissed him back.

 _Fool!_ Kol thought, mentally face palming himself. They weren't even courting. Imagine the trouble his actions could cause for not just himself, but for Klara as well. The last thing he wanted was to cause her more problems.

But man was it worth it. To have a taste of something he shouldn't was extraordinary. It was as if Klara was forbidden to him, but purposely drawing him in at the same time. A magnetic pull that constantly put his self control to the test.

Daring to glance in her direction, Kol saw her talking to Mother. Instead of listening to the words coming out of Klara's mouth, he watched the way her lips moved as if he was in a trance. Her pink lips, a bit swollen from his kiss. Her violet dress ruffled from 'the spell' when in reality it was because of his audacious hands moving on her slim waist. The beautiful blonde locks that tempt him every time they bounce. He longs for her touch. She was addicting.

Kol snapped out of his lustful daydreaming when Esther ushered him and Nik outside, leaving Klara alone to discuss the issues of the spell with her.

As Mother escorted them to the door, he gave one last smile to the blonde beauty herself. She smiled in return and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, blushing. His grin widened at the sight.

Once Kol left, Esther turned back to begin picking up the mess from the spell. Klara about to offer some assistance when she realized Esther had noticed the burn marks on the unfortunate items surrounding the candles. Esther's hand lightly grazed the marks. Even in Klara's awakening, the spell shouldn't have caused the flames to lose control, and they both knew it.

"Klara? Do you mind enlightening about what has happened here?" She asked, confused.

Klara tilted her head towards what Esther was pointing at, noticing the burn marks as well. _The kiss, the sparks, the magic happened._ Klara shrugged her shoulders, "Must have been from the spell, Mother."

When it seemed Esther believed what she was saying was the truth, Klara went the opposite direction to help tidy up.

She began to blush, knowing what had actually caused the marks.

* * *

Late that night, Mother and Father were inside the house, sound asleep, as well as Henrik. The others, however, sat in the caves. Finn and Elijah had made them a fire to sit around, in order to stay warm.

Nobody else in the whole village knew about this cave. It was separate from the ones used for shelter from the wolves during the full moon. Niklaus had stumbled upon it years ago and it quickly became 'their' cave. It was where they would go to talk in private or hide out from Mikael when his temper got the best of him.

Klara had been the one to gather everyone here tonight so she could tell them everything. She wanted her siblings to know the truth she had discovered today. Esther was the first to know, being the one to cast the spell. However, Klara purposely left out the details that she didn't want Esther to know. Father and Henrik though, might remain in the dark about the spell for awhile. Father couldn't be told about the spell, because Mother claimed she didn't know how he'd react and Henrik couldn't know because he was too young to understand. Klara would tell him someday though, but not today.

After everyone was settled comfortably around the fire, she began her story. Klara started with how her parents reacted to her birth and how her mother fell ill during her pregnancy. Then she told them how happy her family was before she did 'it' for the first time. Unintentionally harming Annemarie with the powers she didn't even know she possessed. How at the age of two or three, the image her family had went from content and perfect to afraid and depressing.

Rebekah, who had the biggest heart out of all them, seemed the most torn with the story. Nonetheless, everyone showed her empathy. Kol sat to her left and offered her comfort whenever she'd choke up. Nik sat to her right, giving her concerned glances, but never interrupting. Klara just assumed it was because he hated seeing his siblings in pain and didn't know how to react. Or perhaps it was because Kol beat him to the punch.

With less than half an hour passing by, Klara managed to share every last detail of the beginning of her flashbacks. From her first known existence to her first known problem.

"Sister, if you do not mind me asking," Elijah started, "how does any of that show you what you truly are?"

Out of everyone, Klara wasn't shocked that Elijah asked the number one question. He was quite intelligent compared to most his age.

"I mean, from what I have heard, it seems uncertain if you have either gene." Nik spoke up.

Klara smiled and pulled the fur blanket around her shoulders closer, "Well dear brothers, I have not finished the story. You see, after I had harmed my mother for the first time, I was pulled into another vision."

 _Klara watched as the little girl in front of her faded into nothing. As the warm sun morphed into the cold weather the winter brought. The green grass her mother was sitting on was now covered in snow. Luckily for her, Klara couldn't feel the harshness of the cold temperatures._

 _She also couldn't hear a thing. Her face scrunched up in confusion as she rose to her feet. Shouldn't she hear something? Anything?_

 _Her questions were quickly answered when Alexander and Charlotte walked back outside. Both children seemed to not have aged much, but they certainly have age a bit._

 _"Why we go outside?" Charlotte asked in her little baby voice. She stumbled over a majority of her words, but fortunately she was still understandable._

 _"Because, Char, Mother and Father are discussing your 'problem' with Aunt Adelaide."_

 _For a brother, he sure seemed cold. Not that Klara expected a perfect family from the beginning, but after what she did see and from her personal experiences with her own brothers, perhaps she did expect more compassion. However she did adore the nickname he's given her. Char. The beginning being pronounced as it was in her full name. With the S-H sound._

 _"Just..." he sighed, "do not touch anyone. That is the least you can do." Alexander advised, then walked further away from the house, expecting Charlotte to follow._

 _Which she managed to do for a small thing, "I will not touch people, Alex." Charlotte promised as she ran to keep up with her brother._

 _Instead of following the children, Klara turned and walked inside to find, as said, Zachariah, Annemarie, and Adelaide gathered around the fire. The couple shared a seat coated in light grey fur._ _Zachariah had one arm around Annemarie's waist and the other holding her hand. Adelaide sat across from the two holding a cup of tea._

 _They were talking about, none other than her, "Thank you again, for coming on such short notice, Adelaide," Zachariah said._

 _Adelaide nodded, "Yes, well it is my duty as a witch and the child's blood. Speaking of her blood, do you have what I need?" She asked, looking between the two._

 _"We do," Annemarie said, handing her a small cup, similar to the one she was drinking from, "She is only a child, so you understand why I could not take much."_

 _Klara moved to take a seat closer to the scene. She watched as parents nervously eyed her aunt as she took a look inside the cup. Adelaide nodded in approval, "It will do the job," she set the cup aside and held out her hand to Zachariah, "I will need blood from both parents. Zachariah, if you will?" He hesitantly pulled his blade from his boot and handed it to her, showing his trust in her. He put his hand in hers, palm facing upwards. Adelaide took the blade and made a small cut across his hand. She then did the same to Annemarie._

 _Klara watched on, intrigued as her aunt poured the cup of Charlotte's blood out onto her own hands, coating them red. She then grabbed ahold of Zachariah and Annemarie's hands and began chanting under her breath._

 _Klara couldn't help but wonder, why wasn't her mother doing the spell? If she was a witch like she's heard she was, why did they need her aunt to do the spell?_

 _Observing the lack of ingredients, it was nearly impossible to identify what spell Adelaide was doing. Esther had taught her how to identify spells by what ingredients were being used and what chants were being said, although Klara didn't recognize the words tumbling out of her Aunt's mouth._

 _After a moment of continuous chanting, her aunt opened her eyes and took a deep breath. She wiped her hands of the blood on a cloth next to her, leaving her parents looking as curious as ever._

 _"Well? Do you know what she is?" Zachariah asked, impatiently, taking both his hands and putting them in his lap._

 _"Yes, sister, is she a werewolf or a witch?" Annemarie continued for him, "I must know."_

 _Klara leaned forward in anticipation, waiting for the answer she feared would come._

 _Adelaide took another deep breath and choked out, "Your child is both, witch and werewolf."_

 _Her parents gasped at the new information._

 _Klara closed her eyes in pain. She expected this answer, but it didn't mean it wasn't any less painful to hear._

 _Seeing as neither of her parents were speaking, Adelaide continued, "Under normal circumstances, this outcome is impossible. The power of being both witch and werewolf would overwhelm the baby before or shortly after birth. None have ever lived to see their first year."_

 _"Then how?" Zachariah asked baffled, "How is it possible that Charlotte is in perfect health if she is both, as you so claim her to be?" Annemarie held his hand, attempting to calm him._

 _"Your child is only part witch. The reason she has managed to live and grow for this long is because of her ability."_

 _It didn't pass by Klara that her 'aunt' only called her a child and not by her name._

 _'Some family.' Klara rolled her eyes and spoke, despite knowing she could not be heard._

 _"Her ability? Do you speak of her problem to hurt her own mother?" Zachariah accused._

 _Adelaide simply took a sip from her tea and nodded, "Her ability is beyond rare. Anne, you spoke of your daughter hurting you when you made physical contact, yes?" Annemarie nodded, "When that happens a faint glow appears from her hands?" Both parents nodded this time._ _Adelaide continued, "Your child-" She paused and sighed, "Charlotte," she corrected, "doesn't have her own magic, but she can absorb it from other things or people in which contain magic. She is what's known as a siphon."_

 _Zachariah seemed confused. Neither him or Annemarie had heard this word before._

 _'A siphon?' Klara asked, just as confused._

 _Adelaide finished what was left in her tea and stood up, brushing off her dress and picking up her coat, "I really must take my leave, but my best advice is to keep Charlotte hidden. If anyone, especially your pack, were to find out about her, she will be put to death. Charlotte's powers are unnatural and a burden. I wish luck to the both of you." She then walked up to her sister and hugged her, shocking Annemarie._

 _Klara shot up from her seat when she noticed Adelaide lean into her sisters ear._

 _She heard Adelaide whisper, "Her powers do not end there, sister. Our blood runs through her veins. The abilities her mind can go to are unlike anything our family has seen in a long time." With that she allowed Zachariah to show her out._

 _'What did that mean? Must she be so cryptic?' Klara thought._

 _When Zachariah finally came back, he had a drink in his hand. To say he seemed upset was an understatement._

 _Annemarie looked at him with concern. He laughed darkly and gulped the rest of his drink down. He stared into for a few seconds as if the answer to his problems were in there._

 _Klara took a few steps back and looked outside to see Alexander and Charlotte walking back towards the house. 'If it wasn't weird looking at myself as a kid, I certainly do not know what would be.' she whispered._

 _Klara jumped when Zachariah chunked his cup at the wall, allowing splinters of wood to fly everywhere and the remains to burn in the fire. He began mumbling under his breath while running his fingers through his hair. Annemarie didn't move an inch from the spot she was standing._

 _"A siphon," he laughed humorlessly, "Can you believe that, Anne? A bloody siphon." With a grunt he lifted a small side table and threw it as well causing it to fly across the room and break._

 _"Zachariah." Annemarie breathed out, in shock of his behavior._

 _This was the man Klara knew. The man who once haunted her in her nightmares. The wolf. The beast._

 _Annemarie turned around when her children walked through the door. It wasn't like she could tell them to go back outside. In these temperatures, they'd fall ill. However if they stayed, they'd witness their father's wrath._

 _The second Zachariah saw his daughter, he groaned and went off to fetch himself another drink._

 _"Hello Mother." Alexander greeted and hugged her._

 _Charlotte moved to hug as well, but almost as quickly as she stuck her foot out, she froze. Charlotte took a step back away from her mother, sadly._

 _It broke Klara's heart to see such a small, innocent child so afraid to hurt her own mother. She shouldn't be going through this._

 _Annemarie instructed the children to clean themselves up and warm up by the fire while she prepares supper._

 _Klara was beginning to wonder why she was still sitting here in the memory. It seemed clear that nothing else was going to happen. She knows what she is now, so why is she still here? As if on cue, Zachariah stumbled into the room._

 _He was drunk._

 _"Charlotte! G-go...go outside." He slurred, lazily pointing towards the door, almost tripping as he did._

 _For the first time Klara has seen thus far, Alexander spoke up, "Father, have you gone mad? It is too cold! Char will freeze."_

 _Klara held her breath as she watched the scene in front of her._

 _Zachariah looked from his son to Charlotte, grimacing, "I cannot look at her. A monster, she is."_

 _He paused for a moment, swaying on his own feet, before turning back to Charlotte and roaring "GET OUT!"_

 _Klara jumped at the volume and anger his voice possessed. Her heart began to race and she started to lightly shake in fear. 'Kol' she whimpered, wanting nothing more but to be far away from here._

 _Annemarie ran in and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "My love, please calm yourse-" she tried._

 _"NO!" He shrugged her hand off her shoulder and charged for Charlotte grabbing ahold of her upper arm, lifting her off the ground by a few inches, only to be pushed back by Alexander._

 _"Father stop it!" He cried, standing in front of his sister._

 _Zachariah stumbled back due to his drunken state, releasing her arm._

 _Klara's breath picked up to a pace she couldn't keep up with. She was having some sort of panic attack._

 _"Zachariah STOP!" Annemarie pleaded._

 _Zachariah turned around and grabbed ahold of Annemarie's_ _shoulders, roughly shaking her, "You have had an affair! ADMIT IT! SHE IS NOT MINE!" He roared._

 _Annemarie began to sob uncontrollably in his arms._

 _"Let go of her!" Alexander yelled, attempting to separate his parents._

 _Klara couldn't make sense of anything else happening in front of her. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she couldn't breathe. Her whole body was shaking. It was too much. Everything was moving in slow motion. She watched, helplessly, as the floor came rushing to her. A searing pain shot through her as her head met the ground. Her eyes drifted shut, effortlessly knocking her out cold._

 _The next thing she remembered was sitting up, gasping for air. Somebody was talking to her, but she couldn't make sense of what they were saying. She felt safe in the strong arms wrapped protectively around her. After a moment she pulled away to find none of than- "Kol."_

* * *

Everyone was silent as she finished telling them about her flashbacks. A single traitorous tear fell down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away.

Klara took a deep breath to calm herself, "I am a siphon. Both witch...and werewolf."

Still nobody said anything. Not a word was uttered.

Were they judging her? Perhaps they no longer saw her as the sister she once was, but as the monster she truly is. If her own father could turn on her so quickly, couldn't they?

Klara studied each and every one of them, seeing as not one dared to speak a word first.

The silence became too much for Klara, so she stood and ran towards the exit of the cave, desperate of escape. It was always pointless to run, because she never made it far, "Nik! Let me go." Klara didn't yell this time, but nonetheless demanded to be let free.

With his arms around her waist, he carried her over back to the fire and set her to her feet, turning her to face him, "No more running, Klara." He pulled her into a hug. At first she tensed up in shock, but she quickly threw her arms around her brother and quietly cried into his shirt.

He ran his hand through her hair and down her back, calming her. After the day she's had, it didn't come as a shock to anyone that she felt overwhelmed with everything.

She felt a different hand on her shoulder and turned around to find Elijah standing there, "We shall not judge you, sister. You are a Mikaelson. You are family."

Klara smiled at her brother and hugged him too, only to shortly be interrupted by Rebekah. Her voice sounding tearful as well, "It is my turn to hug my sister, Elijah!" Klara laughed and hugged Rebekah.

Even Finn walked up to her, after being the most silent. He stood tall in front of her and nodded, "I admire your strength, sister." He smiled and was about to walk away when she hugged him. He was taken back at first, but hesitantly wrapped his arms around her.

The comfort felt good. She was afraid everyone would turn their backs on her like Zachariah quickly did.

As she let go of Finn, Klara looked to Kol who had his back to her, "Kol?" He didn't answer. She could see his body visibly tense and began to worry. Klara cared so much about what Kol thought that if he were to reject her, she'd be heartbroken.

Just as Klara was contemplating on leaving the cave, he slowly turned to face her. His fist were clenched tightly and his eyes were slightly red and she understood. Seeing the emotions flash across Kol's face made her want to cry again.

Despite being there when she awoke, Klara never had the chance to tell Kol what happened. This was the first he's heard of it. The story clearly had also taken a toll on him.

Before she got the chance to say anything else, Kol walked over to her and engulfed her in his arms, holding her tightly against him for the second time today. Holding her in a way that made him seem afraid to let her go. As if she would disappear if he did. Klara wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him just as tight.

They stayed like that, savoring the feeling of comfort and relief when being pressed against each other before he pulled away. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "I am happy for you, my little witch." He smiled, "You have deserved to know the truth, and now you do. I might never utter this aloud again, but Elijah is right. You are family." Klara mirrored Kol's smile.

"Always and Forever." Nik said from behind her. She turned around to see everyone else nodding in agreement.

Their words warmed her heart. She had nothing to fear. Her family wouldn't reject her for what she was. She knew that now.

"Thank you...for not hating me."

Klara could be mature enough to fool an adult and strong enough to handle just about anything, but it was moments like these that Elijah was reminded that she was still his little sister. She looked exhausted from crying and from the visions she's had. Klara leaned on Kol's shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her waist. As much as Elijah was curious about what was going on with them, he decided to put that thought aside for now before it got too late.

"You are my sister, Klara," Rebekah said, "and I nor will any of our lunatic brothers ever hate you. Besides, Kol may be a witch, but judging by the way he acts he might as well be a wolf too. Therefore you are not alone." Both girls laughed at Kol who just scoffed.

Before Kol could reply with a sarcastic response, Elijah interrupted, "Yes, well it is getting late and Klara, you are looking quite tired."

Closing her eyes she mumbled into Kol shoulder, "Mhm. I suppose I have had a long day."

Kol effortlessly lifted her into his arms and instead of protested, she snuggled into his chest.

Finn, Elijah, and Niklaus were the first ones to leave the cave with Rebekah, Kol, and Klara following shortly after.

After a few minutes of walking, Klara's breathing evened out signaling she was asleep while Rebekah had managed to fall several feet behind everyone.

"Kol!" She whisper-yelled.

He stopped in his tracks and faced her, "What, Bekah? Is your intention to get lost?" He whispered back. She waved him over towards her and they walked together, out of their brothers earshot.

No one spoke at first, which would've irritated Kol if he wasn't thinking about something else. Or someone else. Klara. She consumed his thoughts as always. However in this moment he was thinking about what she told them. About her parents mostly. It made him angry to think how her father could so easily reject her. Kol has been siphoned by her and even then he could never be mad like he was. He wasn't sure he could angry with her at all.

"Kol?" Rebekah asked, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Yes, Bekah?"

"Do you love Klara?" She looked up at him, awaiting his answer.

"Of course I love Klara, sister. You know that."

She sighed, "I meant are you in love with her?"

Out of all the questions Rebekah could've asked...

Kol looked down at Klara. She looked so peaceful in his arms.

He knew he'd protect her. He knew he wanted her to be happy. And when he kissed her earlier, he knew nothing had felt so right before in his life than her being in his arms.

He sighed. If he told Rebekah that, she would sure as hell tell Klara how he felt. Only a fool would tell Rebekah something expecting her not to tell her other half, Klara, "I cannot say."

Rebekah smirked. As if she didn't see the way her brother was gazing at Klara. She knew how Klara felt and she's seen how Kol feels. It's written in the way he smiled at her. His eyes light up whenever he sees, hears, or speaks of her.

She smiled, triumphantly.

The rest of the walk was silent.

* * *

The next morning Kol woke to a quiet house. Usually Father or Elijah would wake him so he would do his chores, but apparently luck had been in his favor.

Kol sat up and stretched, curious as to why he was the only one in the house. Just as he opened his eyes, a head of blonde curls tackled him back down.

"Guess what!" Klara bounced, jumping off of him, pulling him to his feet.

Kol laughed at her excitement, "You've consumed alcohol and clearly are not in your right mind?" He jokingly guessed.

She ignored his comment, "Father and Mother went to the village gathering today and everyone gets the day off! I believe Finn and Elijah went as well. Nik and Bekah on the other hand? I have no idea."

He couldn't help but smile as she spoke. Her rambling was adorable. "Wait. Where is Henrik?"

"Oh, that. He is-"

"Klara! Is he coming with us?!" Henrik ran through the door.

"I have not asked him yet, Henrik. Kol has just woken up."

Confused, he crossed his arms and asked, "Where are the two of you going this fine morning?"

Klara and Henrik laughed, "Afternoon," she corrected, "and Henrik and I are going...walking."

He put a hand on his chin, "Walking?"

"Mhm. It is a beautiful day, is it not?" She smiled, smoothing out her dress.

Kol hummed in suspicion, "Alright. I think I will come along."

"Great!" Klara shouted.

"Good!" Kol shouted back.

Klara turned on her heel and walked out the door.

 _Oh man, is she beautiful._ Kol thought, grinning like a lovesick fool.

Henrik looked between the door and his brother, "Kol, are you alright? Is your face stuck like that?"

"Oh shut it, Henrik." He put his arm around Henrik's shoulder and walked out the door with him. Kol ruffled his hair and Henrik pushed him away, running out the door with Kol, shortly behind, chasing him.

* * *

Klara, Kol, and Henrik walked together up to where wild horses grazed freely. Klara had thought Kol would be more upset, because of the few dangerous horses, but he was actually excited about it. Although she should have known. Kol would always be searching for an adventure. Which is why they were here.

Petting horses who haven't yet known the fate that could await them. To be owned. They are free.

Klara couldn't speak for a horse, but the feeling of freedom is stronger than anything. Without it, you feel like you're drowning. Which makes it all that satisfying when you're able to breathe that first breath when you're given the opportunity to be free again. In her opinion, wild horses should remain free.

Free.

She smiled at the thought.

"What are you smiling about, little witch?" Kol asked next to her.

Kol seemed to have taken up the name 'little witch' as of late. Not that it bothered her one bit. In a way she was a witch. Might as well embrace it.

"Do you think horses prefer to remain wild as they are now?" She asked, voicing what was truly on her mind. Henrik was in sight, but most likely couldn't hear their conversation. Therefore they could speak freely.

She looked up at Kol who was looking straight ahead.

"Why do you ask?"

She shrugged her shoulders, also looking ahead to see he was watching Henrik. He was feeding an apple to one of the horses, "Perhaps I wish to know what it is like to be so free. Not held back by anything."

"I do not believe you would allow anything to hold you back, Klara." He said, truthfully.

She cracked a smile at his answer. He could see right through her.

Klara, still looking ahead said, "You are right. I would not let anything hold me back. If I want something," She paused and looked into his eyes, which were already on her, "I will take it."

Kol only smirked at her response. He reached up and grazed her cheek with his knuckles causing her to blush. Her eyes met the ground, but she knew he was still looking at her. She could feel his gaze burn into her.

Not wanting to start something, Klara turned back towards the brown and white spotted horse in front of her.

"I kissed you." Kol said softly.

"I kissed you back." Klara answered, with her usual confidence and sarcasm.

Although Kol seemed nervous and scared to say the wrong thing, Klara didn't show she felt the exact same way. She held herself tall despite the butterflies in her stomach.

"Did you- um I...I was wondering if...do you-" he stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "Do you...regret it?"

Klara laughed at the way he was acting. Kol was always so confident around everyone. It was completely unlike him to act like this.

She thought it ridiculous that Kol even had to ask if she regretted kissing him. Klara felt, as of late, if she wasn't near him or touching him she'd explode. She felt comfort when his lips met hers. In that moment his concern, relief, and joy radiated off of him. Perhaps as a wolf she could sense those things.

"No," Klara looked at him with nothing but honestly.

Despite her answer though, Kol didn't seem convinced. Klara wanted so badly for him to believe her. To understand that she longed for him just as much as he did her.

Eager to make him understand, Klara pushed back every nerve in her body telling her to stop what she was thinking and stood on her toes to pull Kol's face to her and kissed him. A simple, chastise kiss. This time it was much shorter than the last, but meant a lot nonetheless.

Klara pulled away without letting go, and whispered against his lips, "No, I do not regret it. Does that prove it?"

Her breath tickled his lips in a way he'd want forever. He didn't want her to move away from him.

Kol hummed in satisfaction yet said, "Not really. You should kiss me again just to be certain." He smirked.

She laughed and kissed him on the cheek, then whispered in his ear, "Can you catch me?" Then she took off in Henrik's direction.

Kol stood there, shocked. _This girl._

She was already out of earshot when he whispered, "Even if I do not, I will still enjoy the chase, my little witch." With one last glance at the running girl, he took off after her.

* * *

"Nik? I think Kol is in love with Klara." Rebekah said bluntly.

Niklaus spit out the water he was drinking, temporarily choking on it.

Rebekah and him had gone walking around the village and were stopping at the well for some water. Rebekah sat on the ground next to the well while he was leaning against the stone, currently choking on water.

Catching his breath he said, "Nobody is in love with anyone, Rebekah." He was clearly taken back by her statement, "Klara is much too young and so are you!" he said seriously. Although that didn't stop Rebekah from smiling.

"Have you see the way they look at each other? Kol loves her, Nik. I'm sure of it."

Of course he's seen it. He'd be blind if he hasn't. However that is his little sister's heart at risk. Niklaus wanted her to stay his little sister as long as possible. Not to mention the trouble their relationship would cause. Esther had passed Klara off as her own child. It'd be the talk of the village if her son and daughter were to court and possibly marry.

He groaned at the thought. It wasn't that Kol and Klara weren't compatible, because truth be told they were. More than Niklaus has ever seen in two people in his short life. EIt was a selfish thought, but he didn't want Klara to grow up.

Rebekah, however, wanted the exact opposite. She wanted her sister to grow old and marry and have children she can call her nieces and/or nephews. She believes Klara and Kol could live happily however. Perhaps they could. But not now!

"No, actually I have not." He denied.

Rebekah looked up at her brother in disbelief, "Why do you not wish for us to find love, Nik?"

He sat down next to her, handing her some water, "It is not that, Bekah. I hope one day you marry a good man who will treat you nicely and give you a wonderful life," he sighed, "However today is too soon. You and Klara are my little sisters. I do not want you to get hurt by a man who does not deserve your heart."

"Do you think Father will arrange my marriage?" She mumbled sadly.

Niklaus growled at the thought, "If it is not what you want, then I will not allow him."

Rebekah smiled and hugged her brother. He wrapped his arms around her and helped her stand.

"Lets get out of here. Perhaps we can find where the others have run off to."

Rebekah smoothed out her dress and walked by her brothers side back towards the village.

Without looking at him she smirked, "I think they will marry!"

Niklaus groaned in complaint.

* * *

Elijah rolled his eyes for the hundredth time. He didn't partially enjoy these meetings, because the issues they discussed were either easily fixable or out of his and everyone else's control. He might as well have began talking about how the leaves change colors.

The village leader, Arthur Bentley, was finishing with his usual 'unite as one' ending to every gathering they've had.

"...and together, I believe we can grow as a village. To unite as one for a better tomorrow."

Elijah was relieved to hear the end and began to get up from his seat when he spoke again.

"Although, under normal circumstances, I would end our gathering here, however I am afraid I cannot." Elijah groaned and sat back down, hoping he didn't draw attention to himself. "For years we have lived in peace with our neighbors, the wolves, but unfortunately recent activities have caused some issues. You see, it brings me no joy to inform the village with such terrible news."

This had Elijah's attention peeked.

"A family in their village has grown beyond powerful. The power they hold is dangerous to all, for they are willing to spill blood to obtain more. Our blood."

The village people gasped in horror, murmuring upon themselves.

Mr. Bentley began to speak again, louder this time, "They have many loyal followers whom will gladly follow their path to destruction and heed their every word. With their famous name comes enemies whom will do anything to take them down," he started yelling as he spoke, enunciating each word, "A werewolf and a witch, conceived a child, thus creating a beast! A monstrosity!" He paused and lowered his voice, "A greater evil..."

Elijah gaped at what he was saying. A werewolf and a witch having a child that is supposedly evil? It sounds awfully like someone he knows.

He pressed his lips in a thin line and silently prayed Mr. Bentley wouldn't say what he thought he'd say.

"Sir? Who are these people?" A man spoke from within the crowd, "Are we to assume them dangerous to our families?"

"This family? Are they whom we think they are?" Another man asked.

Elijah's heart raced as he waited for the answer, hoping he'd hear a name he's never heard before.

Mr. Bentley inhaled deeply then spoke at an almost inaudible voice, "This family, is the respected yet feared,"

 _Don't say that name,_ Elijah pleaded to himself.

"Definitely dangerous,"

 _Damn it Bentley, do not say what I think you will!_

"Bastilone Family."

He clenched his eyes shut.

"Their child was presumed dead. Rumors have it otherwise. However know this! Man or woman, child or as of age, this demon spawn must be hunted and burned at the stake! Or else...IT will kill us all." He finished, walking away.

As everyone started to leave and murmur about the tale Mr. Bentley has just spoken, the Mikaelson's sat still. Unmoving.

"What are we to do, Father?" Finn asked, careful to not be overheard by eavesdroppers.

Elijah turned to look at Father, awaiting his answer.

"We do not do anything. Nobody will find this 'demon child' because it does not exist," he turned to face his sons, "and that is all we know. Not a word of Klara's true descendants will be spoken. Do I make myself clear?"

Elijah and Finn nodded eagerly, wanting no harm to come to their dear baby sister, "Yes, Father." They answered in unison.

Esther put a hand on Elijah's cheek, grazing it with her knuckles, then doing the same with Finn, "No man will harm my children. Isn't that right, my love?" She asked her husband.

Mikael stood from his seat, helping himself to the free alcohol the group offered. He took a gulp from his drink and hummed in agreement, "Indeed, Esther. No one."

He announced his agreement without argument, but why didn't Elijah believe him?

No matter what enemy comes for Klara, if they mean to harm her, Elijah will fight back. No one is going to take his little sister from him. She's family.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Review or feel free to contact me personally. My PM box is always open and I promise to respond as soon as possible. Until the next chapter!**

 **NEW STORY SUMMARY:**

"My parents always taught me to fight when I'm backed into a corner. To protect my baby sister above all. Our town is at war. Our enemies are intent on killing us all and I believe they will stop at nothing until they succeed. After my mother was attacked, my father went in search for her. Neither has made their return home. Although I worry for their safety, I know they have lived many lifetimes before us and survived countless battles. The kingdom my family has built was blown to pieces shortly after my parents disappearance. My dear sister saved me. Her magic is the only reason I continue to live. I had to save her in return. So I did the only thing I could do. My aunt and I took her and ran. She plans to send us to safety with a spell. We don't know where we'll go or what we will face, but I will not stand by and allow my only sibling to die. I was taught better than that. Besides, I am the son of Klaus and Caroline Mikaelson. I stand my ground and fight for their vow of Always and Forever. I owe my sister that. She is my only priority. Adriana Mikaelson is forever under my protection. My name is Noah Mikaelson...and I will save my parents. In my universe or the alternative one my aunt sent us to, I will be their savior. After all, I am a Mikaelson."

 **A klaroline fanfic. Should I write this story?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Thank you to all those who reviewed, favorited, and followed my story. It truly motivates me to keep writing.**

 **This chapter is probably not the best, but nonetheless it's here :)**

 **Enjoy and review or PM me!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or their characters.**

* * *

 _Mikael stood from his seat, helping himself to the free alcohol the group offered. He took a gulp from his drink and hummed in agreement, "Indeed, Esther. No one."_

 _He announced his agreement without argument, but why didn't Elijah believe him?_

 _No matter what enemy comes for Klara, if they mean to harm her, Elijah will fight back. No one is going to take his little sister from him. She's family._

* * *

It hadn't taken very long for Niklaus and Rebekah to find the others. Anyone who knew Kol and Klara were familiar with their need for trouble and adventure. Therefore Niklaus assumed his troublesome siblings knew it was forbidden to go see the wild horses, but given everyone was at the village gathering, they had the perfect opportunity to go and not get caught.

Wanting to see what they were truly up to, Niklaus pulled Rebekah to hide behind a tree while he hid behind the one next to her.

"What are we doing, Nik?" Rebekah asked, exasperated as to why they hiding behind trees, "Look. Kol, Klara, and Henrik are _right_ there with the horses. I want to join! Not snoop."

"Hush, Bekah. I'm not snooping. I am simply observing from a far."

"Without them knowing." She finished for him, "Honestly, Nik! Whom do you not trust, Kol or Klara?"

"Neither!" First off, they were too close to one another for Niklaus to be comfortable. And second, they were petting a beautiful brown and white spotted horse and looking into one another's eyes. It was sickening.

Rebekah rolled her eyes at her brother, who wanted nothing more than to separate them. She however, was ecstatic to see the two drooling over each other, as always. Unlike Nik, she wanted her sister to be happy with her brother. That way they'd never be separated. If Klara or Kol married other people, odds were they'd move and then she'd see them less and less until one day Rebekah doesn't even know she has nieces and nephews. She knew it was selfish of her, but how could she live a life without them?

"Nik, are we going to go down there or what?" Rebekah asked, still looking at the horses below them. She turned her head towards her brother when he didn't respond, "Niklaus?" He was staring wide eyed at Kol and Klara down below, his mouth parted in what seemed like shock and anger. Rebekah didn't understand why until she looked for herself.

Klara and Kol were kissing.

"Oh bloody hell." She muttered under her breath.

"I'll kill him." Niklaus said, all but ready to run down the hill they were on.

Rebekah blocked his path and put a hand on his chest, stopping his movements, "Whoa, calm down, Nik. Surely you suspected this?"

"Perhaps I did, Bekah. But it's no matter. I do not want any man touching my sister, and that includes my own brother!" He tried to walk forward, but Rebekah stopped him again.

"Unfortunately, brother, I can't let you do that."

Nik narrowed his eyes at Rebekah, interested in why she thinks he can't simply go down there and separate the two, "And why not, sister? If you have a valid reason, please, do tell."

She sighed letting her hand fall from his chest, knowing he won't try to run after them again, "Because, Nik. Klara fancies Kol. If I let you go down there and you beat Kol to a pulp all because he touched Klara, then imagine how angry she will be with you."

 _Fancies him?_ Niklaus fancied fruit, but he wasn't preparing wedding vows for it, now was he?

In a softer tone, Rebekah pleaded, "Look at her, Nik," he turned his head to see Klara running freely with her hands catching the wind, smiling brightly. Kol ran behind her making her laugh about as he neared her, "She's happy."

Niklaus turned his back to Rebekah, running a hand through his long blonde hair.

"Allow them to enjoy these moments they have."

He rounded on her, "Then what, Rebekah? Kol and Klara court, eventually get married, have adorable little witch children in _this_ village!" He gestured with his hands to the village, "It's forbidden love, Rebekah!" His sister's face fell in sadness. Sighing, Niklaus walked up to her, putting his hands on her shoulders, "I am trying to save their young hearts from the disappointment they'll face once they realize the truth too. Sure, they may not share blood, but our family is the only ones who know this. If Kol and Klara were to court, it would cause an unwanted scandal."

Rebekah nodded her head, understanding what her brother was getting at.

"Believe me, Nik, I understand. I just..." she sighed, "I just want them to be happy. They can't very well show their affection for one another out in the open where prying eyes can see. Let them have this. Please?"

 _Damn her._ Rebekah was pleading with him and giving him her world famous puppy eyes.

Giving in, he groaned, "Alright-"

"Yes!" She jumped with joy, smiling victoriously.

"-as long as we wait a few more minutes."

Rebekah immediately slumped her shoulders and threw herself to the ground, dramatically.

"Oh, Bekah!"

* * *

Klara hid behind a bush, panting from running. She figured Kol knew where she was and would grab her at any moment, but he was just messing with her mind making her paranoid.

Deciding she wanted the upper hand, Klara pulled the starling necklace out, hidden under her dress and grasped it in her hands. Klara had discovered the magic in the necklace years ago. She still remembered the day Esther gave it to.

 _"Come here, Klaus. Klara." Both children, who were sitting nearby, walked over to Esther who was holding two necklaces in the shape of a bird._

 _"Birds are sacred to Vikings. It's how we find land. It's how Mikael and I found our home here." Esther leaned down and tied the first necklace around Niklaus' neck, then tied the second around Klara's. "Here. If ever you are lost, or scared, or in need of me, just clasp the bird, and I will come."_

 _"Do the others get one?" Nik asked._

 _Esther hesitated, biting her lip before finally speaking, "I love all my children," she said while looking at Klara in assurance, despite her short presence here, "But you and Klara? You two are the most special, which is why I give these to you and you alone. Promise me you will where it always."_

 _Klara nodded, wondering what made her so special to deserve a starling necklace from Esther, when she's only lived her for a month or so._

 _"I promise," Nik swore._

Ever since, they both had worn their necklaces, keeping them close to their hearts. Although, since Klara learned about the magic in them, she used it as a siphoning power source. Of course the necklace had plenty of sentimental value, but that didn't mean it didn't come in handy when she wanted to use her magic.

Klara quickly siphoned the smallest bit of magic from the necklace and muttered a cloaking spell, hiding herself from Kol's eyes.

She watched in amusement as Kol jumped around the bushes expecting to catch her. She had to stifle her laugh with her hand, because the look on his face was too comical not to laugh.

Kol looked around the plain, knowing she was here somewhere, however he saw her run behind this bush. There is absolutely no way she could have run off without him seeing her. Unless...

With his hands on his hips, Kol shouted, "Alright, Klara. I know you are hiding somewhere nearby. I can practically," he kneeled down, unknowingly in her direction, and put his hands up, "feel the magic."

Instantly the spell dropped and revealed a guilty looking Klara, "How did that cloaking spell get there?" She smiled, sheepishly.

"I wonder?" He pretended to think about it.

Klara screamed out as Kol charged for her, picking her up, high in the air and spinning her. Laughing, he carefully set her down, "Caught you." he whispered in her ear.

Instead of responding, Klara's smile fell from her face and was replaced with suspicion. Kol noticed the change instantly, "What is it?"

Staring directly into his brown eyes she said in a monotone voice as if she was in a trance, "We're being watched."

"What?" _We're being watched._ Henrik wasn't paying any attention to them and they were the only three out here. How would Klara possibly know they're being watched if she's looking at him?

Klara pointed to the hills then looked in that direction, confirming her own words, "See?"

Kol followed her gaze towards the hills and saw two figures looking down on them. _Nik and Rebekah,_ he immediately assumed.

Baffled, he turned back to Klara, "How did you know that?"

She shrugged her shoulders, seeming confused herself, "I-I dont know. I just sensed it."

"Oh, my little witch," Kol threw his arm around her shoulders, walking towards Nik and Rebekah, who were now heading their way as well, "You never fail to impress me."

Klara froze midstep, "I need to go...over there." She stormed off towards the village before Kol could stop her. He was about to run after her, but he didn't want Nik and Bekah to follow as well.

"Where is she going?" Rebekah asked.

Not sure how to reply to that, Kol answered her question with another question, "I believe the better question is, why are _you_ here? Following me, perhaps?" He crossed his arms, smirking, very amused with himself.

On the inside though, he was worried for Klara.

* * *

Klara walked through woods, trying to grasp her mind around how she knew they were being watched. She just...felt it. It's weird, she couldn't explain. She just spaced out.

However at the moment, all Klara wanted was to forget. She couldn't even begin to fathom the extent of her powers and frankly she didn't want to. Being just a witch or just a werewolf was fine, but it was bad enough being both, why did there have to be more she didn't understand.

Not paying attention to her surroundings, Klara walked around a tree and bumped into a hard chest. She caught herself by grabbing ahold of their upper arms.

She gasped, "I am so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and then-" she finally looked up, meeting the man she all but ran into, "Carter. Hi, I-I didn't see you there, my apologies." Klara quickly distanced herself from him.

Carter Bentley. Son of Arthur Bentley, one of the villages' finest leaders. His mother apparently died in child birth. _Tragic._ Carter had dark black hair and brown eyes, apparently mirroring his mother in that department. He towered over her in height, but wasn't nearly as tall as Kol.

"Klara Mikaelson," he smirked, "how are you doing on this lovely evening, beautiful?"

Klara shuddered and tried to hide her grimace at his nickname for her. She was definitely not his biggest fan. She wanted nothing to do with this poor excuse for a man. He's been pining for her ever since her breast grew. He was a pig. He also gets handsy with her and any other woman that catches his eye. Which is exactly Klara needed to get away from this imbecile.

She laughed awkwardly, "I was actually just heading back. Kol's waiting for me and I mustn't dally." She attempted to walk away, but he grabbed her elbow and lightly pulled her back to him.

"Slow down there. I just want to talk." He moved closer to her, invading her personal space.

"Carter, I really must go. My father will be home soon and he doesn't like to wait."

"Klara, why must you deny me?" He started, walking towards her. With every step he took, she took two back. She put her hands up to keep him from coming too close.

"Don't." She pleaded. Although Klara could hold her own for a while, Carter was still stronger than her. He was persistent and didn't know when to quit.

In a flash, he pulled her in by her waist, causing her to slam into his chest, "My affections for you, beautiful," he brushed a strand of her hair and she flinched away, "are strong. I crave you. Your body...is exquisite." He mumbled while looking her up and down.

She struggled in his hold, whispering, "Let me go."

He groaned as if he was having an inner struggle with himself, "I can't."

"Please?"

"Just...let me.." he leaned in, moving closer and closer to her lips. Just as his lips were about to meet hers, she spit in his face. Carter scoffed, wiping his face slowly in disbelief and anger.

If Carter had an emotional switch, he just flipped it, because in the next second Klara's back slammed against a tree, "You little bitch!" He yelled, extremely closer to her face, "If you think that you're so tough because your brothers will protect you, then you're sadly mistaken! I'm close friends with your father, Klara. My family has money. All I have to do is ask and then snap!" He snapped his fingers, "I'll have your hand in marriage like that."

"Carter don't-"

"Think I'm wrong?! Who else would have you as their wife?" He looked her up and down as if that was the explanation.

Anger began to boil in Klara. Carter thought he could push her around and force himself on her? Little did he know he was the one who was 'sadly mistaken.' If there was one thing anyone needed to know about a Mikaelson is that they had quite the temper on them. Blood relatives or not, that didn't change between them.

"Look, Carter, I get it. Your father is never around so you look to women to satisfy that emptiness that he couldn't fill. Never works, does it? No," she shook her head, slowly walking around him, hiding her surprise that he allowed her to, "So when women don't want you, you force yourself on them. Disgusting," she scoffed, "Perhaps you're scared to face the truth. That you will always be alone. I mean, your father didn't even want you-"

At that he turned around and backhanded her, sending her flying to the ground. Carter was seething.

Klara yelped as his hand met her face. She didn't look up from the ground, not wanting him to see the tears lining her eyes. It stung, a lot. She didn't regret her words, though. Carter was a spoiled arse who deserved her hurtful words.

Because Klara wasn't looking at him, she didn't see Kol come out of no where and punch Carter in the jaw, knocking him to the ground. Kol pinned him to the ground, repeatedly punching him.

"Oh my god," Klara gasped. How much did he hear? How much did he see? Her guess was Kol saw enough, because any second now and Carter's face would be unrecognizable from the blood and bruises. As much as she wanted to see Carter like that, it didn't look like Kol was going to stop anytime soon. Standing up, Klara ran to stand at a safe distance from Kol's swinging arm, "Kol? Kol stop! You'll kill him!" He didn't even budge, "KOL!"

Reluctantly Kol got off of Carter and stood up, kicking him in the stomach twice, then pulled out his blade. Unfortunately for him, Klara pulled his arm back, drawing his attention away from the bruised boy, "Please!" She begged, desperately, looking from Carter to him, "don't stoop to his level."

Kol was at odds. He heard Klara giving it to that bloke, which made him smirk, proud of his girl standing up for herself. But when he struck her, Kol blacked out in anger. He was going to kill him! But the tears threatening to fall from Klara's baby blue eyes was enough for him to relax. The emotions on her face were a mixture of fear and hatred. Hatred for the beaten lad behind him, and fear for what Kol would do to him for hurting her.

He couldn't kill Carter. Not now, not in front of her.

Slowly, he allowed her to pull the blade from his tight grip and put it safely in her boot.

"Come on, let's go." She whispered, pulling him away from Carter by the hand. Kol let her lead him away.

They walked a good distance, in the direction where Kol left his siblings. Klara paused in her steps and pulled him down to sit on a fallen tree.

She took his hand in hers, examining his knuckles closely. They were spotted with blood, most all from Carter, although he could feel the small cuts grazing his knuckles, "Your hand," she gasped, "are you mad?! What if Carter had fought back?" She scolded him. Kol knew she was trying to sound angry, but her tone came off more worried than anything, "You could have gotten hurt."

Kol lifted his hand, ever so carefully, touching her cheek. She hissed in pain, "But you did."

 _Stunning,_ was the only word that came to mind. Her right cheek was a bright red from the slap, already bruising, but nothing could lessen her beauty. _Unique._ She wore a beautiful forest green dress that highlighted her blonde hair perfectly, which was done in a braid down her shoulder. Her hair was spotted with small white flowers. _Bright._

"He touched you, Klara. For that alone, I had to beat him."

"Carter is no more than an ignorant bully. You didn't have to hit him, Kol."

He unhurriedly leaned in and planted a kiss on her forehead, lingering to show his affection. He pulled away, his thumbs drawing feather-like circles on her cheeks, hoping to lessen the sting, "Yes I did."

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach. Her heart warmed at her words, longing for his love.

The tension in the air wasn't strained. Instead it let off a passionate glow, pulling them together, only inches separating them.

"What did he say to you?"

"Nothing important." She whispered back, not breaking the moment, "he wants my hand in marriage when I come of age."

Kol shut his eyes. That fact angered and pained him at the same time. Jealousy burned within him.

Klara's hand cupped his cheek, "but I do not want that scoundrel," she moved closer, "I want you."

They were so close that her breath mingled with his. Kol opened his eyes, wanting nothing more than to close the space between them. But he still had more to say. He always would.

"One day, you and I. We will run from this village and sail away. We will travel this earth, any place you desire to see, I'll take you," he breathed out every word, barely above a whisper, "We'll marry, and it will be beautiful, but not nearly as mesmerizing as you are, my little witch. Our children will have your bright, baby blue eyes. And they will love you, because you will be an astonishing mother," he paused, taking a breath, "We can have it all."

Klara closed her eyes, picturing the perfect future for them that they could never have here, "Will there be horses?"

"As many as you like. They will be as free as the wind itself."

She hummed, "I'd like that very much."

Kol couldn't get enough of her. When he looked at Klara, he saw more than a pretty face. He could see his future. They'd live in the house he built her, away from the noise of the village they lived by. Perhaps by a river with the horses she fancies. All she had to do was ask, and Kol would do it all.

A rain drop landed on Klara's face, making her pull away from Kol's touch to look up at the sky. Her face split into a bright smile. She loved the rain.

Kol couldn't resist smiling when she did. Her smile and happiness was contagious. He put his hand out, feeling a droplet here and there. If they hurried, they'd make it home in time before getting drenched in the rain.

Instead of moving, Klara pulled him into a soft kiss, her hands holding his in her lap.

"Perhaps one day?" She breathed out, a bit breathless from the kiss.

"Yeah. Perhaps one day." He promised.

Shortly after the words left his mouth, they were interrupted by leaves crunching behind them.

Pulling away and turning their heads, they saw Nik and Rebekah walking at a distance.

"Damn." Kol mumbled under his breath.

Klara giggled at his disappointment, then reluctantly stood up, walking towards her siblings. She could hear Kol mumbling his complaints behind her.

This is the third time they've kissed. Where did that leave their relationship? Courting was, unfortunately, out of the question. Klara was too young to marry and definitely too young to flee with him, so what could they do? It was a talk she'd surely bring up later.

She smiled brightly, meeting her siblings. She had momentarily forgotten about her face, but Niklaus noticed it instantly.

Holding her in place by her chin he asked, "What the hell happened, Klara? Kol?" He questioned before anyone got the chance to respond.

"Calm down, Nik. No need to get your knickers in a twist." Kol attempted to ease the situation. Nik glared at Kol, "We ran into some trouble on the way here, but don't fret. I took care of it." He held up his fist, showing the blood on his hands.

"Oh my, Kol your hand!" Bekah yelped, rushing to his aide.

Nik sighed, "Let's go. If we're lucky then perhaps we can get home before the others do. Then you," he pointed to Klara, "are telling me what happened to your face."

Luckily when they got back to the village, no one was home yet. Rebekah went to help Kol patch up his hand and Nik had Klara sit on the table, waiting for Rebekah to be done to assist her. Niklaus refused to play nurse, so he chose to wait.

"Do you have anything to say, Klara?" He asked, obviously still curious and worried.

Klara hummed, thinking of anything besides the truth she could say, "Your hair looks marvelous today, brother. Are you doing something different with it? Because I like it!"

"Klara." He warned.

"Alright. It was Carter Bentley. I ran into him in the woods, literally and he tried to kiss me. In return I spit in his face. He clearly didn't like that, but I wanted him to get him filthy hands off of me and he wouldn't. So then I started telling him how he'll always be alone because his father didn't want him which is why he forces himself on women and then he slapped me-" She rambled, finally taking a breath when Nik stopped her. Klara took a few deep breaths before continuing, missing the look of rage on Nik's face, "Kol jumped in when I wasn't looking. He wouldn't stop punching Carter; he even pulled out his knife, Nik. He wasn't going to stop, I know it." Klara zoned out, recalling the murderous look on Kol's face, "Kol was going to kill him." She whispered, horrified at the thought.

Nik looked like he was ready to punch something as well, angry that someone would dare lay a hand on her. Instead he hugged her, giving her the comfort she needed, "My brother is many things, Klara. Annoying and childish being his most common traits. But with you, he is mildly protective. More so than I at times-"

"That's hard to believe."

"-Klara. I sincerely believe Kol would have killed that boy for harming you."

As much as Klara wanted to deny it, hide from the truth, she couldn't. Every Mikaelson had their own horrific temper and are protective over their family, that would never change. So when one of them, as in Kol, witnessed their family getting hit, as in Klara, they could be treacherous.

Klara knew this, because she was one of the worst of them all.

"Klara?"

"Huh?" She said, breaking out of her thoughts, turning to Nik who was giving her a worried gaze.

Nik moved to sit next to her on the table, "I made a promise to Rebekah today. I told her I wouldn't allow Father to arrange her marriage to a man she didn't want to be with. The same goes for you. I won't let Carter marry you, sister."

She smiled, thankfully at him, "Thank you, Nik."

"You're welcome, Klara."

Klara gasped aloud as Mikael threw the door open as he walked in, grumbling as he did. He went straight in and grabbed his bow, then walked out, not sparing anyone a glance.

Niklaus turned to Elijah, "I take it the gathering didn't go well?"

Elijah made sure Father wasn't in the house before rushing over to Niklaus and Klara, "They know."

"Know what?" Klara asked not understanding what her brother was getting at.

"They know." He repeated slowly, directly his gaze to Klara and suddenly it clicked for her.

"They know...about me?" She whispered, her face going pale, making her wound much more noticeable.

Elijah made a mental note to ask Klara later about what happened then continued to tell them more, "Bentley is the one who knew first. He told everyone who attended the gathering."

"I am tired of this bloody family," Nik growled.

Elijah just continued, ignoring his words, "Fortunately, he nor anyone else knows what you are. But they know who your birth parents are and they know they had another child after your brother."

Klara studied Elijah. He seemed worried to his core, practically shaking where he stood.

"This does nothing but worsen Father's hatred for the wolves." Nik said more to himself, "And you are certain nobody knows what Klara is or who this child even is?" Elijah nodded, "Father was at that gathering, Elijah. If he finds out what Klara is-"

"-he won't." Klara interrupted.

"You can't be certain, Klara," Nik said much softer than when he was speaking to Elijah moments ago, "Father may be cruel, but he is smart."

"I'm sure. He doesn't know." She repeated, confidently.

Her brothers both gave her different looks. Niklaus looked skeptical over her words while Elijah just looked confused, wondering how she _knew._

Klara wasn't sure how she was so certain Father didn't know about her werewolf/witch nature. It was just a feeling. Like an instinct in the back of her mind telling her it was so. Sort of like earlier when she sensed Nik and Bekah watching them.

"Klara? Do mind telling me about that fancy little bruise on your face?" Elijah asked, pointing to the spot on her cheek.

Groaning aloud, Klara threw her head into her hands, not wanting to tell this story again.

She heard Nik laughing beside her, so she kicked him.

* * *

After Rebekah bandaged Kol's hand and put a weird paste on Klara cheek, the two went on a walk through the woods.

Klara knew she needed to talk to Kol about where they stood, but for now she just wanted to enjoy the silence. Oddly enough, Kol didn't speak a word. He allowed her to have this moment.

Unfortunately, Klara patience was getting the best of her and she had to know, "What are we doing, Kol?" She blurts out, halting her movements.

Kol turned to face her, but didn't seem to register what she was implying so she continued, "Us. This," She pointed to their intertwined hands. _Wait, when did that happen?_ "The kissing. What are we doing?"

He sighed heavily, looking at the ground, "I don't really know."

"We are portrayed as brother and sister, Kol. Imagine the scandal it would cause if we were to court."

"I know, Klara. Believe me, I do."

The first thing she noticed was how upset and disappointed he sounded. The second was the way he wouldn't meet her eyes.

Klara let her hand fall from his and turned to walk a few steps back.

Both of them knew the truth, but didn't want to say it. Perhaps if they didn't speak it, then this _thing_ between them would last longer. Klara was smart enough to know that wasn't true though.

She faced him again, but didn't move any closer. Her voice was full of emotion, "For the longest time, I have felt everything for you. I fancy you, Kol. It's more than that though, yet I cannot explain it. All I want is to be...with you." The emotions Klara's been holding back were beginning to overwhelm her. Her voice started to shake a bit when she talked, because of the lump forming in her throat. She wouldn't cry, she promised herself. Not again.

Kol was breathing heavy, despite not having said a word. It appears her words were affecting him as much as they were her. Because he too, knew the truth would come out one way or another. They both knew it, but neither could say it.

"...but we can't. We can't be together." Klara chokes out, her voice dropping an octave because how hard she was trying to contain her emotions.

"No." Kol said, discouraged, "No, Klara that is not an option here! We-we can leave. Leave this village," he ran to her, lightly grabbing her shoulders, pleading for anything other than this, "We'll go somewhere where nobody has heard the Mikaelson name uttered," he took her hand in his, and suddenly the flood gates broke as her eyes welled up with tears, "please?"

"Kol..."

"No! No, J-just...just kiss me," he said, pulling her lips to his, stealing a kiss. Klara didn't push him away or stop him, despite knowing she should. Instead she kissed him back with an equal amount of emotion.

When he reluctantly pulled away for air, a few tears slipped and fell down her face.

Every emotion was displayed on Kol's face. Anger at the world around him for taking her from him. Guilt for not savoring her while he had the chance. Jealously at the man whom she might marry, that won't be him. Heartbreak, because he was being forced to let go of her before he even had the opportunity to just have her as his.

Kol has never looked so broken before. His eyes were brimmed red with tears threatening to fall, begging for another day. His hands shook ever so lightly in her hands. He just wanted her.

"I don't want this," she admitted.

"I can't- Klara I can't lose you to another man. I can't lose you at all" He stuttered, grimacing at the thought.

She had to clench her eyes shut for a second to keep herself from falling apart, "Kol we will still see each other everyday. We're family." The thought of being married to a man that wasn't Kol pained her as well.

"Ah!" Kol shouted, pulling his hand to his chest in shock and pain, not expecting her to siphon him.

Realizing what happened, Klara backed away, "Oh. I-I am so sorry, Kol. I didn't mean- I didn't-"

"It's alright! It's alright!" He quickly assured her, "I was just a bit shocked. That's all. I'm fine. See?"

A silence fell over them. An unwanted silence.

It gave each of them time to regain control over their pained emotions.

"Come with me." Kol said, suddenly.

Klara looked confused for a moment before relenting and allowing him to lead the way.

He took them to a field. It was completely open, besides the trees bordering the area. It was oddly shaped, but Klara didn't mind.

"They say witches did this," he pointed to the big, circular plain, "centuries before us. Burned everything in their wake. A spell, a revolution, I don't know, but this ground," he crouched down, pulling her with him. He gently laid her hand flat on the grass, "this land is full of magic." Klara listened intently to Kol's words, looking into his eyes that were so close to hers, "All you have to do is focus."

Klara took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to siphon the magic. She did what she usually did when she siphoned people, but she couldn't feel anything like Kol said she would.

She shook her head, opening her eyes in defeat, "I can't. There's no magic here."

"Yes there is. Buried deep within the soil. You just have to feel it. You have only siphoned from people. Who knows what you are capable of? Concentrate," he put his hand over hers in support, "Feel the magic from the fallen, Klara. I believe in you, my little witch."

Klara wanted to ask him why they were doing this, but in all honesty she wanted to savor this moment.

She closed her eyes again and took a deep breath like Kol was currently instructing her to do. She tried to feel the magic, channeling her overwhelming emotions into her magic.

"That's it, love. Just like that."

The magic. Klara could feel it buried, almost hidden from her and it was strong. She siphoned the power from the tainted ground for a few seconds before pulling away, "I did it." She gasped in awe.

Kol pulled her to her feet, holding both of her hands in his, "You did a splendid job. Now I want to try something."

"Should I be worried? Only the devil knows what schemes your mind manages to conjure up." She smirked.

"Me? Was it not you that quite literally knocked over a tree with your magic recently? If anything, I should be worried!" Kol joked, laughing as she smacked his arm.

"That tree was dying!" Klara defended, pointing her finger at him.

After sharing a good laugh over their previous witch failures, Kol took her hands in his again, "Are you ready, sweetheart?"

Klara nodded, "I trust you."

Kol bowed his head slightly and began to mumble a short chant under his breath. Klara, knowing the spell, smiled softly and began chanting it as well.

A wind began to swirl around them, blowing colorful leaves in their direction and floating them over their head. They collected themselves in a ball above them.

Klara and Kol stopped chanting and dropped their hands, looking up at the ball of leaves in the air.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Kol asked Klara.

She smiled and lifted her hand. With one motion, the ball exploded, thousands of leaves raining down on them.

Klara laughed in amusement, feeling Kol's eyes on her. She looked to him just to make sure. He had that love struck look on his face that made Klara melt. This was his gesture of love to her. Although he might not admit it, Klara saw right through him. Now it was her turn to show her love to him.

Klara ran to him and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her waist with just as much force.

In just two years, Klara would come of age to marry. Mikael would most likely marry her off to a wealthy man with a reputation that would bode well for him.

If she wasn't going to get her happy ending with Kol, then the least she could do was have him now. Pulling away, Klara took his hand in hers and slowly walked back home.

Appreciating the leaves still falling down on them, creating their own rain.

* * *

The next week, was not as pleasant as the last.

Father's temper had seemed to grow massively as of late and he took it out on Niklaus. Unfortunately that made Nik cranky all week so no one was pleased.

Kol and Klara have been having many secret rendezvous in their new spot where she siphoned magic from the earth. It was their place. They practiced spells there, because no one could tell them otherwise. However, more entertainment-wise, they've done things less than appropriate.

Without Nik pestering her to stay away from Kol, Elijah has taken to that task. It had gotten so bad that Klara had to use a cloaking spell to escape with Kol.

Rebekah and Henrik on the other hand, have been lovely. Although Klara was still debating on telling Rebekah about her relationship with Kol. She has never kept a secret from her sister in her life! Needless to say, it was more than difficult.

Niklaus has spent a majority of his time pouting and being grumpy about Father, which Klara couldn't blame him for. The man was insufferable when angered, so she gave her brother a pass. Klara did manage to make him promise to take her down to the river today after he finishes his chores. It had been too long since she's had time for just her and Nik to have time for themselves. It was long overdue.

With Klara, however, her problem was completely different. Their was a dark feeling crawling at the back of her mind, urging her to listen, but she didn't know how. It made her sick to her stomach knowing something was coming...and she couldn't stop it. At night, she'd dream of it. There was always a dark cloud of smoke swallowing her whole. Everyday for the past week, Klara's has this dream.

However she didn't want to dwell on it. Therefore her only other option was to distract herself. She needed her annoyingly overprotective big brother back.

Father had yelled at him for carving his wood figurines again, so chances are he wouldn't be in a good mood, which is why he fled to the garden. Klara being Klara, followed him only to bump into Ayana causing her to drop her box of apples like the klutz she was.

"Ayana! I am so sorry, I did not see you there! Here allow me," she apologized and took the partly full box from her and put the apples back in it.

Ayana only sighed, "Here you go!" Klara handed her the box back.

"Thank you," she reluctantly smiled then walked off, but Klara realized she forgotten an apple.

"Ayana wait!" Klara picked up the red fruit and ran, handing it to her. Their hands brushed and for a split second, and Klara accidentally siphoned her.

Ayana winced, "Foolish child! Your power is unnatural and should be stripped away from you, if possible!"

"I-I didn't mean to-"

"Of course not! You can't control it and nobody can control you, an abhorrence," She spat out in disgust, "Run back home, girl. Before you cause more problems."

With that Klara ran off to where she saw Nik go with angry tears in her eyes.

When she reached the garden she saw Nik with his back was to her as he threw stones at a tree.

"Nik?" She called out.

He froze, "What, Klara?"

 _He's cranky,_ she noted.

"You promised to accompany me to the river today. And I was hoping we could go now, before Father returns from his hunt?"

Niklaus took a deep breath, refusing to face her, "Not now, Klara."

"Then when?"

"I don't know. Just- just not now." He picked up another rock and began throwing them again.

Klara sighed in disappointment and mumbled a quick _alright_ before heading back to the village, avoiding Ayana.

All week Klara had been looking forward to spending some time with Nik, for this. He promised her and because of Mikael's temper, it was all ruined.

"What's got you in a damper mood, little witch?" Kol asked, approaching her once she re-entered the village.

"Nik. Father's temper ruins everything!" She complained, kicking at the ground.

"Ah. You mean Nik's newfound attitude? Yeah aren't we all fond of that."

"He promised to come to the river with me and now he refuses." She pouted.

Kol tilted his head at her then offered, "I can come with you, if you like? I know it's not the same, but..." he trailed off, awaiting her answer.

Still wanting to go to the river, Klara nodded.

"You know, both you Nik and are at your worst around this time." Kol informed.

"What? No I'm not."

"Oh yes you are! Your temper is worse than Nik's." He laughed.

"Well perhaps it's cause the full moon. I am," she looked around, making she wouldn't be heard, then whispered, "part wolf you know."

Kol laughed again, causing Klara to scowl at him. In return he took her hand and spun her around, then pulled her into him, "Don't he offended, love. You are a delight."

"Why thank you, Kol. Such a gentleman." She smiled. They danced together to no music but there own. Klara rested her head on Kol's chest as they swayed silently.

She felt so safe in his arms.

"Kol?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you believe there is such a thing as a happy ending?" She mumbled into his chest, not stopping their dance. When he didn't respond she looked up to him, to see him thinking.

"For some I suppose," he answered, "not everyone is lucky enough to get their happy ending. But those who do, do not realize how lucky they are."

Klara smiled at his answer. Her eyes drifted to his lips and she stood on her toes to reach him. Her lips brushed his and instead of kissing him like she planned, she whispered in the same trance-like tone as earlier, "Run."

"What?" He asked confused.

"AGH!" Klara screamed loudly, in pain, tears instantly falling down her face.

"Klara?! Klara?! What is it?" Kol asked frantically, searching her for any sign of injury. An arrow was sticking out from her leg, "Oh my god. No!"

Before he knew it, he was being pulled away and held back from Klara by two strong my men. A man with a bow, aimed at Klara, approached her as another man pulled her to stand.

"Let her go! Don't you dare touch her!" Kol yelled, as he demanded to be free from their hold on him.

The man with the bow looked to Kol before shooting Klara again, making her cry out.

"NO!"

One of the men holding Kol, punched him in his side and then in his face, causing his vision to become blurry for a second.

"Kol!" Klara screamed, throwing her hand out, causing both men to fly away from him.

"She's strong," A woman said, from behind Klara, "Fix that." She ordered.

The anonymous men began to beat Klara until she could barely lift a finger. All the while, Kol fought to free himself the men's hold, desperate to get to her.

"Make sure the Mikaelson boy doesn't follow us." The woman ordered again.

"You bitch!" Kol shouted, venomously, "I will hunt you down and kill you!"

"Oh honey. You can't even save yourself."

"D-Don't hurt...him." Klara choked out, between sobs.

"Enough! Take her."

"No! Klara! No, don't take her! DON'T YOU DARE! KLARA!" Suddenly Kol was released from their hold, then punched in the face.

He watched in slow motion as he fell to the ground. Klara's body being dragged away from him, while he laid there, helplessly.

"K-Klara..." he whispered before everything went black.

Before everything went horribly wrong...for everyone.

* * *

 **That's chapter 8!**

 **Unfortunately for those who are enjoying my story, I'm sad to say I'm having trouble writing it. I decided to take a break from uploading it for a while to better myself. I do plan on finishing the story, but I want it to be the best it can and I can't do that now.**

 **So review and let me know what you think!**

 **I hope to be back uploading soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I'm back with another chapter!**

 **I know this story has been going a little slow, but thank you so much for all those who's stuck by my story! It means sooo much to me.**

 **Also a little heads up. There will be many flashbacks in this chapter and hopefully you can tell the difference. However I put _flashbacks_ before a flashback just in case. Other times it's either a dream (like in the first scene) or a vision. The difference should be easy to differentiate though.**

 **Hope you all like this chapter. Please _Review_ and let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or their characters**

* * *

 _Her hand was so soft against the skin of his cheek, as she rubbed her hand across every angle of his jaw and cheekbone, her fingers ending up in his hair._

 _She wore a beautiful white dress and her blonde waves were let loose from her normal braid, fanning_ _out across the grass and flowers, just the way he adored. Her cheeks had a slight pink blush against them, complimenting her bright smile._

 _Neither of them had to say a word. Merely enjoyed being in each other's arms while they could. Feeling the warmth of their bodies together._

 _Her eyes were so bright in the suns rays._ _She's never looked so angelic before._

 _He ran his hands through her soft locks, never taking his eyes off of her._

 _They laid in their field where she siphoned from. The sunset cast a beautiful, warm glow over the goddess herself._

 _He couldn't resist her._

 _"I love you, my little witch." Kol whispered, enunciating every syllable. His smile never left his face. He had to tell her. He's known he has loved her since the second Elijah carried her into the village. He knew he'd protect her from anything that tried to harm her and would shield her from the horrors of the world, so her light would not be dimmed by the darkness._

 _He felt within every one of his bones, that he loved her. He was madly and utterly in love with her._

 _Instead of returning his love to her, Klara continued to stare at him. Kol wouldn't even mind if she never responded at all. As long as she laid here, against him, in his arms._

 _"Wake up, my beloved." She advised in a sickly sweet tone._

 _Kol's face scrunched up in confusion, "What?" he breathed out._

 _"You cannot continue to sleep. Wake up."_ _He grimaced as he understood what she meant now._

 _Kol sighed, toying with a strand of her hair, "I am afraid, Klara."_

 _"You need not be afraid," her hand drifted to his chest, resting above his heart while she spoke, "I am with you, always and forever," she sighed, looking around him, "As beautiful as all this is, Kol, it is not real. Reality awaits you out there. You must wake-"_

 _"I cannot face a reality without you, Klara!" He interrupted her with a pleading look in his eyes, and reached for her hand._

 _Klara smiled and intertwined their fingers. It was then Kol realized he could no longer feel her touch. He looked up at her with wide eyes, "No." he whispered._

 _"It is not real," She repeated, "There is a life without me, Kol. Your affections for me will pass in due time, but family is forever-"_

 _"You are my family!"_

 _A tear fell down Klara's face, but her smile never wavered, "Oh, my sweet love. We are family." She_ _agreed, tilting her head up to him, her face inches from his. Kol closed his eyes in anticipation, awaiting a hopeful kiss, "Wake. Up." She insisted instead._

 _Before Klara got the chance to utter another word, she began coughing. Kol quickly went into panic, watching as his world fell apart around him._

 _"Klara?" He asked concerned, sitting up with her._

 _Her coughs grew harsher and soon she was coughing up blood. Lots of it. She wouldn't stop. Her white dress was now spotted red._

 _"Klara!"_

* * *

"Where is she?!" Kol ran into his home, startling his family sitting around the table as the door slammed into the wall. Kol's eyes searched the whole room, not seeing _her._

"Kol! Your face!" Someone shouted, although Kol paid them no attention.

"Where is she?" Kol ran into the other room, hoping she'd be there. She wasn't, "No." he whispered.

"Kol? Brother, please? What has happened?" Elijah asked, putting his hand on Kol's shoulder.

"NO!" He shrugged Elijah's hand off of him, "She has to be here! Tell me she came back, Elijah?!" He yelled, begging he'd tell him she was here. Somewhere, anywhere, as long as she was here.

The family exchanged worried glances. Mikael, Esther, and Elijah stood by Kol, trying to get answers from him or at least calm him down.

"Please...please tell me Klara is here..?" Kol cried, no longer capable of yelling.

When no one answered, Kol knew he had his answer. Whatever air he had left in his lungs left him. He fell to his knees, in despair. His world falling with him.

The second Kol awoke and Klara wasn't by his side, he knew she was gone. Despite the dangerous situation, Klara would never leave his side. Especially when he was hurt and unconscious. However he had to check if she came home. The odds were not in his favor that she would be here, but he _had_ to check. He would have been hurt if she had left him unconscious, but his relief that she was safe would overwhelm any hurt feelings easily.

"Kol! What is with the theatrics?" Mikael demanded to know from his broken son.

"We were going to the river," he whispered, his voice hoarse from his tears, "Th-there were these men. Men and a woman. They attacked us...Sh-she is gone, Klara is gone, they took her." Kol rambled, sadly, tears streaming down his face. He didn't bother trying to stop them, knowing they'd continue to come.

Rebekah and Henrik went wide-eyed as they too had tears in their eyes.

Mikael on the other hand, was furious. He ordered Esther to get Ayana and do a locator spell, then took his sword and gathered Elijah, Finn, and Niklaus to help search for her before it was too late.

Esther wanted to comfort her son, but there was nothing she could do. Her own heart was torn to shreds at the loss of a girl she saw as her own. She raised Klara as her daughter despite her werewolf and tainted witch nature. She loved her no matter what havoc she raised across the village or the countless times she's siphoned from her. Klara was her daughter in all ways but blood.

Knowing there was nothing she could do to ease Kol's pain, she did the only thing she could do and set off to do a locator spell.

"Tell me it is not true.." Rebekah mumbled, coming to sit by Kol, "She is not gone..."

Kol didn't say anything. He just sat there, unable to control himself. He could not give her the answer she wanted to hear; the one he needed.

Henrik had not yet moved from his seat at the table. He continued to sit, staring at his meal with silent tears falling from his young face.

"Henrik?" Rebekah called out. Still he did not move, "Brother, please?"

As if a switch flipped, Henrik reached down and pulled a blade from his boot and tossed it on the table. The act itself reminded everyone of Klara who wore a blade like it was clothing.

In the small hut, a witch chanted spells while her three youngest children cried for another. A girl more important than a beaten victim given a roof to live under. A sister, a daughter, a lover.

A survivor.

Kol sobbed louder in Rebekah's arms, clutching his aching chest.

It felt as if those men beat his chest and not his face, because that's where the most pain was coming from.

His shattered heart.

* * *

 **Three years later...**

"Rebekah, what are you doing with Father's blade?"

"Relax, Kol. I'm merely carving my name, that is all."

"Why?" Kol leaned against the wall near the exit of their cave.

She shrugged, "For remembrance," she turned to him, offering the blade, "Do you care to join? Nik and Elijah have already agreed to do it as well. I have yet to speak with Finn or Henrik, but here you are now."

"As a family?" He asked, sounding annoyed.

She nodded.

Kol scoffed, shaking his head, "Well have it. I will take no part in it." He turned to walk back out of 'their cave' when Rebekah yelled after him.

"Why not?"

Kol stopped in his tracks and tilted his head to the side, his back still to her, "Because it is no family without _her._ " With that he walked away, almost bumping into Niklaus as he left.

Rebekah sighed, defeated, and went back to carving her name into the stone. _Why must he be so difficult?_

"Where is he off to?" Niklaus asked.

"I am not sure. Kol tends to do as he pleases."

Niklaus walked up from behind her and tried to take the blade from her hand. She pushed him away.

"Quit it, Nik! You will cause me to make a mess of the carvings."

He laughed and leaned against the wall, impatiently waiting his turn.

At least Nik wasn't as moody as Kol was, making him better company. Although Rebekah couldn't blame her brother for storming off, because he was right. It was no family without _her._ She was the missing piece and without her by their side, their family wasn't complete.

Rebekah was ashamed to admit she rarely thought of Klara anymore. Not because she thought poorly of her or resented her. It was because it hurt too much to remember.

Klara was the only sister she ever had and despite being the same age, she was her role model. She was as strong as the men in the village and smarter than most people their age. Also Klara didn't care for rules. Most days it would get her in trouble by Mikael, but that did little to stop her one bit.

She momentarily paused in her carvings, remembering the girl she thought of as a sister, before pushing those thoughts away.

"Rebekah, let me have it!" She refrained from jumping when he spoke, almost forgetting he was behind her at all.

"Quiet Niklaus!" She chastised, focused on the carvings in front of her, "I am to have more concentration if I am not to slice off a finger."

"Father will not like you handling the blade."

She stopped her carving, "If I want to wield a blade, I shall wield a blade," she turned back to the wall, "Father need not know."

"He will find out. He always does."

Giving up, she walked to her brother, "That is because you always tell him."

"I cannot help it. He frightens me." Niklaus mumbled.

"He frightens us all," she admitted.

It was true. Three years ago, he changed into a different man not even Esther herself could recognize as her husband. Mikael's temper grew shorter and his heart became colder. He was more cruel than ever before.

"That is why we stick together as one, always and forever," _it's what she would have wanted,_ she adds in her head knowing how sensitive Niklaus was when it came to her, "Right, traitor?" She smiled.

"Right." He smiled back.

"Here," Rebekah held out the blade to him, "You finish it. I am to help Mother with the meal."

"Yes, go tend to dinner, and leave the blades to the men, little sister." Niklaus said while walking to stand where Rebekah previously was, and held out his hand, awaiting the blade.

Upset over his comment, Rebekah retorts by slamming the blade into his hand, slicing it open.

He winced, "Agh, Bekah!"

"It's just a little blood. Be a man about it." She mocked.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Now where did you get that?" Kol asked, coming to sit by her around the fire._

 _"Esther," Klara clasped the starling necklace in her hand, "She says I'm special."_

 _"You are." Kol smiled._

 _Klara smiled sadly, and managed to stumble out, "My mama will not come for me, will she?"_

 _Kol looked down at his lap unsure how to answer that._

 _For the last month she's lived with them, there hasn't been a word about either of her parents searching for her. Besides, Kol doubts whoever senselessly beat her, would come search for her. Especially if it was her family who did so. After all this time, he knew they wouldn't come for her._

 _Kol reached for her tiny hand, squeezing it in comfort, "Klara, if my mother has given this necklace to you, that must mean you are family."_

 _Klara genuinely smiled and leaned on his shoulder._

 _"You needn't fear. Unlike them, I would search endlessly for you."_

Kol twirled her necklace in his hands, studying each feature with a blank stare.

He could still picture the bird around her neck where it rightfully belonged.

When they were attacked all those years ago, it must've fallen off, Kol assumed. It had laid next to his head when he awoken, reminding him she was gone. Taken from her family. Taken from him.

Kol lifted his head from the necklace and turned to the bark next to his head. In Runic was her name next to his. They had carved their names in their tree when they just children to prove it would be theirs for all eternity. However to Kol, it served as a reminder of her...for all eternity.

Kol traced his hands against her name, remembering the day she carved it.

 _"It is much too high! I cannot do it."_

 _"I am certain you can, Klara. Do you trust me?"_ _She nodded her head and he held out his hand to her, "Let us climb only half of the way, and at any given time you wish to stop, we will climb back down. I promise."_

 _"I will fall!"_

 _"I will not allow you to fall, Klara," Seeing she wasn't yet convinced, Kol fell from the low branch he was sitting on and put a hand on her shoulder, "The endeavor you fear is smaller than you might believe. Your mind twist the simple things into something you assume you should fear, but you need not. Klara, darling, you always persevere. Why? Because deep down, past the illusions your mind cast, you are fearless."_

 _Klara nodded, seeming convinced by his rare heartfelt advice, then took a deep breath before taking Kol's proffered hand and climbing the tree. They made it halfway up, like he said, and Kol expected her to want to stop, but instead she wished to go higher. So they climbed all the way to the top and sat on one of the highest branches._

 _"Oh my," She gasped, "You were right. I love it." She smiled._

 _"Well, I do not lie."_

 _"Yes you do," Klara laughed, "Does anyone else know about this tree?"_

 _"I am sure they do, love. It is in the middle of the village, but not many dare climb it."_

 _Klara smiled then took a blade from her boot._

 _"Where did you get that?" Kol asked, bewildered._

 _"Whatever do you mean? It is yours."_

 _Kol looked down to see that his blade was missing. He scoffed impressed, "You little thief."_

 _Klara smirked, proud of herself, "I was taught by the best I know. Until I myself bested them_ _of course."_

 _"Oh yeah? And who might that be?" He asked, playing along with her game._

 _"I believe you know him. Tall, sarcastic, troublesome, very witchy," she added with a smile._

 _Kol acted as if he was offended, "Klara Mikaelson claiming she has bested me in the battle of stealing? I think not."_

 _"Is that a challenge? Because I would hate to diminish your pride." She smirked._

 _Instead of retorting with a snarky comment, Kol used his magic to hold her in place, for safety, and tickled her. Klara screamed out as she felt invisible hands tickling her sides._

 _"Ah! Kol!" She yelled in between her laughter, "Stop! I can take much more!"_

 _Kol leaned against the tree, nonchalantly, watched as she squirmed and laughed uncontrollably._

 _"Kol, you little wanke-"_

 _"Ah ah ah, I will not tolerate such foul language, Klara," Kol teased. Klara tried to reach for him, in attempt to hit him, but his magic kept her from doing so, "If you want me to stop, all you have to do is admit I cannot be bested."_

 _"I cannot! I am no liar!"_

 _"Alright."_

 _Kol smirked as he continued to tickle her, knowing sooner or later she'd admit the inevitable._

 _Klara squirmed around a bit more, laughing until her eyes watered, "You cannot be bested! You cannot be bested!" She shouted, accepting her defeat._

 _Without hesitation Kol stopped tickling her, making sure she was steady before stopping the spell that kept her still._

 _"Now, was that so difficult?" Kol mocked._

 _"Arse." Klara mumbled out of breath, although she was still smiling._

 _Kol smiled in return. He didn't mind if she sweared to be honest. On a normal day, Kol didn't mind his tongue one bit so why should she?_

 _"Now that that is all said and done, are you ready?" When Kol looked at her confused, she clarified, "We must claim this tree as ours. Therefore everyone will know it is not theirs for the taking. For all eternity it is ours. Now shall I go first or will you?"_

 _"Ladies first." Kol gestured for her to go._

 _Klara gasped and put her hand on her chest dramatically, "What a gentleman."_

 _"Oh, shut it."_

 _She giggled then went to carve her name._

Her laugh rung in his ears even then, haunting him.

For the last three years, not a day has passed where he hadn't thought of her. Of the girl he cared for more than himself. His heart still ached for her. To be able to hear her laugh one more time. He wanted to do more spells with her that would make her awestruck.

Now Kol couldn't even do magic without being reminded of her. It hurt too damn much.

God he'd do anything to have her back.

"This is where you go, isn't it? When you continuously disappear during the day? You are to come here?"

Kol looked down to see Nik staring up at him. He quickly blinked back the tears in his eyes.

"What is it you want, Niklaus?"

"Well first I'd like to have a proper chat with you and while I am not against climbing up this tree," Niklaus ran his fingers along the wood, "it is nearly time for supper. You might as well come down now."

With one last glance at the necklace, Kol put it around his neck and tucked it under his shirt. Reluctantly he climbed down the tree, not wanting his brother to know what's carved into the very wood he's touching. It was his memory and Kol refused to share.

When he finally made it to the bottom, he asked, not making eye contact, "Did you enjoy carving your name into the cave?"

Niklaus nodded, "Rebekah tells me you do not wish to participate."

"I wanted no part in it." _I have my own carvings._

"Yes, well you were not quiet when you spoke with Rebekah."

Kol should've known Nik heard him mention _her_. He was right in front of him when he said it.

"I meant what I said, Nik."

Niklaus sighed and looked away from Kol. For a moment, neither brother said anything. Although, Kol was sure Niklaus knew what he was thinking because of what he said.

"You are not alone in your mourning, brother."

Kol tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat. He looked away from his brother, refusing to let Nik see him vulnerable.

"Kol, she does not go on forgotten. Despite the years that has passed, she lives on within us. Some more than others." He mumbled the last part.

As Nik continued talking, Kol became more and more angry. He didn't want nor need his brother's comfort. He wasn't as fragile, when it came to her, as everyone suggested.

"Nik, don't you have a wench to attend to?" He growled, "Tatia, is it? Why don't you go entertain her and leave me be."

Niklaus nodded, ignoring Kol's harsh comments, understanding his pain.

"She believed in family above all. Perhaps it was because of the family who did not want her. But Kol...she would not wish for you to distance yourself from the family you and her shared because of her absence." With that Niklaus patted Kol's shoulder and walked away, leaving him with tears in his eyes once more.

* * *

 _Three years ago_

 _"She is not here either, Niklaus." Elijah informed him after searching by the river._

 _The sun had already set, leaving their torches and the moon's light to fill the darkness._

 _"Then we shall keep looking." He persisted._

 _"Perhaps we should check if Mother and Ayana has made progress with their locator spells-"_

 _"No! I will not return until Klara is found."_

 _Elijah hesitantly put his torch into the ground and walked over to his brother, "Niklaus, the full moon is tomorrow-"_

 _"I am aware! The men will turn into beast, savaging everything in their path! All the more reason we must find her!" Niklaus turned around and punched a tree once then twice until his knuckles were beginning to bleed._

 _"Brother!" Elijah pulled him away from the tree,_ _"I want to find her more than anything," Elijah put both his hands on Niklaus' shoulders when he attempted to leave his firm grasp, "but Niklaus! You are so clearly not in your right mind. We will find our sister! Just...calm yourself."_

 _Niklaus stared at Elijah for a moment. When his rage seemed to melt away, Elijah removed his hands._

 _"It is my fault, Elijah," he cried, "It was I who promised to take her here, to this very river. If only I had instead of refusing because of my anger at Father, then perhaps she would not have been taken at all. Do you not see? It is because of I that she is gone." Tears were now opening falling down his face and Elijah's. Their heartbreak so evident on their faces._

 _Elijah pulled Niklaus into a hug they both needed._

 _"It was not your fault, Niklaus," Elijah whispered after a moment, "We shall find her. We have to. She is not gone."_

Niklaus looked down at his knuckles. They have healed over time, but the memory was still there.

Klara used to hate when he took his anger out by punching something until he bled. He hadn't done it since she stopped him once ages ago and made him promise not to do it anymore. And he hadn't...until that night.

Niklaus took a deep breath to erase those thoughts from his head, and continued the walk into the village. He spotted Tatia walking through the village, holding a few vibrant flowers to her chest.

Tatia had moved to the village a few months ago, and Niklaus was instantly taken with her. He didn't even mind that she had a child out of wedlock. All he knew was that he wanted her.

"Tatia!" He called out, running over to her.

When she saw him, she smiled brightly, "Niklaus," she greeted, "These flowers are beautiful, are they not?"

"Not nearly as beautiful as you." He flirted, making her blush.

Tatia began walking again with Niklaus by her side, "Your brother has been distant. Is he alright?"

Niklaus scowled internally. He knew she meant Elijah which made him beyond jealous.

"Perhaps He has grown weary of waiting for you to choose between us."

Tatia sighed, "Niklaus, I would love to be able to choose between you, but I cannot. I love you both. I fear if I chose one, I would lose the other."

"I understand, Tatia. Though if you allow me, I can try to convince you to choose me." He smirked, changing his tone from jealous to flirtatious in the matter of seconds.

Tatia chuckled, swinging her hips as she walked closer to him, "And how would you do that?" She bit her lip seductively.

A low growl escaped Niklaus' throat in excitement.

* * *

Kol walked the edge of the village, lost in his thoughts. He knew what Niklaus said was right. Klara wouldn't want him to push his family away all because he was still grieving her loss. She'd want the opposite. Her strongest belief was in family. It's where her loyalty laid until the day she was taken.

Despite being attacked and harshly beaten, Klara defended him, _fought_ for him. She exposed her powers in order to rescue him.

The least Kol could do for her is attempt to...accept her absence, as difficult as that may be. To mend what bonds he risks severing.

"Rebekah!" he called out as he saw her leave the house.

She looked to him and continued to walk and carry her bowl, causing Kol to run to catch up with her, "'Hello, sister. Forgive me for being an imbecilic arse earlier. It is just my forte.'" she mocked.

"Well I would not put it in such an unladylike manner," he smirked, "but yes, I do hope your offer still remains."

Rebekah looked at him in shock, "You say you wish to carve your name as well?"

"Well we _are_ family." he genuinely smiled at her.

"Later then," she shoved the bowl into his hands, spilling some of its burning hot contents onto him. He winced, "It is time for supper. Do hurry, dear brother. And if you are to see Niklaus, let him know his meal is getting cold." With that she walked away.

"You needn't burn me!"

Instead of replying, she waved him off.

Kol laughed and took a seat next to Henrik around the fire, ruffling his hair as he did.

"Are you to join in Rebekah's foolishness and carve your name in our cave as well, brother." Kol asked while shoveling soup in his mouth.

"No." Henrik answered, uncharacteristically cold.

Kol turned to him, "Are you alright?"

Without looking at him, but straight ahead into the distance, Henrik nodded.

Hesitantly, Kol let it go, not knowing where Henrik's mind traveled to.

 _Flashback_

 _"Klara! Psst, Klara. Get up, you will sleep the day away." Henrik shook her._

 _Klara groaned and rolled over, "Either I already did and now it is night or the sun has not even risen. Go back to sleep, Henrik." She pulled the blankets back over herself._

 _"But I wish to go outside! Let us go now, before the others awake." He pulled her blankets away._

 _Opening her eyes once more, Klara sat up, "Must you always wake me?" When Henrik smiled sheepishly at her she gave in, "Alright, brother. But not now," Henrik's shoulders slumped in disappointment, "However, we can comprise. How would you like to carve our names into our special apple tree in the orchard?"_

 _Henrik gasped, "Oh, would I?!"_

 _"Shh! Or you'll wake the others," Klara crawled from her comfortable, warm spot and quietly made her way over to Elijah. Carefully she took his_ _knife that laid near him and crawled back to Henrik, "Here. Hide this."_

 _Carefully, he slid the sharp blade into his boot like he'd seen Klara do on several occasions._

 _"After I return from the river with Niklaus, you and I will sneak away and carve our names."_

 _"Like you and Kol had done?" He looked up at her with a splitting grin._

 _Helplessly, Klara mirrored it, "Yes. I know how much you have wanted to do so."_

 _In a swift movement, Henrik threw his arms around her, "Thank you." He mumbled into her hair._

 _"You're quite welcome, little brother," she pulled away, "Now keep that blade hidden. I would hate to be on the receiving end of Elijah's fury, and tarnish his pride when he will lose poorly in our quarrel."_

 _Henrik chuckled then stood, excited to carve his name like his older brother had._

 _He simply could not wait, unbeknownst to the tragedy he would face that afternoon when she never came back from the river._

"Yeah I am alright, Kol." Henrik assured, returning to his meal, not meaning a word he said.

"Have either of you seen Niklaus?" Elijah asked, standing in front of them.

"Not since earlier brother. Worried he's man-handling your damsel?" Kol snorted, not caring for the brunette woman one bit.

Elijah looked around, looking as if he was trying not to consider that as a theory, "No, brother, I am simply curious."

A thought occurred to Kol where Nik could actually be. Tatia was nowhere to be found and Niklaus was nowhere to be found. Two plus two equals...not good for Elijah.

Both of his brothers had a thing for Tatia ever since she came to the village. Kol didn't understand why his brothers fought over one girl when they could have anyone else in the village. What made her so special?

Her husband died in battle, she had a daughter out of wedlock, she was beautiful, yes, but she also toyed with men's hearts. Tatia May appear sweet to everyone but Kol saw past her facade. She was a selfish, manipulative, bitch. How his brothers didn't see that was beyond him.

 _Honestly, Nik and Elijah have bad taste in women._ Kol thought, chuckling to himself.

* * *

Later that night, Niklaus returned, looking an absolute mess. As predicted, him and Tatia had done things Kol could care less about. Elijah must have noticed as well because he was scowling the rest of the evening, which was fun for absolutely nobody.

After Niklaus and Elijah settled things with a near fight, in which Kol was rooting for Nik, everyone set off in their own direction.

Finn and Henrik went with Father while he visited some people in the village. Niklaus and Elijah chose to stay together so they could keep an eye on one another, making sure the other kept their hands off Tatia. Rebekah was god knows where. Probably somewhere with Mother, Kol assumed. He wasn't sure.

He however, went to their cave. Not to carve his name, because he had told Rebekah he'd do so later. He went there because it was a quiet place for him to think. To remember _her_ without someone trying comfort him or tease him for being vulnerable.

Kol walked into the cave and was once again overwhelmed with memories.

This was the place Klara told everyone she was a hybrid. A werewolf and a siphon/witch.

 _His little witch._

He sat against the cold, hard wall, bringing his knees to his chest. Kol pulled her necklace off from around his neck and held it in his hand.

Besides his memories and her carvings, this was all he had left of her.

God he missed her. So much. So...much...

* * *

 _"Do you always dream of me?"_

 _"Only when I miss you." His voice rumbled through his chest when he spoke, causing her to feel it where her head laid._

 _Klara chuckled next to him, "You always miss me."_

 _Kol pulled her impossibly closer, draping his arm around her waist, "Yes, because you were the best thing that has happened to me."_

 _The dreaded word. 'Were' Because she was no longer here. You could only speak of her in the past tense now, for she is gone._

 _"You speak so highly of me," She mumbled as she shifted her body to get more comfortable, "My influence on you is surely not healthy."_

 _Kol toyed with her starling necklace, and shrugged. Emotionally, no. Her influence was only good when she was here. But now that she is gone, it hurts so much that it is nearly toxic to him._

 _"How ever will you move on from me if you continue to dream such illusions?"_

 _He winced at the term, 'Illusions' Oh how he wished these moments were real and not a silly illusion his mind painted when his eyes drift close._

 _He wanted to feel her laying on his chest as if nothing bad could happen as long as she was right here with him. He didn't want to feel the pain when he awoke, knowing that's all it truly was. An illusion._

 _"I will myself not to forget you, my little witch. How could a simple woman fill your place?"_

 _"Surely it cannot be difficult." She argued._

 _Although Kol knew the truth. He'd never find a girl anywhere near Klara's worth. How could she think different? "Oh really? Why must you assume that?"_

 _Klara lifted her head from his chest and leaned on her elbow. The joking tone they had earlier was gone before he could bat an eye. Klara raised an eyebrow as if it was obvious._

 _"Because I am dead."_

* * *

Kol stirred awake when he felt something being thrown in his face. Sleepily, he wiped his face to realize it was dirt.

His heart was still racing from his dream and his chest hurt from her last words. _'Because I am dead.'_

In his dreams, she often reminded him of that truth, and each time it hurt all the same. At the least he had her necklace as a piece of her. He clutched his hand, expecting to feel the necklace between his fingers.

Suddenly it dawned on him when he felt nothing in either of his hands. _Her starling necklace._ It was no longer in his hand. Kol felt around for it, but he couldn't feel it. He immediately sat up and checked all around him, with no luck.

"How long have you had this?!" Rebekah's voice cried.

Kol turned around to see Rebekah with Klara's necklace in her hand with a look of betrayal and tears in her eyes. She clutched the leather strap tightly as if she couldn't believe it still existed.

"Bekah..." Kol breathed as he rose to his feet, careful not to get too close to her. He was afraid if he got too close she'd snap and run. And her emotions clearly ran high, so he didn't want to upset her.

"How long, Kol?" She persisted.

Kol licked his lips and turned away from her, unable to look her in the eye when he told her the truth, "I found it the day _she_ was taken. Before I came home." He admitted in a small voice.

Rebekah sharply inhaled in front of him. She sounded so hurt that he didn't tell her he had the necklace Klara wore everyday. It hurt Kol to see his sister like this.

"This is Klara's necklace. You mean to tell me you have had her necklace for three years?" She asked, despite knowing the truth.

When Kol didn't answer, Rebekah scoffed, the tears finally falling from her eyes.

The smallest amount of anger built up in Kol. Rebekah was right. It was Klara's necklace. _Was._ But now she was...gone and she clearly wasn't coming back for the damn thing, sadly. Now it simply belonged to nobody, but him.

"What do you want me to say, Bex? That I apologize for hiding the last thing I had of her? That I regret not showing you this sooner? Because I feel no remorse for said actions." He tried to snatch the necklace, but Rebekah held it away from him.

"How could you?! None of us have anything to remember her by. Especially not the necklace she wore for nearly twelve years!" She yelled, clearly upset with him, "Yet you secretly carry this? What other secrets do you harbor?"

"It was _my_ memory of her!" He yelled back, equally upset, although ignoring her last question.

Rebekah rolled her eyes angrily, "Oh, you cannot be serious, Kol! Need you be so selfish?"

He threw his hands out to his side, exasperated, "Oh look who is talking? You act as if I am the only one who hides things! We all know that you take Elijah's sword and practice with it while he is away or asleep!"

"That is not nearly the same as your indiscretion!" She pointed a finger at him.

"She didn't give it to you!"

"Neither did she give it to you!"

"I loved her!"

"We all loved her!"

"I was IN LOVE with her!" Kol yelled, causing Rebekah to oddly fall silent. His plea echoed through the small cave, but that didn't stop him from yelling more, "I wanted to ask for her hand in marriage and run away with her! I wanted a life we could never have here, as supposed siblings. But now..." he lowered his voice, "now she is gone. And this neckl- _her_ necklace is all I have left to remember what we could have had." Kol exhaled, exhausted from his shouting, "I loved her, Bekah," he admitted, sliding back down the wall, "And she was gone before I even got the chance to tell her so."

That familiar aching in his chest returned again. Her smile, her laugh, her touch. He longed for it all just one more time, yet he was denied that. It hurt like hell.

Rebekah starred at him for a moment. She was probably in shock that he had voiced such things about Klara. He wasn't able to after she was taken, nor could he years after. He closed himself off when it came to her.

It was a small relief to talk to someone who shared his pain.

Slowly, Rebekah walked over to him and slid down the wall. The two siblings sat in silence for a few minutes, savoring the unspoken connection that had formed between them now.

"Klara did love you, you know?" Rebekah admitted. The breath was stolen from Kol's lungs when she said that, "She used to talk about how much she fancied you. Her adoration for you made me want to vomit once," Kol chuckled sadly, "But now it makes me wish she had gotten her happy ending with you. Both of you deserved that."

Unwanted tears began to form in Kol's eyes again, but this time he didn't have the urge to stop them.

"Here," Rebekah said. Kol turned to look at her to see she was holding the necklace out to him, "Take it. I was wrong to question you, Kol. If anyone, she would have wanted you to have it."

Kol willingly took the necklace back, putting it around his neck once more. This time he left where it could be seen above his shirt, but heavy against his heart.

"Is that why you do not wish to practice magic anymore? Because you did that with Klara?"

"I loved doing magic with her," he whispered, "Now it is too painful to do it without her by my side."

Hell, their first kiss was consumed by magic. When he kissed her after the identification spell Esther did, she siphoned him, causing her to lose control of her magic. The air had spun around them and the fire from the candles had flown in every direction. Not only that, but as a witch you could quite literally feel the magic in the air. It made their kiss that much more extraordinarily, magically amazing.

A tear finally fell down Kol's face.

 _Why did it hurt so much to think of her?_ He wondered. _Why does it feel like my heart is still shattered?_ Perhaps because it was. Maybe his wounds never truly healed.

"Do you think you'll ever love anoyone like you loved her?" Rebekah asked after a moment of silence.

Kol shook his head, "Not a chance in hell. She was the only one made for me. Klara's the love of my life. I'd do anything in a heartbeat to have her back."

Rebekah nodded, understanding why he'd think that, "I suppose she was truly irreplaceable."

"Because she a true hybrid?" Kol asked, chuckling under his breath.

"That, and because no one has her compassion, her humor, her personality. No one could truly fill her place. Klara was one of a kind."

Kol tucked the necklace inside his shirt. Klara's biological father turned on her because he found the darkness that lied within her. The evil her genetics possessed. Zachariah assumed she'd destroy everything she touched, but he couldn't have been more wrong. Klara wasn't filled with darkness. Her soul was nothing but light. How anyone could think anything but was beyond him, "She was good."

* * *

"Hello, Henrik." Niklaus greeted. Finally he got rid of Elijah who refused to trust that he wouldn't go after Tatia if he saw her.

Instead of speaking, Henrik nodded at him.

Niklaus sighed. Ever since Klara's disappearance, Henrik spoke less. He was no longer the happy boy who ran around the village putting a smile on everyones face. He was different. Scarred by the loss of his sister.

"I hear apples are growing the best they have in years," Niklaus tried, knowing his brothers love for the fruit. Still, Henrik stayed silent. He sighed and crouched down to Henrik's height while sitting. Perhaps a different tactic would work, "Do you want to know a secret?"

Henrik's eyes lit up a little and he nodded.

Niklaus looked around to make sure nobody would hear him before turning back to Henrik and whispered, "I will not be in the caves during the full moon."

Henrik gasped, intrigued, Where shall you go?"

Niklaus smiled softly in victory, "I am going to watch the men turn into beast."

"Nik, that is forbidden!"

"Which is why," he stood, pulling Henrik up with him, "you musn't tell anyone."

Instantly, Henrik nodded, "I give my word. I shall not tell."

* * *

Nothing could be seen in the cold, dark room. Not even a hand if it was an inch in front of your face.

Normally, the day would be unbearably quiet. However today her mind was being tortured with unexplainable visions. Each one tore at her mind.

Multiple visions. They would not stop. Every time she closed her eyes, another image would flash through her mind, causing an indescribable pain to shoot through her.

It was hard to focus on what was happening, but each time she tried anyways, hoping to catch a glance at the fleeing moments.

 _Wolves, growling like the rapid animals they were._

She saw werewolves. Six of them. They had piercing amber eyes that glowed in the night.

 _A boy, "AH!" He was screaming in agony._

He must have been young by the sound of it. He sounded hurt. A huge scratch mark was across his chest, bleeding uncontrollably.

She whimpered as more images flashed through her mind. There were voices.

 _"No! Get away from him!" An older voice shouted. The wolves growled, but oddly enough obeyed the man. They quickly retreated as if they had no choice but to listen._

 _Pain. Emotional pain._

It was a gruesome scene, that much she knew. Perhaps the younger boy was hurt, and the older boy was trying to save him from the wolves? It was unclear.

 _"MOTHER!" The older boy shouted. He was carrying a lifeless body in his arms. It was the young boy. The boy must have died from the wolves._

She gasped aloud as she saw the faces of the two boys. The older one had long blonde hair and blue eyes. The boy who had died had shorter dark hair and an angelic face masked with blood.

Familiar faces.

 _"We have already lost too much. We cannot lose anymore." A woman begged._

Blood trickled down from her nose and eyes because of the visions. Her tears mixed with the blood streaming down her cheeks.

 _"The spirits will turn on you." A different woman advised._

The breath fled from her lungs as she was no longer able to breathe.

 _"Blood! What happened?" A younger voice cried in fear._

She felt as if she was suffocating in her newfound grief.

 _"We must finished what we started!" An angry man shouted._

She clutched her head, praying for the visions to stop. For the images she saw to be untrue and just a stupid mind trick

 _"Drink! Drink!" A girl whimpered after the same man ordered her to drink...blood._

She could feel herself growing lightheaded as her head spun in a feather-like way.

 _"Your boy is gone."_

In her last few moments _Klara_ choked out one word before fainting.

"Henrik."

* * *

 **There's chapter 9!**

 **If there was any confusion with this chapter then feel free to PM me and I'll clarify. Also feel free to _REVIEW_ and let me know how you felt about this chapter! When people review or favorite or simply follow my story truly does motivate me. Or puts a ridiculous smile on my face. **

**Thank you to those who enjoy my story. You will be glad to know that chapter 10 is already being written.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Many of you who remember the flashbacks about the Mikaelsons will recognize some of the scenes used in this chapter.**

 **Beware, this chapter is sort of an emotional roller coaster for some.**

 **As always, review and let me know what you think of my story so far...please? Just kidding :) enjoy this chapter, which I managed to upload faster than I had thought I was capable of. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or their characters**

* * *

 **Day of the full moon**

"Hehe...oh Elijah!"

"Tatia."

Elijah sent heated kisses down the smooth skin of Tatia's neck. She giggled a lot in return.

"Elijah, you were meant to be walking me home." She sighed as her eyes struggled to stay open.

"Forgive me, sweet Tatia. You are just too irresistible." He mumbled before attacking her mouth again.

She kissed him back in return but after a moment, reluctantly pushed him away, laughing, "I must go!" Elijah kissed her again. She smiled into the kiss, unable to resist him.

"Must we part?" Elijah whined as he temporarily pulled away.

"My father will not be pleased if I arrive a mess, Elijah," she pouted, "I'm sorry." She reached up on her toes to kiss him, ending up with her arms wrapped around his neck. With one last, short kiss, Tatia let go and walked into her house.

Elijah pouted at the loss of the girl in his arms, watching as she closed the door, but not before sending him a wink. Elijah smiled to himself while he began walking back home.

He knew he was in love with that girl, which only made him smile even more. Elijah walked with a skip in his step, because of how happy she makes him. A part of him wondered if he'd ever be this happy with anything or anyone else. But for now, he'd at least bask in this happiness for as long as it would last him.

"Ah, my brother looking so smitten all because of one girl." Kol teased, leaning against a tree ahead of him, wearing the most smug grin.

Elijah paused in his steps and slowly his smile faded. He was caught. _Shit._

"I have to say, I never thought I'd see you and Nik fight so harshly over someone like her," Rebekah joined in, mirroring Kol's position behind him, "I mean come on. She just _cannot_ choose between you and Nik." She groaned.

Elijah turned his head to face his sister in shock. Not only had Kol seen him, but Rebekah too. He rolled his eyes at his siblings' antics, hoping they couldn't tell he was apprehensive over being caught off guard, "What is the meaning of this Kol? Rebekah?" He asked with an authoritative voice and stance.

Kol merely smirked, not at all effected. He signaled for Rebekah to come closer, allowing her to come join in his fun.

Every time Elijah thought he had escaped his brother's little games, Kol literally popped out from around the corner with another trick up his sleeve.

"Oh Elijah. Sweet, not so innocent Elijah," Kol put his arm over his shoulders as they began walking, "I wonder how Niklaus would react if he were to...find out about your secret little rendezvous with Tatia," he tilted his head towards their sister, "Say Rebekah, do you think our brother would react well?"

"Now that you ask, no, no I do not."

Kol smirked, "It would be a _pity_ if he was to hear about this..."

Elijah took Kol's arm off his shoulders and walked so he was facing his two devious siblings. He wasn't a fool. If they were threatening to hold this over his head it was because they wanted something.

"...Or perhaps we could give our dear older brother a break." Kol patted Elijah's arm, directing his gaze towards Rebekah.

Rebekah pretended to consider it for a moment, "I suppose we could..." she trailed off.

"...on one condition." Kol finished for her.

 _And there it is._

"What do you want?" Elijah gave in, knowing his siblings could be cruel when it comes to getting what they want.

"Now that bit is simple. Our adorable little sister here has made plans with me. Now we cannot do that if we're occupied with the preparations for the full moon. Are you seeing the dilemma here?"

"And you want me to cover for you?" Elijah figured out, "No." he answered. He began to walk back towards the village, deciding that the conversation was over. Unfortunately for him, others didn't get the memo.

"You know, Kol is right. It's the full moon tonight. Emotions run wild, tensions grow, a certain blonde-headed brother is unable to control his temper..."

Elijah could practically feel Kol smirking behind him, proud of what Rebekah just said.

"You know perhaps I was mistaken," Kol began, walking closer to Elijah until he was right by his ear, "Nik will handle the news in a mature matter."

Those words struck Elijah. Despite not wanting to do what his siblings had in mind, they did have a point. Niklaus has the worst temper around this time. It wasn't as bad when he had someone to match it to, but _she_ was...

"Come, Rebekah. I believe I saw Nik someway towards the fields." Kol and Rebekah began to walk past him.

With everything in him, Elijah wanted to believe that they wouldn't tell Niklaus, but he knew better. Especially when it involved Kol. He wouldn't hesitate before causing trouble just for the hell of it. Not to mention, he included Rebekah, who never participates in his schemes. His siblings were going to tell, and then Niklaus would be angry with him and they'd fight _again._ The last thing Elijah needed was a screaming match or a physical fight with him.

Elijah groaned, "Wait!"

* * *

"How in hell did you know that would work?" Rebekah mused.

Kol smirked, feeling extremely proud of himself, "Oh sister. All you need to fool a sibling is the right leverage."

"I suppose." She shrugged, as they walked further through the countless trees.

Kol was leading the way. Rebekah didn't understand why they had to go through all the trouble with Elijah if what he was showing her was so close to the village. But he assured her it'd be worth the trouble.

"How did you know Tatia would be Elijah's leverage?"

Kol would know a thing or two about leverage and scheming. After all, he learned from the best..."Because Rebekah, a girl always makes good leverage. And it just so happens that our brothers are currently fawning over one extremely bitchy girl."

"That's not a word-"

"-of course it is."

Rebekah sighed, "A girl? Really? Are you so convinced that all it takes for a man to bend over backwards is to use his girl as 'leverage'?"

"Yes. Why, you will probably ask? Because a girl is one of a man's very few weaknesses."

Anyone with eyes would have noticed this sooner. For centuries, men have bent to the will of their women. Kol's even seen Mikael do so for Esther, on very rare occasions. It was practically inevitable.

"How can you be so sure?" Rebekah asked, her voice laced with skepticism.

"Easy," Kol shrugged. With a newfound voice, Kol looked ahead. Without shying away like he normally would he said, "Because Klara was mine."

* * *

After everyone had finished their early supper, they returned to finishing their preparations for the full moon. Tending to the few details that remained before hiding in the caves. Most were already down there with their families.

Some, however, had a greater agenda.

"I want to come with."

"Absolutely not." Niklaus answered, shocked Henrik would even ask such a ridiculous question.

"Oh come on, Nik! Please?"

"No. The wolves are dangerous-"

"But you're going despite that!" Henrik interrupted.

Niklaus threw his hands out, trying to make Henrik understand, "Yes, but I will not put you in that sort of danger. Besides, Father's rage will be capable of fueling a fire itself. You need not be in the crossfire, Henrik."

"You needn't protect me from Father. I shall handle him myself. Let me come with you-"

"NO, Henrik!" Niklaus snapped, losing his temper. Henrik quickly stilled, unsure how to further react. Taking a deep breath, he spoke again, softer but still angry, "I will not entertain this ludicrousness. You are not coming with me, Henrik. End of discussion."

Niklaus picked up his forgotten wood he was chopping and began to carry it to the caves, trying to calm himself.

"Then perhaps I will go by myself."

Niklaus froze in his tracks, "You bluff." He dared.

"A quick excuse of needing to relieve myself is all I need to flee the caves. Care to reconsider now, Nik?"

Niklaus groaned. He was at odds. On one hand, he could take his chances and leave Henrik in the caves with the slight fear he _might_ manage to escape. Or he could simply take Henrik himself, leaving him under his protection. Either way Henrik would be in immense danger, whether he puts himself in it or not.

Although, thinking about it, the way Henrik crafted his idea to escape was clever. It reminded him of Kol, except he would be more destructive in his plan. Henrik's was carefully planned out with very few flaws, in a very short matter of time. It reminded him of... _her._

"Fine," he sighed, giving in to the better, safer option, or so he thought. He placed his wood on the ground, preparing to have a more serious conversation with his little brother. Niklaus took a deep breath, looking down at the ground in front of Henrik, "In ways, more than one, you are alike _her_ , Henrik."

Henrik's composure fell for a moment, when he said that, knowing whom he spoke of. In a small voice he replied, "Thank you."

Niklaus nodded, then pointed a warning finger at him, changing his demeanor completely, "However, you will follow my rules, understand?" Without hesitation, Henrik agreed, "We shall leave shortly, so dare not leave my side until then."

"I understand, Nik."

"Good," Niklaus heavily sighed, hardly able to speak his next words, "Henrik, please...please be careful. I cannot lose another sibling I love."

Henrik sharply inhaled, feeling the full impact those words held over him. Unable to form any words of his own, Henrik shakily nodded.

"Come. Enough of these frowns. Our presence is needed elsewhere." Niklaus began to walk towards the village.

Henrik, however, didn't move, "Uhh, Nik!" He turned around and he gestured to the ground, "Forgetting something?"

"Right, the wood."

Henrik laughed as he helped his brother carry the wood back to the village.

* * *

"A tree. You had me hike up and down the woods to bring me to a bloody tree."

Kol rolled his eyes and ignored her comments. Instead he began climbing the branches, "Tell me, sister. How are your climbing skills?"

Rebekah's eyes widened in horror at what he was so obviously planning, "No! Kol!"

Kol snickered at her reaction. He hasn't seen his sister climb up a tree since she was a little girl. _This should be good,_ Kol thought.

"If you wish to see what I have to show you, you must climb."

Looking down to Rebekah for a short moment, he could see her debating whether or not she could actually do this.

"Did he really have to choose the highest tree in the village." She mumbled to herself, not intending for him to hear her.

"Second highest, if we're counting," Kol teased, "Come on, Bekah!"

Rebekah groaned in complaint, loud enough that Kol heard her, "You owe me for this!"

Although Kol knew he didn't, because what he was showing her would make her owe him, if anything.

After their talk about Klara last night, Kol felt a weight lift off his chest. The relief he felt after sharing his thoughts was overwhelming. In his moment of vulnerability, he told Rebekah that there was something else he was hiding. Instantly she demanded he showed her, but it was getting too dark for him to. So he made her swear to secrecy that she would not tell anyone about the necklace or what he swore he'd show her the next day; otherwise known as today.

"Kol, you vile creature! We're going too high!" Rebekah growled from somewhere below him.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Bekah. I assure you, we're almost there."

A short moment passed before Rebekah shouted, "We are at the bloody top of the tree, Kol!"

Kol has to refrain from laughing, "Exactly."

"If I fall-"

"-Well don't go and do that," Kol interrupted before she got a chance to yell at him some more, "Besides we're here. Well, I am. You however, are way down there."

"Shut up!"

"Come up here and make me!"

For the next few minutes, the siblings bickered while Kol waited for Rebekah to get to the top.

When she _finally_ made it, Kol scooted over to let her sit near the tree, because she was 'so afraid' she'd fall. Kol laughed every time she acted so over-dramatic.

"Alright! Alright! I am up. Now, what is it you swore to show me?" She asked, a bit out of breath from climbing such a long way.

Kol pointed behind her, "Why don't you turn around and find out."

Carefully, Rebekah turned her head to look at the bark she was holding onto for dear life. Kol could tell by the way she gasped that her breath was taken away at the sight before her.

He brought her to the tree him and Klara carved their names in.

He watched as her hand shakily reached out to graze the letters.

"Klara." She whispered at a barely audible voice.

"We carved our names up here nine years ago." Kol admitted.

For some reason, he wanted Rebekah to see this. He wanted someone to see this. To understand him. And at the moment, Rebekah was the one he trusted the most with the things he's hidden.

Not to mention, it was no secret that after a period of time, Klara's name was hardly even uttered. Rebekah was one of the first to pretend she never existed, but deep down, no one could forget her. Which was why it hurt her so much when she found out Kol had Klara's necklace. He owed it to Rebekah to show her the carvings.

"I am almost positive Henrik knows these exist somewhere, however he's never come up here so..." Kol rambled with a small chuckle, a little anxious to see how Rebekah would react.

"She loved nature," Rebekah finally said, "The flowers, the trees, the animals. I remember how much she loved it all. Do you think that was the witch in her?" She asked, without looking at him.

"Perhaps." Witches had a special connection to nature, Rebekah knew that. Kol, being a witch, could feel it as well.

He huffed out a sad laugh, "I used to tell her how much of a fool she was to believe she was some 'abomination of nature.' I _hate_ her family for making her think she was of such."

Rebekah nodded in understanding, "Which is why we became her family. We'd never let her think she was anything less than good. Not animalistic."

"Like the wolves? No. Klara was nothing like them, despite being part wolf herself. She _was_ good," he repeated his words from last night, "Zacha-tata and Hell-marie never should've been her parents in damn start and go."

"That is not there names." Rebekah laughed.

"How can we be so sure?" He smiled, "For all I'm concerned, I'll call them whatever the hell I want." Kol made a disgusted face that made Rebekah smile wider through her teary eyes and nudge him.

Kol scooted closer to Rebekah and wrapped an arm around her, giving her a side hug.

Rebekah leaned into the hug and sighed, "You know I don't say this often enough, but I do love you, Kol. I love all our idiotic brothers."

* * *

 **Later that night...**

"I hate our idiotic brothers!"

"Now Rebekah-" Elijah put a hand out as he tried to calm her again.

"-Why is it that every time we come to the caves, one of our siblings decides not to show up?" Rebekah asked, giving a purposeful look to Kol, while Elijah paced in front of her.

"I did that once!" Kol defended.

"Twice, actually! Last month and when you were eleven."

"Irrelevant," he mumbled, knowing she was right, "I am sure Nik and Henrik will walk in any second. Niklaus would not dare put Henrik in the way of danger." Kol tried to relieve the stressful environment, remembering that day nine years ago that Rebekah mentioned.

Klara's voice echoed through his head as nothing more than a fading memory, _"Kol! What the bloody hell are you doing?!"_ She yelled at him because he had crossed the river she swam across shortly after. _"You shouldn't swear, Klara..."_

Kol pushed those thoughts aside, not wanting to remind himself of his heartbreak for than he already has today.

"Strange," Elijah said, "Niklaus had shouted the exact same thing to me when you and Klara disappeared on the full moon."

"I do not wish to relive the past, brother," Kol tried to hide the pain in his voice when he heard _her_ name, "They will come."

"I have no doubt that he won't. But will he return in one piece?" Elijah momentarily froze in his continuous pacing, allowing the danger his brothers were in wash over him.

Rebekah sighed, sliding down the cold stone wall, sitting next to Kol.

"God, I hope so." She prayed.

Kol turned to look at Rebekah. He saw the pain and fear in her eyes for her brothers. He hated seeing that look. Instead of continuing to look at her, Kol closed his eyes and tried to forget the crappy night he's had thus far.

* * *

"Nik, this tree is hard to climb." Henrik complained.

Niklaus looked around, watching for possible wolves, "There is no time, Henrik! You must climb now or the wolves will not hesitate to make you a meal."

"I want to go back!"

"If we go back now, I am certain we will be eaten."

Henrik refused to climb the tree. No matter how hard he tried, he'd repeatedly slip and fall. Niklaus offered his hand and tried to pull him up, but the branches were hard to sit still on.

It wasn't Niklaus' original plan to choose this tree. He hadn't chosen a specific one at all, but when he realized how dark it had gotten, he climbed the first tree he saw. They arrived too late to witness the men turning to wolves, but they had heard distant screams of pain. Now all that sounded through the night was an occasional owl or the wind blowing through the trees. And who could forget, Henrik struggling to climb.

"Henrik, take my hand and climb!" He held his hand out the best he could.

Henrik took his hand and tried to climb the tree, making more progress than he ever had the whole night.

After about five minutes, he managed to make it to a low branch. Low, but safer than he was on the ground. Niklaus let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding in. He let his head fall against the tree in relief.

"Where are we?" Henrik asked, looking around.

"On the other side of the river. Where the wolves live."

"Wolf territory?" Henrik asked, horrified.

A wolf began to howl. Then another joined until many howls echoed through the night, making a chill run up Niklaus' spine.

All his life, Niklaus had felt a pull to the full moon. As a boy, he used to ask Father why he couldn't stay outside to see the wolves in person. Mikael would slap him upside the head and call him foolish for even thinking such a thought. But he just couldn't resist. There was something within that longed for...well he didn't know what he longed for, which only served to drive him crazy. He was being drawn to the wolves, and for some strange reason he felt a small relief being here. A part of him felt at peace, if that didn't sound odd?

"Nik? You were right. I should not have come. I'm scared."

Niklaus opened his eyes to see the fear etched across Henrik's face. He knew his brother would have this reaction to being here, which is why he tried to stop him. He cursed himself for not trying harder.

Before Niklaus could try and offer Henrik some comfort, a wolf growled below them. Henrik immediately shied away in fear. For a moment, Niklaus starred at the wolf, as if in a trance. He was met with unnaturally bright amber eyes that only these types of animals possessed.

Niklaus had to force himself to ignore the pull he felt to the wolf, "Henrik, we need to climb higher!" he shouted as he tried to get his brother to stand.

If the wolf hadn't found them, then perhaps they would've been safe through the whole night. However now that plan of peace was out of mind.

"No! I-I cannot!" Henrik stuttered in fear of moving.

"Henrik if we do not move now, more wolves will come and they will be able to reach us. Come!"

Hesitantly, Henrik stood, shaking like a leaf caught in the wind. Niklaus supported Henrik with each step he took, refusing to let go until he was safely on the next branch.

Niklaus winced and kicked as he felt the wolf claw at his ankles. He looked down to see four wolves below him. By the look of it, more were coming.

"Henrik, hurry!"

For some reason, Henrik looked down and screamed, "Nik, watch out!"

Before Niklaus could comprehend what was happening, Henrik's footing slipped and he fell to the ground with the wolves.

His heart dropped to his stomach as he witnessed his brother's fall. Without hesitation, the wolves jumped at Henrik.

"Henrik! NO! Get away from him!" Niklaus yelled, jumping to the ground. He didn't care if the wolves tore him to shreds, as long as Henrik got to safety.

Oddly enough the wolves froze, looking at him in a strange way.

"GO!" He roared, not knowing why he had the guts to demand something of the savage beast.

The wolves whined, running away with their tails between their legs.

Niklaus couldn't focus on the abnormal situation because Henrik grunted in pain again. Immediately, he dropped to his side. His wounds were so bad that if left untreated, he'd bleed out. The thought made Niklaus want to throw up.

Despite the sick feeling in his stomach, he rushed to pick his brother up and began running to the village.

An odd sense of déjà vu washed over him as he ran to seek out his mother's help. An image flashed through his mind and for a second he felt the shock and fear when he temporarily carried Klara. He managed to get her to the village in near time. He _had_ to do the same for Henrik.

His worries weren't on the wolves that still crept in the corners of the night around him, but if his brother would make it through the night.

* * *

"Then what?"

"...I am going to challenge him to a sword fight."

Kol laughed until he was clutching his stomach in pain. Rebekah shot him one hell of a glare for it too.

"What?"

Kol only laughed harder. He wiped the tears from his eyes, "Oh, Nik would easily best you in a sword fight, sister! Villages all around would gather to get a good laugh. Even the wolves would howl until it hurt!" Kol teased, beginning to laugh again.

The siblings had made it some sort of game to talk about what they'd do to Niklaus, because of his tardiness.

Offended, Rebekah slapped his arm, not nearly hurting him like she intended to.

"Stop laughing! I'll have you know, I could hold my own for quite a while fighting Nik!"

Kol bent over in laughter causing Rebekah to pout.

"Where is he anyways?" Rebekah asked, trying to deflect the attention away from herself.

Before Kol could get control of his laughter to respond to her, yelling erupted through the small cave.

"He has Henrik! Where is HE?!" Mikael roared, grabbing Elijah by his shirt and pinning him to the wall.

"I'll find him." Elijah offered.

"Mikael." Esther lightly put her hand on his shoulder.

Kol and Rebekah quickly stood from where they were sitting. Kol took a protective stance in front of Rebekah on instinct.

"If that _boy,_ " he spat with disgust, "gets Henrik harmed-"

"-he won't" Elijah interrupted.

"Mikael!" Esther shouted a little louder.

With one last glare, Mikael let go of Elijah and stormed off to another part of the caves, rudely passing by Esther as he did.

Elijah stood there for a moment breathing heavy before he came over to Kol and whispered in his ear so Rebekah couldn't hear.

"If Niklaus does not return tonight, I fear Father _will_ kill him."

* * *

Niklaus and Henrik never showed last night, which now that Rebekah thought of it was probably a good thing. Perhaps they were hiding elsewhere for safety. If so, it wouldn't be long until they returned home.

While Kol and Finn helped Father and the others with the aftermath of the full moon, Rebekah stood with Ayana inside her home.

Unable to help herself, Rebekah touched the sorts of necklaces and talismans hanging on a rope in Ayana's window. Out of the many, one necklace stood out to her. It was a circular charm with a small red stone in it. It was alluring, drawing her to it. She recognized it as her mother's necklace.

When Rebekah reached out to touch it, pain shot through her hand, "Ayana, you burned me!" She yelped in shock, clutching her hand to her chest.

"That is not yours to touch." She stated calmly.

Rebekah was ready to snap at her because technically it was her mother's, but a voice boomed through the village, stopping any rude comment from tumbling out of her mouth.

"Mother!"

Instantly Rebekah recognized the voice, "Is that Niklaus?" He was shouting like a mad man, "Something is wrong."

With a racing heart, Rebekah ran outside to see Niklaus carrying Henrik's limp body, "Henrik!" She cried in horror.

"Mother!" Niklaus continued to shout.

Finally Esther and Ayana came running out, "No, No! What happened?!" Esther cried in horror at the sight of her youngest child savagely torn apart.

Around the corner, Elijah came rushing to the scene.

"The wolves! I am sorry! I'm so sorry!" Niklaus sobbed. Rebekah, despite her own grief, put a comforting hand on Niklaus' arm.

She knew Niklaus already blames himself for Klara's death, but now that Henrik...is...he's...oh my god. How will anyone recover from the loss of another sibling?

Esther quickly turned to Ayana, "We must save him! Please, there must be a way!"

Rebekah looked up with hope in her eyes. Ayana was Mother's mentor. If anyone could save Henrik, it would be Ayana.

Ayana reached down to touch Henrik, and shook her head, "The spirits will not give us a way, Esther. Your boy is gone."

"No! No!" Esther clutched Henrik dead body to her.

Rebekah was unable to look away from Henrik. It was horrid sight, yet she couldn't look away. Niklaus sobbed in her arms while Elijah tried to comfort Mother.

All the while in the distance, Kol stood frozen, watching the scene unfold before him.

Rebekah saw him and for a short moment made eye contact with him before he ran away. She wanted to stop him so they could comfort each other, but she couldn't bring herself to stand.

"Henrik." She cried once more.

* * *

After Mikael came home, all went to hell. He tried to attack Niklaus, but Elijah and Finn managed to remind him he was in the middle of the village.

Countless tears were shed as they buried his body by the river. Rebekah had finally found Kol in his and Klara's tree and got him to join while they put Henrik's body to rest.

Mikael and Esther ordered for everyone to go straight home after. They gathered Ayana and went into the house to talk privately. Mikael threatened his children that if they dared listen to their conversation, there would be serious consequences.

Although it didn't seem like anybody felt it within them to move. Their stomach felt as if they were turned inside out with grief.

Henrik was the sweetest boy. It wasn't fair that he paid the price all because he wanted to see the wolves turn. It wasn't fair!

* * *

Perhaps if Rebekah had understood what she'd over hear that night, she would've been more worried.

The things her father was saying would've sounded insane to anyone else, not that it didn't to Rebekah. However, she grew up around witches and werewolves, so it was different for her. But not by much. She was still pretty freaked out.

Rebekah held her breath as she eavesdropped on her parents' and Ayana's conversation, so not to get caught. Father would be furious if he heard or saw her, because he had specifically told everyone to sit outside and wait.

"Please, Ayana! I implore you! You must call upon the spirits before the next full moon." Mikael begged again. Rebekah wasn't yet sure what he was pleading for. However every time he asked, Ayana refused.

"I will not! It is a crime against nature."

"Ayana, we have already lost too much. We cannot lose anymore..." Esther finally spoke up. Although her voice sounded hoarse from her crying.

 _We have already lost too much._ That struck a cord within Rebekah. She knew her mother lost a child before she was born and now Henrik was dead. But what about the child that wasn't bonded by blood? Rebekah had to resist sighing aloud. Her mother was right. They've already lost too much.

"The spirits can help us find a way to protect our children."

"This is not the way, Esther. If you fear so much for your children's lives then leave this land."

As much as Rebekah actually liked that idea right now, she knew her father would never agree. He was angry with the wolves for taking his youngest son from him. He thought that if he fled, he'd be showing weakness or defeat to the wolves. It was his stupid pride that'd get them all killed, Rebekah thought.

"Ayana, we could be superior to the wolves. Where they can bite, we can bite harder. Where they have speed, we can be faster. Agility, strength, senses, everything could be heightened. Our family could live forever..."

Without thinking, Rebekah gasped. She froze and clasped hand over her mouth, fearing someone must've heard her. However, when Ayana began talking again, she knew she was safe for now.

"At what cost? This magic you speak of breeds consequence. This is the making of a plague, Esther. The spirits will turn on you." She warned, but her parents paid her no attention.

"Please, Ayana." Esther begged.

"I will have no part in it."

Rebekah heard a door open then shut. Luckily her parents chose the front room to talk. If they had chosen the back room instead, then Ayana would have left through the front door and she would've seen her hiding.

"If she will not protect our family...then it is in your hands alone, my love."

Her mother did not reply to him. Rebekah knew the conversation was over so she slipped out the back window, since there was no door and she was not willing to get caught.

She ran to Elijah, who immediately began scolding her being inside the house. Not caring that he was talking, she interrupted, "Elijah, I think something is wrong."

* * *

That night, Father had offered everyone wine with their supper, although most had lacked an appetite to eat anything. It was odd for him to allow all his children to drink wine, but Elijah had assumed it was to mourn Henrik.

Despite having permission to drink, Elijah told Rebekah not to drink too much. She was still his little sister and he didn't want her to end up intoxicated by nights end.

Niklaus stood at the back of the room and refused to eat his meal. Mikael made no complaint towards that, but insisted he drink the wine anyways. Elijah felt bad for him. He knew it would be nearly impossible for Niklaus to get over this. First Klara, then Henrik. Why did they have to lose so much? This isn't how their lives should've been. Klara should've lived to marry and have children with the man she chose, which hell knows would have been Kol. Henrik should've lived a full happy life as well. Instead, both were taken too young. To make matters worse, Niklaus blamed himself and Mikael blamed and tormented him for it.

Elijah sighed and tried to blink back his tears as Father stood to make a toast of some sorts.

"Children," he began, drawing all attention to himself, "Before your mother and I moved to live here, we lost a daughter to the plague. Years ago we lost Klara, who was like a daughter to me and a sibling to you all. Now tonight we lost Henrik to the wolves," he shot a glare to Niklaus, who looked down to his feet, "We have lost too much. We cannot lose anymore. Therefore, your mother called upon her dark arts for a solution to prevent another life lost. Which is why...we had you drink the wine." Everyone's attention seemed to be peeked when he said that.

"Father, what are you planning?" Finn had the courage to ask.

"We plan to protect our children." With that Father gulped down the rest of his wine then set down the glass and picked up his sword. Without hesitation, he faced Rebekah and drove the sword though her chest. She gasped in shock, looking up at Father with teary eyes.

"NO!" Niklaus yelled. Kol cursed as he rushed to kneel next to Rebekah.

"FATHER!" Elijah yelled himself, in complete and utter shock that he'd stab his daughter after rambling on about protecting his children.

Niklaus charged for Father in anger, but he was met with the sword piercing his chest as well. He groaned and fell to the ground.

"Niklaus!" Elijah yelled, but was cut off by Father shoving him as he tried to take the sword from him.

Elijah watched from the floor as he stabbed Finn with little effort, and then chased after Kol as he ran into the other room in fear of being brutally murdered as well. Having time, he hurried to Rebekah and Niklaus' side. Rebekah laid there, unmoving, and Elijah shuddered with fear as he knew she was already dead. He then turned to Niklaus, who was gasping for what little breath he had left.

"El-li-j-" he tried to choke out, but Elijah shushed him, "Sa-ve Kol." He whispered, using his last breath to plead of him.

Elijah reluctantly nodded, and shakily rushed into the next room to see Kol struggling to keep Father away from him.

"FATHER! STOP!" Elijah shouted, running behind Mikael and shoving him away from Kol. Mikael quickly recovered and swung the sword at Elijah.

"Stay back, boy!"

Mikael took Kol off guard by cutting his arm, then stabbing him in the chest, killing him.

"Kol." Elijah whispered in horror, catching Kol before he hit the ground. Despite the multiple tricks Kol pulled on him, Elijah couldn't stand seeing him slaughtered before his eyes.

Taking his distraction to his advantage, Mikael drove his sword through Elijah's back.

Elijah looked down to see a sword poking out from his chest. His body went numb as his and Kol's body fell to the floor.

He saw Mikael walking out of the room, dragging his blood covered sword with him. Mikael handed his sword to a dark skinned woman, who then drove the sword through his heart as well. Elijah watched in shock, as his father too died. What was he planning, was the last thought coursing through his mind, before he fell unconscious due to blood loss and being punctured in the heart.

It like some bad dream...

If only he had known, that was the horrid dinner they had just had wasn't a bad dream, and would be their last moments as a true family.

And their last day as humans.

* * *

 **A week or so later...**

A low groan echoed through the stone room. Water could be heard dripping, drop by drop in an agonizing pattern that could drive even the sanest man mad.

Almost inaudible voices spoke outside. Whatever they were saying was incomprehensible. The men outside had come to give her her weekly meal.

The hunger was eating at her, despite having finished her meal in seconds.

It's been three years, but she didn't know that. Time meant nothing when a week felt like months. She didn't know that she's spent three years being held captive in a stone cold room all because of who she was. The fact that with her genetics, she was supposed to be dead. But she wasn't. People wanted to know why. Or maybe they just wanted to capture the 'missing' daughter of the lunatic Bastilone family.

At the beginning she screamed endlessly for help. She fought at every turn, hitting and kicking anyone who came near her. But soon the hunger became unbearable and her body grew weaker. She lost all fight in her and accepted that she would die here. But she didn't.

There was no hope of escape.

The necklace she siphoned from was her only access to magic, but it no longer hung around her neck. It must've fallen off during the attack. Or maybe they took it from her, knowing the power it held.

Sometimes when she was weak enough, she would dream. She would remember the times she spent with Elijah skipping stones at the river. Or when her and Niklaus would sword fight while Father was away. When her and Rebekah would braid each other's hair or tease our brothers for liking a woman. Remember how nearly every morning Henrik woke her up before the sun, wanting to go some place with her. When Kol would teach her new spells or they'd run around the village causing mischief to whoever they pleased.

Perhaps dreaming of the past only made it hurt more and time tick slower, but what else did she have?

Klara Mikaelson was dead to the Mikaelsons. They must have assumed her death by now. Her family probably mourned and grieved her loss and are now happy again. At least she had to believe that. She had to believe her family was ok without her. It was the only thing that'd get her through.

But what about those visions she had yesterday? Not that she could remember much when she finally woke up. All she remembers is a man that resembled Mikael yelling for someone to drink and Henrik...he was hurt really bad. It couldn't be true could it? Klara could feel a tingling feeling on her chest where the unmissable scratch mark was on Henrik. It was eerie, but impossible. It had to be her mind playing games on her. Henrik was alive! He was too young to be dead.

Out of nowhere, the entrance to the room she was being held captive in opened and a ray of bright sunlight shined in her face, blinding her.

"Hello, child." A...woman's voice...broke through the unbearable silence. It sounded hazy to Klara and she could hardly make out the words she was saying. The woman sounded familiar, but she was too tired to comprehend who it was. But what she was sure of was that this woman has never come here before.

"Who-" she coughed, "Who are...you?" Her voice came out in forced, hoarse gasps.

"Save your strength, Klara," She interrupted, avoiding her question, "You will need it for what is in store for you."

Klara watched as she walked around the small room, planting torches on the wall. In one swipe movement, she lit the torches. _She's a witch,_ Klara noticed.

Unfortunately, even with the new lighting, Klara's vision was still too blurry to make out the woman in front of her. It would take a while for her eyes to adjust to the light after being held in the dark day in and day out.

The strange witch set a bowl, she was apparently carrying, on the table Klara didn't know was in here.

She could faintly hear the witch chanting an unfamiliar spell, but she was too tired to pay her any attention.

She watched as a blur of a figure walked over to her and kneeled to her height.

"Drink, child. This will give you strength." The witch held the bowl to her mouth. Klara could sense the magic in the drink, but she did not care. Her body ached to feel like her old self again. So without much hesitation, she drank.

The red liquid had a horrible metallic taste that made her want to spit it out, but she could feel herself growing stronger with every sip. When she reluctantly finished every last drop, her mouth has painted red. Her throat was no longer parched for thirst and she felt as if she could move again.

Shakily, she leaned against the wall to help her stand, "Those visions I have been having. Is it you who gives them to me?" Klara asked, using the wall for support.

The witch started walking out of the room, but turned around with a puzzled look when Klara asked that, "I know not what you speak of, child. If you are receiving visions, rest assured it is not I who is causing them."

Klara gaped when her eyes cleared enough for her to see the face of the witch.

"My god. It's you! How did you- are you the one who got me taken?" Klara stumbled, completely in shock with the woman. _How did she know I was here? Has she known I was here whole time? If so, why didn't she help me?_ Question after question shot through her mind.

The witch turned to leave anyways. But instead of closing the exit like the men normally would, she left it ajar. Klara assumed that was no mistake.

On shaky legs, Klara stumbled her way over to the doorway, nearly falling due to her lack of strength.

She had one destination in mind. To go home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I am beyond impressed with the attention my story has gotten just in this month! Wow, thank you guys so much!**

 **My goal is try and write chapter 12 quickly so I can keep up my streak of good writing, but I have no idea what I'm going to write for the future...so wish me luck.**

 **Review and let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or their characters**

* * *

 **The present**

Hurriedly, he threw dirt onto the shallow grave, incoherently mumbling as he did. He did this. He killed an innocent who did nothing to him.

If he covered the body, then no one would know what he'd done. Or at least that's what he kept telling himself.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I did this. This is my fault." He cried as he threw more and more dirt onto the pile.

Tears stained his cheeks from when he had cried uncontrollably earlier. His hair was crazy from when he had run his fingers through them. He did this, this was his fault.

"Forgive me." He whispered.

A twig snapped behind him, making him turn at inhuman speed, "Kol? What are you doing?" Rebekah asked, hesitantly. Tears had stained her own face as well.

Kol looked down at the shallow grave he dug, unable to face Rebekah, "I-I killed...someone." He admitted.

"We have been killing people all week. Niklaus and Father more than others, but still it is not our fault. We cannot control our newfound hunger."

But he did not drink from this person. Their blood had tempted him more than anything ever had before, but then before he knew it, he was holding their unbeating heart in his hands. He did not feed off the blood of an innocent. He took the life of a good person.

"Come. Nik and Elijah are searching for Finn. We are to meet them in the village to leave before anyone finds out what we've done."

"Who would? Niklaus and Father slaughtered all the nearby villages, including our own." Kol retorted. It was true. Father did it in nothing more than a fit of rage over what Esther's betrayal, but Niklaus wasn't like the rest of them. He was a werewolf and a demon.

"It has been a difficult week, I admit. But Elijah and Nik say we cannot stay." Rebekah explained, her tone making it sound as if there was something she wasn't telling him. However at the moment, he could care less.

Kol looked down again. He killed this person. He didn't want to stay anymore. He couldn't.

"Good," He stood, already set on running back to the village with his newfound speed, "I am bloody sick of this village anyhow."

He could not stay here for another second. Not after what he did. Not after who he killed. And if his family ever found out...they'd never forgive him.

* * *

 **A week earlier...**

With an almost silent gasp, Niklaus woke, touching the spot where Mikael's blade had stabbed him. He died? He was supposed to be dead? That means...

"Rebekah?" He asked immediately, seeing her sit up as well, touching her wound.

"Blood," she cried, "What happened?"

Niklaus crawled closer to Rebekah, needing to touch her to make sure she was truly alive. She was.

His heart had stopped when he saw Father stab her. He wanted to rip the blade from his hands and use it to take Mikael's head off for killing his baby sister. But it's ok now, because she's alive. Or so he thought.

"You will be alright! We will be alright." He tried to assure, not quite believing it himself.

Suddenly Mikael walked in with a girl from the village. Niklaus recognized her, but was never familiar with her enough to learn her name.

"What are you doing?" Niklaus asked, his voice dropping an octave when he saw Mikael. Despite being confused and scared, he was still angry with him.

"We must finish what we started." Mikael demanded. He roughly pushed the girl to her knees in front of them, "You have to drink if you want to live." He ordered as he took his blade out and slit the girl's wrist, "Drink!" He yelled at Rebekah. She shied away in fear, obviously not wanting to do as he said.

Niklaus was so angry at Father for killing Rebekah then trying to make her drink a girl's blood, that he tried to push him away to stop him, but Mikael simply pushed him back. Mikael yelled for Rebekah to drink again then pushed her head down to force her.

Veins appeared around her eyes as she pulled away with blood dripping from her mouth. She almost seemed to...enjoy it?

"Bekah?" Niklaus whispered, not believing his eyes.

"Drink quickly, boy!" Mikael pushed the girl into his arms. Niklaus caught the girl easily, the blood from her arm smearing onto his clothes. Without thinking, he brought her arm to his lips. The blood...smelt good? Appetizing even. His mouth watered at the thought of tasting it. He was both disgusted and thrilled when he put his lips around the wound and began drinking in the red liquid. For a split second, her blood tasted like he thought it would; disgusting. But then something changed, and he couldn't find it within himself to want to pull away. It was euphoric! The feeling of power that overwhelmed him was indescribable.

Before he was ready, Mikael pulled the girl out of his arms and began dragging her to the next room.

He looked into Rebekah's eyes and instead of being met with her normal blue ones that were almost the same shade as his own, her eyes were red with strange veins around them. He reached up to graze the skin below his eyes only to realize he could feel the veins there too.

They couldn't be human anymore. They resembled some sort of demons now.

* * *

When morning finally came, they quickly found out that the sun burned their skin. So for three days, they spent their days trapped indoors. Ayana had come over once saying she needed blood from all six of them to find a solution, but she had yet to return. Esther ended up finding a solution with magical rings with a lapis lazuli stone.

They no longer burned as long as they wore the rings.

Although new problems were born. Strangers who once invited them into their homes, could keep them out. An odd barrier kept them out unless invited in. Which no one would do. Friends who would play with them as children, now feared them in the worst way. No one would dare come near them.

Not to long after, Rebekah had realized that the plant that grew at the base of the white oak tree burned to the touch. There was no ring to protect them from that.

Esther had come to the conclusion that since the ingredients she used in the spell now served as weaknesses, that the white oak she used to make them immortal could kill them. So in return, they burned it to the ground and watched as it turned into nothing but ash.

However none of that compared to the worst consequence of them all. The worst part was the hunger. To survive, they had to feed upon blood. The problem with that was once they tasted blood, they couldn't stop. No one felt that hunger worse than Niklaus.

One night, he managed to kill an innocent man because he could not help himself. However, unlike the others, when he killed for the first time, he dropped to his knees in pain while every bone in his body broke. Instead of red eyes, his eyes began to flash gold.

It was soon learned that Esther had an affair with another man from the werewolf village, and Niklaus was the product. Father wasn't pleased, to the least. Him and Elijah brought Niklaus home and tied him to a post while Esther did a spell to suppress his werewolf side. She wanted to redeem herself for her indiscretions. Kol had to hold Rebekah back while she fought to help Niklaus. Truth be told, he had wanted to help him too, but Mikael had ordered them to stay back.

That was the night the Mikaelson's learned not only was Niklaus not Mikael's son, but he was also part werewolf. Well, he was. Until Esther did what ever she did so Niklaus could not access that part of him. Which only served to fuel an unknown rage in Niklaus.

Apparently he had turned into a wolf that night, killing his way through mulltiple villages. Six at most. He had torn them to shreds like the wolves had done to Henrik.

After that he couldn't turn anymore. His eyes no longer flashed gold when he craved blood. He became so angry with Esther for making his werewolf side dormant.

So he went for her...

* * *

Unable to control his rage, Niklaus charged at Esther, holding her by her throat. He wanted to squeeze the life from her like she had done to her children when she made them demons.

She had pleaded for her life, but it was like he could hear her. Her pleads fell silent on his ears as he tore her heart from her chest.

At first it felt great. The triumph he felt was overwhelming, until he looked at his mother's unmoving body in his arms.

He had killed his own mother.

Then came the guilt. The weight of what he had done began to drown him. Sure he believed she hated him, but that was no reason to take her life.

* * *

The story was that Mikael had killed Esther.

He claimed she broke his heart so he would break hers. Niklaus had watched, then ran to warn his siblings.

Mikael had fled after he 'killed' Esther.

When Rebekah found out she had cried her eyes out. That was another little side effect from the spell. Every emotion was heightened. For hours Rebekah cried over the loss of her mother, unable to stop. She went back to Ayana's and took her mother's necklace from the window and wore it for herself.

Elijah, Finn, and Kol left. Did they leave the village? No one knew.

Rebekah had begged Niklaus to stay to help her bury Esther, which he agreed to do. He knew Rebekah had to say goodbye to her mother.

Niklaus dug the grave while Rebekah mumbled how sorry she was and cried some more.

Once Niklaus was done, he stood by Rebekah, trying not to feel the weight of what he'd done.

"I know you think she hated you, Niklaus, but she did not. She was just afraid." Rebekah said after the grave was finished, "I'm sorry she turned her back on you. I will never do that." She promised.

"Nor will I." Elijah agreed as he joined them around the grave sight.

"We stick together as one, always and forever." Rebekah pledged. One by one they joined hands, not knowing they'd forever live by that eternal vow.

* * *

 **Today...**

Kol walked aimlessly around the edge of the village, far from all the lifeless bodies he once knew.

Everything was different now. Mother was dead, Father killed her. It hurt less than Kol thought, and that scared him. His emotions were so difficult to understand it made him want to scream out.

Why did everything have to change after Henrik's death? When Klara died, tears were shed and everyone mourned her endlessly. No one tried to murder what children remained and turn them into demons who fed on blood.

That was another thing. The blood. Just the thought of it made him want to feed, despite the countless bodies he's drained without remorse. It was unlike anything else Kol had ever tasted. The warm liquid was so smooth in his mouth. Normally it would have some sort of metallic taste, but now it was the best thing he ever tasted by far.

He now had speed as well, which was fun.

There were many new perks to being whatever Esther made him. However, nothing would compare to being a witch.

Shortly after Kol turned, he realized he couldn't feel anything anymore. The plants, nature, nothing. He was no longer a witch. That broke his heart. Sure he hadn't practiced much after Klara died, but that doesn't mean he wanted to lose his witchcraft all together. He was so angry about that!

Kol wanted to destroy everything in his path and he didn't understand why. It must have been his new, blasted emotions. Things that once made him sad, made him want to rage. Kol looked up as he nearly walked into a tree. The same tree Klara had claimed as theirs.

Seeing the tree made him so angry! Angry at the men for harming her! Angry at the woman for ordering them to take her! Angry at himself for not fighting harder to rescue her! Without thinking, Kol used his new strength to punch the tree. It shook it within its' roots.

He was even angry at Klara herself! ' _Why did she have to leave me?!'_ Kol wondered, throwing another punch at the wood. _'Why didn't you fight to come back to me?!'_ he raged with another swing. _'I hate you for not coming back and I hate you for leaving me in the first place!'_ At this point, Kol was seething with rage. A rage he didn't know he owned. It certainly felt better than when his heart broke. So instead he let his anger fill him. He was furious with Klara. He blamed Klara. He blamed her for looking at him like she loved him, because it was a lie. She did not love him, that was impossible. Their love was not only forbidden, but it was one-sided. He hated her because he loved her, which only served to make him angrier.

Kol hadn't even realized he was still punching the tree until he heard a crack in his knuckles. Quickly he popped his dislocated finger back into place like he'd seen Mother do to injured men.

Before Kol had a chance to calm down from his raging emotions of hatred, a low moan of pain hit his ears. Instantly the smell of blood filled his senses. His demonic features came out as he rushed to the human, ready to tear out their throat.

* * *

Klara limped through the woods, not knowing which direction she was heading. Was she running towards the only place she'd ever called home or was she unknowingly running into the arms of the man who beat her senselessly and left her for dead? Perhaps she was going to see nobody but a mere stranger?

Whatever she saw would be better then that empty, dark cave no matter who she can across. Whether it be the devil himself or an old man who didn't speak English. She did not mind.

Although in the back of her mind, she knew she did. She didn't want to see some crazy stranger who couldn't tell left from right. Klara wanted to see Elijah so he could scoop her up in his muscular arms and hug her until she couldn't breathe. To listen as Nik tells her that he's never letting her out of his sight again. To watch as Finn tried to remain nonchalant despite his happiness. Rebekah would most likely shove her brothers out of her way to get to her and then cry her eyes out. Rebekah's emotions had always been sensitive, but truth be told, Klara wouldn't be able to contain her happiness either. She could finally live up to her promise to Henrik and take him to their spot in the apple orchard and tell him more stories. Perhaps she'd let Esther teach her how to be more like a young lady and obey more of Mikael's rules, although not all of them. That man was ridiculous if he thought that she would stop carrying blades.

Lost in thought, Klara tripped over a loose shred of her dress. She fell forward into the ground, tearing more of the fabric as she did. A low moan escaped her throat as her head spun around her. The mixture the witch had given her made her stronger, but as the day went on, Klara could feel herself growing weaker. Her stomach still burned with hunger and her mouth was still parched, begging for the smallest drop of water to be satisfied. The tiniest bit of movement made her head spin. Her legs felt like jelly instead of strong bones causing her to limp through the forest. She was so weak it hurt.

Shakily, Klara reached for a branch above her head to pull herself to stand. As she tried to regain her composure, a figure faster than wind itself grabbed her and roughly slammed her against a tree all in the matter of seconds. She gasped as her back met the hard wood of the tree. She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. When she opened her eyes, she saw a man with the face of a demon. But not just any man.

"Kol..?" She breathed out, with the slightest hint of relief and fear.

* * *

"What now?" Rebekah asked, standing next to her brothers around their mother's grave.

Elijah and Niklaus shared a few glances as if having a silent conversation before Elijah spoke again, "We must flee. Word will spread of our indiscretions and we mustn't be here when it does."

Rebekah nodded, nervously picking at her blue dress.

"What of the others?" Rebekah asked again.

"We shall find Finn and then Kol before he draws more attention to us by slaughtering more." Elijah answered.

Once again Rebekah nodded. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of a man approaching them, "Father." she gasped, backing away from him in fear. He had killed Mother. What would stop him from attempting to end any of their lives?

"Hello, children. You needn't fear me, Rebekah. I am not here to harm you."

"You killed my mother-" Rebekah snarled, wanting nothing more than to avenge her mother's death.

"Then why are you here, Father. Have you not done enough?" Elijah ignored Rebekah's comment, pulling her to stand behind him.

Mikael was covered head to toe in blood. He smelt of the wolves. He had an evil glint in his eye that he was directing at Niklaus.

"I am here to finish what I started. Niklaus," he pointed at him with a carefully carved stake, "I found your real father...and then I killed him." Mikael announced.

Rebekah looked at Niklaus to see the shock evident in his face. He looked hurt by this news. But after the initial shock wore off, he just looked mad. Furious, even.

"Have you come to gloat, old man? To relish in my misery?" Niklaus taunted, not sounding the least bit miserable, "I am sorry to disappoint, but your attempt failed."

"Perhaps. However I will not fail to drive this white oak stake through your heart, my bastard son." Mikael sneered, flashing towards Niklaus.

"No!" Rebekah cried.

Luckily Niklaus had dodged the stake, having it end up going through his hand as both men tumbled to the ground.

"Father!" Elijah shouted as he charged to help his brother.

Elijah shoved Mikael away from Niklaus, having him end up a few feet away. Mikael quickly recovered and began to charge for both his sons again. Their brawl was brutal. Rebekah didn't know how to help her brothers, because she did not know how to fight. She never had to before. Instead, Rebekah flashed to a nearby tree and tore a branch from it. At lightning speed, she was standing behind Mikael who was fighting against Elijah's strength while Niklaus laid on the ground. Without hesitating, she drove the stake through his back where he had stabbed his children, with all the strength she could muster.

Mikael froze in his fight, as grey veins began to crawl up his skin. He fell to the ground, motionless.

"Is he- Did I-?" she stuttered. _Is he dead? Did I kill him?_ She meant to say.

"I am unsure." Elijah admitted as he gaped at what Rebekah had done. Niklaus joined them, looking over Mikael's grey body.

"There is no time. Find Finn and Kol and then meet back here before the sun sets, with or without our brothers." Niklaus instructed as he disappeared in a flash. Rebekah quickly followed suit, heading the opposite direction he went. Shortly after, Elijah could be heard running in another direction.

* * *

As soon as he saw the girl leaning against a tree for support, he roughly grabbed her and slammed her against a random tree, not paying her face any attention. His demonic eyes were focused on the pulse in her neck. His mouth watered as he was about to sink his teeth into her flesh. However, her next words stopped his movements completely.

"Kol..?" She whimpered.

His head shot up, and there before him was the goddess in all her glory. The breath was ripped away from his lungs and although he didn't need to breathe anymore, he found it very difficult to even try.

"Kl-Klara?" He choked out, his voice sounding pathetic even to his ears.

Her eyes were glassed over with unshed tears. She looked frightened while looking up at him. Finally coming to his senses, he let his face change back to normal and he let go of her arms.

He looked at Klara with a look of disbelief. How was she here? She died? She was dead! Unless she wasn't...

"How are you alive? The men, they took you. You died!" He rambled on. His mind could not wrap around the fact that she was actually standing here in front of him, "Th-This is nothing more than another dream. You died three years ago. This is not real!" He yelled.

Klara had yet to move an inch from the spot he pinned her in. Her heart was hammering so quickly in her chest, Kol actually wondered if she'd give herself some sort of heart attack. If Mother hadn't made him immortal, he'd wonder if he had died and this was the afterlife planned for him. Her body was shaking slightly in fear. Kol wanted nothing more than to drop to his knees and beg for her forgiveness for harming her, but at the same time he was still angry and in shock.

"Your face," Klara breathed out. Her voice sounded like it hurt to speak, "It was one of a demon."

Kol looked at the ground in shame of what he has become. He was a monster.

"My necklace..." Klara whispered. Kol's eyes shot up to meet her bright ones. His hands snaked up to the leather strap around his neck and pulled the starling charm out so it lay against the clothing of his shirt. Klara made no move to retrieve it or any signal that she wanted it back. She stood there, breathing heavier than ever against the tree.

"You are not real," Kol mumbled once more, looking back down at the ground, "You are a figment of my imagination, that is all."

"Kol..." She trailed off.

The emotions he has been holding back for three years began to bubble to the surface. Kol stumbled back as he was overwhelmed with her presence.

"You died. You are dead." He tried to make himself believe, "You left me years ago."

He heard Klara gasped at his last words, "You believe I left you?" She asked, her voice laced with disbelief.

It took a moment, but Kol finally managed to look into her eyes again. The beautiful bright blue eyes that had looked at him with nothing but unwavering adoration. He remembers picturing her children having the mirror image of those eyes and wishing those children could be theirs. However as he looked at her now, all he wanted to do was yell. In the back of his mind, he did believe she left him.

"Yes."

"How could you believe such a ridiculously horrid thought?" When he didn't answer her, she continued, "I would never leave you, if by my will, Kol. This you know. I loved y-"

"Lies!" he interrupted before she could finish her sentence. His emotions were heightened with everything else. The words tumbling from his lips were only half meaningful.

Klara scoffed, drawing his attention back to her. As if moving in slow motion, Klara took a step towards him. On instinct, Kol took a step back, "Do not come any closer. I fear I could harm you." He put his hands out as if that would stop her from moving another inch.

"You would not harm me, Kol. I've known that since the day we've met and you announced me as your new best friend. You promised you would not hurt me. You made me laugh when I was scared. You did nothing but protect me." She reminisced, taking another step towards him and Kol took two back.

"Stop, Klara!" He warned.

"No, Kol. You will not harm me, no matter what you are." Carefully she dared to move closer to him. Her heart was still pounding. Blood. He could smell her blood, and god did he want to drink from her. The closer she got, the more he wanted to drain every last drop from her body, "Just. Breathe..." she tried to soothe.

"STAY BACK!" he roared, causing her to jump back at the volume of his voice. Feeling guilty he looked away from her alarmed face and lowered his voice, "I-I cannot control it. I want to believe I will not harm you, but...I can hear your heart, pumping, pumping blood."

Klara looked confused as to how he could hear her heart, but her confusion didn't seem to last long. Instead it was Kol's turn to look confused when she put a determined look on her face and strode over to him. Before he could stop her, she grabbed onto the skin of his arms. Her cold hands set chills throughout his body.

A trance-like look crossed over her face the second she touched him. Images from the week before flashed through his mind and hers.

 _"Henrik!" Rebekah ran from the house to where Niklaus carried his limp, bloody body, "No, No! What happened?!"_

 _"...your mother called upon her dark arts..." Father stood with a glass in hand, "...we had you drink the wine."_

A dull aching could be felt within his arms as more memories flashed through his mind. The pain was familiar, except now it hurt a hell of a lot less. Klara was siphoning from him. But how? He was no longer a witch. Before he was prepared, more images came...

 _Mikael drove his sword through Rebekah's chest, then Niklaus' as he charged after him. Kol ran as Mikael slaughtered Finn...then him."_

 _Next he stood in the village, unable to help himself as he flashed towards a girl he didn't even know, and sunk his teeth into her neck. Within seconds, her body laid at his feet, dead. However he didn't stop there...Bodied piled up as he wasn't able to control his bloodlust._

 _He had the face of a monster._

Klara gasped as she pulled away, stumbling back as she did.

Kol mirrored her actions, clutching his arms, "How did you do that?" He was quick to ask.

"I-I am unsure. I cannot control it either. I find that these visions are activated by touch though." She whispered at a voice Kol had to strain to hear,'even with his advanced hearing. "It is true? H-Henrik? He is- he died? He's dead?" She cried, despite knowing the answer.

"A lot has happened...in the past week, Klara." He told her as the first tears streamed down her face.

She nodded, seeming to unwillingly grasp her mind around that, "But...you?"

Kol shook his head, "I am a monster. It is best if you just to forget me all together."

Klara's eyes widened at the thought, "No. No, how could you think I am possible of such?" She walked closer to him once more.

Kol gave her a warning look as she slowly approached him, but made no move to back away, "Klara..."

With every step she took, the more he craved her. He could feel the veins around his eyes appear, but quickly fade as if his body was trying its' best to resist becoming the monster in him. Klara's fingers brushed against his veins in awe, "I am not afraid." she whispered. But he could not control it. He needed to feed from her or he'd lose his mind. Every fiber in him was fighting to keep from harming her. She was so delicate yet with the flick of his wrist, Kol could end her life.

When the veins around his eyes momentarily disappeared, Klara snaked her arms around his neck, hugging him. Kol didn't hug her back, in fear of hurting her. Instead he breathed in her presence. Her body felt different then it used to when she was pressed against him. Sure her body has changed with age, but that was different. When her body collided with his, it was as if he could feel...more. Perhaps touch was heightened as well.

She was here. Klara was alive. Klara was...human. The scent of blood once again overwhelmed him. His eyes changed red and his teeth grazed the skin of her neck that was exposed through her tangled hair.

 _Just one taste..._

He flashed them against a tree, once again pinning her, "Do you not understand, Klara!" He sneered, his face resembling one of a demon once more, "I want to sink my teeth into your neck and drink every last drop of blood from your body until there's nothing left." He whispered in a menacing tone. Klara squirmed under his grasp, but he did not relent, "I will kill you...can you not grasp your tiny little head around that? I cannot control the monster within me, you stupid girl!"

Klara whimpered as the skin of her back scraped against the rough wood of the tree. The smell of blood hit him within seconds. She was bleeding.

"Your back..." he whispered, realizing the danger Klara was currently in. He hadn't meant to hurt her. But now it was too late. Her wounds were minor, but they awakened the monster within him. He craved her.

"Don't." Klara pleaded, as she shied away from him.

"Why not?! You left me!" Kol shouted as he pushed her further into the wood. He was trying so hard not focus on the smell of her blood.

"I didn't!" Klara shouted, pleading with him to understand.

Rage fueled within in, although he couldn't find a valid reason to be angry, "You lie!"

"I do not! I loved you..."

"Stop! Stop with your foolish lies!"

Tears fell down Klara's cheeks again, whether it be from pain or fear he did not know, "I do not lie! What I say is the truth! I loved you then and love you now!"

"SHUT UP! Don't talk anymore! Just STOP!" He slammed her into the tree with much more force.

And she did. She grew uncharacteristically quiet. Her glassy eyes looked up at him with the burning gaze of betrayal.

When Kol stepped away, confused, he held a piece of her in his hands. Her heart. With his hands shaking uncontrollably, he dropped the bloody organ to the floor in disbelief. It was like he was trapped in some bad dream and he couldn't wake up.

Kol rushed to catch Klara's lifeless body as it fell, limply to the ground.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Klara..." He pleaded, brushing her hair from her face, "You are not dead. I didn't kill you!"

But he did. He looked her in the eyes as his hand wrapped around her beating heart, and tore it from her chest.

He killed her.

"Please! Please, come back to me!" Kol sobbed into her neck, no longer having the urge to feed from her despite her blood coating his hands. "Klara, you cannot die! I need you! I'm so sorry! Forgive me, please forgive me!"

* * *

 **The present...**

"It has been a difficult week, I admit. But Elijah and Nik say we cannot stay." Rebekah explained, her tone making it sound as if there was something she wasn't telling him. However at the moment, he could care less.

Kol looked down again. He killed this person. He didn't want to stay anymore. He couldn't.

"Good," He stood, already set on running back to the village with his newfound speed, "I am bloody sick of this village anyhow."

He could not stay here for another second. Not after what he did. Not after who he killed. And if his family ever found out...they'd never forgive him.

They'd never forgive him for taking Klara's life.

* * *

"Ah good," Niklaus acknowledged him and Rebekah as soon as they re-entered the village, "He returns. Looking less than decent of course." He gestured to his bloody attire. Kol simply ignored him as he went straight for a bucket of water to wash his hands of Klara's blood. Every second it remained on his skin, the more he wanted to rip out his own heart for dare laying a hand on her.

"Where's Elijah?" Kol heard Rebekah ask.

"Giving a child a home." Niklaus answered.

"What?"

"As you know, it was Tatia's blood we drank with the wine. When we went to search for Finn, her daughter's cries could be coming from her home. So Elijah, being the noble man he is, has bestowed it upon himself to give the child a new family. In which I had told him..."

At that point Kol zoned out of the conversation. He scrubbed harshly against his hands, hoping when he took his hands from the water, there would be nothing left but his own clean skin. Unfortunately that was not the case when he pulled his hands from the water. Still her blood remained. So he scrubbed harder. So hard he was sure he'd make his own hands bleed from the pressure. Water splashed from the small bucket as his hands tried to erase the memory of her from his mind. The look on her face when he ripped her heart from her chest was painted in his mind, taunting him for what he's done.

He killed her. She's dead. Klara's dead. He killed her.

"Kol?" A voice asked from behind him.

Overwhelmed, he hit the bucket so hard that it went flying, smashing into pieces in the air. But he didn't stop there. Next he kicked at the stacks of hay next to someone's house he didn't care for. He punched at the walls of the house, causing it to quickly collapsed under his strength.

"Kol!" Niklaus flashed at him, pinning him to a tree like he had done to Klara not even an hour ago. Just as Klara did, Kol struggled under Niklaus' grasp, "Calm yourself! Have you gone mad?!"

"Let me go!"

After a few minutes of demanding to be free and squirming around with no avail, Kol quit. He stood there, breathing heavy. Tears pricked at the back of his eyes, but he refused to cry again. His chest burned with an agonizing pain, because he took the life of the woman he loved all out of a fit of rage and hunger.

When Niklaus realized there was no fight left in him, he let him go. Kol slowly slumped to the ground, letting his knees come up to his chest. By the time his fit was over, Elijah and Finn had returned.

"We threw Father's body into the river just in case. The current has him now. If he is not dead then at least that will throw him off our trail for a while." Elijah explained, giving Kol a curious look.

"Good. Lets go. We must leave before he returns, if at all. Did you burn his stake?"

Elijah nodded.

Niklaus made his way back over to Kol and put a hand out to help him up. He didn't want to, but he took his hand anyways.

"Are you alright, brother?" Finn asked.

Kol gave him an 'are you shitting me' look before emotionlessly mumbling, "I'm no longer a witch, but some sort of demon who needs blood to survive and will live forever. Mother and Henrik died within the same week. Father is trying to murder the lot of us after he tore his wife's heart out. Nik is a werewolf and the only girl I ever loved enough to marry is dead. Yes, Finn. I'm just peachy."

With that Kol walked away in the direction he knew would be the fastest way to leave this land. Shortly after, his siblings followed suit. None dare spoke a word about what he just said, which Kol was grateful for.

He pulled the starling necklace from beneath his shirt and clutched it in his hand. He exhaled shakily as a tear slipped from his eye. As quickly as it fell, he wiped it away and hid her necklace once more. The cold charm burned a hole straight to his heart.

 _"I loved you then and love you now!"_

She had pleaded for him to calm down and listen to her words, but he refused.

 _"Don't."_ She whimpered when his only thought was tearing her throat out and feeding on her.

All he had to do was breathe and listen to her voice and not the sound of her blood flowing through her body. If he had, she would be in his arms and not in a shallow grave some where in these woods.

She'd be alive. And he'd be happy.

* * *

 _Breathe. Breathe. Breathe._

Her mind begged her. She sucked in a breath only to inhale a mouth full of dirt.

Her body went into panic as she started to kick and claw her way through the dirt that felt heavy against her weak body. Her body was fighting to live.

Helplessly, she clawed at the dirt above her, desperate for one breath of air.

The burning in her chest grew to an unbearable pain, alerting her that if she didn't get any air she would die.

The fight was slowing leaving her body as she realized there was no hope of escape. Once again she was trapped. Tears welled up in her eyes from the pain in her lungs.

Small whimpers left her mouth as she choked on the dirt, desperate to be free.

Just as she felt herself beginning to slip into unconscious, strong arms pulled her roughly from the ground.

She began to cough uncontrollably, trying to get the dirt out of her airways. The breath filled her lungs with short gasps.

The relief of being able to breath again was overwhelming.

Before she had even composed herself from waking up buried alive, a feminine voice spoke from somwhere in front of her.

"Hello again, child."

Klara looked up to see the witch from earlier. Except now it was dark outside. How long has it been since she's seen this witch?

Behind Klara, helping her stand straight, stood a muscular man who smelt strange. She was being drawn to him in a way she couldn't explain. Fortunately, the witch spoke again, drawing her attention back to her.

"Forgive me. Klara, this is my eldest son, Amelio."

Klara looked him up and down to give the man a good once over. He looked a lot like his mother.

Oddly enough, the man took his blade and made a cut across his wrist like it was nothing.

Klara immediately took interest in the blood that dripped down his arm. Without asking for permission, she took ahold of his arm, pulling him closer to her.

"It is alright, child. Drink." The witch instructed her.

Not needing any further details, Klara brought the blood to her lips. The second his blood touched her tongue, she moaned in delight. A feeling of power overwhelmed her in the most exciting way.

Before she was ready to be done, a pain shot through her head causing her to clutch her head in pain. It only lasted long enough for her to pull away from the man.

Blood dripped down her face in a psychotic manner. She had no idea how monstrous she actually looked in the eyes of another.

"What happened?" Klara asked the witch.

"It was a simple aneurism spell. No need to fret, child. You'll heal quickly now."

"What?" _You'll heal quickly._ How could she heal quickly from that?

The witch came closer to her, "You see, the mixture I gave you earlier, was...special to say the least. You died with it in your system. Now that you have human blood in you, you have been reborn."

Klara listened intently as the witch explained the previous events.

She remembers now. Kol had torn her heart out. Literally. She died!

Subconsciously, Klara reached up to the spot Kol had plunged his fist into. It had healed now.

"I'm...dead?" Klara asked, very confused.

The witch shrugged, "Consider yourself a successful experiment. Esther had used dark magic to protect her children. I however, did not need such power."

Klara tried to wrap her head around everything.

Back track...

A witch came and made her drink a horrible mixture. She let her escape. Klara immediately went in search for her family. She found Kol with the face of a demon. He ripped her heart out. She woke up in a grave, gasping for air. She drank blood from the witch's son, Amelio. And now she's been 'reborn'?

If this wasn't the strangest thing she's ever heard, she didn't know what was.

"You are free to go wherever you please, Klara." The witch announced, breaking her from her thoughts, "But know, you will crave blood as you now need it to survive. And there are many other obstacles you will face, but you needn't fear them. You will conquer them with ease."

With that the witch and her son began to walk away.

"Ayana!" Klara called out to her, "Thank you."

The witch, Ayana smiled then walked away. After all the cruel encounters Klara has had with Ayana, she repaid her with saving her life by giving her a new one.

Klara used the sleeve of her dress to wipe away the blood on her lips.

As she walked around aimlessly, she couldn't help but wonder...

Was this the end of her human life, as she once knew it, or the beginning of a new, longer, demonic one?

What ever it may be that the future held, it was needless to say there was _nothing_ Klara could have to prepare for it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: thank you guys so much for your reviews! They made me extremely happy and even motivated me to write faster. They mean the world to me, thank you! Keep up the good work :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or their characters**

* * *

"For years you have only loathed the very existence of Klara Mikaelson. Since the day you have met her, you had nothing but disgust for what she was. Why make her more of an abomination then she already is?" Amelio asked, watching his mother pace in the small room of his home. She had no place to stay after the damage caused to her village. There was nearly nothing left but ash from the Mikaelson's rampage.

"The spirits have asked it of me." Ayana answered as if that was the only explanation she needed.

"The spirits?" He scoffed, _unbelievable,_ "Mother, the spirits do not even bother having control- or hell, even paying Klara's magic any attention because it is not pure; _she_ is not pure."

For the past hours, he has tried to wrap his head around why his mother or the spirits would want Klara to be immortal. Not to mention the spell Esther used on her children was done with dark magic. It was the only magic that would give her the power to do such a spell. His mother would never stoop to such lengths for some crossbreed freak.

"You refused to help Esther because the spirits would turn on you if you did. It does not make any sense that they would call upon you now. How did you obtain enough power to cast this spell? Last I heard, your magic was strong, but not as strong as the dark arts."

"Oh, my son. I need not the magic Esther did." Amelio looked at his mother, confusion evident on his face. When he did not respond, she explained, "When Esther did her spell she called upon the sun for life and the white oak tree for immortality. With a little revision, I changed the base of the spell."

Amelio went wide eyed for a moment before he shook his head, trying to comprehend what she just said.

Esther's bloodline is strong. The magic that flows through her veins is more powerful than most have seen in a long time. Him and his mother might have been ascendents of a very powerful bloodline, but it was nothing compared to the magic Esther could've had. So that leads him to wonder...how?

He tried to remember the essentials to difficult spells, "Klara is immortal?" He checked, in which Ayana nodded, "Yet all the white oak burned. Mikael has what little is left of it. If she is immortal then that means you must have drawn on something else..." he paused as it clicked for him, "...immortal..." he trailed off. _Of course._ "You used the immortality within the Mikaelsons. This is why you took their blood, claiming you'd help find a way for them to walk in the daylight."

Ayana nodded, a small proud smile making its way to her lips.

Amelio stood as he began to put together the pieces, "And Klara is a wolf. When Esther turned her children, she used the sun for life. She had to consider all her children when using the spell."

"Not all her children were werewolves." Ayana informed, helping him figure it out.

"So she had to draw from the sun. However, the spell you used was made for Klara only. Meaning you had to only consider one person. A wolf." Amelio looked at his mother with a look that clearly showed how impressed yet shocked he was. She was one clever witch, "You drew on the moon as a substitute. The moon fuels a man to transform to a wolf, making it the most excellent choice..."

"You are smart, my son."

"Although I am yet to understand. Why do it? When those men came to you three years ago looking for her, why did you give Klara to them all to 'save' her by making her immortal now?"

Ayana hummed as she searched the small home for ingredients. Amelio instantly recognized what she was doing.

Three years ago, these strong men came to his house searching for his mother. He had shown them the way because they promised they would not harm her. Turns out, they were looking for the child. The missing Bastilone kid. Ayana hadn't blinked before handing Klara over to them. When Amelio asked her why she did it, all those years ago, she had told him it was nature's punishment for her. So then why is she alive? Why was she made immortal?

"Despite being an abomination to nature, Klara has a pure heart. A pure soul." Ayana poured a powder into a small bowl, then water, watching as a cloud of smoke circled it, "The spirits believe she can put a stop to greater evils. Darker beings lurk in the shadows." She quickly mumbled a few words under her breath. The little smoke cloud turned almost black, then red before going back to white and fading into nothing in the air.

Black represents darkness and white represents pure ness. Red was another whole evil all together. "Klara's nature might be tainted with darkness, but that does not make her evil. This is either the best thing for her, or the worst."

"And if it becomes a mistake?" Amelio asked hesitantly, fearing the answer.

Ayana shook her head, "There is nothing we can do to stop it. She _is_ immortal."

* * *

She is losing her mind.

At least that's what Klara assumed.

It was no coincidence that after she was 'reborn' everything begin to change for her. She could hear things from far away, like the heartbeat of a bird, if she listened hard enough. The night seemed brighter- no, it _was_ brighter. She could see everything as clear as day. And touch, the things she touched felt different under her fingertips.

In one messed up night, she became stronger, faster, and deadlier; or so that's what Ayana's tone had implied. Not only had Klara seen right through Ayana's warning, evidence of such cruelty lies before her.

In the village. In the home she once shared with the Mikaelsons, everything was destroyed and everyone was dead.

About an hour ago, Klara has entered the village in search for the others. From what she remembered, Kol was like her. Esther had made them all immortal. So her only hope was to come back home to find them. As she had gotten closer to the village, she ran towards it at a human pace. Although once she entered, she came to an abrupt stop. Multiple bodies were carelessly thrown around, covered in blood, with wounds on their necks. Teeth marks. Upon further inspection, Klara found every last one of them dead, all drained of blood. Without a doubt, she knew her family did this.

That was an hour ago.

Now she walked around the home she once knew. She wouldn't miss this place much. Mostly just the memories and feelings that went with it. The people she shared them with. Especially the people.

Her heart ached painfully in her chest, because god she missed them. But...she has no idea where they are or where they'd go. Or if she'd ever see them again.

What if she didn't? Esther made them into the most powerful beings this world will ever see. They are strong, smart, willful, fast, really, really fast. Who knows how far they've made it, because they surely aren't here.

Lost in thought, Klara didn't notice when she tripped over something. She yelped as she fell to the ground. She used her hands to catch herself, resulting with a little pebble slicing her hand.

"Dammit." She winced, sitting up and bringing her hand up to see the injury. Blood dripped from her hand where the rock was lodged in. Wanting nothing more than the pain to be subdued, she ripped the rock out of her hand and threw it away.

To her utter shock, the skin around the wound began to stitch itself together until it looked as if she had never been hurt at all. She gaped over the new discovery, quickly wiping away the dry blood to see if the cut was truly gone.

Although, what she tripped over shocked her even more than her odd healing ability.

"Oh my god," she gasped, "Carter."

His dead body was torn apart, unlike the others who had nothing but wounds on their necks. No, this was worse. His body was scattered with bruises and minor cuts, as if he had been beaten before killed. Come to look at it, he didn't even have any bite marks on him. He did have a major cut across his forehead and his leg was all twisted, clearly being broken. The thing that made her want to throw up was the stick lodged in his stomach. Carter's injures weren't the result of some petty fight or to satisfy one of her siblings' hunger. His death was intentional. How did she know that? Because his injuries were the exact ones she had when her father had beaten her when she was only three. Or at least that's how Nik and Kol had described it to her. She had been to young to remember the actual experience; only distorted nightmares of what could've happened.

The only question was, which one did it? Niklaus or Kol? They both had a motive. Kol was jealous that Carter might have had a slight chance of courting her if Father had allowed it. Also he knew what a prick he was. However, Niklaus only knew about where Carter's hands wondered when she told him no. He's seen the few marks he'd left on her from holding her much too tight. And because of that Nik wanted to 'tear him apart limb by limb.'

Despite having loathed Carter Bentley with every fiber in her body, she wouldn't have wished for him to die such a brutal death. Especially one caused by them. Sure, he was a dick, but he didn't deserve this. He just wanted to be loved by his father. He might not have handled his emotions in the best way, at all, but no one should have to go through what she went through. The nightmares she had about Zachariah chasing and hurting her were enough to cause her to wake up in a cold sweat on multiple occasions. She had been three at the time, but it's no matter. _Nobody_ should die like this by the hand of someone she loved.

Because his eyes were open, she carefully put her hand over his eyes and closed them out of respect for the dead.

She gasped out in fear when she heard leaves rustling behind her. There stood a man she thought she'd never see again. Perhaps deep down, even prayed she wouldn't.

The man froze and looked at her with utter shock and disbelief, "K-Klara?" He stuttered, taking one step closer towards her.

Klara quickly stood to her feet, taking a defensive position.

"How? How are you...alive?"

Instead of answering right away, Klara studied the appearance of him. There was a hole in his wet shirt with blood surrounding it, as if he's been stabbed. He had blood staining his mouth, meaning he must have just fed and killed another innocent, or a few.

Klara held her head high showing she wasn't afraid of him before speaking to him for the first time in years.

"Mikael."

* * *

The whole walk to the ships, had been filled with nothing but silence after the things Kol had said. Because, yes, everybody they ever loved was dead. Henrik, their mother, and Klara. And the worst part was it was all Niklaus fault. He doomed each and every one of them to their tragic end.

He ripped Esther's heart out while she pleaded for her life and his forgiveness. What kind of son does that? It was not her fault that she was married to an abusive man, and that she wanted someone better. Niklaus was the result of that affair. And all to right her wrongs, she bound his werewolf side so not to create more evil.

Although was he not evil for taking Henrik to see the wolves? It was forbidden to see the them and Henrik paid the price. It was his fault that his little brother was dead, as it was for his little sister.

If he had not been so angry with Father, then he would have been able to protect Klara when she needed him most. Instead she was dead. Imagining the way she must had screamed and fought to be freed made him numb with hurt. And it was all his fault...

Looking back over to Kol, he felt guilty for playing a part in her disappearance. Sure, he hadn't organized the attack, but he wasn't there to stop it either. He could have saved her, then his brother would be happy once more.

 _"The only girl I ever loved enough to marry is dead."_

Kol hadn't said a word since then. Niklaus was beginning to worry about him. It wasn't like Kol to snap at his siblings for no reason or to remain silent for long periods of time. Perhaps he wasn't adjusting as well to the transition as he had thought.

At first he had thought about questioning Kol about what had him acting so odd, but then he decided against it. A part of him assumed something happened when Rebekah went to go fetch him. He had come back with blood coating his hands that he desperately tries to rinse off. It was as if the thought of the crimson liquid on his skin made him just that much more insane.

Whatever was troubling his brother had to be crucial enough to have him looking...wrecked. Niklaus has only known one thing that has been able to make act like this. Heartbreak. But she was dead.

So what could be on his mind? What could he have done or seen? What happened?

He desperately wanted to know. Despite finding out that he was a werewolf, Mikael wasn't his real father and he had killed the man that was, Klaus only wanted to know what was going on with Kol.

Something was destroying him.

* * *

Klara kept her distance, unsure how to react to the only father she's ever known standing before her after three long years and being reborn.

"My child." He came closer to her.

Klara's body stiffened as he neared her. She didn't know why, but something felt...off? Something wasn't right.

"What happened to you?" She eyed him, clearing talking about the blood.

Mikael looked down to the blood on his clothes and chuckled, "A story for another time," he assured, "You have missed _quite_ a lot in your absence, Klara."

"Like Henrik's death?" She asked, bringing him up. Klara watched as his composure fell for a moment, showing how much his death still affected him, like it affected her. It was a low blow, but she wanted to show she wasn't as behind pace as he thought. So she continued, keeping her position as if he'd attack her at any moment, "How Esther turned the lot of you into some sort of demons?"

"How she is dead." Mikael added.

Klara's eyes widened in surprise, and she let her guard down, overwhelmed by the news. "What?" Her visions had shown Henrik's death and Esther turning Mikael and her children into whatever dark magic this was and Kol confirmed that whether he meant to or not. However, nothing was mentioned about Esther dying.

Mikael stalked closer to her. Klara was familiar with the rage in his eyes, "Has the bastard not told you?"

 _The bastard? Who?_

"How the boy I thought was my... _son_ ," he spat with disgust, "murdered my wife."

Klara tried to comprehend the new information. Esther was dead? One of the boys wasn't his son? So...wait...does that mean Esther had an affair? What? She was so confused. Everyone kept telling her that she has missed a lot and that much has happened within the week. How much could she have missed in that short time frame?

Mikael could clearly see the gears turning in her head as he came closer, "Oh, dear. Niklaus is not my son. He is a beast. A wolf!"

Finally Klara met Mikael's eyes, not shocked to see how angry he was while talking about Nik.

Niklaus was a wolf? A werewolf? _Damn._ Klara found it odd that that information didn't surprise her as much as it probably should. She was a werewolf and all her life she has felt a strange, unexplainable connection to Nik. Looking back, everything made more sense now. Their shared anger, protective instincts, and connection to the full moon. Klara still remembers asking Nik if he ever wanted to be outside during the night, despite knowing the wolves roamed. He had said yes. Now she understands why.

"You are not shocked." Mikael realized.

Klara quickly tried to regain her composure, not wanting him to know the truth. Hell only knows what Mikael would do if he found out that all along Klara was a werewolf too. He knew about her birth parents, but didn't put it together that she was a wolf as well as a witch.

"I am just surprised. First you tell me of Esther's death, and now that my brother is a werewolf." She covered up, hoping he couldn't see right through her. Klara could sense that Mikael was no longer human, which truth be told did frighten her. He was stronger and more emotional then ever before. His wife and youngest child were dead for christ's sake! Also two of his 'children' were secretly werewolves. One by an affair with another man, and the other's true identity hidden from him by his whole damn family. If that wasn't enough of a motive for him to attack, she didn't know what would be. Mikael had always been a man that stood by his beliefs no matter what. He believed the wolves were his enemy, now more than ever. Before Klara was taken, they had lived in peace with their neighbors. That wasn't the case anymore. Mikael had every reason to want to slaughter any wolf he came across.

"You do not seem pleased to see me." He said after a moment.

"What makes you think that?" She deflected. She didn't want to see him because she no longer depended on him for survival and he used to senselessly beat Nik. For all she cared Mikael could walk away right now and she wouldn't think twice about it.

He took a step closer, Klara watching him cautiously, "For starters, you are calling by my first name. I recall you doing that when you were upset with me."

It was true. Elijah used to chastise her for it. In retaliation, she used her magic to cloak herself and walk away from the conversation with a yelling Elijah calling after her. Klara just realized how much she actually missed using magic. It's been three years since she's had access to it.

"Secondly," Mikael's voice brought her away from her thoughts, "You eye me as if I am dangerous to your wellbeing."

Klara carefully contemplated what she was going to next so she wouldn't give him any reason to not trust her. At the moment, she's never feared him more, "I know what you are. You have the face of a devil."

Mikael seemed impressed by her knowledge, "As do all my remaining children and their wretched brother."

The more he spoke of how much he loathed Niklaus and what he was, the more apprehensive Klara got. Although she tried her best not to show it.

"My dear, you act as if I will harm you at any given moment. I can assure you, I will not."

Coming to stand right in front of her, Mikael put a hand on her upper arm. Klara gasped in surprise at the contact. For some reason, she could not believe him. She couldn't believe him, because he didn't know the truth about her either. Not only was she a werewolf/witch hybrid, she was now whatever creature Ayana made her into. A...tribrid?"

"My daughter."

Klara's eyes shot up. _My daughter._ She pushed herself away from Mikael's grasp. A newfound rage slowed through her.

"No. No, what right do you have to call me your daughter when Niklaus is not your son?"

"Niklaus is an abomination-"

"So am I!" She interrupted, "So are you! Do you honestly believe you were meant to live forever?" Deep down Klara knew she was close to crossing a very thin line, however at the moment she couldn't give a damn.

Mikael scowled at her words, "Watch your tongue, Klara. Before you say something you shall regret." He warned, "You are not an abomination."

Klara looked down at the ground. _Yes I am._

Mikael sighed, probably knowing his words did nothing to change her mind. Hesitantly he came close to her once more and put his hands on both sides of her head, planting a gentle kiss to her forehead. The gesture stunned her to say the least.

Suddenly Klara gasped when a memory from her past began flashing through theirs minds. However this time, she wasn't the one who caused it. This was different. It felt as if he was invading her mind...

 _"Klara?" Esther called, trying to grab her attention._

 _"Yes, Mother?" Klara answered, still cleaning from the spell._

 _"Sit with me." She pat the seat next to her. Hesitating for a moment, Klara joined her at the table and waited for her to speak. She didn't know how to initiate a conversation after the things she saw. After the incredibly amazing thing she just committed with her son. Klara has to resist blushing as she remembered the kiss again, "Klara? The spell..."_

 _"You wish to know what I found out?" Klara finished for her, in which Esther nodded. Klara played with her hands in front of her, not exactly knowing how Esther would react, "I know what I am now. Although I am afraid you will not be pleased with the information." She mumbled._

 _"Then allow me," Esther began, taking ahold of her hands to stop her from fiddling with them, "I am aware that you are a werewolf, Klara dear."_

 _Klara's eyes widened as she looked up to her, "H-How?" She stuttered in shock._

 _Esther only smiled warmly, "My child, I am a witch. I am all knowing." She tried to joke._

 _Klara smiled at her in return, before looking back down, "But that is not all," she looked into Esther's eyes to see if she knew what she'd say next. Klara took her hands and put them in her lap. With one deep breath, she blurted it out, "I am a siphon."_

 _When Esther looked at her confused, she continued, "When I harm you by mere touch, I am taking your magic. I am like a dysfunctional witch." She explained._

"Mi-Mikael...stop..." she pleaded, trying to remove his strong hands. But another faded memory began before she could.

 _She saw herself in the caves after she told everyone, excluding Mikael and Henrik, about what she saw during the identification spell, "I am a siphon. Both witch...and werewolf." The looks on everyone's face as she told them flashed through her mind. It was as if Mikael was in her memories._

 _"...Elijah is right. You are family." Kol assured._

 _"Always and forever." Nik then vowed._

Mikael finally took his hands away, and quickly distanced himself.

Klara looked at him, horrified. "Mikael..." She whispered upon seeing the look on his face. Not only did he know that she was a werewolf, but now he knew that his whole family knew and did not tell him. Even his own wife knew.

"Please?" She begged, seeing the betrayal across his face. On instinct, she reached for her necklace out of habit. Her heart sank when she felt nothing but skin in its place.

 _"My necklace..." she had gasped when she saw Kol wearing it._

She mentally cursed herself for not asking for it back. How else could she have access to her magic if she needed it?

"My daughter," He whispered at a barely audible voice, "...is a wolf?" He began to laugh uncontrollably. Klara kept her distance, knowing he must have lost his mind by now, "And the woman I loved knew all along!" He laughed harder, clutching his side.

Her mind was screaming at her to run. This was her chance to escape. So as quickly and quietly as she could, she turned to run. But before she could take her first step to run, Mikael was blocking her path. She gasped in surprise.

"Where are you going, child?" He sneered.

"Mikael..." she trailed off, not knowing how to calm him.

"I was a fool to allow you into my home. A beast!" He yelled, causing her to flinch back, "You are no better than the wolves who took Henrik's life!"

If that didn't hurt...

Klara looked at him, shocked he'd say such a thing. She'd be lying if she said the look of genuine anger on his face didn't scare the shit out of her.

It was like her real father all over again.

"What?!" His loud voice made her flinch, "Do you not have anything to say now?!"

* * *

"Do we even have an idea as to where we're going?" Rebekah asked as they came to another stop, "For all we know, we could be walking in bloody circles!"

"Now, Rebekah-" Elijah tried.

"No! I am hungry," she complained, "And the lot of you are yet to say a word to one another."

The brothers silently eyed each other.

"Come on, Elijah! You cannot tell me that you do not crave more blood." Just at the word, the veins under his eyes came out, proving Rebekah's statement to be true.

"Stop it. All of you." Niklaus finally spoke up.

"Why? We cannot deflect our problems much longer." Rebekah argued.

"She's was right," Finn spoke, shocking everyone, "We cannot deflect our situation. Everyone is dead and Father is trying to kill us. Perhaps we should just part ways."

"Absolutely not!" Niklaus refused.

Kol listened in silence as his family argued back and forth, tiredly. He moved to sit on a large rock, watching as Rebekah tried to slap Nik after one particularly sexist comment. He chuckled in amusement.

It seems they have been walking aimlessly around the woods with no sense of direction. It was tiresome, honestly. In his opinion, they should have just killed Mikael when they had the chance. Then they wouldn't have to be running from him. Truth be told, the man was a dick his whole life. He killed Esther and is now trying to slaughter the lot of them. If it had been him, he would have taken his white oak stake and stab it through the old man's heart, no question.

Not only for hurting Nik, but for hurting Klara. Once.

It was after the one full moon that Klara had come search for him and they ended up running from the wolves together.

In his fit of anger, Mikael had hit Klara with his arm that wasn't bleeding out. It wasn't anything Klara couldn't handle, because she didn't even cry or fall to the ground. Her head had jerked to the side in surprise but that was all. Nonetheless, Kol was furious enough that Nik had hold him back when he tried to pounce on the guy.

It made Kol clench his fist in anger just thinking about it. Although, did he have a right to be angry about Mikael hitting Klara on one occasion when he had been the one to actually end her life?

"Kol, do you have anything to contribute?" Niklaus finally acknowledged him.

Kol pushed his negative thoughts away, and smirked, "No. Just that you are all idiots."

Everyone looked taken back by his statement.

"Elaborate." Elijah demanded, calmly.

Kol rolled his eyes and stood from his rock, "Well honestly, it's ridiculous! We are standing here arguing when hell knows Father is out to get us. What do you expect? For him to wake up in the river and think, 'Oh well, I lost that battle. Might as well stop now.' Nope, he will retaliate. And my guess is he will be angry with you, Rebekah." He pointed to her, "I mean, from what I heard from your incessant chattering, it was you who stabbed him, was it not?"

"Stop it, Kol." Rebekah begged, knowing a part of what he said was right.

"Tell me if I'm wrong!" He yelled.

"Kol!" Elijah tried to get him to stop with no avail.

"Get your imperial head out of you arse, Elijah! Just as Henrik and Klara were, we...are all dead men walking." With that he backed away until he was sitting on his rock once more.

Some of them had the audacity to look at the ground in shame, thinking he was right, but not Niklaus.

"What is it with you?" Nik yelled, "This is not you! You tease everyone and make annoying jokes that makes me want to slap you upside your head, but now you do anything but. What happened, Kol?! What are you so afraid to face that you refuse to speak a lick of?!"

Kol jumped up to by eye leveled with Nik, "I do not have to explain myself to you!"

"Don't raise your voice with me!"

"Or what?! Are you going to have Rebekah stake me too? Is that the first thing your werewolf tainted mind can come up with?"

A growl echoed from Niklaus before he punched Kol square in the jaw.

"Nik!" Rebekah yelped.

Kol hit the ground with a thud. He felt the pain in his face disappear almost as quickly as it came. In a flash, he grabbed a small branch and hit Niklaus across the face with it, sending him flying backwards.

When Niklaus was crouching on the ground, his eyes glaring daggers at Kol, they menacingly changed so his veins and red eyes were showing. Kol mirrored the look, seeming just as angry and dangerous.

They flashed towards each other, ready to tear the others throat out. Before they could reach each other, a hand was on their chests, keeping them from getting any closer.

"Quit it! This is pointless!" Rebekah shouted from between them.

Nik and Kol stood their, glaring at each other. They made no move to attack while Rebekah was standing in harms way.

While no one spoke during their stare off, a young woman's pleading voice echoed through the quiet grounds.

 _"Mikael! No!"_

Kol's undead heart practically stopped at that as his head jerked in the direction the voice came from, his fight with Nik forgotten.

* * *

"Come on, Klara?! Speak!" Mikael roared.

"Stop! You are not in your right mind! You are consumed by your betrayal, that is all-"

"No! I am in my right mind. I can see the truth now." He roughy grabbed her arms, causing her to gasp, and growled in her ear, "Your father should have killed you when he had the chance."

Klara glared at him in anger, not wanting him to know how much that hurt her, before he threw her to the ground.

"Allow me to finish what he started."

"Mikael! No!" She shrieked as if that would stop him.

In a flash he grabbed onto her neck ready to snap it like a twig, when all of the sudden he was thrown back several feet.

Klara dropped to the floor trying to catch her breath. However it was no use, because she felt as if she couldn't breath at all as the scent of who stood before her overwhelmed her senses.

"Kol." She cried. His wide eyes met hers, showing how shocked he was that she was alive.

He stared back at her with many emotions expressed across his face. She couldn't read everything he felt but one thing was for sure. He definitely appeared apologetic for what he'd done.

Klara looked back at him, a bit terrified herself.

He looked as if he was about to say something, as if there was anything he could say. And she wanted to hear him out.

But instead, at human speed, she ran like hell.

* * *

Kol didn't chase after her when she ran from him. Instead he took Mikael's shock to his favor and snapped his neck like he had seen him set to do to Klara.

In the next second, everyone joined him at his side.

"Mikael." Niklaus growled in hated.

Kol couldn't pry his eyes off the spot Klara was just standing.

 _She was alive?_

Kol's mouth hung open in relief and utter confusion. He had killed her, yet there she is running...from him.

Niklaus turned to where he heard her running and flashed to stand in front of her.

Kol could hear and see the scene from where he stood. Meaning he could see the look on Nik's face when he saw who stood before him. It was clear that his brother had expected some girl he couldn't place the name of, yet would label her as food. He couldn't have been further from the truth.

Klara crashed into his chest, not expecting him to be standing there. Nik caught her with ease by her arms, which Kol was grateful for.

"Klara?" He gasped, hardly above a whisper.

Instead of hugging him or relaxing in his grasp like Kol had expected, Klara squirmed around.

"No! Let me go! Let me go!" She cried until she fell to the ground, scooting away from him.

Everyone else remained speechless as Klara tried to back away as far as she could from Niklaus.

"Don't kill me..." she pleaded with more fear than a majority of their recent kills.

Kol bowed his head as he understood why she tried to desperately get away. Klara knew what they were. Bloodthirsty monsters. And because of that, Kol had ripped her heart out then buried her. Why wouldn't she be afraid?

He soon took notice that she wasn't wearing the same dress he had torn when he threw her against a tree and punched his fist through her chest. This one looked as if it cost more than anything they had ever bought her. A beautiful, crimson red dress. It suited her well. She looked stunning as always. But she was supposed to be dead in a shallow grave. How was it that she stood here now, looking like nothing less then a goddess?

"Klara, I-I would never harm you..." Niklaus tried, holding his hands out in front of him as if that'd calm her.

"Leave me alone!" She cried, turning around and running again. This time Elijah stood before her. Still, she tried to run in another direction until finally she ended up crashing right into Kol himself.

Not wanting her to fall again, Kol caught her with a hand at her lower back, and her hands on his chest. Unlike how she reacted with everyone else, Klara froze in his arms. The look of pure terror etched across her face was enough to break his heart into a million pieces, because he was the cause of it. He never wanted to harm, more the less kill her. She had every right to fear him, and he couldn't blame her for that.

Kol had tears in his eyes as he stood there with Klara in his arms.

She tried, unsuccessfully, to blink back her tears, "Are you going to kill me-?" She choked out in a hoarse voice, almost saying 'again.'

They never broke eye contact for a second as they both stood there, basking in their own fear. Her blue orbs bore into him. He didn't trust himself to speak, but he tried to anyways, "N-No." and he meant it. He'd rather tear out his own liver with his bare hands before laying another hand on her. The pain and guilt from the first and only time was enough to make him want to do that anyways.

Klara's eyes studied his face for any sign of a lie for what felt like hours. Out of all the eyes he could feel staring at him, hers were the only ones that mattered at the moment. The only ones that were making him feel like his head was spinning.

If he didn't technically need to breath, why was he finding it so difficult to right now?

He was holding her. Not even twenty four hours ago was he holding her heart, now she was alive and in his arms. Frankly, Kol didn't care how she was even here, because he got to look into her bright blue eyes again. He could touch her again. This wasn't an illusion or a bittersweet dream. No, this was real. She was real. She was here.

Klara stared at him until tears of her own formed in her eyes. Kol would do anything to keep her from shedding another tear. He would spend the rest of his time protecting her from harm just so she would smile again. Slowly she turned around in his arms until he was forced to let her go.

With her head hung low, she whispered, "I'm sorry."

It hurt him to hear the pain in her voice. Just to think, she would have ran into his arms and wrapped herself around him in joy if he hadn't killed her. He doesn't even remember wanting to kill her or driving his hand through her chest. It wasn't fair.

"How is this possible?" Rebekah cried, "You died! Kol watched as you were dragged away!"

Kol stood there, hoping Klara did not tell them the truth. That he killed her. Although he desperately wanted to hear how she was even alive.

"Unless...they never killed you?" Elijah came to realize. Nobody had to ask because clearly she was alive. But _someone_ had killed her and it wasn't those men.

In a small voice, she mumbled, "No."

Kol could see the gears turning in his siblings' heads at the news that after three years, Klara was alive.

"Klara...what happened?" Niklaus hesitantly asked, so not to set her off and she'd run again.

He heard Klara sniffle as she started to silently cry. Without another word, Nik walked up to her. When he was close enough, Klara jumped up to wrap her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. In return, Niklaus wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. Kol would be lying if he said he wasn't jealous that Niklaus got to hug her before he did, even if he didn't deserve it.

Nik ran his hand up and down her back in a soothing manner and whispered that she'd be ok in her ear. Klara's sobs tore at everyone's heart. She didn't deserve this pain.

After a few minutes, Klara pulled away with a tear stained face and cried, "What's wrong with me?"

At that, a few tears fell down Kol's face. This was his fault. He was the cause of her tears. This was his doing. And he hated himself for it.

Unfortunately, nobody got the chance to answer before Mikael gasped loudly behind them.

Niklaus pushed Klara behind him, standing protectively in front of her. He held onto her wrist though, in case she tried to run again. Nobody wanted to lose her again.

Mikael's glare bore into Nik as if one look would be enough to kill him.

"Father." Kol sneered, angry that he tried to harm Klara.

"Kol," Mikael met Klara's fear-filled eyes, "Defending your damsel?"

"I doubt she needs defending. Although I have very creative ways of trying, if you don't mind me demonstrating." Elijah had to pull him back before he tried to attack Mikael again.

Kol reluctantly went to stand by Rebekah's side, sparing a quick glance at Klara. For a second their eyes met, and Kol felt his heart melt as a small smile graced his lips. _God, was she beautiful._ Unfortunately, her attention was brought back to the stand off in front of her. Why did that hurt so bad?

"Leave, Father. You are out numbered." Elijah warned.

Mikael chuckled at that, "Oh, my son. Do you think that I fear the lot of you or your _werewolf_ siblings?" He growled with disgust.

 _Siblings?_

Kol shot a look to Klara in shock. She only looked down, not meeting anyone's eyes. Before Klara told had them the story about her parents and how she was part werewolf, she made them swear not to tell Mikael. After all the trouble, she wouldn't just go and blab to him about the truth. Would she?

"How do you-"

"Know about Klara?" He finished for Elijah, "She...enlightened me on her little secret earlier."

"Yeah, that's the word _you'd_ use." Klara mumbled with as much sarcasm as she could muster.

Niklaus nudged her to keep her from angering him further.

Klara gave a quick glance to Kol with a knowing look that confirmed his suspicions. The look in her eyes told him that she didn't tell Mikael anything, not willingly at least.

"Leave them be, Father. It is I you want, not them." Nik tried to protect, "Not Klara."

"Ah, but that is where is you are wrong, Niklaus. You see, it was never my intention to harm Klara. Truth be told, she was always my favorite. But she," he stepped closer with every word, "Rebekah, Elijah, Kol, Finn, you...my wife. You all lied to me. Betrayed me!" When Mikael got close enough that Klara tried to step back, Elijah stood in his path. Mikael glared at his son, before he chuckled darkly.

"We hid the truth from you because of your temper. You would never allow Klara to live under your roof, or call her your daughter if you knew of her true nature."

"Perhaps." Mikael agreed

Kol once again turned to Klara who was struggling to be released from Nik's hold on her wrist. She wasn't trying to run away from him. It looked as if she wanted to step in front of him. To get closer to Mikael.

"Or perhaps," he continued, "I would have mercilessly slaughtered her within the second."

Furious, Elijah swung at Mikael, but he caught his hand before it could meet his face. In one swift movement, he flipped him so Elijah's back was against him then snapped his neck.

Niklaus let go of Klara's arm to charge after Mikael in rage. Mikael reacted quickly and pushed him back, causing him to soar through the air.

Kol pulled Rebekah back, closer towards Klara and stood protectively by their side. He took notice that Klara was no longer cowering in fear, but seething in rage. He put a hand on her shoulder and she flinched ever so slightly, "Klara, love, calm down." She acted as if he hadn't said anything at all and continued to stare at Mikael, Niklaus, and now Finn fighting. Kol was about to join, but first he wanted to make sure she was ok. "Klara?"

The harsh winds made leaves fall around them and Klara's hair fly back, away from her face. She was a goddess. If Kol was still a witch, he was sure he would've felt magic in the air. The look on Klara's face made him believe she was using her magic since she couldn't control her rage. Emotions can fuel a witches power. Right now Klara has a lot of that.

"Klara!" He pulled her so she was facing him. Reluctantly she brought her attention to him. "Calm yourself. Breath. Before you do something regretful." He warned, hoping to calm her frantic nerves.

She looked up at him in shock and dare he say fear. Fear of him and what she did with her magic. She lost control. He was used to watching her do magic, but never lose control so quickly.

Before he could react, Klara pushed his arms away with a strength he didn't know she possessed, and ran over to the fight. She stopped before reaching them and put a hand out towards Mikael. In seconds, he dropped to the floor, clutching his head in pain. Then, to Kol's astonishment and amusement, Mikael's arm slowly set on fire. Flesh began to burn as he tried to put the flames out with no avail.

"Dare not touch my family, you bastard."

Without another word, Klara used her magic to throw Mikael through the air. He landed against a tree, with a branch through his chest. She temporarily killed him.

Niklaus, being the one facing her, gasped once he looked up to her. "Klara..."

Curious as to why his brother would look so stunned with one look at her, Kol slowly made his way to Klara and stepped in front of her.

Red, demonic eyes, veins, and fangs. She was like them. He was right. She wasn't human.

Her future? Her happiness? All gone. She was dead, or undead. He killed her and now she's been reborn as a monster. He single handily doomed her to a fate worse than death. It was his fault; again. All he has done to protect her, even murdering that bloke Carter Bentley, and in the end he was the one to do her the most harm.

Kol's chest ached with regret and sympathy for what she'll face.

In a flash, she was gone once more. And this time, Kol crumbled to the ground.

He ruined her.

"Klara, wait!" He heard Nik call after her, but he made no move to get up or even look in their direction. Kol felt numb for what he did to her. _What's wrong with me?_ She had cried minutes ago because of him.

God if she hated him, he wouldn't blame her. A part of him hated himself too.

* * *

 **Review and let me know what you think of this chapter or what you might want to see in the next! Also, sorry for any mistakes I might have made or failed to correct.**

 **I'll try to have chapter 13 out hopefully sometime next week. No promises though :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Once again, thank you so much for all your reviews! They put a ridiculous smile on my face and I couldn't thank you guys more for it. Keep it up!**

 **Also I'm going to try to update every Friday. I have my fingers crossed.**

 **As always, review and let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or their characters**

* * *

 **1002, Southern France**

"Who's ready for the next course?" Kol smiled, playfully smacking Nik on the shoulder while he rubbed the wrist of the man he had just fed on.

"You are all filthy gluttons." Finn shook his head.

"And you remain ever the dullard."

Klara chuckled at Kol's remark, but didn't spare him a glance as she eyed the horse that belonged to the group they had just fed on. She had always adored such beautiful horses, and it just so happened they usually fed from men who owned one or so.

"Such pretty clothes," Rebekah picked at the dress the only woman there was wearing. "What a shame they'll go to waste."

Elijah sighed in frustration and they went on to argue over his decision for whatever ridiculous idea of lifestyle he wanted to live. Running from Mikael has been such a delight thus far that this is the life they have been reduced to. No home, no beds to sleep in; just feeding, covering their tracks, then fleeing.

Klara chose to make the most of the situation, unlike others. Elijah and Rebekah tend to end up arguing after every meal. Finn, despite feeding, always looked at them like they were disgusting creatures while Kol would tease anyone he saw fit. Nik was different than them though. He always felt remorse for his victims even if he never voiced that opinion. Other times, he'd join her in admiring the horses, only today he chose to rub the wrist of a dead man leaving her to care for the animal by herself.

Taking one more look at her arguing siblings, she climbed atop the horse.

Niklaus rolled his eyes at her, but made no gesture that she should get off, unlike Elijah who eyed her with his 'what the hell are you doing' look. She ignored him and took the reins so she could slowly walk around on the horse.

"...Think of it! Elijah, we can hide in plain sight. We could live ordinary lives-"

"Silence." Elijah cut her off.

Klara pulled the horse to a stop to listen for whatever Elijah heard.

It didn't take very long until her ears picked up on the rapid pounding of a heartbeat. She watched as Elijah made his way over to the cart of 'silks and finery' and revealed a terrified looking man. The stranger jumped out of the cart and made an attempt to run for it, but Rebekah and Kol flashed in front of him, stopping his movements.

"Well aren't you a handsome one?" Rebekah cooed upon truly seeing the man.

Kol stalked closer to him, "Looks like dessert to me"

Klara scoffed and continued riding her horse.

Her relationship with Kol was...complicated to say the least. Things between them were definitely different after everything. Rebekah had asked why she didn't go running into Kol's arms the second she had the chance. Of course Klara hid the truth from her, because she didn't want to be responsible for the outbreak of that tragic news. She had told Rebekah the sort of truth; that things were...complicated now.

"Wait, wait, wait! I can help you!" The terrified man blurted out desperately before Kol could eat him.

Klara as well as everyone else eyed him, curious as to what he could offer that they couldn't provide themselves.

"Now, I am- I am the personal servant to the Count de Martel, and the barriers that you just mentioned..? I was sent to escort these guests to his home for a lengthy stay. I know their customs, as well as the Count's habits. If you mean to pose as the family you've slaughtered here, then you'll need my help to carry out your ruse."

Klara met the hazel eyes of the strange man and smiled softly. He was handsome and desperate to live. His proposal did sound promising...

"Please, can we keep him?" Rebekah begged, unknowingly voicing Klara's thoughts before she even had the chance to think them.

"Rebekah, no!" Elijah immediately disagreed, "What is our most important rule?"

Klara rolled her eyes as she was prepared to hear this for the millionth time.

"Never leave alive anyone-"

"-who has seen what we are." They all chimed in with her.

"Thank you very much. A practice that has served us very well indeed."

Elijah made his way over to kill the unnamed man, but Finn grabbed his shoulder before he could take more than a step.

"She has a point. He may be of use."

"Ah, a proper family squabble." Kol mused.

Klara groaned loud enough that Niklaus turned his attention to her for a moment before joining in the current argument. She laid her head down on the horse in frustration. Let the man live, let the man die she could care less right now. She's had her fill of blood and has no intention of ripping out the jugular of the man shaking where he stood.

"Perhaps we should put it to a vote." Niklaus suggested. _Great idea,_ "All those in favor of letting him live?"

Klara didn't raise her hand.

Kol smirked, thinking his side of the argument has been won by assuming she'd side with him, "Those inclined to gut him?"

She didn't raise her hand.

Kol glared at her, knowing she wasn't going to get involved at all. Klara hopped off the horse and made her way to get a closer look at the man they were fighting over.

"Oh, Nik. What shall it be?" Kol asked, waiting for his brother to break their tie.

Niklaus looked torn. Elijah and Kol wanted to 'gut him' while Rebekah and Finn wanted to let him live. She didn't vote because she knew it would aggravate Kol, but if she did decide to share her input then perhaps that would work even better.

She brushed a brown lock out of the handsome man's face.

"I am yet to vote." Klara voiced, not willingly to keep the amusement out of her voice, as she didn't take her eyes off the man in front of her. She could practically feel Kol's glare burning holes through her back. Jealous eyes because she was showing some stranger more attention then she's given to him as of late.

"Klara?" Elijah urged her to say what she thought.

Klara put her hand on the man's cheek and closed her eyes, trying to get a read on the man. She sensed fear within him. A lot of fear. The only emotion that overwhelmed that fear was love. A powerful love for a woman he has yet to have.

She made her decision.

"He looks like a tasty little thing, yes..."

"Ah, I always knew you were the smart one." Kol started before she could finish.

"But...I think he should live."

Klara finally looked back at Kol to see the annoyed look on his face and mouthed 'you're welcome.'

Having enough of her hands on someone else, Kol walked over to her and pulled her away. Klara immediately yanked her arm out of his grasp and made her way to stand by Rebekah.

Like she said before, it's...complicated.

"How 'bout it, Nik?" Klara gestured for him to finally make a decision.

It'd either be a draw or an easy win. She was just ready for the vote to be made. Although the thought of wearing such dresses that Rebekah drooled over did excite her.

"...live." He finally choked out.

"Yes!" Rebekah squealed in joy, much to Elijah's dismay.

Klara smirked victoriously in Kol's direction and he only scowled. Oh, how she loved screwing up his plans. She strutted over to the relieved looking man, but made no move to touch him this time, "Well little lamb, now that you are serving us it would be nice to learn your name, yes?"

"Who bloody cares?" Kol groaned, but Klara ignored him.

He looked up at her nervously, knowing what she was, "I-It is Lucien, my lady."

Klara smiled to reassure she meant him no harm, "Welcome to the dark arts, Lucien." She flashed her demonic features.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Shortly after she had temporarily killed Mikael with her magic and fled, Niklaus caught up to her. He had begged her to stop running and come back with him, but she couldn't. Not yet at least. He had agreed to give her a moment alone so long as she gave her word she'd return._

 _She instantly took a seat on a log to collect her thoughts._

 _There wasn't much to think over truth be told. Ayana's mixture made her some sort of demon who needs blood to survive, and now her whole family knew when they thought she was human after being kinapped and held captive for three years. No big deal at all._

 _What she was going to do, she did not know._

 _Could she go back to living with the Mikaelsons? Hell, she was a Mikaelson now. Never again would she call herself a Bastilone for they were more evil than her, or so she heard._

 _If she went back she'd have to face everything she's wanted since she was taken, minus Henrik and the love from the man she's always thought of as her one and only. Things were going to be different between them now. It was so obvious that Kol had held onto a part of her because he carried her necklace around his neck, but then that doesn't explain why he killed her. Maybe he had hoped to find her and it'd be like nothing has ever changed between them, but then when he saw her he only saw the monster within her blood. Who knows what truly caused his change of heart. It was all just a confusing mess really._

 _Klara jumped when a twig snapped behind her. She turned her head to see an unfamiliar man approaching her._

 _"Oh, my bad. I didn't mean to startle you." He immediately apologized, "Are you alright, miss?"_

 _Klara's undead heart calmed once she saw she was in no danger, "Yeah, I am alright. Just clearing my mind I suppose."_

 _The man chuckled lightly, "I hear you. Although it's not safe to be out here on your own. Word has spread of a curse that is consuming villages, killing everyone."_

 _Klara knew what he meant. Her whole village was dead, but it was no curse that caused it._

 _"I have heard of such rumors," she lied, "Which is why I mustn't stay very long. My brothers are..." she trailed off as a sweet aroma filled her senses. It was unlike anything else, "Do you smell that?" She asked, looking around in attempt to find whatever smelt so alluring._

 _"Um, no. I know not what you speak of, miss."_

 _Klara's eyes soon became fixated on the man as an odd sound began pounding in her ears._

 _Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum._

 _Slowly, Klara stalked closer to the sound of the man's heartbeat. The sound grew more rapid as she approached him. She felt as if she was in some sort of trance and she needed whatever was calling to her. Every sense in her body was begging her to find the thing that'd give her relief. Her gums ached for the relief. The new teeth that had came in when she drank from Ayana's son came out, and she unknowingly let her other face show._

 _"Miss?" His voice failed to reach her ears as she focused on the beating of his heart as it pumped blood into his body._ _Klara absentmindedly licked her lips at the thought of tasting the crimson liquid, her fangs scratching at her tongue as she did. The alluring scent of blood had been what caught her attention._

 _Without a thought in mind, Klara flashed to the man and sank her teeth into his neck. He screamed out in pain as she drank from him, unable to resist the temptation any longer. She didn't know why and she didn't care, but she needed to feed. She was aware that she had to have blood to survive, but she didn't know the hunger would control her like this._

 _The man desperately hit at her back in attempt to get her to free him. The punches hardly registered in her mind as she sipped at every last drop of blood his body had to offer._

 _In seconds, the man's lifeless body dropped to the ground with a thud._

 _Klara hardly had a moment to relish in the euphoric taste in her mouth before she fell to her knees in pain. Her body felt as if it was on fire while her mouth ached tremendously. It was like a new set of teeth were pushing their way through her gums. Soon that pain was nothing compared to the feeling of her bones cracking, breaking one by one. She screamed as the fire burning within her became too much for her to handle._

 _"Klara!" A feminine voice called to her._

 _Behind her tears, Klara could see what looked like Rebekah._

 _Rebekah gasped in shock, but Klara didn't know the true reason behind it, "Nik! Come quickly!" She called, keeping her distance._

 _"B-Bekah, make it stop!" Klara pleaded, unable to handle the pain much longer._

 _Soon she felt strong arms on her shoulders, "Klara, stop! You do not have to turn, stop!"_

 _It took a moment to realize that it was Nik talking to her. More bones broke causing her to scream in pain once more._

 _"Klara, listen to me. You can control it. You do not have to turn. Just breathe. Klara!"_

 _"I-I can't!" She cried._

 _"Yes you can. All you have to do is will yourself not to turn."_

 _Klara tried to listen to what Niklaus was advising her to do, but it was really hard when all she could focus on was the pain. It was unbearable._

 _"You can stop this, Klara! Just focus on not turning. Focus on making it stop!"_

 _The circles Nik was rubbing on her arms did nothing to subdue her pain although she was sure she would appreciate the comfort later. Now, all she wanted was to black out. However she was afraid of what would happen if she did. Nik was yelling for her to focus on not turning but she was more tempted to finish so it would stop. She was being drawn to turn._

 _Like the wolves had..._

 _Suddenly, behind all the pain, it clicked. She was transforming into a wolf. Is this how it felt for them every night of the full moon, she wondered?_

 _"Don't. Turn." Niklaus urged once more, "Don't, Klara."_

 _Despite every nerve in her body demanding she finish the torturous process, Klara willed herself to stop. She tried to think of anything else besides becoming the beast her village had been terrified of. It was what Nik was begging of her._

 _"That's it, sweetheart. Just like that."_

 _Klara's whole body was shaking as after what felt like forever, she felt the pain mostly fade away. Her bones snapped back into place and she could feel her face change back to normal. Tears of fear and pain fell down her cheeks as she sat there on her hands and knees._

 _She slowly lifted her head, not paying the others who have joined any attention as she met Nik's worried eyes, "What's wrong with me?"_

* * *

Unlike Niklaus and Kol, she had access to her full nature, werewolf and witch. Of course, Kol had resented the fact that she got to keep her powers and he didn't. Luckily, Nik didn't seem to have that problem. Although he did say that he could feel the gene still within him. Klara didn't like the fact that Esther had placed a curse on him that made his werewolf side dormant, but what could she do? Esther was dead now.

Having the powers she did, Klara willingly agreed to help Nik find a way to break this curse. It was the least she could do for her brother.

Klara was broken from her thoughts as they entered the room where Count de Martel was sitting at his thrown. To say she was nervous of this plan was an understatement. For one, the family they were posing as had five children, not six. Which is why, much to her protest, Finn had suggested that she posed as Kol's wife so not to draw much attention to their lie. Of course Elijah had agreed to this preposterous plan of his, causing everyone else to follow in line.

Things were far from resolved with Kol, which made it that much more awkward to be his 'wife.' Once upon a time, Klara would have leaped at the chance. But now, if Kol's hands dare wondered on her she would punch him in his smug face.

Secondly, if the Count suspected that they weren't who they say they were then their plan was screwed. Word could spread of a family posing as another very dead one and that would draw Mikael straight to them.

A lot could go wrong with this plan.

"There. See the Count de Martel? You address him as 'Your Grace.' All the other nobles as 'my lord.' And, when you speak to the Count, you should speak of hunting. He loves his horse and his hounds." Lucien explained.

Their choice to keep him around has proved to be very useful indeed. He has been very helpful in teaching them how to blend in with the noblemen and their richness.

Lucien eyed Rebekah as she looked so anxious as though she might throw up, "And bow deep, Lady Rebekah. The Court relishes a...healthy cleavage."

"Are you implying I do not have a healthy cleavage?" Klara teased because he didn't mention her as well.

So far with the little time her family has spent with Lucien preparing to be greeted as another family, Klara has taken a liking to him. Besides and Rebekah and Niklaus, she was certain she was the only one who was even making an effort to befriend the kind man. He wasn't just food, unlike Kol would say, he was a person and officially Klara's new friend.

"Of course not." Lucien smiled softly at her, before addressing the three boys who were looking up at the ceiling in awe, "And for God's sake, stop looking up!"

Klara felt Kol's hot breath whisper in her ear as they walked closer to the Count de Martel, "I assure you, darling, you have a _very_ healthy cleavage." As much as she wanted to smack him for saying such a thing and being so close to her, she felt as if she couldn't bring herself to do so. Instead she scoffed and took a slightly larger step forward in attempt to distance herself from him. She couldn't allow herself to feel the things her body craved to feel. Not now.

Lucien quickly pushed away a stray hair that has fallen from Kol's ponytail and anxiously leads them towards the Count's throne. Behind him, Kol leaned forward to smile and whisper to Lucien, "Touch me again, and I'll tear your arm straight off."

"Kol!" Klara lightly smacked his arm so she wouldn't draw more attention to themselves.

"Behave, Kol," Finn chastised, "Or I'll bury you in the ground to rot."

"Doubtful." Klara muttered, receiving a glare from Finn in return.

"This isn't going to work, is it?" Rebekah asked, looking a bit pale as they approached the Count.

"Just speak as we practiced, and know that you look lovely, my lady." Lucien complimented to assure her. Rebekah smiled in appreciation, seeming to calm down by very little.

"Are you worried, brother?" Klara heard Niklaus ask.

"We're placing our lives in the hands of a stranger, Niklaus." Was all Elijah said before they finally made it so they were standing in front of the Count himself. The man sitting in his thrown intimidated Klara more than she liked to admit. He held himself in a way that radiated the power he held over lesser men. If she was human, Klara was sure she would've been in a fit of nerves.

Lucien bowed quite dramatically before he made introductions. The Count eyed Lucien as though he made a terrible error which made Klara begin to worry what outcome the night held for them.

"Lucien, you were sent to fetch the Count de Guise!"

"Indisposed, my Grace," he paused awkwardly, "Gout." Lucien stepped aside, "May I present his children? The Lords Finn, Niklaus, Elijah, and Kol."

Klara watched anxiously as the four bowed their heads in respect when their names were introduced. They've made it this far so there was no turning back now, sadly.

"Also, the Lady Rebekah and the Lord Kol's wife, Lady Klara."

The Count looked at the Mikaelsons suspiciously. Klara held her breath as he stood to his feet and approached them.

"Your father never mentioned you to me in all our dealings."

Klara gulped loud enough she was sure, with his advanced hearing and being the closest to her, Kol was able to hear.

Eventually she spaced out as Elijah and Niklaus fixed the situation with their well thoughtout lies. She wondered what it would be like staying in such a beautifully sculpted castle. In their short travels, they haven't come across any until now. She had to admit that the building lived up to its' tales. Everything from the floors they walked on to the air they breathed was absolutely rich. Besides pretending to be married to Kol, Klara imagined she'd enjoy her stay here very much.

"May I present our sister?"

Klara's eyes widened in horror. Out of everyone, Rebekah was the most nervous and now she suddenly held all of the attention. _Oh dear god._

Rebekah gulped and stepped forward to introduce herself, "Rebekah de Guise de Rockfort Francais." Klara eyed the Count de Martel as Rebekah bowed so deeply that he got a very good look at her chest, "Charmed."

Klara scoffed under her breath upon seeing the satisfied look on the Count's face, "Men."

To her utmost horror, Kol smirked and stepped aside so the Count's focus was on her instead of Rebekah, "My Grace, allow me to present my beloved?"

All eyes were on Klara now. Elijah and Finn glared at Kol and Lucien had the decency to look sympathetic for her, unlike Kol who has never looked more smug. Seeing as no one was going to stop her or could by now, Klara slowly made her way to stand before the Count. She's never been more grateful for her werewolf side that gave her her incredible balance or she would have tripped from being so damn nervous.

"Klara de Guise de Rockfort Francais." Not knowing what else to do, she bowed just as Rebekah did, feeling uncomfortable with how much cleavage her dress exposed, "It is an honor, my Grace."

With her newfound hearing, she heard Kol chuckling at how embarrassed she was. Never in life did she want to punch him more than she did right now.

* * *

"I am going to kill you, I swear it so."

"Relax, darling-"

"I will not relax, _darling._ Do you think I wanted such eyes on me? Do you think I wanted to 'bow deeply' so I could bring attention to my breasts?"

"I thought I was doing you a favor. You seemed so envious that Lucien did not ask you to show off your oh so sweet bodily parts so I brought the honor to you."

"While you sleep, I will use a spell to set you on fire, you backstabbing wanker!"

"Both of you, stop with your bickering!" Finn broke them up before Klara could draw unwanted attention to herself, "And you shouldn't speak like that, sister. It is not very ladylike."

Kol put a hand on her waist and cooed in her ear, "Yes, my feisty little wife, you should be more ladylike."

Klara immediately glared at him and was about to push him off when his hold tightened, showing he wasn't going to be easily persuaded.

As soon as Lucien lead them away, Klara began threatening Kol for embarrassing her. Elijah had stayed to chat with the Court while Niklaus walked off to speak with Lucien. Rebekah had gotten caught up in another conversation, leaving the three of them to themselves. Klara was sure Finn only stayed nearby to make sure they didn't cause a scene on their lonesome.

"Kol, leave Klara be." Finn chastised, and Kol reluctantly let her go, "Klara, stop threatening to burn Kol into ash while he sleeps, even if it is what he deserves." Finn sighed, looking around before speaking again, "For God's sake, you are to pose as man and wife. Stop acting like children or you shall make fools of our family. Do I make myself clear?"

Klara looked up at Kol to see him staring down right back at her.

It would be harder than she would like, but with a lot of self control she was sure she could play nice with Kol. So long as he keeps his dirty comments and greedy hands to himself.

"Fine." Klara agreed.

"Whatever you wish, peasant." Kol smirked.

Finn rolled his eyes before walking away to talk amongst the other noblemen.

She couldn't believe she had to play the part of a married couple with him, after everything. All they did nowadays was bicker or simply annoy each other with their foolish schemes like they did when they were children. Except now they pointed trouble at each other for a change. Just because the family they were posing as had five children didn't mean they couldn't pretend it had another. Six isn't that much different from five. Besides, the Count wasn't even aware that 'their father' had children in the first place. How come she had to pretend to be married to Kol? They haven't even had the smallest bit of romance since she's returned, not that she was complaining. Klara hasn't forgiven Kol for killing her and he hasn't even bothered asking for her forgiveness.

"Must you anger him?" Klara asked, glaring at her _husband._

Instead of answering her, Kol's eyes raked over her body and he took a step closer, "You look ravishing in that dress, my little witch."

Klara quickly looked around to make sure no one heard him, "Do not call me that. If someone were to hear you, they would accuse me of witchcraft and burn me at the stake."

"And here I thought we quite enjoyed burning people." He teased with his signature smirk.

"As long it is you who is being burned."

Klara's attention was brought away from the asshole in front of her when two people walked into the room like they owned the place, which they might have. A woman and a man who seemed to grab everyone's attention just by being present. They must be important then. Klara noticed the woman lock eyes with Niklaus from across the room. However what really tore at her heartstrings was the face that neither her brother or the beautiful woman noticed. Lucien's lovestruck gaze was fixated on the red haired girl. This must have been the woman she sensed his love for when she touched him.

The three of the reeked of tragedy. It was the only way that love triangle was going to end and she knew it.

The man that had walked in and stole everyone's attention turned his gaze to her for a moment. He seemed to study her whole frame, making Klara stand up straighter where she stood. What was he thinking? Did he like what he saw or did he think of her as some peasant that didn't belong? The stranger met her bright eyes and smiled before turning back to the noblemen he spoke with.

She'd be lying if she said his smile didn't reassure her of her beauty, because it did.

"If you are staring at that scoundrel I will eat him for supper." Kol whispered from beside her.

Without tearing her eyes away from newcomers, Klara bit back, "Do not flatter yourself, Kol."

A hand slipped down to her waist and she was pulled back into a hard chest from behind her. Without even thinking, she knew who it was. The familiar smell of the man against her filled her senses like it always did when he was within close proximity of her. She inhaled deeply despite herself. He smelt of wood with an underlining of blood, which didn't come as a shock to her.

His free hand toyed with the blonde strands that fell free from her braid, "I do not like how he was looking at you." A chill ran up Klara's spine when Kol spoke in her ear for the hundredth time tonight. Must he always be so...him.

"It was only a smile." She countered trying not to focus on the feel of his hands on her body or the way her voice shook when she spoke. He was being subtle enough that he wouldn't draw attention to them, but still. She didn't want to lose control of everything's she's held back right now, "He was being polite." Her voice came out more breathless than she'd like to admit.

Kol hummed, then in a swift movement turned her to face him. Klara was almost taken back by the speed he used, but her mind was too clouded to even comprehend if he had used human speed or not, "I do not want him to look over you in such a way. You are mine, _my_ little witch. I have no problem of proving that to him if I must. I will gladly show this whole bloody castle that you are mine and not theirs to look, touch, or even think of." He took a step closer until there was almost no space between them and he took her chin in his hands and tilted it closer to him. Their lips were almost touching they were so close. Her rapid breaths mingled with his, "If you are yet to believe me then go on and test me. I _will_ prove you wrong. Rather it be for my eyes only or in front of all the lords who wish to touch you like I have, rest assured that you, Klara Mikaelson, are mine."

Klara was tempted to close the space between them, but Kol's strong hold on her reminded her that she couldn't. Not here.

She didn't have the breath nor the will to tell him that she was not his. Instead she relished in their close proximity while she couldn't think any different. Her mind was flooded with thoughts of him and what he meant when he said he'd show the castle that she was his.

His rough fingertips ran a path down the smooth skin of her cheek and neck, leaving a burning sensation it its wake.

Before his hands could travel to places they shouldn't, but she desperately wanted, he released her. He had an evil glint in his eyes as he took a step back. The heat his body radiated suddenly gone.

The irrational part of her wanted to pull him back to her and find an empty bedroom in this enormous castle and have her way with him. However the more rational part stood there trying to catch her breath and erase the feel of him from her skin.

"Would you look at that?" He smirked, "It seems we do not need magic to set things on fire." With that, Kol walked away, leaving her standing there completely breathless.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

Towards the end of the night, Klara had managed to avoid Kol since the little scene he made earlier, _that jealous bastard._

Instead, she busied herself by talking with Rebekah and other men and women that walked around. She had to hold back a grimace when some of the men were more upfront with telling her how beautiful she was. Their longing stares or hand kisses that lastest just a bit too long did not flatter her in the slightest. She almost preferred talking to Finn over the handsy men. Almost.

Eventually she grew tired of hearing the countless _'Are you spoken for?'_ and made her way to find Niklaus. It took her longer than she had hoped, but she finally found a moment to talk with him while he wasn't by Lucien's side or gawking over the girl he had seen.

Nonetheless, his eyes still searched for hers in the crowded room. Better than that wench Tatia that Rebekah had told her about. The woman who had toyed with her brothers' hearts like it was nothing to her. Ugh. If Klara had met her, she was sure she wouldn't have liked her very much and would gladly show her so.

"Has Kol driven you mad already?" Niklaus broke her from her thoughts.

Klara rolled her eyes, "Please, Niklaus. He has accomplished that goal ages ago."

Niklaus chuckled from beside her, "I assumed as much. Is your husband not up to standards?"

"Do not even get me started. I swore to burn him in his sleep for embarrassing me in front of Court de Martel."

"Oh, I expect nothing less from you, sister."

Klara turned her head to look at her brother before laughing, "Oh hush."

The two teased one another for a while, enjoying the moments they could have once more. After three years, they were reunited and it felt great on both parts.

Suddenly, Niklaus' attention was elsewhere and he had some stupid lovestruck look in his eyes. Klara followed his gaze to see the same woman from earlier smiling at him.

Beautiful. She was definitely beautiful. Her red locks fell down her back effortlessly. Her smile was bright and her eyes lit up when she looked at Nik, that Klara noticed.

"Not a year after your last lover and you are already smitten over the next?" She half-heartedly mocked.

Niklaus looked taken back by her knowledge of his previous lover, because she hadn't even met her, before recovering from his shock, "I know not what you speak of."

Klara watched as the woman batted her eyelashes at Nik in a flirtatious manner, "What is her name?" She chose to ask, hoping to place a name to the woman who had her eyes set on her brother.

"Aurora de Martel. She is exquisite, is she not?"

Where has she heard that name from before? "De Martel?" He nodded, "The Count's children?" Her eyes widened slightly in shock as the new information registered in her mind.

"I try to warn him," a voice came from beside her. Klara didn't have to look to know it was Lucien, "Her brother is wicked, yet your brother does not even blink at the thought."

"Tristan is no threat to me."

Klara smiled softly when the man they spoke of caught her eye once more. Tristan. The name did suit him well. He didn't seem _wicked_ at first glance, but then again neither did she and she was capable of so much more than any of her siblings. If this Tristan thinks that he could possibly harm Niklaus, he would be sadly mistaken. No harm will come to her family if she can help it, "Besides, if he comes for my brother meaning him any sort of harm, I will rip him to shreds." She smiled as if she was talking about the weather, then turned to Lucien and flashed her hybrid- or tribrid- eyes before immediately allowing them to return to normal; almost as if it never had happened at all.

Lucien only smiled sheepishly at her, "Of course, Lady Klara. Of this I have no doubt."

Klara smiled in return, turning her attention back to the room of people, "I like you, Lucien. You do not shy away from us yet you know what we are and what we are capable of. Why?"

"I have seen greater evils."

Klara side eyed Lucien who still could not tear his eyes away from the Lady Aurora. She then side eyed her brother who was doing just the same.

It'll be a damn tragic story, she just knew it. Someone was going to end up heartbroken, and assuming by the way Aurora's eyes were on one man only, it wasn't going to be her brother.

Lost in her worries for the two men's hearts at stake, Klara couldn't feel the pair of eyes on her right away. Her magic could quickly sense when she was being watched with ease. It started as an odd feeling that made her wonder if she was being watched then quickly turned into a tingling sensation at the back of her neck until somewhere in her body, her eyes were drawn to whoever had their eyes on her.

For example, she was getting the same feeling now. A pair of a powerful eyes were watching her and by the lack of an amusing smirk, her guess was it wasn't Kol.

It didn't take very long for Klara to find the man responsible.

Tristan de Martel had his eyes on her from across the room, even though he was in mid-conversation with another gentleman. It didn't look like he was paying the man any attention from where she was standing. His eyes bore into hers causing her to smile and look away.

Before she knew it, he was excusing himself and heading in her direction.

She couldn't deny that Tristan was quite good looking upon most of the other men. Just as his father, he held himself in a way that demonstrated his power. Except looking at him, Klara wasn't afraid.

"If he is heading in your direction, sister, I know a certain someone who might gouge his eyes out." Nik whispered so that she was the only one to hear him.

Klara ignored his comment in favor of focusing on the man who now stood in front of her.

"Lucien," He greeted, oddly cold towards him, "Who might this lovely lady be?"

Not giving Lucien the chance to introduce her like she knows she should, Klara stepped forward.

"Klara de Guise de Rockfort Francais. It's my pleasure."

Despite his status being higher than hers, he took her by the hand and placed a kiss to her knuckles.

"Tristan de Martel, and I assure you, the pleasure is all mine." Klara was sure if she was human she would have been blushing a bright red by now.

* * *

"If you scowl any harder, I am certain you will pop that pretty little vein in your forehead." Rebekah said as she came to stand by him.

"Sod off." He growled.

He didn't care if he popped a vein. It'd heal quickly anyways.

All Kol cared for was why that man from earlier was looking at Klara from across the room. He had warned Klara about what he'd do if he caught her staring at him, like she's doing now. Perhaps it was an empty threat, but he might just fulfill his promise in a fit of rage.

The man, Trevor or Trenton was it? He didn't care what name he called himself by, and it wouldn't matter when he was dead. He'd break his kneecaps then slowly tear his head from his shoulders just for drooling over _his_ girl.

"For someone who is not actually married, you look quite set on tearing out Tristan's liver." Rebekah noticed.

Was that his name? Travis, Trey, close enough.

"He should not look at her that way." A low growl rumbled from deep within Kol's chest as a jealously he's never experienced rushed through his veins.

His face changed and his fangs came out for a second when this 'Tristan' guy walked up to Klara and kissed her hand. His lips caressed her soft skin.

"No, no, Kol," Rebekah stepped in front of him, blocking his view of the couple, "You will not kill this man."

"Oh, and why not?" His sister was delusional if she thought there was a good enough reason to keep the silly human alive. His life was worthless to him and his presence only served to fuel the jealousy in Kol. So what could this man possibly have that would save himself from him?

"He's the Count de Martel's son. If you kill him, you will ruin are chance to stay and we will be forced to run again. I don't want to run anymore, Kol," she pleaded, "Please? For me?"

Kol looked Rebekah in the eyes and tried to find the courage to tell her no, but it was impossible. He couldn't refuse his baby sister.

But perhaps he didn't have to. Klara would also be furious if he killed the man, whatever his name was. However, if he didn't kill him, he would not only earn points with Rebekah but also Klara.

"Alright, sister. I will spare Terrance's life." Kol smirked, a plan already forming behind his eyes.

Who says he needed to kill him to get rid of him?

* * *

 **Review! I hope to be able to post chapter 14 next week!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Wow! You guys have blown my mind with all the new followers and favorites and reviews. I don't even know what to say, I'm just so happy! Thank you so, so, so, so much! Sorry for the late update! I just got a little stuck, but hopefully since I'm on summer break, I'll have more time to write and post on time.**

 **As always, review and let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or their characters**

* * *

It's been a few days into their stay at the Count de Martel's castle. Things have gone some what as planned. Most of the Mikaelson clan has kept the feeding to a minimum, only feeding when they needed to. Others have been much too careless that local villagers believe they have been beset by beast. It was mostly all Kol who has brought on along that problem, but Klara can't say she's been a saint either. She hasn't killed nearly as much as Kol has, but she has had her fair share. She'd like to blame it on her werewolf side that causes the hunger to be magnified for her, although truth be told that's only part of it.

For the past week, Kol has been nothing more than a pain in the ass. Fortunately he hasn't pulled anymore stunts like he did on their first day, but that didn't stop him from finding more creative way to get under her skin. Some days he'd walk around the room they shared without his shirt just to taunt her, and other days he'd relish in how women were all over him. He knew it bothered her. She wasn't ready to be with him, yet her werewolf instincts completely disagreed with her choice. The possessiveness she felt over Kol was the worst. She couldn't stand watching desperate women throw themselves at him. The way they laughed at anything he said even when it far from humorous. Or even worse, when he fed from them. The urge to tear the woman away from him was stronger than she'd like to admit. His mouth on their necks as he sucks every last drop from their bodies angered her. And she hated it.

To distract herself from Kol and his games, she spent her time getting to know Lucien and Tristan. Lucien was beyond kind to her, but she didn't miss the anger hidden behind his hazel eyes. Most of it was directed towards the Count and his men, yet never once did he acted or voiced his rage. Klara didn't mind it too much. However what really got on her nerves was how he was oblivious to Nik sneaking around with Aurora while knowing Lucien's affections for the girl. Countless times Klara has wanted to save Lucien from the inevitable by telling him of this, but how could she when her brother was falling in love with her? For once since running from Mikael, he seemed truly happy. She didn't want to be the reason the two separated and Nik got hurt. On the other hand, she didn't want to lose Lucien's friendship by hiding this secret from him.

Now with Tristan, things were more simple. He was kind to her which she was thankful for, but it wasn't soon after that she witnessed his cruelty. She had went on a walk with Elijah when they caught Tristan beating one of his men for 'disrespecting him.' When Tristan noticed her frightened stare, Klara had immediately shielded her eyes from the sight and spent the rest of the evening hiding in her room. He had apologized the second he found her, but mostly Klara kept her distance. Besides, it wasn't good for her reputation to be seen with Tristan more then she was with her supposed husband.

Speaking of the devil, Klara caught Tristan's eye from across the yard and he smiled at her. Quickly, she looked away hoping he wouldn't come over to her. His friendliness has already discouraged Kol immensely. It would be better if they acted as if they had never spoke at all.

"You are quite lost in your thoughts as of late. Anything you'd like to share?" Rebekah mused from beside her. Klara had almost forgotten that she was standing there.

Klara chuckled knowing her sister was not requesting, "I suppose I am having trouble with men. Many men." She corrected after counting up how much of her problems were related to men.

Suddenly Rebekah rounded on her, standing in her path, "You do not mean that you have many suitors, do you?"

Her eyes widened in shock. Thinking about it, she probably could've worded that better, "No, of course not! Do not be ridiculous, Bekah." Rebekah sighed in relief, "I merely mean with Father hunting us, and Nik and Lucien's shared affections for Aurora, and I cannot even begin with Kol and Tristan both unknowingly competing for my hand. It is just all so much." She blurted out, unable to keep anything from her sister.

Rebekah turned her gaze to Tristan who had his arm around Aurora while they spoke to others, "Yes, I believe Tristan does fancy you. Is he aware that you are already spoken for?"

"I have tried to tell him," She smiled sheepishly, "It just never came up."

"Because you never wish to tell him." She rolled her eyes.

Klara only shrugged, "I know not what you speak of."

"Mhm. And what of Kol? Our biggest issue concerning him is that he is careless with his feeding."

 _Feeding on women_ , Klara adds in her head, "Perhaps for you. Your brother refuses to relent in his attempts to regain my affections."

Rebekah smirked, "Do you mean the little scene you two caused in the castle?" Klara eyes widened in embarrassment. She was hoping not many had noticed, most of all including her family. Elijah and Finn probably would have scolded them if they had seen, which they haven't. Niklaus would have teased her like Rebekah is right now, so hopefully he hasn't witnessed anything.

"You saw that?"

"Well you were not subtle."

"One thing I have learned since your stay is that Klara has never been very subtle." An all too familiar voice came from behind Klara. Making a face at being caught, Klara took a deep breath then turned around.

"Lord Tristan." She greeted with a forced smile.

"Lady Klara."

She rolled her eyes, "I have told you countless times before, you are not obligated to call me 'lady' every time we speak."

"As I have told you, yet here we are."

"What can I say? I have never been one to bend over backwards to anyone's will but my own."

Tristan chuckled, "Yes, I have noticed. Such a strong-willed woman." He admired.

Klara bit her lip. She was still uncomfortable around him. There was just something about him that didn't settle right with her. She didn't trust him or his sister. However she didn't let that stop her from playing nice with them.

"I would love to chat, however am spending some time with-" she turned around to gesture to Rebekah to find the spot she was just standing in empty, "Correction, I _was_ spending some time with Rebekah." Klara forced herself to smile to hide her frustration with her sister. How could she leave her with him? Damn her.

"Klara," He hesitated, struggling to find the right words to say, "I have noticed your friendliness with Lord Kol."

 _Not this again._ Has everyone noticed? She's hardly spent an hour in each day with him yet it's assumed that they're courting? How?

"Oh." Was all she said. What was she supposed to say? Admit that they were actually 'married' was not an option. Besides, Kol hasn't been going around telling folk that they were married either.

"I am curious of your relationship with him."

"Um, yeah..." She chuckled breathlessly, unsure of what to say next.

Before Klara could even think of an excuse to tell him, she was spun around and hungry lips covered hers. She didn't panic because she knew exactly who it was. The body against hers, the scent he possessed, the feel of his chest under her fingertips. Kol was kissing her.

He was kissing her for anyone to see! What the hell!

As his hands wrapped around her waist, Klara lost all feeling in her legs. Why couldn't she find it in herself to pull away? Luckily she didn't have to endure another second of his delicious torture as he pulled back and she found herself looking back at Tristan while Kol's arm rest around shoulders. Klara leaned against Kol because she felt lightheaded from the passion of his kiss.

"Lord Trevor, is it?" Kol asked, "I must admit, I have heard much about you."

Tristan looked taken back by what he just witnessed and no one could blame him. Klara still didn't believe it herself.

"Tristan," he corrected Kol, "And I presume you must be, Lord Kol."

"Has my beloved wife spoken of me?" Kol faked interest while looking down on her, "Oh, darling. I suppose I should be grateful."

Grateful that she hasn't punched him in the face yet.

"Yes, if you will excuse me." With that Tristan walked away.

Klara immediately left Kol's grasp and spun around so she was facing him, "Have you gone mad?!"

"Quite the opposite actually," He smirked.

Tasting something incredibly sweet, Klara licked her lips to find the euphoric taste of blood, "Did you just feed?"

He shrugged, "I cannot deny it..."

"And you thought it would be a good idea to kiss me after!" She threw her arms out, partly angry with him. Not only for kissing like that in front of Tristan, but also for appealing to the blood thirsty monster within her. She forgot to feed this morning and the taste of blood on her lips really made her crave something much stronger than the wine.

Kol studied for a moment as if he was trying to read her like she was some book. He took a step closer to her, a small smirk still on his face, "You have yet to feed today, have you not?"

Klara's eyes widened in shock. Perhaps she was that easy to read. Either that or he just knew her that well. She crossed her arms over her chest, "Of course I fed. What do you take for, a fool?"

Kol hummed, walking away. _Good_ , Klara thought. She didn't need him distracting or getting into her head. She could control her blood lust just fine. Even if his lips tasted just like blood would. If she would have kissed him back, then she could have gotten a better taste. She would have been able to taste his victim on her lips and- No!

Deciding she needed a different distraction since her first two were very unwanted, Klara walked over to the where they were serving wine and quickly drank two for herself. She had never been more thankful for her new tolerance of alcohol. She could probably still get drunk, but it would take a lot more than two to get her there. Rather if she was drinking away her feelings or the hunger burning her throat, she didn't care. Who ever said wine didn't solve all problems? No one. Taking one more goblet, Klara walked towards her brother and Lucien, catching the last bit of their conversation.

"Niklaus, please. I would give her the note myself, but Tristan's jealously is tyrannical. I cannot go near her," Lucien begged, "But you? You needn't fear him or anyone!"

And the tragic fate of the love triangle perseveres as Nik takes his love letter with a smile. Damn him for playing Lucien for a fool.

Just as she approached, Lucien walked away, smiling at her sweetly. Klara smiled in return, trying push down her guilt.

"Must you hold up this facade? He will learn of the truth within due time." Klara chastised, picking up Nik's trinket he had carved.

"It is not intentional, Klara," he sighed, guilt ridden, "You needn't torture me everyday with it."

"Yes, clearly I do," Next she reached for Lucien's note, but Niklaus held it away from her. She scowled before taking another long sip from her wine.

"You shouldn't drink so heavily, sister. Your head shall be spinning before the festivities end." He hid his smirk behind his own goblet.

"I am no lightweight." She argued. Nik looked at her with his eyebrows raised, "I'm not!"

"Strange. My memory serves to tell a different story." He chuckled, "When you were fourteen, you and Kol snuck yourselves some of the wine-"

"That was one time!"

"-you ended up drunk halfway through the celebration!" He laughed at the memory.

Klara shook her head in denial. Of course she remembered. Well she remembered the beginning of that night. The rest was sort of a blur.

"At least I hadn't made a fool of myself."

"Oh, yes you did, sister. You tried to sweet talk every man _and_ woman there. Even Rebekah!"

"Yeah, very funny!" She smacked his arm, "Keep it up, Niklaus. My revenge will sweeter than I have ever spoken in my intoxicated state." With that, she snatched his goblet and downed the rest of its contents She handed it back with a smirk before walking away.

* * *

That night, Klara stumbled into her room far past intoxicated, just as Nik predicted. She could hardly walk in a straight line. Hell, she could hardly walk at all. With every step she took, she nearly tripped until finally did...backwards. Instead of feeling the hard floor awaiting her, strong arms caught her around the waist. Looking up at her savior, Klara smiled.

"Oh my, my, my, my, you look like my-" She hiccupped then giggled, "You look like someone I know. What-a-was his name again? Damn." She let her head fall back drunkenly.

"Oh, my little witch, how much wine did you drink?" Kol asked, pulling her body closer to his so she could stand up some what straight.

"What? I didn't even- I didn't even drink wine." She slurred, waving a hand at the thought.

"Right." He shook his head, before scooping her up into his arms. She yelped at the gestured, but soon giggled as he carried her over to the bed.

"No more clothing for you..." she ran her hands along his bare chest, her nails scratching at the skin lightly. Kol bit back a hiss at the feeling, lowering her down to the bed.

As Kol brushed a blonde lock out of her face, he couldn't help but feel a little guilty for her drunken state. Perhaps baiting her all week to give into him was a bad idea. He should've kept a closer eye on her instead of allowing her to drink her problems away.

Klara hummed as his hand stroked her cheek lovingly, "Your hand smells like people juice." Kol smiled at her nickname for blood. His composure wavered when the veins from under Klara's eyes appeared, the golden part hidden behind her drooping eyelids.

"Have you fed once today?" Kol sighed when she shook her head.

"Kol," she poked his chest, "Kol, listen to me. You've been drinking. I think you should lie down...here." She patted the spot directly beside her, biting her lip flirtatiously. Kol laughed and went to go find her a nightgown. She pouted as he walked away.

Kol found her white nightgown and turned to hand it to her. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of Klara rolling out of bed, "Darling, what are you doing?" She groaned as she fell onto the floor with a thud. Once again, Kol picked her up and handed her her nightgown which she looked at with a strange look.

"I do not want-" She hiccuped, "that."

"Now, Klara..." He tried to convince her, but right before his eyes, the nightgown went up into flames and he was forced to drop it. He stomped out the fire before it could do damage to the room, "What was that?!"

"Perhaps you should have listened." She giggled.

Tribrid Klara is fine. She had control and would do nothing to expose herself. Drunk, tribrid Klara was trouble, not only for himself but for her too. If she exposed herself and let the person live after what they've seen then they would be forced to run.

With a shrug, Kol threw Klara over his shoulder and she gasped in surprise.

"Oh!" She laughed, "I quite enjoy this view."

Kol jumped as he felt a smack to his backside. Klara only giggled then wrapped her arms around him in an odd hug.

"I will let you down when you agree to sleep."

"What if I do not want to get down?"

How much did she drink? Klara hardly wanted to sleep in the same bed with him, so the fact that she can't take her hands off of him might give him an idea that she drank all the wine she could find.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" She slurred, her voice sounding like her mind was somewhere else.

A flicker of hope filled Kol at her words. _How much I love you._ No past tense. She loves him. As quickly as that hope came, he pushed it away. He reminded himself that she wasn't acting like she normally would. But he couldn't help but remember the days before she was taken. When she laughed so sweetly and threw herself into his arms. He'd spin her and she smiled brightly in return. Her hands would go to his face and before he knew it, her lips would be on his.

"Once," he mumbled, "You once loved me very much. But that was another lifetime ago."

Klara hummed, "Are you envious?" She asked suddenly.

"What would I need to be envious for?" He had everything he wanted, minus one thing. One girl.

"Of the attention I have shown Tristan."

Kol scowled at the name. That blasted name, "I know not what you mean. I was unaware you were even speaking with him." He lied through gritted teeth.

Klara sighed, her hands drawing circles on his stomach, "I do not like Tristan." She sighed much to his surprise, "He is a cruel man."

"I can be cruel." Kol argued, grinning because she didn't like that fool, Trevor.

He felt Klara shake her head, "No, you can be good. You are good."

Kol scoffed, "I kill people. I am the epitome of evil and cruel, my little witch."

"That was Esther's doing. She not only took your mortality, but she took your magic," He inhaled sharply at the truth in her words, "Doing magic gave you a thrill that you no longer have. In return, you attempt to fill that emptiness by relishing in your bloodlust. You are not at fault, my love."

Her words rang in his ears. _You are good._ He knew he wasn't. He was no longer a good person and he was no longer good for her, no matter how much he wanted to be.

"Why do you not say this to me when you are not under the influence of wine?"

Klara hugged him tighter and yawned, "Because...you are yet to apologize to me..."

"What?" He gasped, but she was already asleep.

As carefully as possible, Kol lifted her off his shoulder and set her back on the bed. She stirred but didn't wake up.

He knew what he hadn't apologized for. When she...died...when he killed her, he apologized a hundred times and begged for her forgiveness. However, after finding out that she was alive, he hadn't muttered one apology. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was afraid of hearing her yell her hatred for him. He wanted to avoid it altogether, but now he knew he couldn't.

Taking off her shoes, Kol went around and slid under the blankets, covering her as well. Immediately, Klara turned and laid her head on his chest with her hand on his stomach. He tensed at the contact before relaxing and wrapping his arm around her, pulling her closer.

He closed his eyes to savor the moment. To savor the feel of her body against his. When would be the next time he would get this opportunity? What if there was no next time? This night could be the last time she will ever hug him. The last confession or laugh or 'I love you.' This could be the beginning of the end and that thought terrified him.

How could he make this right? He didn't want to be her destruction. Perhaps it would be best if he just left her alone...

...or be himself and do just the opposite. Kol smirked as a new plan entered his mind.

* * *

 _Klara walked through the halls of the quiet part of the castle, following the sound of muffled screams and slurping sounds. She dreaded the sight that would meet her. A part of her expected to find Kol with many dead women at his feet that he had sucked dry, but she hoped she wouldn't. Then again, if it was any of her brothers or Rebekah then they'd have a bigger problem to worry about. Finally making it to the room, Klara gasped in surprise at what she saw._

 _The man turned around, his demonic features still on display but they quickly faded once he saw her fear-stricken face, "Lucien, no." She gasped, "Wh-What happened? How can this be?"_

 _"Klara, I can explain." He came towards her, his face and hands bloody from his multiple victims. That's when Klara's eyes scanned over the bodies in terror. Sweet Lucien has done this? How was it possible that he was alike them? "Klara, please?"_

 _She hadn't even realized that she had been backing up until her back hit the wall, slicing her hand when she reached back. "Ah." She winced in pain._

 _Lucien watched as if he was in a trance by the blood dripping down her fingers and onto the floor. It was then that Klara realized that the wound wasn't healing. It wasn't healing! Terrified, Klara thrust her hand forward to use her magic to push him back, but nothing happened._

 _"Stay back!" She shouted in fear. What was wrong with her? Why wasn't her supernatural powers working. She yelped when Lucien flashed to stand against her and she desperately tried to push him back with her hands._

 _"Forgive me." He mumbled, inching closer to her neck._

 _"No! Stop, please!" In one last attempt, she shouted for help, "KOL!"_

 _Then came the excruciating pain in her neck as Lucien's fangs pierced her neck._

* * *

Klara shot up in bed, her hand immediately flying to the wound on her neck expecting to feel the blood on her hand, but when she pulled away nothing was there.

"Klara? Are you alright?" Kol sat beside her, eyeing her with worried eyes.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she felt the veins under her eyes emerge. It was just a nightmare, it wasn't real...unless..? It wasn't possible, was it? There was no way that he could be..? Could there?

"No!" She rapidly shook her head, "Something's wrong." With that, she pulled away the blankets and hopped out of bed, only to stumble the second her feet hit the floor.

She felt strong arms steady her and she brought a hand to her spinning head, "Whoa, easy there, my little witch. You have yet to feed. Not to mention your wine endeavor."

"Where is Lucien?" She asked instead of acknowledging the past twenty-four hours.

"How would I know? I was rendered immobile with you all curled up on me." He teased, clearly enjoying the fact that she passed out on his very bare, muscled chest.

As she remembered the events of last night, Klara put her face in her hands to hide from the embarrassment. There has never been a worse time to be married to Kol.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. I am a drunken fool. Lets move on, shall we? I need to find Lucien. Now." Taking a deep breath, Klara made her way to the door, glad that she had fallen asleep in her dress and thankful for her werewolf balance for keeping her up right.

Just as her hand caught hold of the doorknob, Kol was against the door in front of her, making them impossibly close. Klara didn't meet his eyes in fear of what she might see if she did.

"Stay." He whispered.

"What?" she managed to gasp out behind the burning in her throat.

Because of her shock of the question, her eyes shot up to his. Either that, or she had to look. His eyes were her favorite shade of brown, which always made it so hard to lie to Elijah in his face. Their eye color was so similar, how could she look in Elijah in the face and lie

"I-I should not be allowed to ask you this after everything, but...just for the night? Stay with me?"

Klara wasn't surprised at the amount of vulnerability he was showing to her. He was always himself when they were together. But she was surprised that since she was turned, neither her or Kol has made a move towards the other. Even worse, they stayed the hell away from each other. But now? He was asking her to stay with him this time. After all her running from him and what he did, he was begging to just for a moment, choose him.

"You can blame it on the wine if you like," They both chuckled at that, "...but I cannot let you go knowing I did not at least try to get you to stay."

Her body was yelling 'screw the dream, stay with him' but in her mind she knew something was wrong.

With that, Klara's hand slipped from the doorknob and slowly found Kol's hand. She lead them back to the bed and they laid down with her curled up to him.

If Lucien or Niklaus or Elijah needed help then they could come get her, because for once, even for a passing second, she was choosing Kol.

* * *

Perhaps if Klara had known what that choice would lead to, she would have said no. But alas, she didn't. That's why a few days later she was met with another choice. A choice she gave herself.

The thing about Kol and Klara was that when they were alone, their true emotions were bare to the other. They could say things they wouldn't have if there was even the slightest chance that they could be overheard.

However in public, they denied all feelings for each other. Kol's hands wandering on her body were blamed by his lust for a pretty woman, and Klara's reaction to his touch was just her body reacting how it would if any handsome man was touching her.

Both of them knew that was a lie. And one day when Klara was feeding, they acted.

 _Klara was feeding off of some commoner when suddenly she was pulled back and thrown in the air. The human she was feeding on fell to the ground dead, but she landed in water. Klara gaped at the action and sat there in the freezing water trying to understand what the hell just happened, when she heard it. The taunting laugh she knew all too well. She looked up to see Kol leaning against a nearby tree, laughing at what he just did. He threw her into a pond!_

 _"Kol! What the bloody hell is wrong with you?! Have you gone mad?!" She screamed from where she now stood in the water when suddenly an idea came to mind. She took a few steps forwards then winced as her foot went through something, "Ah!"_

 _"Klara?" He immediately stopped laughing, "What happened?"_

 _"Ah! My foot. I think it's caught on something." With that she ducked under the freezing water to 'get her foot free' when in seconds she was lifted into strong arms._

 _"You little liar!" He accused, still holding her._

 _"Aw! My savior!" She leaned backwards so her head fell back limply, "How ever could I possibly repay you from saving me from the current?"_

 _Kol cracked a smile at her antics, before joining in on her terrible acting, "Well, not to put you off, little lady, but I was hoping for a kiss."_

 _"A kiss?" she gasped, still in character, "from moi? Oh, but I cannot. I am spoken for by an odd-looking creature."_

 _"Odd-looking?! Oh, that's it!" With that Kol flipped Klara and she landed back in the shallow water._

 _She gasped, not fully expecting that, but she reacted quickly. When he tried to walk away, she used her magic to trip him so he too fell._

 _Klara stood tall above him in victory,_ "I win!" _She moved to walk around him, but accidentally stepped on his hand. When she did, she jumped back and tripped over his body, falling and landing right into his awaiting arms._

 _Klara's breath was taken away when she realized how close her face was to his now. The playful mood was gone in the matter of seconds as they stared at each other wondering who would make the move they were both anticipating for. Klara's eyes kept drifting to Kol's lips who were inching towards hers. Or was she inching towards him? It was hard to tell, but after spending months dancing around what they truly wanted, the chemistry that has built up, no one could stop what was bound to happen eventually._

 _With one last look in his eyes, Klara crashed her lips to his in a deep, fiery kiss that he returned. In one swift movement, she was straddling his lap and her dress had settled at her upper thighs, but she could care less. Kol's hands set a burning sensation wherever they touched despite the cold water. Eventually his hands stopped at the exposed skin of her legs while her hands ran through his hair, tugging lightly at the locks. Using his vamp speed, Kol flashed them out of the water and against a tree, his lips leaving her mouth to trail a path down her neck._

 _"This means nothing." Klara gasped out._

 _"Nothing." Kol agreed before his lips were on hers again._

 _"I still hate you."_

 _Kol pulled away, his hands resting at her back, both of them breathing heavy from the kiss. Kol leaned down to whisper in her ear, sending chills down her spine, "Likewise."_

 _With that, he tore the back of her dress and they did what they wouldn't even dare to before._

The next week of their stay had been like that. Kol and Klara were in their own world, playing the part of man and wife perfectly, while everyone else dealt with their own drama.

Niklaus learned that their blood can heal human's wounds, but not only that. It could also turn a man into what they are, if they die with it in their system. That's how Niklaus and Rebekah unintentionally made Lucien and Aurora into demons. Klara was taken back the first time she saw Lucien, especially after her dream, but she found that she still had her magic and other abilities. The dream was just a warning of what was to come.

Niklaus and Aurora had never been more happy with each other. Klara assumed they'd either announce their marriage or run away together.

Everything was good. They were all happy. Until the night they caught word that Mikael had found them and they were forced to run again. Klara and Kol were waiting for Elijah to return with Niklaus. Klara knew why it was taking Nik so long, but if they didn't hurry...

"Where the hell is he? How hard can it be to part with that woman?" Kol paced around, impatiently waiting.

Klara only rolled her eyes, "Oh, calm yourself. Nik will arrive any moment."

"How can you be so sure? Did you have another dream?" He bit back sarcastically.

Whether he realized it or not, Kol was fueling a rage in Klara. One that her werewolf nature would gladly participate in, "What is wrong with you? We have time Kol!"

"Do we? Maybe your thick head refuses to realize this, but Mikael is not afraid to kill his family, Klara!"

She narrowed her eyes, "You are the only one who has killed family, Kol." She mumbled bitterly, walking away to distance herself from him.

"Oh, are we back to that? Seriously? That was months ago."

She rounded on him, "Yeah, Kol! You're right! It was months ago and I am not over it!"

"Well, you should be!"

"Well, I'm not!" She yelled, angry tears welling up in her eyes, "I loved you and that is how you repaid me!"

"Alight! I apologize, happy?!"

"Rot in hell." She muttered.

Why were they even fighting? Everything was good between them until now. Maybe this was just waiting to happen. They never talked about the night that he killed her, but they always thought about it. Now that the subject was back up, both of them wished it had stayed buried.

Kol sighed, "Klara...I didn't-"

"Didn't what, Kol?" Now that she was not only angry but hurt, there was no stopping what she had to say, "You didn't mean to say that or you didn't mean to thrust your hand into my chest and rip out my heart? Because guess what, you did! Face it, you killed me! We can never be what we once were so why pretend?!"

"Who is pretending?!" Kol blurted out much to Klara's surprise. By the look on his face, he was being serious, "Because of my mistake...I ruined us, Klara. I have never felt such remorse as I do for harming you- killing you." Tears met his own his eyes as he finally reopened the wound of what he had done, "My little witch," He mumbled brokenly, "I _am_ sorry. Please, I beg of you...forgive me."

Before Kol even had the chance to finished those words, Klara had thrown her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly as she tried to stop the tears from falling. Kol held her close to him with so much force that she wouldn't be able to pull away if she tried.

After waiting so long for an apology, Klara had begun to assume that he wasn't sorry. That he wanted her dead. But taking in his broken apology and feeling the necklace that still hung around his neck she knew that he wanted her just as much as she wanted him.

"You killed her?" A voice spoke from behind her.

Klara froze at the sound and slowly slipped away from Kol's grasp and turned around to see the horror etched across her face.

"Rebekah..."


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: SO sorry for the late update, but I recently decided (because I suck at uploading on time) that I will upload whenever I can whether that be in a few days or weeks.**

 **Anyways, heads up, this chapter is full of flashbacks. A majority of the chapter is just flashbacks. Hopefully you can tell the difference. I added the word _'flashback'_ before every one and they're in italics so it should stand out. **

**As always, REVIEW and let me know what you think. Your reviews honestly motivate me to write and upload quicker.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or their characters**

* * *

 _Flashback (13 years ago)_

 _Kol and Niklaus were walking through the woods, not wanting to be home when Father returned. He was always so angry after his travels, which is why everyone, minus Esther, was out doing something to stall seeing him._

 _Kol looked up at his older brother and he couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. He didn't get the chance to ask before Rebekah was running as fast as her small legs would take her towards them. He was immediately worried._

 _"Nik! Kol! Help!"_

 _Niklaus crouched down and caught Rebekah by her arms as she tried to catch her breath._

 _"Bekah? Bekah, what happened?"_

 _Kol listened intently for her explanation, fearing the worst just by the expression on her face._

 _"It's Klara. She's hurt!" Kol felt something ache in his gut, knowing it was the feeling of dread and pure fears._ _The brothers shared a worried look as Rebekah went on to explain, "It was Carter! He pushed her. Nik, she's bleeding. S-She told me not to tell anyone, but..."_

 _"Where? Where is she?" Niklaus asked hurriedly._

 _Rebekah pointed in the direction she came from and without hesitation, Kol ran full speed for her. No way in hell was he going to leave his best friend when she was hurt. When he made it to where he knew Rebekah and Klara were supposed to be, he was met by empty grounds._

 _"She's not here." Nik said from behind him, Rebekah not far from them._

 _"You said she'd be here, Bekah." Kol said while crouching down to the ground as something caught his eye._

 _"W-we were. She was!"_

 _Kol touched the grass, staining his fingers red with blood. She was here._

 _Everyone turned their head when they heard someone yelp in pain, "Ah!"_

 _Klara._

 _Slowly, Kol rose to stand and followed the sound of the voice. Not far from where they were standing was Klara kneeling on the ground, cradling her injured arm to herself._

 _"Klara?" He called to her._

 _She jumped at the voice, "Kol! What are you doing here..." She tried to distract him from seeing the blood, but trailed off as she realized that was all his eyes were trained on, "Oh, I am alright, Kol. It's barely a scratch." She was quick to assure him._

 _"Liar." He made his way to kneel beside her, inspecting her wound. It was a deep cut, nothing that Mother couldn't cure, "Where were you going?"_

 _"I did not want to trouble anyone."_

 _Kol scoffed, "If anyone is trouble, it's Elijah." Klara smiled at him, "Come on." He stood up and held out his hands to help her up, but she flinched away with wide eyes. Kol mentally face palmed himself. She was afraid of hurting him if she touched him._

 _Sighing, he grabbed ahold of her wrists and pulled her to stand, careful not to strain her injured arm too much. Nik walked beside her and started his overprotective, brotherly smothering._

 _Rebekah walked by Kol and looked ahead at the two blondes._

 _"Kol?"_

 _"Yes, sister?"_

 _He looked down when he heard the uncertainty in her voice to see she was chewing on her lip nervously. Whatever she wanted to tell him, she was struggling to say it._

 _"I just," She sighed, "If Carter hurt Klara...would you?"_

 _Kol almost stopped walking when she asked that, taken back by such a horrid thought._

 _"Why would you ever think I would hurt her?" His eyes bore into hers._

 _Rebekah shrugged and kicked the dirt as they continued to walk, "I don't know."_

 _Kol sighed, "Rebekah, I would never lay a hand on Klara. Ever."_

 _After a moment, his sister smiled, "I believe you."_

 _"Good."_

* * *

"You killed her?" A voice spoke from behind her.

Klara froze at the sound and slowly slipped away from Kol's grasp and turned around to see the horror etched across her face.

"Rebekah..."

Rebekah held up a finger to cut her off, tears of betrayal rimming her eyes, "Did you kill her?" She asked again.

Kol lowered his head in shame and Klara reached out to comfort her sister, but she backed away from her, "Bekah, please?"

Rebekah took their silence as her answer, "How could you?!" She yelled at Kol, hurt and betrayed by the news.

Klara didn't know how to fix what she's done. She wish she could take back the words that she heard, but she couldn't.

"When she disappeared, y-you grieved her. We all did..."

Klara squeezed her eyes shut and prayed that this wasn't happening. The secret that they've hidden couldn't come out! Nobody would forgive Kol if it did, and now it has.

Rebekah shook her head as she tried to grasp what and how this was happening. She started to back away and Klara went into panic, "Do the others know of this?"

Klara shook her head, "No. You cannot tell them."

"How can you ask me that?!" Rebekah shouted.

"Rebekah," Everyone turned around to see Elijah approaching with Niklaus who looked like he had been crying, "With all the shouting, you will bring Father right to us."

Klara faced Kol to see Finn next to him.

"Are you alright, sister?" Finn asked upon seeing her still crying.

This was not happening. This couldn't be happening. Everything was good, everyone was happy.

"Lets just go." She mumbled, walking in the direction she knew they'd be heading, but Elijah caught her by the arm.

"Klara?"

"Father is here. Unless you have some sort of death wish, I recommended we leave. Now." She tried again, but Elijah still looked concerned and desperate to know the reason for her tears.

Klara refused to look him in the eye knowing she'd be looking at a mirror image of Kol's eyes. And she couldn't look into those eyes and lie.

"Klara, whatever happened, you can tell me-"

"God, Elijah!" Klara snapped, "I am just fine. Now, please, can we leave this wretched place?"

Klara looked at Nik instead of Elijah, knowing her outburst had hurt him a bit. He was just trying to care about her and she yelled at him for it. But she had to. The longer they were all together the better the chance was of the truth coming out.

"She's right, Elijah. I know how set you are on having us stick together, so lets hurry on then." Kol urged, his usual sarcastic tone lacking its flare.

With one last look at her, Elijah nodded.

Klara breathed a sigh of relief, one of her problems gone. She waited for her siblings to walk ahead so she could be closer to Kol in hopes of talking quiet enough that they couldn't hear them, but it seems Rebekah had no intention of granting them that as she walked by her side.

Not that Klara minded Rebekah being close, it was just that she felt on edge around her know. She held their biggest secret, one that they've been keeping for months since they were turned. It was her decision on what she'd do with that knowledge, but knowing the bond that Nik and Rebekah had, the chances of her telling him first were likely. And she was sure that he'd be the most angry about the news.

A few tears rolled down Klara's cheeks. She hated crying, but she couldn't help it. Kol had just apologized to her for doing the worst thing he's ever done to her. It was what she wanted. It was one of the only things keeping her away from being with him, but now? Now Rebekah knew. Hell only knew what she'd do with that information.

* * *

Some time into making their escape, Niklaus had insisted that they find horses to ride instead which everyone happily agreed to. Which is where they were now. Rebekah rode with Elijah while Klara rode with Kol, much to Rebekah's protest. They had been riding for hours to nearly no end. Finn and Elijah were convinced Father had found them so they had to flee as quickly as possible, leaving both Aurora and Lucien behind. Of course Kol didn't care much for either of them, but Nik and Klara did.

Klara clung to Kol as they rode further and further. She was sure nobody had a clue where they were going. They had just chosen a direction and went off into it. The whole time they rode across lands and passed several villages, Klara couldn't take her eyes off of Rebekah.

She knew the truth. The horrid truth that neither her or Kol dare spoke of since it happened, because it hurt too much to remember.

Rebekah looked lost in thought. Klara wondered what she was thinking about...

* * *

 _Flashback (4 years ago)_

 _Rebekah walked through the village after spending the rest of the day with Henrik and Elijah in the caves chasing each other. She had used a tactic Kol normally would to get Elijah to join them. She told him she would tell Nik that he said he could best him in a sword fight so Niklaus would end up challenging him in a duel. That was enough to persuade him, not that she had as much leverage as her troublesome brother did._

 _She had spent the beginning of the day with Kol and Klara raiding Mother's things for information, but Nik came home then Mother did so she was forced to leave her sister behind. She hadn't seen her since that moment. Kol had went back inside after a while, claiming he was merely curious, but he snuck in and never came back out. That was until now as Rebekah saw Kol finally come outside. The sun was already starting to set. What could he have been doing in there that kept him so occupied?_

 _Curious as to why he was smiling and touching his lips like that, Rebekah jogged over to him. She walked behind him, listening him mumble to himself. It didn't even sound like he knew he was talking out loud._

 _"I am such a fool. How could I do such a thing? She was just so beautiful. What if she didn't like it? I liked it so maybe she liked it too. Right? God, I hope so..."_

 _"What are you on about Kol?" Rebekah finally spoke up, wondering what he was talking about._

 _Kol spun to face her, his cheeks turning a light pink. Rebekah gaped at the sight of her over-confident brother, who was never embarrassed for anything he did or cared what others thought of him, blushing._

 _"Are you blushing?" She smiled, amused by the look on his face._

 _"What? No, Bekah, why in heaven's name would I be blushing? That's such a girl thing to do." He scoffed, brushing it off like it was nothing, but he wasn't fooling her._

 _She eyed her brother carefully. His hair was slightly ruffled like he had run his hands through them and his lips were oddly swollen but barely. He was trying to refrain from smiling and kept looking back at the house. There was something different about him. He was happy, which came as no surprise, but this was a different happy. He was almost...giddy._

 _Remembering exactly who was in the house Kol's eyes kept flickering to, Rebekah gasped. Swollen lips, ruffled hair, blushing, grinning like a fool. It all added up to one conclusion, "You kissed Klara?!"_

 _Kol's eyes widened in shock at her very accurate guess, "I-I...what? No, I wouldn't- we didn't. It was just...um?" He choked out, having been caught._

 _Rebekah bounce on her toes in joy, "You totally kissed her! That is why you were mumbling to yourself and touching your lips. You finally kissed her!"_

 _"What do you mean 'finally' kissed her?" He asked, confused by what she meant by finally._

 _As if it wasn't obvious. Everyone knew, excluding the village, that Kol fancied Klara and she whole- heartedly returned those feelings. The longing looks shared between them were so much more than friends._

 _Rebekah didn't answer his question. She only smiled brightly, thrilled that the two had finally stopped dancing around each other. She made a mental note to get every last detail from Klara later._

 _Laughing in excitement, Rebekah turned on her heel and walked away from her brother._

 _"Bekah! Rebekah, what did you mean by 'finally?' Rebekah!" Kol called after her._

* * *

Meeting eyes with Klara while they rode, she wondered what could have happened between her and her brother that caused him to kill her?

Ever since they were children, Kol and Klara had been inseparable. She remembered Kol announcing to everyone that Klara was his new best friend when they had hardly spent an hour together.

She admired their friendship. When she was human, she had imagined them growing up and marrying each other, not caring what the other villagers thought of them. They'd probably tell people the truth, that they weren't actually related. That way they wouldn't be forced to leave the village to live happily ever after. They'd have children and teach them how to properly use their magic, protect them from activating their werewolf curse, love them unconditionally. It was supposed to be perfect, so how could they have fallen so far?

How could her brother rip out Klara's heart?

She remembers the day it happened. _"Forgive me."_ Kol had mumbled, throwing dirt onto a pile, a grave she had assumed at the time.

Rebekah remembered stalking closer to Kol, attempting to be as quiet as possible in order to hear him better, but she stepped on a twig. Her brother whirled around with his new speed, _"Kol? What are you doing?"_ She had asked, slightly terrified by the look in his eyes.

He looked down at the grave he had dug and admitted his deed, _"I-I killed...someone."_

It never dawned on Rebekah until now that she had been standing so close to the grave of her beloved sister. Everyone had assumed her dead since it had been three years, but she was alive until Kol killed her. The fact that she had just missed seeing Klara again before she turned. If only Mikael hadn't attacked them, maybe she could have saved her from her brother's hand. Then again, if she did then Klara wouldn't be immortal like them.

She had wondered why the death of whomever he killed meant so much that it brought him to tears and he felt the need to bury the person, but it all made sense now. It wasn't some random stranger that he killed. He had killed the love of his life.

 _"Forgive me."_ His broken voice echoed through her head. Whether or not he had actually meant to kill her remained a mystery to her, but one thing was certain. He definitely regretted it after.

But the fact that they had hidden the truth from them for months stung. If Klara had died and then found them after, does that mean she was reborn or was she already immortal?

So many questions.

Nobody else knew what Kol did. Only she did.

Before she could make the choice of telling her brothers, she needed her questions answered.

She needed to confront Kol and Klara soon, before their secret ate at her to speak up.

* * *

It wasn't for another three painful hours that they arrived in Italy. Klara had her doubts that Italy was far enough from southern France, where they were previously staying, but Elijah assured them they'd be fine. Trusting her brother, Klara relaxed against the wall of some building while Niklaus, Elijah, and Finn went to go find them a place to stay. Klara had insisted on going, but the three were convinced that it would cause too much of a scene if too many of them went. That left her in an awkward silence with Rebekah and Kol, the last people she wanted to be with at the moment.

She closed her eyes, exhausted from traveling. Sensing a presence in front of her, Klara reluctantly opened her eyes to see Rebekah looking down at her with an expectant look in her eye. What did she expect from her? Was the horrible feeling in her gut not enough?

"Rebekah." She greeted, hoping that'd initiate her to talk.

She spared a glance at Kol who had his back to them, leaning against one of the horses, but was close enough that he could hear the girls perfectly.

"Why?"

Klara sighed a frustrated breath, shifting where she sat to appear tougher in a way, "Why what?"

"Why'd he do it? Why did my brother, who has been madly in love with you since we were children, rip your heart out?"

Klara felt a pang of hurt in her chest at the descriptive memory, as if she was reliving the pain of her death all over again, but she didn't let that show.

She shrugged and let her head fall back against the wall, trying to act nonchalant about the matter like it meant nothing to her, "Even if I wanted to answer that, Rebekah, I could not. It was not my doing."

Rebekah directed her gaze back to Kol who still refused to look in their direction. She waited for him to answer her, as if he would. Klara knew better. She was surprised that Kol even spoke of it yesterday during their fight, so why would he now?

"What do you want me to say, sister?" Kol murmured, only being heard with their enhanced hearing, "Whatever happened between Klara and I is in the past, where it rightfully belongs. You should not fret over _our_ past grievances."

"Is that what you are calling it? 'Past grievances?' You killed her-"

"-I know what I did, Rebekah!" Kol interrupted her, whirling around to face her, "You act as if what I've done has no impact on me whatsoever."

"Did it?!" Rebekah shouted.

Kol only glared at her for a few seconds before turning back around, settling into his previous position leaning against the horse, "We did not avoid each other for no reason." He mumbled.

Klara finally closed her eyes again, not bothering to focus on anything else but her own thoughts.

Yes, Kol killed her and yes, it was terrible, but Rebekah wasn't there when it happened. She didn't look into Kol's eyes as she took her final breath. She didn't love him in the way that she loved him. And she sure as hell didn't witness what happened afterwards.

* * *

 _Flashback (4 years ago)_

 _Klara gasped, sitting up. Her hand rushing to her chest where she felt an unfamiliar pain. She couldn't explain it, but it hurt, like a dull ache._

 _'Where am I?' She asked no one in particular, hardly aware that she had said anything at all, 'Kol?' The name fell passed her lips as the fear filled her. She looked around, trying to make sense of where she was and why she was laying down in the middle of nowhere._

 _Her gaze fell to a man and a woman when his pleading voice filled her ears._

 _"Please! Please, come back to me!" He sobbed._

 _'Sir?' She called out, not quite understanding anything yet. Her mind and memory felt like a blur. The man did not hear her so she stood, cautiously approaching him, 'Excuse me? Sir?' She tried again, but he did not even flinch._

 _She was about to call out to him again, but his next words stopped any words that were about to come tumbling from her mouth, "Klara, you cannot die! I need you!"_

 _Klara froze right behind the man, the sight before her too much to bare._

 _'Kol.' She breathed, tears filling her own eyes as she noticed the body in his hands wasn't just some ordinary body. It was her own._

 _Her chest burned with a familiar ache as she recalled the previous events. Kol screaming at her, convinced that she did not love him anymore, that she had left him. His voice had sounded as if it was under water when he thrust his hand into her chest. For a second, just one second, she could see his face and thought of how much she still loved him, until a blackness consumed her._

Her hand went to her chest again, understanding the pain there.

 _"I'm so sorry! Forgive me, please, forgive me!" He continued to sob into the nape of her neck._

 _Klara watched the whole scene just as she had when Esther did that identification spell all those years ago, not being able to effect anything no matter what she did._

 _Wanting to offer some comfort to the broken man before her, Klara reached out to put a gentle hand on his shoulder, but was met by nothing. She couldn't feel the fabric of his clothing under her fingertips or the heat that would radiate from his skin._

 _She was dead._

 _Then how could she see him? Why was she watching the world unfold before her as if she hadn't died at all?_

 _Her attention was once again on Kol as he wiped his eyes in attempt to erase the tears from his face. He sniffled before setting her body aside. He flashed away with a speed that amazed her. Within seconds he was back, holding a shovel and digging into the ground._

 _Her guess was that he was digging her grave. It hurt to watch him do so. It hurt to listen to him mumble apologies to an unmoving body. If only he knew that she could hear him._

 _"Oh, I'm so sorry. Come back, come back to me. Please...oh, my little witch, I'm so sorry. I did this to you. This is my fault!" He cried, causing tears to roll down Klara's cheeks as she listened to him._

 _As confused as she was to the fact she could see and hear him but he couldn't see or hear her, Klara's only focus was on Kol. She wanted to be able to ease his pain, but how could she? Why would she? He killed her, yet her only wish was to help him. Did that make her a fool? Most likely._

 _She should be angry at him for harming her. Betrayed that after everything, this is how she was repaid. Hurt that the love of her life was so consumed by his rage that he did this._

 _But being...wherever she was, she couldn't bring herself to feel that way. Not yet at least._

 _"I do love you, you know. God, I love you so much. I-I can't- I didn't mean to. Klara, please don't leave me!" He dropped to his knees, sobbing before her dead body._

 _A sob escaped her own throat upon hearing him, tears clouding her vision._

 _She brought herself to her own knees, kneeling right before Kol. Even though she couldn't feel him, she brushed a hand across his cheek. He made no indication that he could feel her which only served to break her more._

 _As another cry escaped her, Klara choked out, "I love you too."_

* * *

Klara refused to open her eyes as she recalled that day. The day where she couldn't touch him while being right in front of him.

She never told Kol about the memory. She might have told him if he had apologized to her face. It probably was foolish of her to think that way, but he didn't know she could hear every 'I'm sorry' that he cried. In a way, it was as if he never truly apologized until this night. Perhaps it was foolish, but that was just how she felt.

"How can you both act as if this has no affect on you? H-How can you still act so sweetly towards another knowing of your past?"

Kol slowly turned around, but said nothing.

Klara met his eyes as Rebekah continued to ramble, neither her or Kol responding to her questions.

"It is so much more than just past grievances. It was more than just a little spat you had. You died, Klara. You killed her, Kol. Does knowing this not take a toll on you anymore? Is it so far in the past that you hardly react to it? Because I cannot understand that. I cannot understand how you are able to continue looking at each other and smile or kiss or touch without remembering it all."

Klara looked down, unable to listen to her talk like it all meant nothing to them, when in reality it meant everything.

"How do you do it?" She choked out, her voice cracking a bit.

Klara felt like she couldn't find her voice to speak. Her guess was that Kol felt the same, because he remained silent as well.

She could feel Rebekah's eyes on her, so she reluctantly dared to look up.

Upon getting no answer, Rebekah scoffed then wiped away the few tears that had managed to fall, "You two deserve each other." She sneered, storming off in the direction that the others had gone in, leaving the two lovers there alone.

Klara looked up at Kol and they held each others gaze for a minute before she closed her eyes again. After a while she could hear Kol move towards her until he was sitting right next to her. As if it was on instinct, Klara leaned her head against Kol's shoulder.

It felt normal. The most normal the night had been for that matter.

"I am not angry." She said in a quiet voice, not needing to talk anymore than a whisper to be heard. She looked up Kol, "For what happened," She clarified, "I'm not angry."

She laid her head back down, breathing him in.

"You should be. I do not deserve your forgiveness."

A small part of her believed that. He didn't kill her after all. If she hadn't had whatever Ayana had given her in her system, then she wouldn't have come back at all. She should be angry. She should refuse to be anywhere near him, but she didn't.

"I believed that once. But as time went on, it got harder to resent you for something that was almost out of your control. My feelings for you outweighed any anger I had for you." She told him truthfully.

Kol lifted her hand and kissed it with so much gentleness, as if he was afraid to harm her. He kept his hand within his grasp, drawing invisible patterns on the back of it.

"I love you." He told her, "You should know that."

Klara felt her heart glow at his declaration. She knew he loved her, but this was the first time he told her that where he knew she could hear him. Never once had he uttered the words to her.

Feeling the warm feeling of everything, Klara nodded, "I love you too. Always and forever."

"Always and forever," he echoed, holding her hand tightly yet with such delicacy, "My little witch."

* * *

 _Flashback (12 years ago)_

 _Kol approached the little blonde as she sat in the middle of nowhere, leaves floating around her in midair. Kol lost every attempt at scaring her when he noticed the leaves just randomly floating there, never hitting the ground._

 _"Klara?" He hesitated to ask. She didn't even flinch when he called her._

 _Kol came to sit next to her, seeing how she had her eyes closed. He eyed the leaves around them with admiration._

 _"How are you doing this?" He asked._

 _Klara finally opened her eyes and faced him without breaking whatever spell she was doing, "I am unsure. It just happened."_

 _"Where did you get the magic?"_

 _At this point, he understood her powers a little more. The pain he felt when he held her hand the first day he laid eyes on her, was her taking some of his magic. He didn't mind, but it did hurt a lot._

 _"My necklace." She answered, holding out the charm around her neck, "I clutch it...and then I can do magic. I believe it was something Mother did."_

 _Kol eyed the charm before nodding. It made sense._

 _"I do not want to be a witch, Kol. My powers are broken and I do not like it." She told him, looking into his eyes with a pleading look._

 _"Don't say that." He begged, not wanting her to think of herself or her powers like that._

 _"I cannot help it," She looked down, her fingers twirling the necklace in her hands, "I have dreams of how angry my real father was because of my broken magic. I don't know." She mumbled._

 _Kol didn't know how to comfort her. He wasn't used to comforting people. So he did what felt right. He reached over and held her hand in his. She looked up at him, partly shocked by the gesture. In return, Kol smiled softly at her and she leaned her head down on his shoulder as the leaves floated around them._

 _Seeing Elijah do it once, Kol kissed the top of Klara's head, unknowingly making her young heart flutter._

* * *

Kol kissed the top of Klara's head just as he done all those years ago, knowingly making her beautiful heart flutter.

Neither of them realized they had fallen asleep like that until the voices of Niklaus and Rebekah woke them.

"Klara." He shook her arm a bit to wake her, "Klara we fell asleep."

She only hummed, not bothering to open her eyes, "Good." She mumbled.

Kol wasn't sure how much time had passed by, but judging by the change in color of the sky, the sun would be rising in an hour or less. Kol stood up, grabbing ahold of Klara's hands to pull her up with him, much to her protest.

"No..." She whined.

"Yes..." He mocked her whining tone, causing her to glare at him through her tired eyes. She looked so adorable when she was angry, not that he'd admit that in front of his siblings. Most importantly, not in front of Rebekah, not now.

"You two are a mess." Niklaus commented as he approached them.

"We have yet to sleep properly since we left France." Klara groaned, rubbing at her eyes.

"Yes, a problem that we have solved."

Klara's eyes lit up when Elijah said that, "Beds?" He nodded, "Food?" He nodded again. Klara was all but ready to flash away to wherever they were staying by then, "Well what the bloody hell are you waiting for? Come on!"

Kol smiled and followed after Klara with everyone else following behind them, telling them when to turn and when to stop.

Rebekah continued to look at the two of them like she couldn't understand how they were acting so normal. Kol wanted nothing more than his dear sister to forget she ever heard of the truth. It was an uneasy feeling knowing that she had something to hold over his head if she wanted to. _Man,_ Kol thought, _I owe Elijah one hell of an apology._

"Right up there," Finn pointed, "We shall stay here for however long it suits us. If certain people can keep their bloodlust under control, perhaps that might turn out to be a while."

Kol rolled his eyes, knowing his dullard of a brother was partly referring to him. Him and Nik were the worst, but Klara was also to blame, not that he'd say that to her face.

"Oh, sod off, Finn," Niklaus groaned, "You are no better."

With that, Niklaus led them into the large home, patting his older brother's shoulder on the way in.

"Because we are not sure how much information Mikael learned of us," Elijah explained while the others eyed the home, "Klara and Kol will remain acting as man and wife. Mikael will look for six siblings first, so our odds of staying unfound are better if we act as five siblings." He announced, to which nobody had any protest of this time, except Rebekah who shifted uncomfortably behind Elijah.

Kol smiled at Klara who was dragging herself up the stairs to claim their room. When Elijah called after her, she waved him off as she turned the corner and out of sight.

"Alright then," Elijah sighed, "I suppose we should get a good nights rest before we go around exploring."

"Elijah..." Nik started saying something, but Kol paid him no attention as he wasted no time to search for his 'beloved wife' in whatever bedroom she chose. It didn't take him long, because Klara wasn't exactly being quiet. He had to dodge some sort of object as it flew from the room and hit the opposite wall, luckily not breaking anything.

He carefully entered the room to see Klara hurrying around it, "Everything not up to your standards, darling?" He gestured to the object that had flew at his head.

Klara only shrugged, "I disliked that color. It was hideous."

Kol chuckled as he entered the room and took Klara in his arms when she tried to rush around again, her back against his chest as he swayed back and forth slightly, "And are you sure that this...cleansing of our room has nothing to do with our Rebekah predicament?"

Klara's silence was his answer. Kol tilted his head so he could see her face better, to see she was sticking out her bottom lip in a pouting way.

"Maybe." She mumbled.

He sighed, resting his chin on her head, "Yeah, it's torture knowing she knows our darkest secret." His hands snaked down to her hips, playing with the fabric there.

Klara's head fell back against his shoulder tiredly as she closed her eyes, "Quiet, Kol. What if the others are to hear you?"

"Elijah is too busy ordering everyone around and Nik and Finn are helping conjure up some sort of plan. They have no interest in whatever we say." He finished with his lips ghosting from her ear to her neck, kissing the soft skin gently as he went.

She hummed in delight, "Regardless. We have to be more careful." Her voice came out as nothing more than a breathless whisper.

"Mhm." Was his only response. Klara turned around in his hold and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I am serious, Kol. We have to get Rebekah to keep this to herself. I cannot even imagine how Elijah or even worse, how Nik would react if she decides to tell them. We need her silence."

Wanting Klara's silence, Kol crashed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. She practically melted into him in return.

When he pulled away, Klara kept her eyes closed for a moment before looking back up at him with those baby blue eyes that he adored so much.

"I will do whatever it takes for your mind to be at peace, my little witch. I do not want you to be afraid for me or for yourself. I want you to be happy. I want us to happy." He rested his forehead against hers, savoring her presence, "You survived your brute of a father, being a siphon-witch and werewolf while being hunted. Then you were kidnapped and held hostage for three years, yet here you are again, immortal and the love of my life, my now immortal life. We survived, Klara. It is our time. We earned this. I refuse to let my sister come between us. I love you. And I will do anything to be able to keep you. Do you trust me?

"I trust you."

Little did either of them now that the blonde in question was watching the whole thing from the doorway with a sad smile. Instead of interfering with the moment, Rebekah walked away, her thoughts running a million miles a minute.

* * *

 _Flashbacks (4 years ago)_

 _Rebekah sent Kol away after she finished bandaging his hand, putting a paste on his knuckles to help the cuts heal quicker and lessen the pain. After a few minutes, Klara came in so Rebekah could help her with her wound on her cheek. It was nothing more than a bruise, but Nik insisted that she get all healed up with a paste._

 _Klara sat down at a chair with a loud sigh. Rebekah grabbed the same paste she had used on Kol and approached her sister._

 _"Anything troubling your mind?" She asked upon seeing the trance-like expression on her face._

 _Klara's eyes snapped up to hers, "Huh? Oh, uh no." Rebekah shot her a look that showed her she didn't believe that, "Fine. It's just...Kol."_

 _"You mean my brother whom you fancy and have since forever?" She teased which Klara nodded, "Trouble in paradise?"_

 _Klara groaned, "It is anything but paradise. You did not see what he did to Carter!"_

 _"No, I only cleaned the blood from his hands and face and most of it was not his own." She replied sarcastically as she started to apply the paste to Klara's face. She winced at the horrid smell, but said nothing against it probably knowing Nik would have a fit, "He told me that he caught Carter backhanding you. He deserved it."_

 _"Well, of course he deserved it, Bekah, but that's not the point. The look in his eye...terrified me." She said the last part, gazing off as she was remembering the moment._

 _Rebekah eyed her sister, wondering what she was thinking of Kol, "He would never harm you, Klara. My brother admires you too much. He is not capable of laying a hand on you."_

 _"I know! I know!" Klara quickly assured her, "What I am saying is that he looked terrifying because he was blinded by his rage. When Carter hit me, something dark in Kol snapped."_

 _Finally finishing up with her wound, Rebekah backed away, "I believe my brother would do anything to protect you, Klara. And I pray for any man who dare harms you, for any of us Mikaelsons are fierce when it comes to protecting our family." She smiled slyly as a thought came to her, "Besides, Kol lo-"_

 _"Don't say it!" Klara shouted before she could finish her sentence, "Don't. I cannot hear how he feels when we have no future together."_

 _Her brows furrowed together in confusion, "Why would you think that?"_

 _Klara jumped up to stand, "Because! Esther and Mikael claimed me as their own child years ago, fooling the whole village into think the same. If anyone outside of our family sees Kol and I together than imagine the scandal. It's either I accept that everyone thinks I kissed my brother or I tell them the truth and they inevitably come to the conclusion that I am the missing Bastilone child, which by the way Arthur Bentley just told the whole village of my existence. If they find out it's me whom they are looking for, they will not hesitate to slit my throat or hang me. So tell me, Rebekah, what hope is there of Kol and I?"_

 _Rebekah stayed silent, knowing Klara was right. She watched as her sister walked out of the room, leaving her there with her thoughts running a mile a minute._


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: I am SO sorry for the wait! I have had major writer's block lately, but hopefully I'm over it and can start updating quicker than I have been recently.**

 **This chapter is focused mostly about Klara and Kol's relationship, but don't worry, we'll see more of the others soon.**

 **Also there will be three reasons for italics. To clarify, that'll be for a letter, a flashback, and a dream. Hope that helps lessen any confusion. And there will be a major time jump, heads up.**

 **Anyways, thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews. Keep it up!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or their characters.**

* * *

Klara couldn't sleep. She knew she should, because it was nearing noon and Elijah had plans for them to go out and explore the part of Italy they chose to stay in, but for some reason her mind wouldn't allow her to sleep.

Kol had managed to without difficulty, his arms wrapped around her so he could hold her to him, not that she had any complaints. She enjoyed being cuddled up to Kol's body, listening to the sound of his even breathing and heartbeat soothing her. She hadn't realized how much she missed this until she had it back. It was nice and peaceful. So why the hell couldn't she sleep?

It was a dumb question really, when she knew the exact reason why she was awake. Rebekah having that information was killing her. Klara was too paranoid, not knowing what Rebekah was contemplating on doing with the secret.

What she would give to take back the words from flying from her mouth in a fit of anger. She was the one who brought up the fact that Kol was the only one who killed family. If she hadn't then none of this would have happened. The only sour note being that Kol never would have apologized for killing her. That night was bitter-sweet in several ways. If only she could take the good without the bad. Then she could forgive Kol and not have Rebekah holding this secret over her head.

"Klara."

Klara jumped and yelped in surprise at the feminine voice so close to her, "Rebekah? What are you doing in here?" She hissed, holding a hand to her chest, fearing if she was human that she would have had a heart attack.

"I could not sleep," She whispered in return, "Can we talk?"

Klara slowly smiled and let out a small breath of relief, "I think that's exactly what I need right now."

With that being said, Klara pulled back the blankets and carefully slid out of Kol's grasp, thankful that he was such a heavy sleeper. She followed Rebekah back to her room and closed the door behind her. The first thing that caught her eye was the sage sitting nearby.

Noticing what her attention was set on, Rebekah explained, "I thought you should do a privacy spell like Mother used to do when she would not want us to overhear her conversations with Father."

Nodding, Klara set to work on the simple spell. Knowing herself, she probably taught herself the spell long before Esther did. Her and Kol would always snoop through Esther's things, finding her grimoires the most interesting. They practiced countless spells without Esther knowing.

Klara turned around to face Rebekah, "It is done."

She didn't have to test the spell to know it worked. Not because she knew she was a good witch, but because she could literally feel the magic. If she wanted to, she could probably siphon it away. Had she not learned control, she could have done so already by mistake.

"What did you want to talk about?" Klara asked, taking a seat beside Rebekah on her bed.

"I want to hear your side."

"My side?" She furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Why did you forgive him so easily?"

"Oh." Klara sighed, adverting her eyes.

She knew she would have to explain it to Rebekah sooner or later. Klara fiddled with her starling necklace that was once again around her neck. Some time before Kol went to sleep, he set it down on a random dresser and Klara took it, wanting to have it in her hands and remember memories of who gave it to her.

"Because...I love him. And I know what it feels like after you turn. Everything is heightened. Every emotion becomes so easy to lose control of. And Kol, well, he had a lot of anger, you know? Henrik and Mother were dead, I was supposedly dead. Mikael had driven a sword through each of your hearts while he watched, then he has a desire to kill us all. Not to mention the hunger that controls him and the fact that he lost his ability to practice magic. After that...I don't know how he could not be angry." Klara licked her lips nervously, remembering the way he yelled when she met him again, "He was also hurt. When he saw me," She clarified, "He was convinced that I left him and that I did not love him anymore."

While she spoke, Rebekah kept her gaze down at her own hands, listening intently to every last word she said as if she needed to hear it.

"He was confused and overwhelmed. I do not think he was even aware of the fact that he had killed me until he stepped away with my heart in his hands. It was a blur, but I remember seeing his confused expression. How can I be angry at someone when their act was not intentional?"

"He hurt you." She turned to face her and replied as if it was as simple as that.

"I loved him." Klara met Rebekah's eyes as well, "You know, I believe when you fall for somebody, you can never unfall for them no matter how hard you try. And after I realized what had happened to me, what he did to me, I wanted nothing more than to forget how I felt about him. I did not want to long for his presence, but I did. No matter what happened, I do not think I will ever not love Kol."

Rebekah nodded, understanding, "I wish I knew that love."

"You will in time. We do have an eternity now." She half-heartedly joked.

"Nik is more protective than he was when he was human. I fear he will scare away my lovers." She chuckled breathlessly.

Klara thought about it. Nik had been acting different than how he acted as a human, but then again Klara hasn't seen him in four years.

Either way, Niklaus was still a werewolf and he still had protective instincts over those he loved or cared for. That was only heightened after he turned. She would know, being a werewolf herself.

"Elijah and I will try to prevent that from happening, Bekah. Finn has always been distant, while Kol will only show interest in who you court if it is to tease or embarrass you, or if your lover harms you. Otherwise, I see no reason Kol would even look your way when you are with any man." Klara tried to assure.

"I suppose. I should be glad he no longer has his magic. About a year before we turned, I was showing a man around the village because he had just arrived, and when Kol saw us, he made the poor man believe he was being attacked by little humming birds. He claimed 'he had a devious look in his eye.'" Klara laughed, knowing that was exactly something Kol would do out of boredom, "Now that he has you, he will be too distracted to join Nik in his 'fun.'"

Klara smiled. That was probably going to turn out to be true anyways. Even when they weren't together and claimed to hate each other back in France, Kol still followed her around, always finding knew ways to bother or tease her.

Remembering Rebekah's words, Klara turned to face her again with a hopeful glint in her eyes, "Now that he has me?" She repeated, "Does that mean you will not tell anyone?"

"I saw you and Kol earlier. It is your time to be happy. And if you two can forgive each other and move on from your past grievances, then it should not be my place to ruin that. Be happy, Klara."

Tears welled up in her eyes by the end of Rebekah's sentence, thrilled that she would keep to herself and there was nothing to worry about.

"Really?"

She nodded, "Really."

Klara threw herself into Rebekah, hugging her tightly, "Thank you! Oh, I love you so much! How can I ever repay you for this?"

Rebekah laughed, "Keep Nik from murdering any of my suitors."

Klara joined her in her laughter.

* * *

By the time Klara finally returned back to her own room, she was exhausted. She spent at least an hour or two talking with Rebekah, something that was long overdue.

Lazily taking off her necklace and throwing it back where she found it, Klara jumped into bed, instantly relaxing into the soft blankets that awaited her.

Not even a minute later, Kol rolled over onto his back to face her, an adorable, tired smile gracing his lips. He lifted his arm and Klara didn't hesitate to move closer and rest her head against his chest. She drew imaginary lines on his skin, finding it harder to stay awake than she did before.

Kol kissed the top of her head, his fingers brushing through her blonde locks.

"Sleep well?" He asked, his voice raspy from sleep.

Klara hesitated, wondering if he knew she hadn't been able to sleep at all. Yawning, she shook her head while snuggling into Kol, finding him very warm despite the fact that they were both technically dead.

Her eyes were drifting closed against her will, Kol's fingers moving to her back to trace a line up and down her spine.

She wanted to tell him that she cleared the air with Rebekah and they had nothing to fear anymore, but she was too tired to get the words out. If she wasn't trying to resist sleep, she would have passed out the second her head hit the pillows.

"Sleep, my little witch. I can see you fighting off a much needed rest."

Klara chuckled under her breath, hardly conscious enough to form a reply. Instead she mumbled incoherently and closed her eyes, finally falling asleep with no worry plaguing her mind. Only a refreshing feeling of hope for what the future might bring.

* * *

 **1100, Italy**

 _Elijah,_

 _All rumors of vampires aside, our time in Italy has greatly improved since France. The happiness and security we have found here continues to impress me still._

 _Kol and I live happily in the East and plan to visit soon. It has been much too long since I have seen any of you. With Mother's grimoire in hand, I have learned to track Father. I can say with no doubt in mind that Father is far from us. I check each day to ensure our safety._

 _As it has been quite some time since I last wrote, I hope to hear more from you, my brother._

 _With all my love,_

 _Klara_

After signing her name, Klara crumbled the paper into a ball and clasped it in her hand. Chanting a spell she has come to memorize under her breath, she opened her eyes to see the letter gone.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her, "You have come to master that spell, my love."

Klara smiled, standing up to greet the man she loved, "It is much too easy for me." She shrugged.

"Which makes me beyond lucky." Kol smirked.

"And how is that?"

"You are the most powerful witch in time and I have you all to myself." Kol smiled as he reached down to kiss her. He pulled away and brushed a strand of hair from her face, "How have you been, my beautiful wife?"

Klara looked at her hand and smiled at the sight of the ring on her finger, "Better now that you are here, my loving husband."

 _Flashback (1006, Italy)_

 _It has been four years since they've arrived in Italy. Everyone continued to stay under one roof despite the many quarrels that occurred over the matter. Kol still wanted to leave and Finn loathed what they were and what they did to survive, making him want to leave as well. But they remained together still._

 _Kol and Klara's relationship had started back up and they were striving because of it. Nobody had anything against them being together for real and actually encouraged it. They were posing as a married couple after all. After Rebekah had agreed to keep their tragic secret and Kol and Klara had sat down and talked about the matter, there was nothing preventing them from picking up where they left off eight years ago._

 _Which brought them here, the two walking in some meadow away from the village and anyone else for that matter. It was surprisingly Kol's idea to come out here. He said that they needed to get away for a while and they did. The home they shared was becoming to small and Klara was happy to get out._

 _Klara swung her hand that was intertwined with Kol's as they walked. When they reached an oak tree, the only one nearby, Kol pulled her to a stop and they sat down on the blanket that they had brought, facing the sun as it set. She wasted no time in laying her head on his shoulder as she took a deep breath, "This is nice."_

 _"And long overdue." Kol added._

 _Klara chuckled lightly, "Yeah. It seems we never have time for ourselves much anymore. Whether it's Nik or Rebekah, someone is always around. And sometimes I just want you to myself."_

 _Kol nodded, "And I want commoners unworthy of your love to keep their eyes and hands to themselves before I am forced to intervene."_

 _"You always intervene." She rolled her eyes, remembering when just yesterday Kol threatened to tear our that poor man's eyes all because he kept staring at her._

 _"Well, that was their fault. You are mine. My love, my little witch."_

 _Klara felt her heart flutter at his nickname for her, just as it always did._

 _As the couple continued to watch the sky fill with pink and purples, Kol couldn't stop fiddling with her fingers. Klara had thought it was cute and loving, but little did she know, Kol was in a fit of nerves._

 _With the hands he still held, he tried to pull her to stand._

 _"Dance with me."_

 _Klara's eyes widened in shock and confusion, "But there is no music." She mentioned as she stood._

 _"We need not any music. All I need is you."_

 _With that, Kol put his hands on her waist and together they swayed with no music. The dance they did was uncommon but Klara loved how close she was to her partner._

 _She laid her head down on his shoulder and breathed him in. She could feel Kol relax under her touch, "Are you alright?" She asked._

 _Kol nodded, "I am. Why do you ask?"_

 _She shrugged, "You just seem tense,"_ _Kol sighed and looked off to the side and Klara knew something was bothering him, "What is it?"_

 _"There has been something that I cannot seem to rid my mind of," Klara gave him a curious look and he continued, "Over the years, you and I have dealt with your family, separation, our transition into vampires, our feuding, and several injuries as children," He joked, making Klara chuckle, "we somehow always make it back to each other. Years without you have only taught me that everything I feel for you shall never fade away," Klara lifted her head to look at Kol as they stopped moving, "And now we have eternity of love at our feet and we fake our marriage-"_

 _"Kol?" Klara asked hesitantly, taking a step back._

 _"-I just thought, why fake it when I have been in love with you...forever," Kol dropped to kneel in front of her, taking her hands in his, "Marry me, Klara. No more faking it. No more having to threaten men because they do not believe you when you tell them you are spoken for. Just you and I for all eternity. And it will be complicated, and hard, but I want to call you my wife and not feel that annoying pit in my stomach knowing it is all just some scam to keep Mikael away. So...will you marry me, my little witch?"_

 _Klara had tears in her eyes as she looked down at him. Slowly, she kneeled down to be at eyelevel with him. Without saying anything she cupped his face and kissed him, soft and passionately. When she pulled away, she let her forehead rest against his._

 _"I could not imagine a better way to spend my eternity than by your side," She put her hand in his and Kol kissed the spot where a ring would soon be placed._

 _Klara yelped when Kol lifted her up into his arms and spun her around as she began to laugh._

Since then, Kol and Klara have been wedded for ninety-three years. It had taken a few months to prepare everything for the rituals, having to use a lot of compulsion, but alas here they were.

Since her family has moved to Italy, there hasn't been any word of Mikael nearing them. Elijah had been right for they had nothing to fear. Well, not exactly nothing. As they went, they had turned many people into what they are. Vampires. Stories had spread and soon enough, the secret of blood thirsty monsters was no longer a well kept secret. It wasn't too long after they started turning people that the Mikaelson family learned they were special, calling themselves the Original vampires. That name, as well as Mikaelson, was soon recognized with fear, mostly because of what they were capable of and the terror a certain brother rained upon the innocent.

Niklaus grew more cruel with the day. Aurora's heartbreak had destroyed his humanity and Klara loathed her for that. The brother that laughed in joy soon became the one that laughed manically, sending chills across her skin in fear. No matter what anyone did to try to restore his love and happiness, he did something to prove that the brother she knew was gone.

Klara and Elijah had been the ones to try the most to save him before it was too late, but that only served to anger him. That's probably the reason why he let her move to the East with Kol. They were never too far from him of course, but Kol would accept any distance he earned from his siblings. Despite their distance, Kol and Klara still visited every once in a while and wrote to keep Elijah updated. Out of everyone, it was always Elijah and Nik that hovered the most which is why Klara continued to write even when Kol assured her they could stop.

It wasn't even her want to write her siblings, but she enjoyed being updated on their lives too. Rebekah continued to search for love while Niklaus did everything in his power to keep her from it and Elijah tried to stop him. Finn had met a woman. Her name was Sage. Klara had met with her several times and grew to love her, unlike Rebekah and Nik. Klara was happy for her brother and although Sage's status wasn't anywhere near theirs, Klara had nothing against her. Rebekah continuously accused her of being a lady of the night and took to calling her insulting names behind her back. No matter what her two siblings thought, Klara liked her and Finn was grateful for her support.

Kol, on the other hand, didn't care for his siblings' love life or Klaus' sanity. He seemed to have one sole focus, and that was her.

Klara broke away from her thoughts when Kol handed her a goblet of wine. Klara downed it, thankful for the liquid courage. Something, besides her family, has been on her mind lately and if she was to tell Kol, she needed the wine.

"Is something bothering you, darling?" He asked, while he moved to pour her some more, careful not to give her too much. Despite being able to drink more than humans, Klara was still a lightweight.

Klara thanked him, and took a deep breath, "Yeah, actually I've been meaning to tell you something."

"Uh oh." He muttered playfully.

Klara ignored him and continued, "Well, because the men have finished their hunting yesterday and the full moon is tonight, I was thinking of indulging in...turning with the wolves." She stated hesitantly, knowing how Kol would react to the matter. Once a month since she was a child, she has felt a connection to the moon that she could not explain. It was something that Nik and her shared, except now Nik felt the nagging ache of the wolf locked inside him, begging to be set free. Klara felt something like that too, being a tribrid yet never turning when everything inside of her was telling her to. That feeling only heightened on nights like these.

"Klara..." Kol started, trying to talk to her in a gentle way, "Do you hear yourself? Hunters or not, it is still dangerous."

"But that is the joy of it. I am immortal. If by chance I happen to die, I will simply wake up shortly." She took a step closer to him, her voice filled with hope. Kol drank the rest of the containments in his goblet before pouring himself more and drinking that too. Klara sighed, "I know you worry about me and rightfully so, but this is something I want and am prepared for. I spoke with the alpha of a pack nearby and told them how I recently killed. They invited me with open arms and I want to go."

Kol crossed his arms over his chest in a failed attempt to intimidate her, "And if I decide against it?"

"I am not asking for your permission, Kol." She pursed her lips.

Klara knew Kol better than most did. She knew that deep down he had a temper of his own. All somebody had to do was press the right buttons and he'd snap. She's seen that side of him more than once. When Elijah or Nik would belittle him or anyone threatened someone he cared for. Right now, Klara knew Kol was only worried for her safety, but they both knew that she was more than capable of taking care of herself.

When he was done overreacting, having finished off half of the bottle, Kol turned to her, "And if they are to find out who you really are? What then? Or did you forget that bit, Charlotte Bastilone?" He sounded out each syllable, the words sounding more like glass shattering than his voice to her.

Klara froze at the name, not having heard it since she was three. A feeling of pure rage washed over her that made her fingers twitch, threatening to curl up into a fist. She hated that name and everything that came with it. Her family's legacy was gruesome and lived on even today. Of course, some of those that hunted her assumed she died with time, but others believed she became a vampire having heard the rumors of the demons. Nonetheless, she hated Zachariah for turning on her and beating her until she was clinging to the edge of life. She hated Annemarie for looking away like it was nothing when she was supposed to be her mother, and she hated Alexander for treating her different because of her ability. She loathed that family with everything in her and Kol knew that.

"Don't call me that." She warned at a menacing voice.

"Do I lie? You and I both heard the rumors. You know that some are still invested in the search for you. How long until they succeed? You may be a Mikaelson, but by blood you are a Bastilone. That fact will never change."

A familiar heat formed behind Klara's eyes as her eyes glowed yellow from rage, "If you say that name one more time, Kol, I swear to all that is unknown that I will destroy everything in sight."

Deep down she knew that her anger was from never talking too much about her family and the fact that the full moon did a lot to mess with emotions, most every time that being her anger. She couldn't help it. Her temper rivaled Nik's, who's was the worst out of all of them. Kol knew her better than anyone, so he knew he was really starting to piss her off.

Kol mirrored her, letting his vampire face show. He was never one to step down from a challenge, but the wine had affected him much more than he probably thought it would.

After a moment of glaring at each other, they both let their face return to normal.

Kol shortened the distance between them by stepping so close that his nose nearly brushed hers. His brown eyes bore into hers as if searching them for something, "Do whatever you like. See if I care."

With that he walked passed her, leaving her standing there alone.

The comment hurt, but Klara ignored the pain and instead yelled, "Fine!" And headed for the door, slamming it as she left.

* * *

As night started to approach, Klara found herself where she knew the pack would meet up. She had went into to town first to blow off some steam, talking amongst the others. Over the years, they have continued to move all around Italy so they wouldn't draw attention to the fact that they weren't aging. It hasn't caused any problem yet.

Walking into the area, a brunette woman about her age spotted her almost instantly, walking towards her with a smile, "Klara, I am so glad that you decided to join us!"

"I simply could not resist, Lorelle." She hugged her.

Lorelle had been the one that introduced her to the pack when she told her that she hasn't activated the curse yet. Of course she had to lie about it, because she didn't have to turn. However, recently, a drunk peasant got handsy with her and she shoved him away. He tripped and hit his head pretty hard, killing him instantly. Because there were many witnesses and the man was of such low caliber, the crime didn't cause her much trouble. Lorelle, who was already her friend beforehand, heard of what happened and came to her, offering to help her, knowing she was a wolf, but not a witch or vampire.

Which is why Klara decided to come. She had an opening to finally turn and she wanted to take it.

"Are you nervous?" Lorelle asked, rubbing Klara's arms in comfort.

"A little, yeah."

That was an understatement. She was terrified. When she first killed, she had nearly turned and that was enough to make her grimace at the word werewolf for years. But that was over a century ago, and although the memory of almost turning plagued her mind, Klara still wanted to turn.

"Well, do not fret. It gets easier with each turn."

Klara laughed nervously, "I hope so."

Lorelle smiled before moving to link her arm with hers, "Come on. I'd like to introduce you to a few people before the moon comes up. And I will show you a place to keep that pretty little thing," She pointed to Klara's wedding ring, "So you won't lose it."

As she slid the ring off her finger, an uncomfortable feeling of loss filled her. After wearing something for so long, it felt wrong to take it off. She wanted nothing more than to wear it again, no matter what she felt towards Kol right now. But instead, she set her beloved ring down where Lorelle assured her it would be kept safe, then allowed herself to be dragged around and introduced to new faces.

It wasn't for another hour until the sun had finally set and the darkness fell. Klara had been and was beyond nervous, knowing the inevitable pain she was going to endure. Of course she's broken a bone before. Several times actually. Zachariah breaking her leg as a child, falling out of a tree and breaking it again, Nik snapping her neck in a fit of rage, but never has she had to break every single bone in her body at one time.

She wasn't even sure she could do this. Once, she tried to turn and eventually managed to learn how, but would she be able to follow through and push past the pain when it was only her first time?

"It is almost time. Are you ready?" Lorelle asked.

"Maybe."

"You can do this. Trust me, after the pain and you have completed the transition, you will experience an overwhelming feeling of freedom, all pain forgotten.

Klara nodded and took a deep breath. She craved that feeling of freedom. She always had.

When she heard the first bone break in some poor man, she knew it was time. Clenching her fist to prepare herself for something no amount of time or convincing would prepare her for, she willed herself to turn.

It took no longer than a few seconds before the first bone broke and she screamed out in pain, but she continued anyways. There was walking away now unless she wanted to risk exposure. The cracking of ribs sent her bending over and plummeting to the ground. No matter how numbing and excruciating the pain was, the pull to her wolf side kept her pushing forward. The heat behind her eyes was nothing compared to everything else. After a majority of her bones were broken, she could feel herself turning without even trying. She couldn't stop or control it.

And with the sound of her dress ripping and the desire to tear apart the nearest blood source, Klara blacked out, only remember snippets of one of the best moments of her life.

* * *

Kol had paced around the room of their shared bedroom for hours. After he realized the mistake he made by repeatedly saying that dreaded name, he had cursed himself before waiting for her to come home, which of course she never did. He didn't have to guess where she was, seeing as the moon had come up and she told him exactly what she wanted to do tonight.

He would have gone to search for her, but he knew he'd be putting himself at risk. One vampire got caught up with a werewolf on the full moon and died after a lethal bite. After that, the Mikaelsons kept themselves away from werewolves. That wasn't so much of an issue as Mikael had slaughtered a whole pack and some vampires took it upon themselves to do the same. How Klara managed to come upon a pack was beyond him.

The effects of the wine he consumed wore off hours ago and his only want was to hold his wife in his arms again and shower her with apologies.

He had taken a short nap to waste time until her return, but when he woke hours later, she was still out. He didn't know what to do with himself when he knew she was mad at him and he couldn't see her. It was a feeling that he hated.

Of course he has been away from her before, several times over the years, but it didn't mean he enjoyed it.

It wasn't only the fact that he needed to apologize, but he was worried.

He has seen first hand what a werewolf turning looked like. He's heard Klara's screams echo through the woods as her body forced her to turn. The thought of forcing herself to endure that pain again made him worry to no end. Yes, she was immortal and could handle herself, but what was she putting herself through? What was she exposing herself to?

If someone caught word of the missing Bastilone child alive and as young as she was now, a war would start to capture her or use her for whatever their twisted minds desired. If anyone even knew that the child Zachariah beat to an assumed death was alive, it would cause chaos.

Kol was worried that the woman he has already lost once would never come home to him again.

Perhaps he was being foolish, worrying for nothing, but then again, who would he be if he didn't worry? Not himself, that's for sure.

It wasn't until dawn that Klara had walked through the doors. Kol was downstairs in a flash, having used his vampire speed to do so.

Klara had a smile on her face and her hair was dripping wet.

He sighed a breath of relief, walking towards her, "Oh, my love, I am so glad to see you retur-"

His sentence was cut short when Klara grabbed him and crashed her lips to his in a heated kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair and Kol couldn't resist pulling her in closer.

As much as he enjoyed what was happening, a lot, he was confused as hell. Last time he saw her, she was furious with him, but now she was kissing him?

Kol forced himself to pull away from her, much to Klara's annoyance, "Are you alright? Did something happen?" He assumed that maybe she was kissing him because something horrible, besides turning, happened to her.

Klara smiled, shaking her head, "Not at all. It was amazing. The wind against my face as I ran," She took a deep breath, closing her eyes as if she could still feel the wind, "It was incredible." She breathed.

"I am glad you are alright." And he was. He was also happy for her that she got to experience her werewolf side. He shouldn't have tried to prevent her from this and instead encouraged her to do so, "Klara, I am sor-" He tried to apologize but she held a finger to his lips before he could get the words out.

"Sh," she whispered, bringing her body closer to his until she was pressed up against him. It was then that Kol realized the tears running along her dress, leaving a lot of skin visible and little to the imagination, "You want to know what else was enjoyable about being a wolf?" She asked, trailing her finger down his chest, Kol's eyes following her hand, "The feeling I received afterwards. I was thinking about our little spat we had earlier and then I found myself thinking of all the ways I can make it up to you." She moved closer with each word, her lips brushing his.

Kol was desperate to close the little space left between them, but he was willing to play her game a little longer.

"Oh, yeah? What do you want, Klara?" He asked.

Klara gently kissed him, biting at his bottom lip, "I want you to take me to our bedroom so you can have your way with me." She breathed out, chewing at her own lip this time.

A smirk replaced the worried frown that was long gone as he grabbed her legs and she jumped up, wrapping herself around his waist. Kol backed her up into the wall as they kissed, his hand hiking up her dress, having much more access because it was ripped.

That was one way they could forgive each other.

* * *

It was an eventful night and early morning for Klara. She was thankful for her quick healing so she didn't have to experience the soreness that most wolves felt once they returned to their human form. All she felt was the thrill of turning for the first time and the sensation of her lover's lips attached to hers.

Kol laid next to her, his hand tracing patterns across the skin of her bare back. Oh, how she loved him.

They had spent the early part of morning making love to each other, due to the pent up frustration from yesterday's events. This was how most of their arguments ended anyways, not that she was complaining.

She knew she would fall asleep at any given moment, but she wanted to enjoy being in his presence. She wanted to enjoy him. The feather like touched on her back were luring her to sleep and as much as she wanted to savor the sweet and tenderness that Kol only shows for her, her eyelids felt so heavy.

The last thing she felt before she gave into sleep was a gentle kiss to her shoulder, then she was unconscious.

* * *

 _"Charlotte." The taunting voice called as she ran as fast as her legs would take her. She felt small, like a helpless child, "Come on, Charlotte, you cannot run from me for much longer."_

 _Still, she tried, jumping over fallen trees and rocks like her life depended on it. Perhaps it did._

 _She was heaving, begging for a moments break to catch her breath, but she knew if she did then he'd catch her._ _Her curls were bouncing around as she turned her head to check if he was nearing her before turning forward again._

 _"Little Charlotte! Do come out to play. You needn't run."_

 _Nothing could prevent her from running faster. Her muscles ached and her heart was pounding so hard it hurt and burned her chest._

 _"I will find you!"_

 _She turned her head again, not seeing anyone behind her. When she whipped her head around again, a man caught her by the arms as he towered over her with a terrifying smirk._

 _"I will always find you!"_

* * *

Klara shot up, gasping loudly, sweat coating her skin causing the blankets to fall heavy on her body.

She sat there breathing heavy with an insane, fearful look in her eyes, her hair wild from tossing in her sleep.

With the man's voice haunting her mind, She breathed out in nothing but dread and fear, "Alexander."


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Ok yes.. it has been several months and I am absolutely terrible. I'm sorry. Truth be told, I lost motivation. But I refuse to give up on this story! It's not quite over yet..**

 **Forgive me for the short chapter. Consider it a small comeback after such a long time.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has stuck by this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or their characters**

* * *

Kol handed her a goblet filled with blood and Klara quietly thanked him, sipping at the containments, hoping to calm her racing heart and shaking hands.

"Are you ready?" He asked her.

Setting her drink to the side and letting the blanket fall from her shoulders, Klara nodded, standing up and leaving the comfort of her bed, "Ready as I will ever be, I suppose."

Klara followed Kol across the house to stand behind a table with him not too far from her. On the table were a few supplies she needed to do the spell she needed. She found the spell in Esther's grimoire. Until now, she never dared to attempt the spell. It's rather complicated, but she didn't see the harm in at least trying considering the circumstances.

Letting out a shaky breath, Klara held out her hand to Kol who was standing across from her on the other side of the table. He put his hand in hers, and Klara gave him an apologetic look before taking his blade and slicing open his palm. He hardly winced in pain and nodded at her to assure her he was fine.

"So how does this work exactly?" Kol asked.

"Your blood serves as a connection to the others, or a bounding agent, allowing us to visit them in astral form. In other words, being there without actually being there. Our bodies will remain here, safe as can be." She explained while holding out her other hand to Kol which he took.

"And you are positive this will work?" He asked, merely to check her self-confidence.

She shrugged, half- heartedly.

Klara felt drained. After shifting into a werewolf last night and then the dream she had mere hours later, she wasn't sure how confident she felt in herself.

But she'd try.

"I suppose there is only way to find out," she answered.

Klara closed her eyes and went over the words in her head once more, making sure she had every pronunciation right which she was sure she did. She had looked over the spell at least a hundred times before.

"You needn't stall," Kol broke her away from her thoughts, "You are a powerful witch. There is no possible way you are not capable of this spell."

Klara nodded, looking anywhere else but at him, "I know that."

Kol's hands fell from hers and she could quite literally sense his concern.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"Of course I do. I am simply a bit apprehensive. That's all."

"We do not have to see them, you know. Personally, I'd rather save myself from the assault I am sure will come sooner rather than later."

Klara breathed out a small laugh that didn't quite meet her eyes.

Suddenly she felt hands on both sides of her head as Kol reached over to place a kiss to her forehead.

"Whatever you wish to do, my darling. I am by your side."

Klara nodded once more and looked into his eyes, hoping her face showed at least a hint of determination, "I want to see them. I want to do this."

"As you wish."

Kol stood up straight again on his side of the table and returned his hands in hers.

Klara took a deep breath as she closed her eyes.

 _You can do this. You can do this._

Slowly, she began changing, focusing on drawing magic from herself and not Kol.

An Original or not, she can still easily siphon him mistakenly. And while she's sure Kol could handle the pain, she was never fond of hurting him. She's had a lot of practice touching witches and vampires or any inanimate objects that contains magic without siphoning, but that doesn't insure Kol's safety.

His safety from her.

She felt Kol's hold tighten in her hands as the world spun around them.

When she opened her eyes, she was no longer in their large home, but in the middle of a similar one she's entered a handful of times.

 _It worked._

"You know, most people write before dropping in unannounced in someone's home," Klara smiled despite the reason she was here and turned to face the all too familiar voice, "Then again, you were never one for such subtlety. Hello, sister."

"Nik. You look well."

He grinned as he approached them, "As do you."

"Do not get too excited, brother," Kol made his presence known by speaking, "We are not actually here."

Niklaus furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before turning back to Klara, "And I assume this is your doing." He pointed to her as he stood before the couple, then returning his hands behind his back.

"Well you know how much we enjoy coming by when we need something." Kol mused from behind her before she could get a word out.

Klaus gave Kol an annoyed but curious look, "And what might that be, dear brother? Have you ate away at all the commoners in the East and come here for dinner instead?" He joked, "You know you should really be more careful with how many innocents you slaughter."

"Pot and kennel, brother."

"I have a problem," Klara explained before Nik could, earning his attention, "And I did not want to come all this way unless I was certain, which I am not, yet somehow bringing to reason why I preformed a spell that brought us here without physically bringing us here, thus saving us the time we would waste by traveling and-"

"Klara," Nik interrupted her rambling with a well-hidden concerned expression, "What is it? Tell me."

Feeling a chill run up her spine at the memory of her dream or vision she had, Klara sighed.

 _Just say it_ , she willed herself.

She could almost see herself running as fast as she could, dodging trees and large rocks. Hear the taunting voice that called to her in the dark. Feel the strong hands that grabbed her and stopped her from escaping his grasp. Shudder at the terror he initiated in her.

"I think," She paused and licked her lips, a habit she picked up when she was nervous or afraid, "I think my brother, Alexander, is alive." Klaus' eyes visibly darkened at the name, probably remembering it from when she told him about her dreadful family all those years ago.

"What?" He practically growled.

"I think he is alive and.. I think he is hunting me."

She shifted her gaze to the floor before looking back up into his stormy blue eyes. Klaus was furious.

Kol shifted behind her, "Not the reunion you were imagining, I assume."

* * *

"Is that even possible? Alexander may have been a werewolf, but he was still mortal."

"Need you ask such idiotic questions, brother? We knew what their family was planning."

"I'm going to kill him. I will rip him apart, limb by limb."

"Oh good. Here we go again."

"Is that the first place your minds go to? Murder and mayhem?"

"Oh shut it, you dullard. You crave blood just as well as the rest of us. Perhaps more? Get off your high horse-"

"Enough! Both of you. All of you."

Through all the chaos going on around her, nothing managed to truly be heard by her. Every word spoken sounded so far away.

Klara stared at an empty spot on the floor as if in a daze. No one seemed to notice though. Not even herself as she was too focused on trying to piece together things. An explanation. Anything that would explain why Alexander could be hunting her. After all these years, why now? How could it be that her brother was alive and hunting her?

It didn't make sense.

Not only was he meant to be very dead, but what motive did he have to want her dead? That's assuming he wants her dead. What other reason would he want to find her? Alexander didn't seem to care about her much from what she remembers.

Some of the only memories she has of him are the moments she witnessed through Esther's spell all those years ago. He wasn't cruel to her though. Not like her father had been once he found out what she was.

Remembering her father's abuse made a shiver run down her spine before rage filled her. Oh how she loathed that man.

She never caught word of his death. She hadn't bothered with returning to the place she once called home. They didn't care for her so why would she care for any of them? They shamed her for something she couldn't control. Her own mother, the closest thing to affection she could remember in that horror house, allowed her father to kill her for power.

Zachariah could have simply driven his sword through her heart, killing her quickly, yet instead he beat her restlessly and left her within an inch of her life. Klara hoped whatever death that caught him was just as painful as the one he nearly gave her. He deserved to suffe-

"Klara?"

She jumped as her name was called loudly, breaking her out of her horrid thoughts.

Klara uncurled her fingers that had been balled into fists and cleared her throat, "Forgive me, Elijah. What were you saying?"

Elijah looked down at her with a pity-filled look, but fortunately ignored whatever was clearly troubling her, "Kol mentioned you had a dream."

"It was no dream." She clarified with a stern look.

Elijah hesitated, looking as if he was lost for words for a moment. As if her abruptness took him by surprise, "Of course. In this dr-" He stopped himself before he could finish and coughed to cover up his mistake, "What precisely occurred?"

Klara sat up in her seat as she recalled the events in her dream, "I was running. There was a man," She spoke with a faraway voice, "A voice..."

 _"Charlotte!"_

 _"Come on, Charlotte, you cannot run from me for much longer"_

 _"I will find you!"_

"He knew my name. Charlotte." She breathed out the word with a hatred she's never known.

Niklaus approached her next, almost shoving Elijah out of his way in the process. He leaned down so his face was in front of hers while his hands rested on the sides of the chair she sat in. As her eyes met his, she caught a glimpse of the anger-filled man with a growing reputation. The man who preferred to be called _Klaus_ by everyone, while the only exception being family.

Klara didn't dare cower by the newer side of her brother. He wouldn't harm her. Even if he wanted to, he wouldn't be able to touch her due to the spell she had cast.

"Had you seen his face?" he asked her.

Klara thought back. She remembered his terrifying smirk. His painful grip as he stilled her from running any further. The fear imbedded in her. But did she see his face? Had she seen past his smirk and onto his eyes? Did he have the green eyes that mirrored her traitorous mother?

Klara faltered. In a small voice she choked out, "No."

"I'm sorry, I do not believe I heard you."

She brought her eyes back up to Nik's and pierced her lips in a thin line. A distant rage danced behind both hers and his eyes, although Nik's rage was shown just a bit more.

Perhaps a lot more.

"I said no. I did not see his face."

Klaus chuckled darkly at her answer, leaning in just a bit closer, making her press her back into the chair.

He lowered his voice into a harsh whisper as he spoke to her, "You say you did not see his face yet you come with a claim that he is your _brother_?" He all but spat out the word as if it tasted bad in his mouth.

All confidence that Klara could have managed to scrape up was gone. She felt little under his gaze. She felt like a child. She didn't like it one bit.

"I-I," She stuttered, fishing for an answer to justify her idiotic claim.

"Niklaus," Elijah warned, "That is quite enough."

Klaus didn't move an inch away from her. She squirmed uncomfortably at the way he was looking at her. Klara didn't enjoy the way Nik was holding himself over her. Like she was nothing more than that fragile child he found in the woods all those years ago.

She couldn't find the strength to be confident. All she felt was little. Childlike. On the verge of being frightened.

Because she refused to feel such a way, she chose the other route.

She chose to get mad instead.

To match his anger with one of her own.

Klara held her chin high and got in his face like he had done to her. Nik must have noticed the anger behind her eyes come to light, because his face lit up at the thought of a challenge.

They are wolves after all.

"Go ahead, Klara. Share with us how your _brother_ is after you. Tell us all about the nonsense that fills your mind."

Klara chuckled, but it held no humor.

"Bastard," she breathed.

The word caused such fury in Niklaus.

Veins quickly flashed under his eyes, "Why don't you travel down here and say that to me, little one."

 _Little one._

"Gladly," She challenged, allowing her own veins to show.

Klaus bared his fangs and threw his arm out, as if to grab her by the neck. Klara gasped.

However before his hand got the chance to near her, Klara found herself back stumbling backwards in her own home, Kol's hands removed from hers.

He had stopped the spell.

Kol ran a hand through his hair as he turned away from her.

Klara's hand went up to her neck.

She couldn't believe Nik had attempted to grab her. She was aware the brother she knew over a century ago- the kind boy that only wanted happiness for himself and his family- was gone, and in his place was _Klaus._

The bastard child who watched their mother's heart get torn from her chest by the man they dared to call father. Who had his werewolf side bound and hidden deep inside him just before that. Who had to flee in order to live.

Her sweet brother seemed to gone.

Klara looked at Kol's back in disbelief at what he had done, "He couldn't have harmed me."

Despite her reassurance, Kol didn't face her.

"Kol," she addressed him, "Talk to me. You cannot stop my spell and expect of me to sit back quietly and without questions."

"It was a bad idea," he finally spoke.

She approached him slowly, "What was? Do you speak of the spell or," she paused, inching closer, "or me voicing my worries?"

Klara took notice that as soon as the words left her mouth, Kol's shoulders fell.

She halted in her path to him, standing merely feet behind him.

He turned to face her then, closing the distance between them as he took ahold of her face, "I would never ask you to withhold something that frightens you so," he told her, with a desperate look in his eye.

After a moment, Klara nodded, "I know that," she replied weakly.

Slowly, Kol's hands fell from her face. He sighed, distancing himself.

"Perhaps it's possible that your dream was nothing more than that. Just a dream."

Klara felt a knot form in her stomach as Kol said those words. Her mouth felt dry and she had trouble speaking.

"Y-You don't believe me," she stated more than asked.

She felt sick after the events that happened in the matter of the hour.

She dreamed of her brother hunting after her.

She preformed a powerful spell all to have Niklaus anger her.

And to top it all off, the one person who she expected to stand by her- to believe in her- was implying she was delusional.

Her heart rate sped up as she attempted to calm her mind from jumping to such assumptions. However she couldn't help it. Time seemed to stand still for a moment as she felt all control that she had over her emotions slip away.

For a split second, she had the urge to fight her next thought.

As always though, she never could manage.

"Klar- oh bloody hell.." she heard his voice trail off as he realized she was no longer standing behind him.

Her legs carried her through the woods at a speed humans could only imagine.

The adrenaline rushing through her veins was a whole lot better than the panic she felt inside her own home. She felt overwhelmed. So like always, she ran.

She fled. Dodging trees and turning corners as quickly as she could.

 _"Charlotte!"_

 _"Little Charlotte!"_

 _"Do come out to play!"_

 _"You needn't run!"_

 _"I will find you."_

 _"I will always find you."_

Klara screamed as familiar arms took hold of her shoulders.

"No! No! Get off me! No! Please!" She screamed, as she was spun around and her back crashed into a hard chest.

"Klara! Klara! Stop! It's me! It's me!"

He held her to him, trying to calm her.

"No!"

"Klara please!"

She pushed hard to free herself, Kol stumbling back in the process.

He quickly put his hands up in surrender.

"My little witch, please. I do believe in you. I will always believe in you," he attempted to assure her.

Unfortunately, his words flew right over her spinning head as if she couldn't hear them at all.

For a moment, when he grabbed her, she thought-

It all took her back to the dream she had not too long ago.

She thought it was him.

Klara decided it was all too much for her. She was panicking. She couldn't control it.

Her vampirism only enhanced this side of her. Klara has spent a lot of time trying to learn control over her emotions, but she couldn't always manage it.

Take now as an example.

"Klara?" Kol examined her, noticing her hectic emotions and the lack of control she had over them, "Breathe."

"I cannot. Leave me be." She warned through gritted teeth, "I wish to be alone, Kol."

"You expect me to leave you in this state?"

"Yes!"

Kol took a careful step closer to her and her breath visibly picked up at the sight of it.

She took a step back with her right foot.

"Don't run." He begged, seeing her next move, "please?"

"Leave, Kol, or I will have to make you."

"Klara, listen to me, darling. What I said.. it was not what I meant. I simply meant that we should consider what Nik said. Not that I didn't believe you. Alright? So let us go home. The sun hasn't even risen yet. So allow me to take you ho-"

Kol's sentence was cut off by the sound of bones cracking. He jumped back, startled.

Klara fell to her knees in both pain and the inability to stand any longer.

"G-Go, Kol!" She demanded, "I am a wolf. My bite is toxic to you, we know that now. You've heard the rumors of wolves killing vampires with just one bite! AH!" Klara screamed as her legs bent at an odd angle, "Go! Before I kill you!"

Kol stood at a distant, debating whether to flee or reason with her.

Klara needed to be alone. She needed to run.

She willed herself to continue turning, her bones breaking at a more rapid rate.

Her head shot up, her eyes amber and her teeth bared like the savage beast she was.

"GO!" She tried once more, before she felt herself begin to fully shift.

"Dammit, Klara," she heard Kol swear before using his vampire speed to disappear as quickly as he could.

That was the last thing she remembered seeing before she became the wolf.

* * *

"Great. Nik scared them off. Good job."

"Not now, Rebekah," Elijah scolded, earning an unpleasant look from her in return, "Niklaus?"

Despite Elijah calling his name, it did nothing to make him face him.

Klaus was too focused on the news Klara and Kol had brought with them, and the spot where his hand had torn the chair, where her neck just was.

After her snide comment, calling him the bastard he was, he attempted to grab her in a fit of rage, forgetting the fact that even if she hadn't disappeared, he wouldn't have been able to touch her.

He let his anger over the mention- the possibility- that Alexander could be alive control him.

So naturally, he pissed off his sister.

"Niklaus."

Klaus suddenly turned around, ripping his hand away from the ruined fabric of the chair Klara had been sitting in, to face his elder brother.

"What, Elijah? I have neither the time nor the patience to listen to another one of your lectures on family. Klara angered me. I retaliated. Get over it."

With that, he brushed by Elijah, and left the room, not wanting to be in there another second while consumed by such an anger.

 _"Niklaus!"_

Klaus ignored his name being called as he slammed the door to his bedroom.

 _"Leave him be, Elijah,"_ Rebekah said, _"Let him throw his temper tantrum."_

He rolled his eyes at that, but ignored it as well.

Klaus' mind was preoccupied with other thoughts.

He wasn't sure of the others, but he on the other hand, remembered the day he met Klara all too well. Her bloody and bruised body laid limp and left for dead by the people she dared called family.

They abandoned her.

They despised who she was and the power they caused in her.

They made her who she was, then turned her away because of it.

Klara was only a child.

Too young to truly remember the abuse her father had rained down upon her that day. She couldn't truly remember. But Klaus knew that apart of her always would know, whether it be by memory or not, the Bastilone family is not to be trusted.

She should know better than anyone.

And if she didn't?

If she was foolish enough to trust her _brother_ again, Klaus would personally take it upon himself to make sure that wouldn't happen.

He loved Klara.

Klaus refused to stand idly by as she made her own, stupid mistakes.

He didn't care who he had to go through to prove that. Whether it be Elijah or Kol himself.

He'd protect her from Alexander and from herself.

The thought of her trusting that scoundrel caused such anger in him.

Klaus picked up some pottery he didn't care for and chunked it across the room with a satisfying crash.

* * *

Rebekah flinched as she heard the sound of Nik breaking things from across their home.

She looked up at Elijah who sighed at the sound, yet made no move to interfere.

"You do realize he's only upset because he cares for her, don't you?" She asked no one in particular.

Finn scoffed, gaining her attention, "Please, sister. Niklaus is angry out of an old spite for Alexander. Not because he cares for her."

"Shut it, Finn. You nothing but spite for others."

"As if you're any better," he retorted, "your petty jealousy will be the death of you."

As Rebekah was about to respond, Elijah suddenly left the room, interrupting their arguing.

"Where is he going?" She asked as she got up to follow him, Finn doing the same.

Rebekah and Finn followed Elijah, only catching up to him as he had just left the house.

"And where the bloody hell are you going?" She called after him.

Elijah didn't slow his pace as he waved a hand in the air, "To see a witch. Perhaps she can enlighten us on our current dilemma."

The two siblings left at the doorway shared a look of confusion as Elijah walked off and out of sight.

As Rebekah walked in, she passed by a still distraught Niklaus.

"Where has he gone off to?" He asked.

She shrugged, "To see a witch."

* * *

It was several hours later when Klara came to, slowly lifting her sore body off the filthy ground.

She was disoriented. Her head spun as she sat up.

She noticed that the sky was alight with color and that it must have been well into the day by now.

Having spent those hours as a wolf was exactly what she needed to clear her head. Klara always felt so free and at her best when she was in her wolf form.

Suddenly, her vision was blocked as something was thrown at her.

Klara pulled down the fabric covering her in confusion.

A large coat that most definitely did not belong to her was tossed carelessly at her.

"Figured that might come in need considering you tore your last dress to shreds."

Klara gaped, "Kol."

"You needn't worry," he held his hands up, "you didn't feed on any commoners caught in your path."

Klara rolled her eyes as she stood, slipping into the coat he brought for her for the time being, covering her bare body, "I thought I told you to leave."

"Since when have I ever listened to what I am told?"

"When it's for your own safety?" She offered, slapping him in the chest as soon as she was close enough. In return, he grabbed her wrists, pulling her into him, "What if I had bitten you?"

"You've bitten me before, darling. And as I recall, I rather enjoyed it."

Klara felt her face heat up at his words.

"Th-That's not- you know what I meant."

Kol hummed and lowered his face down to the exposed skin at her neck, softly kissing it, "Do you forgive me, my little witch?" He asked in between kisses.

"I um-" she tried to answer, while trying not to get lost in the feel of his lips on her.

Eventually her senses kicked in and she pushed him hard enough that he stumbled back.

"Say if I did? Either way, I am not having this conversation with you like.. this," she gestured down to her lack of clothing.

"Well I rather like you like this. You look ravishing." His eyes traveled up and down her body.

"I'd rather talk in our own home where we aren't to be overheard." She laughed.

"Nobody comes up here," he complained.

Klara giggled, wrapping her arms around Kol's waist as he pouted like a child. She looked up at him and stood on her toes to plant a quick kiss to his lips.

"We have other matters to worry over-"

Kol groaned loudly in complaint, throwing his head back before returning her gaze, "If you mean Alexander-"

"Of course I mean Alexander. I want to look more into my dream. Do some spells. Assure that he and the rest of my disastrous family is quite dead."

Kol starred down into her bright blue eyes for a moment, contemplating her words.

"Please, Kol," she pleaded, grabbing ahold of his shirt.

"I'd rather spend the day making you forget about that brute."

With that, Kol picked her up, causing her to wrap her legs around his torso and her arms around his neck with a squeal, as he slammed her into a nearby tree.

His mouth was once again on her neck, leaving feverish kisses in his path down to her collarbone.

She threw her head back, giving him more access.

Klara slowly began to give in to him as she no longer cared for her horrid dream.

"What do you say, my beautiful wife? Care to take me up on my offer?"

She pulled his face to hers, kissing him passionately before pulling away, "Yes, please."

A devilish smirk lit up his face and Klara mirrored him.

Kol's hand reached behind her head and took a handful of her hair, moving it so her neck was exposed to him.

He leaned in and whispered into her ear, "As you wish, darling."

Then sped them off, back to their home where they spent the rest of the day, as promised.

* * *

He stuck his hand out, preventing the door from fulling closing. At least, as much as he could.

"I don't associate with vampires."

"Yes, but perhaps we could be of mutual interest." he offered.

"You have nothing that could possibly be of interest to me."

"I have your secret, witch."

"As I have yours, vampire."

Elijah sighed, trying tactic after tactic to gain this woman's support. Though each time he failed.

He was ready to head back home and accepted his failure, when an idea came to mind.

"You have five children, yes?"

The woman paused and Elijah stepped forward swing he had her attention.

"If you come near my children-"

"I would never," he softly assured her, "I simply meant that it must be difficult raising five children," Elijah licked his lips as he rested against the doorway of the woman's home, unable to enter, "You see, my family is quite wealthy. It would barely cause any harm if I were to spare some of my fortune in return for your services."

The witch hesitated, obviously contemplating whether or not she could trust him or not. After all he was a vampire.

"My family is all that matters to me. How do I know you will not betray me, vampire?"

He breathed out a laugh, "You may not trust me, but you should know I am a man of my word. Allow me to prove myself," Elijah pulled out a small bag that contained several coins and dropped it to the floor in front of her feet, "And you may call me, Elijah."

Picking up the bag of coins he had tossed, the woman responded in a much friendlier tone, "Well, Elijah, I suppose we can be of mutual interest after all. Though, you have to understand, I will not invite you in."

"I understand."

"You may call me Alicia. Alicia Bennett."


	18. DISCONTINUED

**IN LOST TIME WILL BE** _ **DISCONTINUED**_

I am so sorry guys. I promised to finish this story but it was a promise I couldn't keep.

This story just didn't turn out the way I thought it would. I should have developed the characters better and the plotted the storyline better. There's so many things I could have improved on before started this story. And for that I'm sorry.

I just wasn't cut out for writing I guess.

For all those who genuinely enjoyed _In Lost Time_ and stuck by it, thank you. It means a lot to me.

There's not enough words to apologize for how sorry I am.

Maybe one day I will come back to this story and revamp it or delete it, I don't know. I'll leave it here for now but..

I'm sorry.

-Jo


End file.
